Possessive
by AidenHale13
Summary: not my story, yours


Chapter 1

"There's no law against an omega marrying a beta Charles," Moira MacTaggert told him from across her desk, "But as your lawyer, I'd have to advise you against it strongly. If your true Alpha claims you, you'll have no choice but to divorce and go with him or her. No matter what. And that is the law."

But the 28 year old was shaking his head. "I don't care Moira- - we're in love," he glanced over at Hank, whose hand he was holding. "We want to get married, no matter what." He smiled at his lover.

"I just want you to understand the risk that you're taking." Moira told him. She wore a look of concern on her face. She's seen this all too much before. "I do," Charles told her, "I understand completely, but Hank and I have been together for over five years, and I have yet to be claimed by my true Alpha. How long to I have to wait around for that to happen?"

The lawyer shrugged. "Some people don't get claimed until their thirties, or forties even, not everyone finds their Alpha the day they turn eighteen Charles."

He was shaking his head again. "I don't care Moira—it hasn't happen yet—and I don't think it will. What if my true Alpha has died? Or- - or already claimed an omega- -or is on the other side of the globe entirely? There's really no way to know for sure if I'll ever be found by him or her." And he didn't want to be found. Period. "Charles," Moira said slowly, a hint of sadness in her voice (she knew what the man was going through). "Your true Alpha will find you eventually, no matter how far-"

"I'll stay inside then," Charles said quickly, "I'll never leave the house again- - as long as it means I'll be able to be with Hank." He looked back over to his lover. "I won't let it happen; I'll never let anyone claim me. I promise you Hank." The other man gave him a soft look. "I know Charles," he said fondly as he smoothed his thumb over their entwined hands.

Moria sighed, but it wasn't an annoyed sigh, it was more like pained. "Alright Charles, I see that this means a lot to you. Again, I'm going to strongly advise you against it, but I can't tell you no. If you and Hank want to get married—you can." She then shot him a pointed look. "But just remember, if your true Alpha claims you, you'll have to leave Hank." Charles instinctively tightened his hold on Hank's hand.

"That's not going to happen," he looked over to his lover, "I won't let that happen," he told him, "I'll never leave the house."

He'll never leave the house…

.

.

.

.

.

The front door opened quickly and Charles rushed in, tears in his eyes and fear on his face as he slid down the door to the ground after it closed. Shaking, he was shaking so much. "Charles?"

Hank questioned. There was concern on his face, denial. No. He swallowed. "Charles, what happened?" He tried, but he couldn't keep the waver out of his voice. The book in his hand dropped to the floor as he stood to come closer to his husband. Charles couldn't talk—couldn't breathe—couldn't think. No. He shook his head furiously, tears streaming down his face finally. No. This wasn't happening, this didn't happen—this can't be fucking happening.

"I'm so sorry," he finally gasped out, and instantly, Hank knew. No…

It was the first time in two years that Charles had left the house.

"I'll be fine Hank, I'm just going to pop down to the library. I won't be gone but twenty minutes. I already know what book I want."

"I can go for you Charles, it's not a big deal," Hank told him as he smiled.

"I know love, but it's been almost two years- - I- - I have to get out of this house. I'm going dreadfully stir crazy. A quick trip into town is just what I need- -I promise I won't be gone long." Charles cupped his husband's cheek.

Just that simple gesture warmed Hank's heart in so many ways. "You want me to come with you then?" But Charles shook his head. "I'll be fine dear."

He'll be fine...

Tears were rolling down Hank's face now. "When?" he asked, but Charles was just staring off across the room, unable to think, unable to process what was going on around him, unable to breathe. He was numb. "When Charles?" Hank asked again, more desperate this time and Charles gasped. He brought his tear filled eyes to Hank's. "The- -the way to the library," he drew in a shaky breath, "I- - I- - didn't even make it inside- -he was- - it- - it happened so quickly. I- - I- - I didn't even-"

"Did he imprint on you?" Hank cut in. He held onto Charles' shoulders- -Charles still on the ground against the door and shaking— he just let out a broken sob. "Did he imprint on you?" Hank asked again, both anger and fear in his voice. But mainly fear. Shaking, Charles just choked out: "Yes," and Hank lowered his head as silent tears fell to the floor—he pulled the brunet into a hug so they could be together. One last time.

"Wait," Hank pulled back after a second, looking at Charles with fearful eyes. "If he imprinted on you-" he lowered his voice, scared. "What happened?" Oh god, what did Charles do? Looking up at his husband, Charles drew in another shaky breath. "I ran," he breathed. He ran. "Oh god Charles," Hank was shaking now. "You- - you know the laws-" he choked on a sob. "You know the laws! You can't just run- -he'll- - he'll find you! Law enforcements will get involved. They'll come take you away- - they'll force you to be with him!" Charles already knew all this though. "I know," the brunet whispered. His tear stained cheeks were heart-wrenching to look at. "But- -but, I had to see you- - I had to see you one last time."

Just one last time.

This was when Hank noticed the lights outside. Oh god. He looked up. "The police are here." So much fear in his voice. They found him- - they fucking found him. No- - his Alpha found him- - tracked him probably. "They're here for you Charles- - oh god, you shouldn't have run." He was shaking even more now. "You shouldn't have run- - why did you run? They're here to take you- - oh god- - Charles… I think your Alpha's here to."

Charles' eyes shot up to his husband, who was looking out the front window but still holding him

so close. "How do you know?" he could barely even hear the question himself. Hank swallowed. "They're holding him back." It was true, the Alpha was being restrained—trying to get to his omega was all he could do—all he could think. All he could breathe. He could feel his omega in there. Feel him.

"Run," Charles gasped, looking at Hank now with fear. "You have to run Hank! He will kill you if he sees you near me- -you have to run!" Panic, so much panic setting in now. Run Hank, you have to run. You have to get out of there.

Watching as the Alpha trashed the two cops holding him back, Hank swallowed. The Alpha was yelling for his omega- - yelling for Charles to come to him.

So much yelling.

"Run," was the last thing Hank heard Charles say- - and it was so utterly broken.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, 'Charles' is it?" Erik Lehnsherr said as he ran a finger down the brunet's chest- -his hands bound and tied up by the headboard, gag in mouth. "You shouldn't have run from me Charles," he chided his omega. "You knew I'd find you." Charles' eyes watched him, never leaving the taller man's sight. His Alpha's sight. And he tried to say: Fuck you to the man, but it just got muffled behind the gag in his mouth. Pity. "It is a shame though," the older man went on, eyes appraising his new omega like he was a valuable antique, "to have to punish you so soon - -why, we've hardly just met." His eyes then narrowed at the smaller man. "You shouldn't have run Charles."

Charles tried to tell him again to get fucked, but once more, his cried were muffled. Sitting down on the bed next to his omega, Erik gazed over his naked body once more, eyes soaking up the beautiful sight before him. "My god Charles, you're perfect- - look at this body of yours," his lips then quirked, "Such a pity I'm going to ruin it." Charles tried to scream again. "Shh," Erik hushed him with a finger to his gagged mouth, "No need to yell dear- - there'll be plenty of that later." And the way his Alpha said that sent shivers up Charles' spine. He tried to thrash around but knew it was utterly hopeless.

He, was utterly hopeless.

He started to cry.

"Oh, no, no, no- - none of that now darling," Erik told his omega, wiping the tears away with his thumb in almost a kind and caring gesture- - which Charles knew was neither. Erik was enjoying this. "I'll tell you what," the dominate male told Charles, "since this is your first punishment, I won't go too hard on you." He produced an eerie smirk- - one that told Charles he was lying. "I was just going to fuck you the second I got you home, but seeing how you ran away from me like you didn't WANT to be with me," (here Charles tried again to yell through his gag that he didn't want to be with him) "I'll just have to show you what it's like to be fucked by me." He then produced a large dildo, watching Charles as his eyes widened in horror. No.

"It's roughly the same size as my cock," Erik told him with a shrug, "Maybe bigger- - but that should just help open you up for me- - now shouldn't it?" Charles started shaking his head fervently, fear still in his eyes. This time Erik could make out the cry's of No! that Charles was yelling through his gag- - they seemed almost urgent. He reached up and removed it, curious as to what his omega was carrying on about so much. And the second the gag left his mouth Charles was speaking- - well, begging really. "Please Erik, no- - I- - I couldn't possibly take all that- - it- - it's too big! You'll tear me in half!" But Erik just looked down at him, brows furrowed. "You should be able to take this Charles, I'm sure you've had enough experience-"

"No," Charles was shaking his head again, tears still streaming, "I haven't," he gasped out. There was shame in his voice and he wasn't even sure why. Erik just stared at him for a moment, letting it all sink in until-

He smiled wide, almost too wide. "Charles," he cooed, "are you- - you're a virgin?" A virgin, really? How lucky of him. "I am NOT a fucking virgin," Charles spat at him. (Now Erik was really confused) The younger man took in a breath. "I've just never…received," he muttered, and- oh- -oh, Erik didn't know WHAT to think. How lucky was he? Finding his omega finally AND finding out that he was a virgin to receiving anal- - oh, this had to be a dream. "An omega that's a topper, now that was a poor life's decision Charles," Erik tsked him. The brunet swallowed. It worked just fine for Hank and him-

Hank— Charles had to bite back the urge to cry at the very thought.

He hated Erik.

"I hate you!" Charles finally had the chance to tell him this, so he took advantage of the situation. Repeatedly. "I fucking hate and will never love you! Never! You hear m-" the gag was stuffed back into his mouth suddenly, shutting him the hell up. Erik didn't need to hear this damn back-sass from his omega. "Oh Charles," he said as he refashioned the gag to his mouth, "you will, in time, love me," he finished eerily and then placed a kiss to Charles' forehead. Charles tried to move out of the way, but Erik's lips found him regardless.

"Now," the Alpha said as he pulled back and looked down at his disobedient omega, "I'm going to untie your hands now so I can put you in a different position," he gave Charles a look, "and you're not going to fight me, are you?" More than likely, his omega was going to fight him. Charles did nothing; he just stared hatefully at the man before him. He hated him SO much.

"Fine," Erik snapped, "be like that then- - see if I go easy on now." He started to untied Charles' hands and Charles already knew the man wasn't going to go easy on him in the first place- - so what was the point of cooperating? Fuck him. Fuck him fuck him fuck him.

The second Charles' hands were free Erik gripped onto them tightly - - almost too tightly. Charles had to bite back a yell. (So much for fighting back) But he wasn't going to let his Alpha enjoy hurting him. Don't show weakness. Never show weakness. No more crying – that was weakness enough.

And Charles did try to wrestle against the stronger man, but Erik just fought him into the position he wanted his omega in: on his knees, ass in the air and head down against the mattress- - his hands were outstretched in front of him - - Erik retying them to the headboard. "Now," Erik said with a breath (he didn't expect THAT much of a fight from the smaller man), he ran his hand through his hair, pushing it back into place, "you're going to take this dildo up your ass and you're going to like it, you got that?" Charles made no noise, no head nod to indicate that he was listening so Erik sent a sharp smack to his ass, causing the bound man to cry out around his gag.

"I said: you got that?" Erik bit out. Fuck, he knew his omega would be trouble, but he didn't

expect him to be this much of a little shit. He might not go so easy on him after all. Finally, a small muffled response came from the man below him so Erik took that as admission- - but Charles had really told him to go fuck himself.

Erik started slowly, with slicked up fingers- - and as much as he really wanted to just all out ram the dildo into Charles' tight little puckered hole, he knew for a virgin that would be brutal- - he did after all, eventually want to fuck Charles. If he tore him now, he'd have to wait.

Maybe.

Is that good Charles?" Erik murmured, almost as if he really gave a shit if his omega liked it. Charles just buried his face into the sheets, covering his wails and holding back his tears. Don't cry, mustn't cry. "Of course you like it," Erik concluded, adding another finger and twisting. (Charles wailed out around the gag) In and out, in and out his fingers twisted into him deeper- - finding a rhythm that suited him. "So fucking tight Charles." Another inaudible sound came from Charles as the brunet tried to bury his face completely. Do not let him break you.

Erik leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss to Charles' asscheek, letting his mouth linger there for a moment longer- - still finger fucking him. "I want to lick your ass," he muttered against the younger man's skin, "but you'd probably like that," he said as he leaned back up. He sent another stinging slap to Charles' ass (the omega's eyes screwed shut in pain), "but this is a punishment, so they'll be none of that," he accented with another smack- - to the other cheek this time.

By the time Erik was up to four fingers- - Charles' hole was red and swollen from having such foreign objects in it- - he was gasping and panting - - trying and struggling to breathe around the gag in his mouth. Damn it- - he could barely fucking breathe. Erik must have taken notice of this, for he reached over and removed the gag from his omega's mouth- - Charles took in a gasping breath- - Erik's fingers still stretching and prepping him. Such a tight little hole he had. So tight. So warm. So wet.

So Erik's.

"Stop," Charles rasped out, unable to take anymore, "please- - I - - I can't. Please Erik - - it's too much," he begged. But Erik just shushed him again (and it was becoming degrading). "Now, now Charles- - how else are you going to get use to my cock?" He smiled down his omega, knowing very well that Charles couldn't see him and continued twisting. Always twisting- - wet and slick and hot. Erik was now very aware of how painfully hard his own cock was- - Charles', not at all, (he'll learn to love this)- - as he plunged his slippery fingers in and out of his omega's tight, puckered hole. And so bad did he just want to fuck Charles- -SO bad. But not yet. Not yet. Have patience, it will be worth it. Stretch him first- - don't tear him.

Don't tear him- - yet.

He finally, finally pulled his fingers out with a shluck- - and it was so filthy and obscene sounding that Erik's cock pulsed even harder in his pants. Fuck- - he needed to relieve that pressure. He needed to cum. Not yet, do not fuck him yet. You can relieve the pressure another way, but don't fuck him. Punish him first- - he'll just enjoy your cock.

"I'm going to put this dildo in your ass now Charles (the omega cried out a soft no), it shouldn't hurt too badly," Charles knew that was a lie, "I think I've stretched you pretty well- - for a virgin." Charles just panted against the bed sheets, sweat all over his naked body making him look impossibly fuckable. No - - do not fuck him yet. Make him wait. Sweating a bit himself, Erik started twisting the long dildo into Charles' abused hole, after adding even more lubricant to it. After all- - he didn't want to split him in half.

Not unless it was done by his cock, that is.

"Fuck Charles, you have no idea just how hot you look with this in your ass," Erik breathed out as he twisted the lewd sextoy into Charles more (Charles finally broke, he cried out in pain as he attempted to smother his face into the bed). So wet sounding. So much suction. So fucking hot. Erik had to cum- - he couldn't take it anymore- - he needed a release. He got the long object about halfway in (that's good for now) and then stood, leaving his omega, dildo in ass, on the bed. He sent one more harsh slap to Charles' overworked ass (the brunet grunted and closed his eyes) as he looked down at him. So gorgeous.

"Now, I'm going to leave that in your ass for an hour or so- - just so you get use to it," Charles protested this with a fuck you! as the tears slid down his face without his accord. Too much- - it was too much pressure. "And just so I don't get tempted, I'm going to pleasure myself to this sight- - I don't want to fuck you quite yet- - you might enjoy it." This is after all, a punishment.

"I highly doubt that!" Charles retorted at him. Still in pain, so much pain. How was this supposed to be pleasurable?

Ignoring his omega's foul mouthed retort and pulling up a chair, Erik sat down facing the bed as he freed his straining cock. Charles caught sight of it and swallowed- - oh- - so it IS huge. Wonderful. Perhaps the dildo is accurate in both length and girth. Erik kept a hot gaze on Charles as he began stroking his cock. Yes, so good- - feels so good- - Charles looks so hot. So juicy. So filthy. So MINE. Charles watched as his Alpha fisted his cock harder, speeding up almost impossibly quick as he started panting and gasping - - looking back at Charles and that perfect ass with that lovely dildo shoved deep inside him- - so good, he looked SO good with that in his ass- - like it belonged there.

No. Erik's cock belonged there. Belonged there for hours. Days even. Maybe he could fuck Charles for days- -is that possible? Yes. He WOULD fuck Charles for days. Days upon days until Charles' ass was sore and swollen and he was begging for Erik to stop, just stop-

Erik exploded around his fist- - moaning out loudly as his release rocked through his body and exited out his cock in three hot, heavy spurts. So much cum. Pity too, he should've tried to shot it onto Charles' body- - cover him with his seed. Claim him. Mark his territory.

Maybe next time.

And there will be a next time…A LOT of next times. So many…

Erik stood, after cleaning himself up with his shirt and discarding it across the room (Charles tried not to stare at his Alpha's chest but - - fuck- - it was hard not to. The man was sculpted. Not that that made Charles hate him any less- - not by any means- - it was just nice to look at). Erik looked to his omega and the flushed expression on his face, cheek stained red. "You like that huh?" He asked as he pushed the chair back to its original spot. "You like watching me masturbate?"

"You disgust me."

Erik snorted. "Lair."

"Come look at my cock then," Charles retorted, "It's not even close to hard- - you do nothing to me." Boy, he was a mouthy one, wasn't he? Erik will put a stop to that soon enough though. "You know Charles," he told the man as he pulled a fresh shirt over his head, "the more lip you give me, the longer I'm going to leave that thing in your ass." He folded his arms over his chest, giving his disobedient omega a look. "And after I finally do decide to remove it- - I'm going to replace it with my cock and fuck you until you literally can't walk."

Charles said nothing. He turned his head to face the other way- - even he knew when it was time to shut the fuck up. "That's what I thought." Erik said as he walked back over to the bed and ran a hand down Charles' back until it reached his ass, where he gave it a squeeze. He then traced his finger around Charles' swollen and stuffed hole, causing the man to stifle a cry. So sore, so very fucking sore.

"I'll be back later my love," he whispered into his omega's ear, "so be a good boy for me now."

The door closed behind Erik and Charles broke down and cried again.

TBC

Chapter 2

Chapter Summary

Charles just doesn't learn. Such a bad little omega.

When Erik returned, almost two hours later, all of Charles' tears had dried and he was facing the other way- - refusing to meet eyes with the man he loathed.

"Now, now Charles," Erik's steely voice came when he realized his omega was refusing to turn his way, "That's no way to greet the man who's taking care of you now, is it?" he asked to the back of Charles' head. But the younger man held his ground even though his ass was so fucking sore- - so much did he want that object removed. Hurts so bad.

Although, perhaps…perhaps he should turn to face the other man. Who knows, if he angers Erik more, he just might leave again, and leave that blasted dildo in his ass for longer. Maybe even the rest of the day if Erik feels like it.

Then again, he didn't necessarily want Erik to remove it either because he knew the man was just going to ram his cock in there the second he did. Charles wasn't sure how much more his asshole could take- - it was throbbing with soreness as is.

Slowly, he turned his head to face the man, but he remained expressionless. He wouldn't show his Alpha his discomfort or pain.

The man would probably get off on it.

Erik smiled upon seeing his omega's face. "That's my boy," his sexy, perfect boy. He cooed, coming closer to the bed. "You ready to have that removed from your ass Charles? I believe you're stretched enough for my cock's liking." He kneed his way onto the bed, rubbing at his already hardening again cock through his pants. God Charles looks absolutely fuckable! He's so ready for this cock.

"Please Erik," Charles rasped out, not even recognizing the sound of his voice- - it was so broken. "Please, I beg you- - don't fuck me. I- -I- -I can't. My ass- -it- -it's so sore- -please," he took in a shaky breath, "Please don't." And fuckall to not showing his fear, Charles couldn't, he couldn't handle it any longer. He hoped, hoped, that Erik would take his pleas to heart (if he even had one) and not fuck him raw. But the other man was just shushing him, running a hand down Charles' back- - fuck his legs must be aching with pain from being in that position for so long- -and let his hand come to rest on the protrusion sticking out of his asshole.

"It's okay Charles," he said softly, twisting the dildo ever so slightly (Charles keened out, but not from pleasure), "I promise I'll be gentle with you." He popped the object out in one quick motion, Charles letting out a relieved sound. Thank fuck that was finally out. Erik let out a hum of content when he saw Charles' red hole. So stretched and open- - just begging to be fucked. "Perfect," he mumbled. And then he couldn't help himself, he just had to lean down and taste it for himself.

"Wha- -what are you doing?" Charles nearly whined out, not meaning to sound so frightened. He really did not want to show his fear to Erik, but it was slipping through him like grains of sand through an hourglass.

"I'm licking you," Erik said between passes. Fuck Charles' ass was magnificent- - he could lick it all day long. He could also fuck it all day long. And he just might do that. "Does this feel good Charles?" he asked after a particularly long and heavy lave. But Charles didn't respond, he just hid his face in the covers and suppressed a cry. Of course it fucking felt good- - no matter how sore or swollen his hole was, the warmth and wetness from Erik's tongue was a welcome relief.

But that didn't mean he was going to tell his Alpha that.

"I asked if that felt good," Erik repeated with a smack to his omega's asscheek. He pulled away just enough to shoot Charles a stern look. When the younger man still didn't reply- -fuck he was stubborn - -Erik grabbed harshly onto his right asscheek and squeezed, causing a whimper to come from the man below. "Perhaps you would like to stay in this position for another two hours," he sneered, "because I can leave right now- - after masturbating to the sight of you again of course."

He would do it, he would leave right fucking now, leave Charles to think about what a bad omega he's been. He would leave him to endure even more stiffness and pain in his legs and arms- -they had to be killing him by now.

And as much as Charles wanted to tell his Alpha to fuck off (again), even he knew when it was too much. His body was already protesting that position so much- - he needed to get out of it- - right that instant. So much pain.

"No," Charles choked out, squeezing his eyes shut and cursing himself for giving in so easily. "No Erik, please don't leave me again. It- -it- - yes, it feels good when you lick me. Yes." Traitor, fucking traitor. You're so fucking weak. A smile appeared over Erik's face. "That's what I thought," he said matter-factly, and then leaned down and started licking up Charles' taut hole again. And again Charles buried his face and stiffed his cry's- - some from pleasure, some from pain, and some from both.

"Don't you dare," Erik bit out as he rose his face back up from Charles' rear, "don't you dare hide those moans from me- - you know I want to hear them- - I want to hear them all." He sent another long lick against his omega's ass. "Moan for me Charles- - do it- -do it now." Another lick and Charles finally- -fucking finally- - turned his face and let out a shameful moan from his lips. Fuck Erik, fuck him, fuck him to hell.

"That's my good boy," Erik praised, smile still tugging proudly on his lips. "I don't ever want you to hold out on me again now, you hear me? I want to hear all those lovely moans and noises you have to offer me." They were after all, because of me. He used one hand to spread Charles' cheeks further apart as he went down for one last long and wet lick before he pulled away and got up on his knees. "God I can't wait to fuck you." Gonna fuck him so hard, so long, so well. He's going to love it.

"Please Erik," Charles whined again, "please, no." So sore- - so fucking sore- - can't handle it. But Erik was just shushing him again, and goddamn it, was it really fucking becoming degrading. "Calm down Charles, I promise to go easy on you." Even though all he wanted to do was ram his big cock inside his omega's tight little hole and fuck him senseless. Fuck him so good. "I'll get you all nice and slippery before I fuck into you- - I promise- - you'll barely even know I'm in there," and Charles could hear the lie in his voice— not to mention the smirk. Erik thought he was pretty fucking smug, didn't he? Fucking bastard.

Charles felt the shift in the bed as Erik slid off it and came to stand by him. "Let's get you into a different position, shall we? You must be very tired of being tied up like that." But he does look so perfect. And Charles wasn't going to lie- - hearing those words was a welcome relief. He'd lost feeling in his hands hours ago. Erik began unraveling Charles' binds from the headboard and turned the smaller man around- - to where he could lie on his back now, and instantly Charles

sighed out from the relief. So much better. Feeling started to return to his hands but was short lived when Erik retied his hands together again- -at the wrists. Charles looked up pleadingly at him, almost begging him with his eyes not to restrain him again. No, please fucking no.

"Now Charles, please don't look at me like that," Erik said once he took note as he refashioned Charles to the bed. "You know I can't leave you unbound- - you'll just try and escape." His eyes narrowed. "Just like the first time we met and I imprinted on you," and Charles could nearly taste the bitterness in his Alpha's words.

Suddenly, Hank's words came back to him in a flash. You shouldn't have run, why did you run?

Charles twisted his eyes shut, unwilling to let any tears escape them from the thought of Hank. No more tears. From the thought of his ex-lover. "Come now Charles," the German's voice cut through his thoughts and brought him back, "If you can prove to me that you can be a good boy and not run, I may let you out of your restrains one day." Maybe. He then leaned down closer, running a hand against his omega's bare skin, "But you know, if you do ever run again," his lips hovered inches from Charles', "I'll find you." They kissed, or, more so like Erik kissed him- - and harshly, with no pleasure or shame. Charles just hardened his lips and tried to pull away but Erik's strong hand had found its way up to his jaw and was holding him in place. He was forced to kiss Erik- - to kiss his Alpha. He hated it.

Erik pulled back suddenly and gave the younger man yet another unhappy look. "Why aren't you kissing me back Charles?" he demanded to know. Why was he such a stubborn little shit? Such a bad, bad little omega.

"Because I hate you!" Charles slung at him- - practically hissing the words as he did. How does he not already know this? Erik froze. He glanced down at his unwilling omega for a second before his eyes hardened again. So he wants to play like this? That's fine, Erik will teach him a lesson then. Little shit. He rose from the bed, Charles watching him with tense eyes. "I really hate to do this to you again Charles, but you leave me no choice. Until you learn to respect me and fulfill my wishes, I will not do anything for you." He pulled the same chair over and brought it by the bed again. Charles' head was already shaking, tears forming at his eyes. "No Erik, please no-" but the Alpha just shoved the gag back into his mouth, silencing him at once. That'll teach him. He did not need, or want to hear his omega's pleads- - they meant nothing to him now that he knew the man hated him.

Charles would learn- - he would learn to love Erik one day. Just like Erik loves him.

"Oh Charles," Erik said as he ran a hand down the brunet's face, "I tried to warn you," he chuckled, "I tried to tell you to just listen to me," he smacked his cheek slightly, "but you just wouldn't listen. Now, I'm going to have to teach you another lesson." He then grabbed Charles' chin and jaw harshly and forced his omega to look at his cold and steely eyes. "Teach you a lesson in respecting your Alpha," he spat at him. He shoved Charles' face away and reached for the dildo again. And again Charles started shaking his head, eyes screaming no as Erik pulled the younger man's legs up and apart. "Don't fight it love," the taller man told him sickly, "or it will just hurt more. I'm not trying to hurt you, I'm trying to give you pleasure." Look at that hole- -so loose- -so ready.

Charles wasn't even sure if Erik believed that ludicrous statement. He turned his head to the side to face the wall as he felt Erik press the slicked up (thank god he at least slicked it up again) sextoy back inside of him. He was being gentle at least, Charles was half afraid that his Alpha was just going to all out ram it back in him for disobeying him earlier by not kissing him. Twisting it in slowly, Charles barely- - just barely- - felt the pleasure throughout all the pain and soreness. He almost moaned out around his gag when he felt Erik push it against a certain spot, and Erik must have picked up on this because he smiled and murmured: "That feel good Charles?" as he twisted

it in further- - teasing and temping that sweet, sweet spot. Knew he'd finally like it.

A soft whimper left the brunet as he tried to hold his tongue, but Erik knew he found that spot he was looking for in his omega. "See Charles?" he nearly whispered, "I told you I was just trying to pleasure you." Such a good boy. He worked the toy in and out of him some more, Charles softly moaning and groaning but still trying to fight the urge but goddamn it felt good and why has he never felt anything like this before and-

It stopped. Erik stopped completely. He gave the younger man a grin before he got back up off the bed (leaving, once again, the dildo sticking out his ass) and took a seat in the chair he pulled over. "Hmm?" Charles mumbled out around the gag. What- - what was he doing? Why was he stopping? It was just finally starting to feel good. Why was he fucking stopping now? But Erik ignored him, unzipping his jeans and pulling out his hard cock to began stroking off at the sight of his flushed, (and nearly fucked) bound and gagged omega on his bed. Fuck he was gorgeous.

Charles was definitely trying to protest but couldn't on account that his gag was muffling his cries.

He'll be good- - he'll be so good- - please come back- - that actually felt so fucking good. Erik started stroking his cock faster, looking profoundly at his omega as his breath began to pick up.

Fuck Charles was such a perfect specimen- - so hot- - so sexy- - so absolutely fucking perfect. He worked his cock fervently with his hand, eyes never leaving the man on his bed- -his bed- - and Charles should never leave his bed- - he just belonged there. So lovely, so perfect- - so utterly marvelous and hot and temping and-

"Fuck," Erik groaned out as he spilled onto his fist, coating it with three quick, heavy spurts of cum, eyes never leaving his omega, "…yes," he finished with a whisper. Fuck Charles was amazing. And if he could bring Erik off like this without even touching him, he could hardly wait until he actually did decided to fuck him. Fuck him so hard. Erik shuddered at just the thought.

Yes, Charles will be so fun to fuck, so fun indeed.

"Erik?" Charles tried to muffle out around the gag, but it was utterly hopeless (and inaudible), the man was already getting up and leaving- - leaving Charles alone again on the bed. Gagged, bound, and dildo in ass.

The door closed.

Well fuck, Charles thought to himself as he tipped his head back and stared up at the ceiling, what now?

TBC

Chapter 3

Chapter Summary

Erik has an unusual fantasy...

Chapter Notes

I cannot stress enough how much non-con/rape will be in this chapter- -you have been warned.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Erik closed the door behind him, ignoring his omega's muffled cries of protest. That'll show him to misbehave. Such a bad boy he is. He made his way into his living room and took a seat on the couch, laying out to relax. Perhaps another hour of wait is in order here, he thought to himself as he stared up at the ceiling. He really didn't want to punish his omega, really. He just wished that the younger man would listen to him.

Obey him.

He is after all, Charles' Alpha. They were meant to be together. Erik loves him damnit. And Charles WILL love him back.

Erik started to think about all the ways he could punish his naughty omega. Sure there were lots of ways- -he could hurt Charles, cane him, or spank him- -but he didn't want to have to take that route yet. He really wasn't big on pain (unless it was in the bedroom), so he began to think of other things he could do to punish the boy.

He could always just shove his monster cock into Charles' mouth and force him to suck him off- - deepthroating him the entire time. Boy Charles' jaw would be sore after that- -Mm- -Erik's cock was starting to get hard again (despite the fact that he just relieved himself) from just the thought.

Charles would look so good too- -cock shoved deep in his throat, tears in his eyes and trying not to gag- -Fuck. Erik wanted that to happen so bad. But then another thought floated into his head- - something he saw at a party once. An Alpha had brought his omega as 'entertainment', and he proceeded to hold his omega down and let others have a go at her- -one after another, fucking her as others watched.

Not that Erik would ever dare let anyone other than him touch his omega- -let alone run a train on him- -but he couldn't help but let the fantasy slip into him mind…

….maybe just ONE other person….

…not a room full…..

….that would be too many…

"Charles," Erik cooed as he entered the room - -his omega still gagged and bound to his bed. The brunet shot his head over to the door, noticing his Alpha's return. His eyes widened.

"Ah," Erik said, stepping inside all the way, "I see you noticed Brandon." He looked to the man behind him. "Brandon here is a sex addict, so lucky for you- -he'll have no problem fucking a filthy little slut such as yourself," he told his omega. Instantly Charles tried to yell out around his gag, shaking his head back and forth quickly.

"Now, now Charles," Erik said sickly as he made his way closer to the bed, "Don't act like you don't want Brandon to fuck you - -I know what a horny little slut you are." He ran his hand down Charles' cheek (Charles turned away best he could) and then leaned down closer. "And you want to know what the BEST part is, love?" he asked the tied up man. Charles slowly brought his blue eyes back to Erik's- -fear clouded heavy in them. Erik smiled. "I get to hold you down while he does."

Charles screamed out 'Fuck you- -you sick fuck' around his gag, but as always- -it just got muffled. Erik chuckled, pulling back and tracing a long finger down Charles' flushed face. "Oh Charles love, don't act like you don't want it." He then looked back over to the man by the door. "Come on Brandon, don't be shy- -he's all ready- -don't let his cries fool you, he WANTS you to fuck him." Charles was shaking his head again, looking at the stranger with pleading eyes- - almost praying that the man would see how terribly wrong this was.

But unfortunately for Charles, Brandon just smiled wickedly and made his way to the bed. "Fuck he's gorgeous," the strange man said as he ran a hand down Charles' naked body. Charles shuddered at the contact- -trying to move out of the way, but Erik just held him down firmly. "Don't worry," he told his guest, "he just likes to play hard-to-get," he said as he held the brunet down even stronger- -stopping him from struggling as Brandon palmed his cock, trying to get Charles hard, "He really does want you to fuck him raw." Again, Charles tried to protest this with a gagged yell.

"Oh, I can't wait to fuck him," Brandon said, still rubbing Charles' stubborn cock, eyeing the smaller man with intent in his green eyes. He then looked up to the brunet's face, noticing the ball-gag in his mouth. "Mmm, I bet he sucks good cock," he concluded as he traced a finger around Charles' puffy and red lips- -using his other hand. Charles pulled away sharply. He did NOT want to be touched by this sick fuck.

"That," Erik said as he shot his omega a chiding look, "you don't get to find out," he looked up to Brandon now, addressing him. "You may 'fuck' him- - and that it all- -no cock sucking today."

"Pity," the stranger remarked, still eyeing Charles' mouth.

"Maybe next time," Erik murmured, turning his attention back to Charles just in time to see his eyes widen in horror at the suggestion. Erik smiled. "Oh Charles," he cooed, "you're going to be a good boy for me now- -aren't you?" He ran his own hand down the smaller man's body. "You're not going to fight him, are you?"

This just got Brandon excited. His started to palm his own hardening cock through his pants, looking down at Charles. "Oh, I want him to fight me- -it'll just turn me on even more," he said.

Erik looked up at the other man with a smirk before glancing back at his omega. "Ah, I see that it just worked itself out then. Perfect." He started to untied Charles' hands from the bedframe, "However, I still am going to hold you down while he fucks you- -I don't want you to put up TOO much of a fight for him."

Charles instantly started thrashing around the second his hands were free, but Erik was quick to

pin him to the bed, stopping him before he could try and get away. "Now Charles," he huffed out, slightly winded from the struggle. He slipped behind the smaller man and wrapped his arms under Charles' armpits, anchoring him down, "are you really going to be such a bad boy for me? You know I'm doing this for you, darling." Charles muffled out something that sounded like: You're fucking twisted. But Erik paid this no attention; he just motioned for Brandon, who had removed his pants, to get on the bed.

"No need to prep him much," he told his guest, and then nodded down to the dildo in Charles' ass, "just remove that and you should be good to go." He looked up at the man as he kneed his way onto the bed, "Maybe a little lube though- - we don't want to ruin him," Erik added with a sick smirk. Brandon smiled as well as he positioned himself, boxers pulled down and cock out now, between Charles' legs - -holding onto them tightly so the younger man couldn't kick him or fight back. "Fuck he looks good with that in his ass," he muttered, staring down at the sextoy deep inside Charles.

Reaching over, Erik grabbed the small bottle of lubricant on his bedside table and handed it to Brandon. "Here, for your cock- -his ass should be good to go." Charles whined around his gag, turning his head to the side as the tears flowed down his face. Brandon took the bottle and applied some to his throbbing cock, giving it a good few strokes as he did- -still looking down at the man he was about to fuck. He removed the dildo quickly, carelessly- -as if it were just an offending object that was in his way. (Which it was.) Charles groaned out, more tears flowing, but relief washing over his body from the protrusion being removed finally. Thank fuck.

But of course, that was short lived.

Brandon thrust into Charles quickly, gripping the smaller man's legs and pulling his hips up- - almost off the bed- -as he plowed into him. And Erik was still at his head, holding Charles' upper body firmly- -so he couldn't struggle (much)- -as the man that Charles just met that day, pumped his cock into him repeatedly.

And Charles cried out around his gag, thrashing his head to the side as he did. "Shh, shh- - it's okay Charles," Erik told him as he held him down, "I'm doing this for you, baby," he said next to Charles' ear, "I doing this because I love you," but Charles could hear the underline tone in his Alpha's words- -what he really meant was: 'I'm doing this to punish you.'

Tears streamed down Charles' face as the strange man fucked him- -tightening his grip on Charles' legs to the point of bruising. In and out his cock went- -penetrating Charles deeper and deeper with each thrust as he snapped his hips. "Fuck," Brandon rasped out, "he's so fucking tight."

Charles twisted his head in his Alpha's lap, trying to look the other way- -look away from the man raping him. "It's okay Charles," Erik said when he noticed his omega's tears, "You're doing so good baby- -just a little bit longer." That was a lie, and Charles knew it. He whimpered out around his gag and slammed his eyes shut when the man fucking him started to thrust even deeper, as if he was trying to split Charles in half. He let out a particularly loud sob (tears still streaming) when Brandon changed angles- -fucking into Charles even harder now.

"You know Charles," Erik said as he fought to hold the brunet down - -fuck he was really squirming- -"This really is all your fault," he told his omega, "If you weren't such a slut-" (Charles thrashed violently as the stranger fucked him harder- -pulling the younger man closer to his snapping hips) "-he wouldn't be fucking you the way he is." Erik ran a hand down Charles' sweaty and flushed face- -still holding his upper body close to his chest. "Try not being such a bad little whore and I won't bring strange men over to fuck you into submission."

"Fuck you!" Charles stifled out around his gag- -sadly, going unheard. Erik just chuckled again,

knowing that his omega was probably trying to tell him something- -or yell something volatile at him- -it didn't matter- - none of that matter now, not when Erik was so fucking turned on from watching his little slut get fucked to high Heavens by some other man. Such a bad little boy Charles was.

"Fuck," Brandon breathed out, hips still snapping, "Not going to last much longer," he looked up at Erik, "turn him around- -I want to fuck him from behind. I need a distraction."

Smirking, Erik glanced down at the younger man in his arms. "Time to switch it up love," he told Charles (Charles started shaking his head violently again- -as if he could try and protest it), and then proceeded to push his omega up and off him, until he could force him onto his front- -face now buried deep into the mattress as Erik held him down- -Brandon grabbed his hips and hoisted his ass up into the air, into the desired position. "Go on," Erik told the other man, slightly out of breath from fighting against getting Charles into place, "He's ready."

And again, Brandon placed his hand on Charles' body (his lower back this time) as he kneed his way closer before thrusting back into Charles' abused and swollen hole. "Fuuuck," he moaned out, eyes rolling back into his head, as his cock immediately became engulfed into Charles' warm and tight heat once more. Charles again, muffled out a cry as Erik held him down- -forcing him to take his pounding from behind now.

Two pairs of hands- -four total- -on his hips now, as Brandon fucked into him with earnest, uncaring and unforgiving as he gave Erik's omega his all. "Goddamn he feels so good," the man gasped out, never missing a beat with his cock, "could fuck him all day."

Erik smiled proudly at this- -Charles was, after all- - HIS omega. Good to know what a lovely fuck he was- -what a lovely, tight little, perfect hole he had. "Fuck him Brandon," Erik encouraged, "Fuck him hard. Show him what a bad little whore he's been." Make him scream.

Picking up speed, Brandon plowed his cock deeper and deeper into the brunet- -just as Erik commanded- -and squeezed Charles' hips (fingers digging deeply into flesh) as he fucked the smaller man with everything he had.

"Do not cum inside my omega though," Erik said quickly- - holding Charles' hips still with one hand now (the other one pushing Charles' face down into the bed again) as he glanced up at the man fucking his property. "Only I can cum inside of him."

"Where can I cum then," Brandon got out between harsh breaths, slowing his thrusts down, but still holding onto Charles' reddening hips forcefully, "I'm gonna explode."

"Where ever you want," the German told him, looking down proudly at Charles (such a good boy he was being suddenly), "just not inside him- -that's my territory." Brandon's eyes shifted to Charles' face. "His mouth- -can I cum in his mouth?" (Charles stifled out what sounded like: 'No!' as he twisted his face up to look at Erik- -eyes pleading). "Of course," Erik replied, ignoring Charles' pleads, "I bet he'd like that." He then looked down at the man he was holding still. "Time to take that gag out love," he said as he flipped Charles around (after Brandon pulled out) - -back onto his back now.

"Hurry," Brandon told him, "not going to last much longer." He reached down and squeezed the base of his cock- -stopping him from cumming and watched as Erik removed the ball-gag from his omega's mouth- -and finally, fucking finally- -Charles had the chance to speak again.

"Fuck you! Fuck you both! You're both a bunch of twisted, sick fucks, and hope you both fucking-" was as far as he got before he found Brandon's massive (but not as big as Erik's) cock being forced inside his mouth, cum spurting hotly down his throat.

And Charles choked- -gagged really- - as he was forced to take the entire load that was being dumped into his mouth against his will. "So good Charles," Erik said in encouragement, rubbing his omega's face, "take it all baby- -that's my good boy."

Forced to swallow, Charles closed his eyes (more tears running down his face) as he accepted all the strange man's cum, pushing it down throat and out of his mouth. Thank god it was over. Brandon pulled out- -finally- - and looked down at Charles as he caught his breath. "Fuck that was a good lay," he declared.

And Erik smiled…

…a good lay indeed….

Erik blinked, coming back to. He sat up a bit- -cock hard as a rock- -and looked around his living room.

Well, that was…unusual. What a strange mixture of arousal and anger. Why the fuck did him fantasying about another man fucking his omega turn him on so much? He knew he should be mad- -mad that he even had that thought, yet he couldn't help but feel… turned on by it.

What. The fuck?

There was only one explanation- -this was somehow all Charles' fault. If he wasn't such a bad little omega- -such a bad, disobedient, little slut- -Erik wouldn't be having these unusual fantasies about him.

He must be punished.

The door to Erik's bedroom flew open (Charles' face shot over) and Erik, brooding and pissed, stood in the doorway- -hand still on the door and eyes gazing angrily at his omega. His fault- -this was all his fault.

"You," Erik said stone cold, as he strode over to his bed, "you are a filthy, bad, little whore- -and I'm going to fuck you until you cry."

Charles swallowed.

TBC.

Chapter End Notes

Hopes that's what you had in mind dear ;)

Chapter 4

Chapter Summary

Erik may be sightly fucking insane, Charles learns.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Erik stalked across the room quickly, coming to the bed where Charles lay- -where is omega lay- - and ripped the ball gag out of his mouth. "What do you have to say for yourself Charles?" Erik demanded, and Charles just looked up at the man confused. "What do you mean Erik?" Fuck he was happy to have that gag out of his mouth. He knew he needed to keep it together if he wanted it to STAY out of his mouth- -it was best to try and listen to Erik, his Alpha- - he still cringed at the thought though. He still hated the man.

"You," Erik said thunderously, glaring down at the smaller man, "if you weren't such a bad little whore (Charles winced at Erik's harsh words) then I wouldn't be in the other room having 'fantasies' about me holding you down while I let some strange man fuck you," he spit at his omega. Charles blanched, just the thought alone from what Erik had said made his stomach twist into knots- -fuck that was disturbing- -he honestly hoped that Erik would never do that to him.

"I- -I don't know what to say Erik," Charles said with a trembling voice. Please don't ever let strange men rape me. "I don't see how exactly that's my fault-"

"Of course it's your fault!" Erik bellowed at him, coming even closer. He stared harshly down at the tied up man. "If you weren't such a filthy whore, such a slut, then I wouldn't get turned on by the thought of other men fucking you while I held you down." And again, Charles felt like he just got punched in the stomach by those words- -he honestly didn't understand what the fuck he'd done wrong - -Erik was acting fucking insane right now. "Erik," he gasped out, trying again to reason with the man, "I- -I didn't do anything. How can you call me a filthy whore, and a slut, when the only person I've ever been with is Ha-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!" Erik growled at him, still glaring angrily down at his naughty omega, "You belong to ME now, you got that?" He reached down and grabbed Charles' chin and forced his face up to meet Erik's steely eyes, "I don't even want to hear that name on your lips, nor do I need to be reminded that you use to belong to someone else," he sneered at the brunet. Erik did not want to think about his omega fucking someone else- -fantasies were bad enough- - but to think about the REAL sex that Charles had with someone else, before Erik, was maddening.

"I didn't BELONG to him," Charles snapped at the taller man, and fuck all to keeping it together-Erik was clearly out of line here, "We were married, in a partnership, equals! Something you obviously don't know a damn thing about! I didn't belong to him and he didn't belong to me! That's not how a relationship works!" Charles took in a harsh breath, eyes still locked firmly on the man's above him, waiting to see his Alpha's reaction. He wasn't going to lie to himself- -he was terrified. He knew he crossed the line here- -he knew he shouldn't have yelled at Erik- -told him off. But damn it, that shit just made him so fucking mad- -Charles didn't 'belong' to Hank- - they belonged to each other if anything. They were in a happy and equal, loving relationship.

A relationship that Erik ruined.

Glaring down into his omega's blue eyes (they seemed cloudier than normal- - good, he's afraid, and he should be) Erik just tightened his grip on Charles' chin. "Well," he said suspiciously calm, "I suppose it's a good thing that you're with me now - -for now you can see what it IS like to belong to someone," he finished eerily cold, shoving Charles' face away as he turned his back on him.

"Fuck you! You're fucking sick!" Charles spat at him. Ah, just like in his fantasy. "You have no idea how to treat someone. I bet you weren't loved enough as a child you sick-"

"Charles," Erik cut him off deathly calm, turning back and narrowing his eyes at the bound man, "unless you want that gag back in your mouth, and another hour with that dildo up your ass, I'd suggest you shut the fuck up now," he growled at him. No one- -fucking no one- -talks about Erik's childhood. Not even Erik himself. Charles stared at the man for a hard second, thinking about his warning and practically tasting the seriousness behind Erik's words.

He decided to shut his mouth.

"Good decision Charles," Erik said once he noticed his omega's shut mouth, "I really didn't want to have to gag you again," he said as made his way back over to the bed, after removing his pants-leaving him in just boxers and a shirt- -he sat down next to the tied up man. "I do after all, enjoy your voice actually. You have a very lovely accent- -it suits you well." Erik traced a finger down Charles' cheek to his throat, where the younger man's Adams apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed. Fuck Erik's mood swings were terrifying.

"Now, perhaps you'd like it if I were to finally untie you?" Erik asked and Charles couldn't help the little pleading look that flashed across his face upon hearing those words. Fuck YES he wanted to be untied. He wasn't sure how much more his hands could take being bound like that. Erik then glanced down and smirked. "And of course, we can't forget about that," he nodded down to the dildo still in Charles' sore ass.

Oh please- -please remove that- -fuck yes that needs to be gone, Charles thought to himself, but what he said out loud was: "You KNOW that I want you to untied me and removed that blasted thing from my ass, why would you even have to ask?" This just made Erik smirk even more.

"My, my, still a feisty one aren't we?" He reached down and removed the sextoy first, watching and enjoying, the look on Charles' face as he slid it out slowly.

"Christ, finally," Charles breathed out, instantly feeling better once it was removed. Erik just smiled. "Is that better love?" he asked. The brunet narrowed his eyes at his Alpha. "Yes," he said stone cold, "it is." Erik cocked an eyebrow, "Then what do we say? I didn't hear what I thought I would hear. Perhaps you would like it if I put it back in you?"

Charles' face twisted. "What? You want me to thank you for removing that?" he asked his Alpha as if he were fucking crazy- -which Charles was beginning to fear he was, "You were the one to put it in me in the first place. I never asked for this, I never asked for any of this! I'm not going to thank you!"

In a flash, Erik grabbed onto one of Charles' legs and pushed it up, angling the dildo back at his hole. Shit, that's not what Charles had in mind. "I'll do it," Erik warned, "I'll put it back in and walk away again- -I won't come back until morning," he told the younger man with seriousness in his tone. He'll do it, he'll leave right now, dildo back in his omega's ass until morning.

"No!" Charles gasped out. Fuck. "No," he said softer this time, "anything but that…please." He couldn't- -he just couldn't- -not anymore. It was just too much. Erik smiled, releasing his grip on

the brunet's leg but not completely letting go (he still didn't trust Charles). "What do we say then?" The older man asked- -chided, almost. Charles swallowed. Fuck it. Fuck it all. A little bit of humility is better than all night with that dildo in his ass.

"Tha-thank you," he stammered out, avoiding Erik's eyes. And Erik released Charles' leg completely and smiled even more. "That's better," he murmured, setting the sextoy aside and out of the way. He turned back to face his omega with that same bonechilling grin. "Now that that's out of the way, what do you say we have a little fun?" He ran his hand down the brunet's cheek.

Fun? What could possibly be 'fun' about this? What kind of sick fuck gets off on forcing someone to have sex with them? Charles twisted out of Erik's touch- -out of habit- -and turned his face the other way. Erik sighed heavily. "Charles, how many times to we have to 'talk' about this," he said with irritation building in his tone, forcing Charles' face back to meet his. "You WILL do as I say, and you WILL obey my touches," he tightened his fingers around the smaller man's chin- - squeezing harshly. "So if I touch you, you WILL like it." He gazed hotly into his omega's eyes, "You got that?"

Charles narrowed his eyes at the older man. What is wrong with this man? Who thinks that this is how it works? You can't just TELL someone to like it when they touch you- -he's seriously, seriously fucked in the head. Erik was still waiting; Charles just hardened his eyes even more.

"Get. Fucked."

"Wrong answer," Erik said as he reached back over for the lewd sextoy. He'll never learn.

"No wait!" Charles shook his head. Fuck, anything but that again- -learn to shut your mouth Xavier, why are you so goddamn stubborn? You knew he'd just resort to that damn dildo again, fuck. The taller man's eyebrows shot up in question, waiting again for Charles' response (the correct response). "Ye- -yes," Charles forced out, hating himself, "Yes- - I understand - -I will li-like it- -when you touch me," he spat out like it was poison on his tongue. Which to him, it was. Sick fuck. Erik grinned again. "That's more like it," he told his omega. "You see Charles; everything is just so much more simpler when you do what I say." His eyes then roamed up to the bound man's hands. "I bet you'd like it if I untied you now, wouldn't you?"

Well fuck, what does he think? Of course being untied was a top priority here. Why does he ask such stupid fucking questions? Charles twisted a little bit on the bed, trying to get more comfortable. "Yes," he bit out, "I would like to be untied now," you fucker. He shot his Alpha a hateful look, which Erik promptly ignored in favor of untying his bounds. "Now Charles, I will untie your hands from the bedframe," he said as he freed the man's numb hands, "but I will still have to keep them bound together," he looked down at the brunet with a smirk, "because I still don't trust you."

"Fine," Charles replied, "whatever- -as long as they're not tied up to the bed like that anymore. I can't feel them as is." You sick, twisted fuck. Charles' hands dropped to the bed and Erik hoisted his omega up into a seated position. "There," he said smoothly, "is that better love?"

"You don't have the right to call me love," Charles spat at him. Shut up Charles. "You don't know the first thing about love, you sick, twisted, uncared for prick." Damn it. Charles closed his eyes, waiting for the backhand to his face he knew was coming his way. Just can't keep your mouth shut, can you Xavier?

But instead, Erik just gazed at him. What an intriguing creature. Has he no brains? It's as if he WANTS me to punish him. "You know Charles," he said as he unfastened the ties around the smaller man's wrists, "As your punishment for being a dirty little whore," (Charles cocked an eyebrow as Erik forced him to turn around and put his hands behind his back. Punishment? I

thought he said 'fun' earlier. He really is messed up. He probably thinks they're the same thing. Demented scum.) "-I was just going to fuck you seven ways from yesterday," Erik retied the restraints so that Charles' hands were behind his back now, "but seeing how you're such a mouthy little fucker," he yanked hard on the ties, causing the other man to grunt, "I was much rather thinking I'd put that mouth of yours to good use." He spun Charles back around so that they were facing each other again. "And shut you the fuck up."

Charles swallowed; trying not to let his fear show (though his eyes were betraying him). "Do your worst," he challenged, and Erik chuckled, tracing a finger across the brunet's soft and plump lips.

Mmm, so fuckable.

"Oh," he said with that same chilly smirk that he wore so well, "I will."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

Uhhg! I swear I didn't mean to leave it off here, yet again with another cliffhanger before the sex, but I really like to keep the chapters around 2000 words or else it takes me forever to get them proofread and posted. So it was either do a real quick, rushed oral sex scene, or dedicate the whole next chapter to it and have it last longer. Hope that's okay with everyone! I promise it will be worth the wait!

Chapter 5

Chapter Summary

Erik finally gets a taste of what Charles has to offer- -to bad Charles didn't want to give it to him in the first place.

Chapter Notes

Uh, as the summary above states, more non-con.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

"Now, let's see," Erik said as he pulled Charles closer by his upper arm (his omega's hands still bound behind his back) "How should we do this? Here on the bed?" he cocked his head, "Or on the ground like a dog?" He smirked wickedly at the brunet.

"The only dog here is you, you stupid prick," Charles spat at him. Fuck it, Erik was just going to rape him anyway.

"Floor it is," Erik concluded and then flung his omega down onto it. Charles hit the floor with a grunt, landing on his side as Erik stood to look down at him. He was fully expecting a kick to the ribs next. "Perhaps I'll just keep you down there too- -like a real dog. Until you learn to respect me, and keep that mouth of yours shut- -you can just sleep on the floor," he smirked down at the hurt man, "chained to my bed of course." Didn't want him to escape.

"Fuck. You." Charles bit out, still winded from being flung down onto the ground so harshly. Of course the man had hardwood floors. Enraged, Erik reached down and grabbed Charles by the hair and hoisted him up to his knees. "I'm about sick of that fucking mouth of yours Charles," he sneered at the brunet, "I'm beginning to think you WANT me to punish you." He pushed down on Charles' shoulders to where the man was still kneeling but his ass was resting on the back of his calves as he stared up at the taller man.

Charles said nothing; he just stared coldly up at the man who was about to mouth rape him. Maybe he'll bite him- -that'll show him. No, don't do that- -that would only infuriate Erik even more- -he might actually beat you for that. Charles narrowed his eyes. It was a nice thought at least. Erik then grabbed the back of Charles' hair (Charles winced) and brought him closer. "Now," Erik said as he pulled his cock out from the slit in his boxers, "you're going to suck my cock on your own freewill," he ran his hand over it a few times, warming himself up, "or I'm going to just fuck your mouth while I hold your head still." He looked down at the brunet. "You got that?" He already had a feeling his omega was going to make this difficult, but he really wanted to shut him the fuck up with a cock to the mouth. He has to learn sooner or later.

"What makes you think I won't bite you?" Charles asked steadily (but on the inside he was trembling). Erik smirked (eerily) and then tightened his grip on the smaller man's hair as he leaned down to hiss in his ear: "If you fucking bite me, I'll pull your goddamn teeth out one by fucking one with a pair of rusty pliers, and then we'll start this all over again," he yanked Charles' hair

(Charles' eyes shut as a grunt left his mouth) "You fucking hear me? Don't. Fucking. Test. Me." He shoved Charles away and straightened back up, looking down once more at the man on the floor. "I swear to god Charles, I can't wait to shove this cock in your mouth- -I'm fucking tired of the goddamn lip you're giving me."

"I won't make this easy on you," Charles rasped out, picking himself back up off the floor best he could with his hands behind his back. He glanced up at his Alpha- -hate still in his blue eyes- -and spit on him. "You fucking disgust me." Erik ground his teeth. "That's it," he spat out, grabbing Charles again by his hair and bringing him closer (and back up on his knees) "I'm done listening to that fucking mouth of yours," he said as he forced Charles' mouth open with his cock- -one hand on it and the other still tangled in the brunet's hair. "Open. The. Fuck. Up," he punctuated each word with a thrust, finally getting a good amount of his cock into Charles' mouth.

And Charles choked- -gagged really - -as Erik forced even more of his cock inside him. Don't bite him, don't bite him- -no matter how bad you want to- -don't bite him. Rusty pliers. No teeth. He'll do it. You know he'll do it. Tears streamed down Charles' face from the force of the taller man's cock down his throat. He's not right in the head. Charles gagged. He's dangerous.

"Fuuuck Charles," Erik rasped out, hips still thrusting back and forth into his omega's mouth as he held Charles' hair tightly, "mouth feels so good- -so warm- -so wet." So mine. He reached down with his other hand now, both hands on each side as he fucked even harder into the other man's mouth- -getting nearly all his cock inside. "Such a good little cocksucker," he breathed, "such a filthy little whore," he snapped his hips more, chest heaving, "My little whore." Tears continued to stream down Charles' face, Erik fucking his throat now as he tried to get all the way in. Open up Charles, you can do this. Don't let him gag you - -he'd like that. Don't show weakness. Open up your throat more, Charles thought to himself as Erik raped his mouth repeatedly.

Erik shifted his legs apart slightly, getting a better angle to fuck down into his omega's wet and warm mouth. "Yes Charles," he moaned, "Could fuck this mouth all day," his hips continued pumping. Charles' eyes hardened. Don't bite him- -don't fucking bite him. He opened up his mouth and throat as wide as he could, shutting his eyes and hoping it would be over soon. He felt a harsh tug on his hair- -forcing his eyes open and up to the man above. "Oh no Charles," Erik said as he fucked into his mouth more, "eyes on me- -I want to see you, watching me, watching you." He thrust his hips forward again, choking Charles particularly harsher this time.

Forcing his eyes up, Charles stared at the man fucking his mouth- -his eyes as frosty as he could make them- -hoping it would turn Erik somewhat off.

No such luck. Erik just continued to slip his cock in and out of the younger man's mouth- - moaning and gasping as he did. "Such a good mouth," So good to finally shut him up. "Gonna cum so hard down your throat you're gonna feel it." So worth the wait. One of Erik's hands slid down from Charles' face to his chest to play with the naked man's nipple. And if Charles had control of his hands, he'd bat Erik's away. He didn't want to be touched by the man, in ANY way- -this was bad fucking enough. He did however try and twist out of Erik's touch (mouth still on his cock though- -he didn't want to lose any teeth).

This angered Erik, of course, so he grabbed Charles by the upper arm (with the hand that was toying with his nipple) and yanked him closer (gagging him even more with his cock). "You don't fucking listen, do you Charles," he sneered at the smaller man. He yanked him closer again- - forcing more of his cock into Charles' mouth. "I told you before- -if I touch you, you'll like it. You WILL obey my touches." He started thrusting again- -harsher this time, and Charles had to groan out around his cock- -not on purpose of course- -he would never give Erik that satisfaction.

But Erik took note of how good that felt- -the vibrations sending tingles through his cock. Fuck that was amazing. "Do that again," he rasped, pumping into Charles' mouth as he looked down at

him. But Charles just narrowed his eyes at him, sending his Alpha- - fuck he hated referring to him as that- -a venomous look. "I said: do that again," Erik repeated, harsher this time and gripping harder on the man's arm. And this time, Charles flat out shook his head no, eyes still hard.

"You little shit," Erik bit out as he stopped thrusting. He pulled out of Charles' mouth, hoisted him up more as he leaned down again to sneer into his ear. "I swear to fuck I will bring the next ten men I find out on the street up here and pay them to fuck you in the ass until you can't walk straight if you don't start listening to me," Charles felt the same punch -in-the-gut feeling at Erik's words, "you fucking got me?" Slowly, Charles (eyes cast downward) nodded. He didn't want to be raped repeatedly, and let alone by ten different men, as Erik, his Alpha, watched. "Good," Erik said before slamming Charles back down onto his knees (Charles let out a small cry of pain) and forced his cock back into his omega's mouth.

"Moan," Erik commanded and Charles (eyes closed) starting forcing himself to moan out around the large cock in his mouth. Erik began thrusting again, moaning himself as Charles sent wave upon wave of vibration and pleasure through his body - -starting at his cock. "God that feels so good," the taller man murmured, hips still working, as he reached down and cupped Charles' face. "Eyes open dear; I want to see those baby blues while you suck me off." I want to see them darken when I cum down your tight throat. And again, Charles slowly forced his eyes open and up to the man above. The man raping him.

"That's better," Erik told him. He picked up the pace- -fucking into Charles' mouth with speed now- -both hands back on either side of the brunet's face. "So good Charles," he rasped, "your mouth is so good." So mine. Charles went on forcing himself to moan around Erik's moving cock-hoping that perhaps it will bring this to a end quicker. He hummed loudly and Erik threw his head back, moaning loud himself as he bucked his hips into Charles more. "Fuck Charles- -that feels so good."

Then Charles started to get into the rhythm of things- -moving his own head back and forth instead of Erik all out fucking into his mouth like he owned it. (Which the man probably thought he did.) Charles realized, as much as he hated it, that the more he participated (cooperated), the sooner this would all be over.

"Yes Charles, that's a good boy," the Alpha took note of Charles' willingness to suck him off more, "now you're starting to understand." Understand who's in charge here. Charles ignored him, he just remained focused on bringing the man off as quickly as possible. Get this over with- - end this. Erik let his arms flop to his sides as Charles, his omega , took over. So good- -the boy was so good at this. A true-born cocksucker. "Yes Charles, that's so good, I'm so close."

Charles picked up the pace, closing his eyes and sucking even faster as he moaned out around Erik's cock- -hoping even second would be the last. Come on you prick, cum already. Cum now damn it. I hate you. "Moan louder," Erik all but gasped out, looking down wantonly at the brunet, "I'm so close."

"Mmmm ," Charles forced out as hard as he could- -hating every second of pleasure he was giving the man. But it was enough for Erik- -with a hoarse moan, he spilled into his omega's perfect mouth, coating it hotly with his seed as he filled him up to the brim. "Fuck," he bit out as the last drops filled the brunet's mouth. "Don't swallow," he commanded quickly, and Charles furrowed his brows up at the man as he pulled his cock free. He held the bitter seed in his mouth, hating this almost as much as being face-fucked by the man. He's still punishing me.

"You'll swallow when I tell you to swallow," Erik said as he started to redress, slowly. He pulled his pants on first, then went in search of his discarded shirt (he didn't even remember taking it off). "You like the way my cum tastes, don't you?" He asked with a knowing smirk as he bent down to

pick up his shirt, eyes still on his omega. And damn did Charles look so good like that: hands bound behind his back, completely naked and down on his knees- - but the cherry on top was the mouthful of cum- -the mouthful of his cum. Yes, it was perfection. Erik pulled his shirt on. "I asked you a question Charles."

But Charles just hardened his eyes. Fuck he hated this man. Erik, now completely dressed again, just folded his arms over his chest and looked down at his omega. "Charles," he chided, "answer my question - -unless you WANT to spend all night with that cum in your mouth. I'll do it, I'll force you to stay in that position- -on your knees- -until morning, cum in mouth and chained to my bed- -unless you answer me." He took a step closer and bent down to Charles' level, "and if you swallow before I tell you to, I'll shove that dildo back up your ass for another day."

Well fuck. Slowly, Charles brought his face up to meet Erik's. He nodded his head once, hoping that would be answer enough. Erik smiled (it appeared to be). "Good," he said, straightening back up. "Then I give you permission to swallow now." So the dildo is his weakness. Good to know. Bitterly, Charles forced the sour seed down his throat, eyes closed as a shiver ran through him. It's over. Thank fuck it's over.

For now.

"Well," Erik said after his omega swallowed, "that was fun, wasn't it?" Charles had so many things he wanted to say to that, but didn't get the chance because the taller man was talking again. "Now, what are we going to do about that?" he questioned, looking down to Charles' semi-hard. And as much as the brunet tried not to, sometimes these things can't be avoided. "Don't read too much into that," Charles spat at him- -and it was the first thing he'd said since Erik crammed that massive cock of his into his mouth, "It's only half-hard, and that doesn't mean shit." Damn body reflexes.

"It means enough to me," the German replied with a grin. He sat down on his bed, facing Charles. "Come here," he told the smaller man, "I'm going to untie your hands now." Well that was a shock, Charles wasn't sure if this were a trick or not. "Why?" he asked cautiously, not trusting the man.

Erik just kept on smirking. "Because, I'm going to watch you masturbate." Charles' face fell (he felt sick to his stomach suddenly). "Oh fuck no," he retorted hotly, head shaking. "If you even think for one fucking second-"

Erik's hand landed back on the dildo beside the bed. Charles shut his mouth. Shit. "I hate you," he said softly, eyes cast down. He knew Erik had him. "No you don't Charles," the Alpha said (and probably believed it himself), "you just haven't become in tune with your true feelings yet." Charles furrowed his brows. Whatever the fuck that's supposed to mean. "Now come here," Erik said again, "turn around so can untie your hands. How else are you going to put on this little show for me?" he chuckled and Charles felt his blood run cold as he kneed his way closer to his Alpha, turning his back on him so the man could undo his bounds. A little bit of humility, you can do this, Charles told himself.

Erik removed the ties around Charles' wrists and then the bedside drawer opened next to Charles and before he knew what happened, he felt something slip around his neck and tighten. "What the fuck," he cried out, turning his head to face Erik and try and see what had just happened. But Erik just grinned, leash in his hand as he looked at his new 'pet'.

A collar, the man just put a fucking collar on him (it appeared to be controlled by a key)- -and it was attached to a leash. "Are you mad?" Charles demanded to know. What the fuck is wrong with this man? But Erik just smirked even more. "I told you earlier Charles," he said as he 'pet' his omega's hair (Charles pulled away sharply- -disgusted look on his face). "Until you learn to

respect me," Obey me. "I'm going to keep you on the floor like a dog." He yanked the leash hard, forcing the smaller man to come closer with a grunt. "Now," Erik hissed in his face, "touch yourself for me."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

I just need to go… over there-} for awhile… before I write the masturbation scene...thanks.

Chapter 6

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Erik shoved Charles back away from him, back on the floor. The brunet landed on his side again with a groan before he looked up at his Alpha. "How do you expect me to get a hard-on when the very sight of you disgusts me?" he spat at the older man. Erik chuckled (softly) and then reached into his nightstand drawer again (Charles was beginning to wonder what all horrors the man kept in there). "I think I have just the thing for you then," he told his omega as his hand drew out a blindfold. He held it up to Charles. "Will this help?"

"You're revolting."

"Looks like I'll have to gag you as well," Erik mumbled to himself as he reached for the ball-gag too. Charles' eyes widened. Shit, not that again. "Wait," Charles cried out (but not too desperately). Erik's hand froze; he looked to the man on the floor. "I…I want talk," Charles said, head hung. Fucking demented bastard. Reaching out, Erik tipped his pet's face back up with his chin- -forcing blue to meet grey-green. "That's a good boy Charles- -you're starting to learn."

Slowly, Erik tied the blindfold around his omega's eyes, and then ran his hand down the brunet's face in some sort of degrading gesture of love. "Now, is that better?" he asked softly. The collar around Charles' neck felt even heavier now. He swallowed thickly before nodded his blinded face. Get through this- -you can get through this- -you got through the last thing. This should be easier. But Charles knew it wasn't- -if anything, this would be more difficult. He reached down and started palming his cock- -it was still only half-hard and showed no signs of getting any harder, despite the fact that he didn't have to look at that monster of a man anymore.

"Would you like some help Charles?" Erik asked right into his ear, telling the younger man that his Alpha had slipped behind him at some point and the question wasn't really a question at all- -it was rhetorical. "I can do it," Charles bit out, jerking away from the other man's touch, still working his hand on his lifeless cock. Fuck, come on- -you can do this- -get this over with. He worked his hand even harder.

"Charles," came Erik's deep (yet surprisingly soft) voice, "just let me help you, you'll never get anywhere like this. You're going to hurt yourself. Just let me get you started and then you can do the rest." He told the smaller man and then wrapped his hand around Charles' cock, after pulling the younger man's away. Charles' shoulders slumped. He knew there was no point in trying to argue against the man- -Erik wouldn't take no for an answer.

As Erik started pumping- -desperately trying to get his omega's cock up to full hardness- -Charles felt an arm slip around his chest, holding him close to the man behind him. So bad did he want to jerk away, get out of the older man's grasp- -but he knew that too would all be in vain. He gave in to the touch, thankful now for the blindfold, and only focused on getting this over with.

After what seemed like such a long time, Charles' cock finally began to respond to the sensation of being touched by someone else's hand. Charles just kept focusing on anything besides the fact that it was Erik who was the one doing the touching. "There we go," he whispered into his omega's ear- -breath hot on his skin, "that's a good boy. You like this, yeah?" The hand started speeding up, pulling Charles' cock even harder until Erik was satisfied. "There you go love, the rest is for you," he said, placing a quick, blood chilling kiss to Charles' temple before he stood and returned to the bed. He sat down and watched, anticipation getting the best of him. "Touch yourself Charles," he said softly.

Fuck, Charles thought as he reached down and took his now hard cock into his hand, You can do this. Just don't think about him watching you. He started stroking, slowly at first, and picking up speed as time went on. Get it over with. Get it over with. Get it over with. He fisted his cock quickly, not saying a word or making a sound- -eyes squeezed shut despite the fact that he was already blinded. Think about sex, porn- -anything that will help- -fucking, dirty, filthy fucking, cocks slipping into tight assholes, precum leaking from thick cocks- -fuck, why isn't this helping-

"Moan," Erik's voice commanded, interrupting his thoughts. Charles stopped, eyebrows furrowing. "Pardon?" He wants me to do what? "I want to hear you," Erik told him (and it sounded like his own breath was starting to strain. Fuck, he was starting to get off on this.) "I want to hear you moan." Erik started rubbing his own hardening again cock through the fabric of his pants. "Don't hold out on me Charles, I know you want to moan."

"That's a goddamn lie," was on the tip of Charles' tongue, but he thought better of it. He knew his Alpha would just punish him some more- -and he was done having things shoved in his ass. He forced out a soft moan, pumping his cock again as he did.

"Louder," Erik told him. He had unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, fisting it in rhythm with Charles. Fuck all, Charles thought and then moaned louder, hand still working his cock and hoping that all this would be over soon. Watching, Erik pumped his cock even faster, breath coming out in short gasps as he took in the beautiful sight of his omega masturbating on his floor.

Fucking perfection- -he's so gorgeous, so lovely, so MINE. "Say my name," he commanded next, eyes still hot on Charles and his cock.

The demand caused Charles to all out frown (not that he was fucking smiling before). He stopped his hand movements. "What?" Why the FUCK would he do that? He wasn't saying that monster's name. Fuck him. Erik's hand stopped as well. He looked to his omega's blindfolded face. "You will say my name Charles," he told the brunet steely. FUCK he doesn't learn- - stubborn little SHIT. What's it going to take?

"No," Charles retorted, "I will not say your name. What are you trying to do? Make my dick go flacci-" but be before he could even finish that word, Erik had came up behind Charles and forced him (by the hair) down on the floor. Erik straddled the back of his thighs- -cock still out and now pressing against the younger man's tight, and dry, hole. "I'll do it Charles," he warned, hand still harshly tangled in his brown hair (Charles' cheek pressed to the hardwood) and his other hand on the base of his cock, ready at any moment to thrust in, "I'll fuck you right here if that's what you want- -no lube- -bareback, and painfully," he hissed, pulling Charles' head up by his hair to get closer to his ear. "And you won't fucking like it- -I promise you that. It WILL hurt," he shoved Charles' face back down. "For you at least."

Erik stood again; reaching down with his hand and dragging his omega back up into his kneeling position before he sat back down on the bed. "Now," he said with a huff, looking at the man on the floor, good, his cock's still hard. Perhaps he likes it rough. "Go back to jerking off and say my fucking name while you do- -this is your last warning." And something in his Alpha's tone told Charles this was not to be taken lightly- -he knew Erik wasn't fucking around- -he knew the man would really hold him down and fuck him in the ass without any slick.

Charles didn't want that.

He started fisting his cock again (and how it was still hard after that, he really had no clue) fake groaning and gasping (though the gasps weren't really all that fake) for a few moments before he betrayed himself and moaned out: "Erik," with a rasp on his tongue. "Fuck," Erik huffed out himself, after hearing the way his name sounded coming from his masturbating omega. He started pumping his own cock harder now. God that was so hot. "Again Charles," he rasped, "Again.

Louder." He worked his cock quickly, eyes unmoving from the brunet beneath him.

Charles gritted his teeth, hating this more and more. How am I suppose to get off like this? Still running his hand over his cock fervently, Charles moaned out again. "Erik, yes," he panted, putting his all into it and hoping that it might make the man on the bed shoot off his own load first (now that he knew what Erik was doing) and decide he didn't need to make Charles follow through with his own release.

Because he wasn't sure he was going to be able to- -no matter how hard he tried (no matter WHAT he thought about).

"Jesus Charles," the older man ground out, "that's so fucking hot- -don't stop, say my name again-I'm so close." He kept his focus on Charles, and Charles' cock- -watching as it appeared and disappear from the younger man's hand - - a little bit of precum leaking from the slit. So he IS enjoying this. Charles pumped quicker, still praying this would be over soon and let out another broken, faked moan. "Oh Erik, yes."

That and the obscene sound of flesh on flesh (Charles' hand on cock) pushed Erik over the edge and beyond. "Fuck Charles," he rasped out, coming for the second time that hour (fourth time that day- -fuck- -he was pretty sure he'd milked himself dry by now). But what Charles didn't realize, until after the fact, that was Erik had aimed just so, that his seed shot all over Charles' working hand- -giving him some lewd form of lube to work with now. Well, perhaps that WILL help, Charles thought bitterly, even though the very idea disgusted him. He used Erik's warm seed as extra lubricant (his own precome just wasn't cutting it) and tried yet again, to bring himself off. It would seem Erik WAS going to make him see through till the end. Fuck.

"Come on Charles," Erik said as he leaned back on the bed, coming down from his own orgasm, but keeping his eyes fixed on the man on the floor, "come for me baby- -you can do it."

"Shut. Up. Just… shut up, if you want me to do this," Charles said to him, frustrated as all living fuck, "I'm not going to be able to finish with you talking." I hate the sound of your voice. And surprisingly, his omega's little outburst just made Erik smile (sickly) and he gazed at Charles. "So you admit you're close?" "Yes," Charles bit out, angrily, as he continued to fist his cock. Hurry up, just cum already- -get this over with. Fuck. "Then I won't say another word," Erik muttered softly, excited that his omega would be spilling his seed soon. So hot, so fucking hot, can't believe he's going to cum for me. Wonder what it tastes like?

And true to his word, not another sound came from the taller man (except for his breath, that was picking up from excitement) as he waited and watched Charles bring himself off. He listened to the boy's own breathing and gasping to decipher when he thought Charles might cum. He wanted to be ready. After what seemed like another twenty minutes (Fuck Charles' cock must be getting raw.) Charles' breath was starting to come out in short, gasping hitches- -and Erik knew he was close. He didn't want to ruin it by saying anything, so he just remained silent as he slipped off the bed and went to stand next to his omega, looking down at him.

Finally, when he was positive Charles was on the brink of cumming (and he knew he wouldn't cause the man's orgasm to dissipate), he asked: "Are you close?" as he gazed hotly down at the blinded man. "Yes," Charles rasped out, running on pure instinct (and will), milking his sore cock for all it was worth. And just then, Erik whipped the blindfold of him, forcing his face up with a hand, and making Charles look him in the eyes as he came. A broken (and exhausted) muffed moan left Charles as his seed shot messily from his cock, and he knew what Erik was doing, so he just kept his eyes firm on the man's above him. He knew when he was defeated. Screw this up now, and he still might put that dildo back into your ass- -just keep your eyes on his and get through this.

The last drops of semen left Charles' utterly spend and tired cock as he kept his gaze locked with Erik's. He was done, it was over. He made it through this. It was done.

For now.

"So good Charles," the taller man praised, smile plastered on his face (Charles hated that smile), "that was so good baby." He ran his hand down Charles' flushed and sweaty face a few times before leaning down to press a kiss to Charles' lips. But Charles jerked away before his Alpha had the chance. Oh fuck no he wasn't kissing that man. A little surprised (but not entirely), Erik just pulled back up and gave a chuckle. "That's fine," he told the younger man, "our first kiss doesn't have to be right away- -we can wait," wait for it to be more intimate. "I will never kiss you," Charles whispered hatefully, still eyeing the man before him.

And again, Erik chuckled. "Yes you will Charles," he said matter-factly, walking over to his dresser. He pulled out a white tee and a pair of boxers and tossed them over to the man. "Here, you can at least wear clothes since you're going to be sleeping on the floor," he gave his omega a smirk, "it gets cold down there." And so bad did Charles want to tell him: Fuck you, again, but he knew if he wanted to keep certain privileges, such as clothes and a dildoless asshole, he should keep his goddamn mouth shut (as much as it pained him to).

Charles swallowed, reaching for the boxers (Erik's no doubt) and slipped them on before asking: "Can I at least have a blanket down here?" Some dogs even get their own bed. Erik studied him for a second, watching as the man pulled the oversized shirt on next. He shrugged. "I suppose so, you were somewhat of a good boy for me today." He did cum after all. He went over to his closet and pulled out a small blanket (small was better than nothing, Charles thought when Erik brought it over). "But Charles," the Alpha said, still holding onto the blanket, "you give me anymore lip, and I take the blanket and your clothes back away. Understand?"

Feeling slight warmth return to his no-longer-naked body from the clothes Erik gave him, (even if it wasn't much) Charles slowly nodded his head in response. He didn't even have the strength to talk to the man anymore. "Good," Erik said as he tossed the cover down to his still leashed omega before settling himself into bed. He watched Charles pull it over his body as he settled on the hardwood floor (curled up tightly)- - his back to Erik of course- - and then he flicked off the lamp for the night.

"Oh, and Charles," came the German's voice in the dark, "don't get too comfortable- -I may be waking you up in the middle of the night for your 'assistance' (Charles shivered at that word). I have trouble sleeping you know," he added with a smirk in his voice. "You'll know if I need you."

Wide eyed, Charles stared off across the dark room. Like hell he was getting any sleep tonight.

TBC

Chapter End Notes

Even I'm depressed, Christ…

Chapter 7

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Charles awoke to the feel of fingers in his hair, weaving in and out lightly. He rolled over (still on the floor) and looked up to his Alpha, who was laying on the very edge of the bed, eyes still closed but hand outstretched and running softly through his hair.

Instantly, Charles pulled away, putting as much distance as he could between him and the other man with the leash he was attached to. It wasn't much. Erik's eyes opened at the loss of touch. He looked over to where his omega was, and narrowed his eyes. "Charles," he said, and even though he just woke up, his voice already sounded chiding. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked as he sat up.

Charles just scooted away even more (another inch or so was all he could manage though) and then shot the man a poisonous look. Away from you. "I don't like to be touched," he told the older man, who was now on his feet and making his way closer. Erik chuckled. "Oh Charles, that's truly unfortunate," he said as he came to stand beside the brunet- -he reached down and ran a hand down Charles' cheek (Charles turned his head away sharply), "because I really enjoy touching you." He then grabbed for the leash and gave it a good yank - -forcing Charles to his feet. "Come on dear, it's morning time and I have a problem I'd like you to take care of for me."

At those words, Charles' eyes glance down and found indeed what Erik was talking about.

Damnit, should've known he'd have morning-wood. "I had the most pleasant dreams about you last night Charles," Erik said with a smirk as he led the collared man to his bed, "I dreamt I was fucking you all night long- -nice and slow- -and you loved it." He pushed the smaller man down onto the bed.

"I would never," Charles hissed at him, and Erik chuckled again. He'll learn. "Oh Charles, yes, sooner or later you will love me," he said as he joined the younger man on the bed- -after removing his boxers- -cock hard as ever and jutting straight out. "Now suck," he commanded with his hand to the back of Charles' head- -pulling him down to his cock.

I hate you, Charles thought as Erik leaned against the headboard and spread his legs- -giving the brunet room to lay. He spared Erik one more hateful look before he ducked his head and took Erik into his mouth and began sucking. Get it done with, get it over with. Just like last night. You can do this.

When Erik moaned, it was rasping, raw, and powerful. "Oh Charles," his head snapped back for a second- -eyes closing- -before he brought it back down to look at his omega and that very, very talented mouth of his. "You've been holding out on me this whole time," he gasped out, watching as Charles' head bobbed up and down faster, his hand wrapping around the base of his cock and stroking in sync with his sucks. You can do this, get this done, the faster the better- -bring him off.

"Yes," Erik gasped out as he started thrusting up into Charles' mouth- -hand still on the back of his head as he held Charles close, "fuck that feels so good." He closed his eyes for a moment and moaned before tangling his fingers more in Charles' hair. "Fuck yes- -goddamn you're so good at this."

Charles' eyes shot up to Erik's, locking their gazes as Charles worked hard on his cock. "Oh god Charles- - yes- - look at me when you suck my cock," he groaned out, his own eyes hot on Charles'. Charles forced himself to look into Erik's soulless eyes as he moved his mouth up and

down, over and over again over his Alpha's cock. Come on you bastard, cum already- -cum damnit. He even moaned around Erik's cock, hoping that would speed the process up even more.

"Ohh yes," Erik rasped, "such a good boy." He moved his hand down from Charles' hair to his face- -stroking his cheek once more as Charles sucked away. And so bad did the younger man want to pull away- -get out of Erik's touch. This was degrading enough; he didn't need the man 'petting' him while he worked.

"Moan again," Erik commanded, hand still running lazily down his omega's face. "Moan my name."

Goddamn it, fuck you. Charles' eyes narrowed, but he took in a deep breath through his nose and moaned Erik's name- -still sucking as he did, and Erik's eyes hit the back of his head. "Fucking yes Charles," he ground out, his hand going back to tangle in his brown hair. He started forcing Charles' head up and down faster, his hips nearly coming off the bed in the process. "I'm so close." Charles locked eyes with him again. Then hurry up you fucker. He moaned again, sending the rumbling feeling through Erik's cock, all the way to his balls. "Yes Charles, yes, again," Erik groaned.

And again, Charles forced himself to moan around Erik's thick and leaking cock. (He could taste the bitter (like Erik's heart) precum that was forming at rapid speed.) He sucked faster, lips puffy and glistering wet as they slid up and down Erik's long shaft. "Keep going," Erik said breathlessly, "so close." Charles' head starting moving fervently- -working and forcing himself through this as if on autopilot. Come on, just a little bit longer- -you can do this- -just ignore that pain in your jaw- - you can get through this. You don't want him to fuck you if you fail to bring him off this way. And with one final moan (eyes locked on grey-green) Charles brought Erik over the edge- -the man spilling hotly into his mouth with a hoarse gasp, his hand stilling and holding Charles' head in place as he filled him up. "Fuck Charles- -yes- -take it all you little slut, swallowed it," he ground out between his teeth- -watching as his omega swallowed his cum (choking as he did- -it was a big load), and with one last harsh breath, Erik finished. He pulled Charles off his cock (by the hair) and pushed him away. "Fuck that was good." He looked over at Charles and smiled.

"Your turn."

Head shaking quickly, Charles' face fell. "No, please- -I- -I don't need to, it's fine- -really," he tried to barter with his Alpha. He didn't want to be touched by the man, not again, not ever. But Erik was already reaching for his omega. "Shh-Shh, it's okay Charles," he said, pulling the smaller man closer, "I know you want it, you just have too much damn pride to admit it." He glanced down to Charles' own stiff cock, tenting up his borrowed boxers. Charles swallowed back the lump in his throat and looked away, tears in his eyes (shame in his heart) as Erik pulled his cock out through the slit in his boxers. "There we go," Erik said softly, he started stroking Charles' leaking cock- - knew he was turned on- - "that better love?"

Still, Charles said nothing as he looked away, hot tears rolling down his face. Shame, so much shame. Erik started moving his hand faster, pumping Charles' cock with his all. He used his other hand to bring his omega's face back to his. "Come here darling- -just look at me." Charles fought back a sob, swallowing even harder as he turned his face to the man jerking him off against his will. Their eyes met. "Does that feel good Charles?" Erik murmured, hand still working and Charles slowly nodded, tears staining his cheeks as he accepted Erik's pleasure giving. I hate you, he thought, but this time, he wasn't sure who it was directed at.

"Good," Erik said, pumping the man effortlessly, "I only want to make you feel good," he said with a whisper before sealing their lips together for their first kiss.

And Charles gasped against his Alpha's lips, coming as he did, and coating Erik's hand with his sticky mess. So much shame. Erik groaned into the smaller man's mouth, and then smashed their lips together even harder (Charles didn't kiss back, but he allowed Erik to do this) as Charles' seed hit his hand. He smiled before pulling away, looking into his omega's eyes. "Such a good boy Charles- -I knew I could get you," he said as he brought his hand up to lick the man's seed off it. Charles watched (slightly panting) and stifled a moan- -but Erik must have caught it because his lips turned up again as he licked one last stripe of cum off his hand.

"Oh, so you like this?" he asked with a murmur, very amused.

Cheeks flushing in embarrassment, Charles turned his face away. "No," he told the older man. But Erik just chuckled. "Of course you don't," he muttered as he got off the bed. "Come on, I need a shower, and so do you." He smiled at Charles. "We'll take one together." Charles didn't even try and fight him- -he knew it would just be pointless. He hung his head and followed his Alpha off the bed. Erik unlatched his leash and led him to the bathroom.

"I'll enjoy having you wash me," Erik said with a smirk, looking back at Charles, "and I hope you'll enjoy it too."

The bathroom door closed with a loud, hollow thud- -much like Charles' heart.

…

Water poured over Charles' body- -his eyes cast downward (as empty as could be) as he washed Erik's back. Erik's own eyes were closed, his head tipped down as he felt his omega scrub him with the washcloth.

"Such a good boy Charles- -now you're learning."

Saying nothing, Charles just worked mechanically.

…

Later that day, Charles sat on Erik's bed (still leashed of course) and watched as the man dressed in something more formal. He cocked his head. "Where are you going?" he asked the taller man. Erik was finishing with his tie when he glanced over to his omega- -his smile was eerie. "We are going to a party," he replied, bending down to pick up his coat jacket from the back of the chair. Charles' stomach dropped- -it felt like his heart was in his throat. He desperately tried to swallow it back down as he watched Erik slip his coat jacket on. "What type of party?" he near whispered.

Erik chuckled, looking over at his omega as he shrugged his coat on. "An Alpha/omega party but of course," he told the younger man, making his way closer (Charles paled). "It's only custom that I showoff my new omega." He ran his hand down Charles' face. But instead of pulling away, like his body screamed at him to, Charles just swallowed thickly, eyes shooting up to the man's above him. "You're not going to - -please don't- -Erik…" he couldn't even finish—his mind was instantly flooded with the memory of Erik telling him about the Alpha who brought his omega to a party and let others run a train on her while he watched. Charles chocked back a sob, "Erik, please…"

And as if Erik could read his mind, he snapped out: "Don't be ridiculous Charles- -I would never do that." He looked angrily down at the blue eyed man, his hand sliding down to grip Charles' chin. "You are mine and only mine." He tipped the brunet's face up more. "You got that?"

Something close to relief (and almost fondness- -but no- -that can't be right) flooded over Charles' body and he nodded softly. "Yes Erik." Thank you.

"Good," the taller man said before releasing his hold on Charles' chin. He leaned down slightly- - just enough to place a tender kiss (Charles was taken aback) to the brunet's mouth. And as much as the smaller man wanted to pull away- -tell Erik to piss off- -he found his lips parting slightly against the kiss (his eyes remained open though) and a near inaudible moan escaped him. But not inaudible enough it would appear, because Erik pulled back, (now he was the taken aback one) shock on his face. Charles looked miserable. Damnit. But Erik just smiled in turn. "Oh Charles," he cooed, "you are learning."

"That was a mistake," he whispered, but Erik just tipped his face back up. "I'm going to be the envy of this party Charles." He smiled, shaking his head. "You have no idea. All the other Alpha's will be so jealous that you belong to me- -you're such a prize Charles." The brunet blinked up at him. Then why do you treat me like shit? Erik slid his hand away from the other's chin and strolled over to his closet. "I have an old suit that might fit you- -it was always a little small for me- -so it should suit you just fine," he said as he stepped in his walk-in and rummaged around. Charles just remained on the bed, head cocked and watching with curiosity as Erik rooted around through his wardrobe.

"I'm not going to make you wear some ridiculous costume or get-up (or go naked) like some Alpha's make their omega's do," came Erik's voice from the closet. "People are going to be ogling you enough as is." Erik's head popped out and he smirked at the man on the bed. "You are, as I said, quite the prize." He then disappeared back into his walk-in.

He wanted to say it, so fucking bad did he want to say it- - "If I am such a prize, then why do you keep me chained to your bed, and force me to sleep on the floor like a goddamn dog?"- -but knew better than to backtalk his Alpha at the moment. Erik was being somewhat kind to him (he was after all, letting Charles sit on the bed- -not making him kneel on the floor like he thought he would be doing). It nearly freighted Charles.

Erik's mood swings that is.

When Erik reappeared, he was holding a black (just like the man's heart) suit. "Here we go," he said with a grin, "you'll look perfect in this." Charles swallowed, eyeing the suit before him. His eyes then cast down. "You promise Erik? You promise you won't-"

"I would never," Erik's thunderous voice cut him off. He stared down at his omega. "I would kill someone before I allowed them to touch you," he said, bringing Charles' eyes back up to him. So cold and steely.

But truthful.

Charles swallowed again. "Th-thank you." Erik smiled. "Of course," he murmured before leaning back down and placing another kiss to the man's lips. Charles still didn't kiss back, but Erik moaned regardless. Pulling away, he ran his hand down the smaller man's neck and chest. "Now," he said with arousal heavy in his voice, "I think we should take care of this-," he reached down and took Charles' hand in his own and brought it up to his erection (Charles gasped), "-before we go. I don't want to be walking around all night with a boner in my pants." He started rubbing Charles' palm against it. "These parties get me excited enough as is, but now I'll have you there by my side, looking all sexy and incredibly fuckable." He forced Charles' hand to rub even harder now- -a small moan left Erik's lips. He looked down at the younger man with hooded eyes. "There'll be so much erotic sex and fucking going on at this party too, but I prefer to keep ours behind closed doors- -you are not a prize I care to share." Charles gasped as he felt Erik harden even more underneath his hand- -his own erection was starting to grow. Traitorous body- - god damnit.

Rutting against Charles' hand now, Erik pulled his own away. "That's good Charles, just like

that." Charles worked his palm up and down, over and over Erik's cock, hoping to bring the man off quickly. Always quick- -just get it over with- -the sooner the better. Charles' own breathing was starting to pick up from the effort. "Yes Charles," Erik rasped, "so good." His eyes closed. "They'll be so much filthy fucking and dirty sex," he gasped out, bucking against the smaller man's hand- -still rubbing furiously at the erection trapped under his Alpha's pants- -"you can watch all you want, get as horny as you please." Erik's eyes opened and he stared down at Charles. "But you aren't allowed to join in Charles," he said as he reached his hand out and curled it around his omega's neck- -fingers lacing up into chestnut hair. "If anyone touches you-"

Erik came, messily, in his pants, looking down at Charles and breathing heavy. "Fuck Charles," was just a rasp on his tongue. He took a moment to recover (Charles' hand was shaking, Please don't see my erection) and then smiled down at the man on the bed. "I do believe I have to change my pants now," he said with almost humor behind it.

A sigh of relief left Charles when the taller man turned away to fetch a new pair of pants. Thank god he didn't notice.

"Oh and Charles," Erik said as he pulled out a new pair of slacks and underwear from his dresser, "when I come back, I'll take care of that for you," he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the omega- -looking directly at his lap.

Charles' face flushed. Damnit.

TBC

Chapter End Notes

Sex cliffhangers will forever be in my stories- -I'm just going to stop trying to fight it.

Chapter 8

Chapter Notes

Just a gentle reminder, RAPE, is a common theme in this heartbreaking story. You have been warned.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Charles knew he only had a few minutes from which Erik would return from cleaning himself in the bathroom. He quickly took his cock out and started fisting it with urgency. "Come on," he mumbled to himself, "if you don't do this then he just will." He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes, hoping to achieve orgasm before Erik's return. Quicker and quicker he pumped his cock, trying desperately hard to get it over with before his Alpha came out and caught him. "Fuck, come on," he breathed- -eyes still closed and focus sharp as ever.

He heard the water from the tap in the bathroom shut off. "Shit." He quickened his speed even more. He'll be out any second- -hurry up damnit. A small moan left his lips as he tipped his head back. His cock was sore but he could still feel the pleasure beneath it all. "Come on, come on," he muttered, pleasure filling his body all the way to his bones. Getting closer.

The bathroom door opened, and Erik stepped out- -dressed again and looking as sharp as ever- - not a hair out of place. "Charles?" he questioned when he saw his omega masturbating so fervently.

"Shit," Charles bit out- -head snapping over to the bathroom door. But then, a strangled moan left his mouth upon seeing the man, and he came into his hand, his Alpha's name a whisper on his lips. And of course Erik smiled- -he smiled as wide as he could. "Oh Charles," he cooed, making his way closer to the wrecked man on the bed. So flushed and sweaty. "Oh Charles, that was so hot. I'm not even mad that you got yourself off before I could help." He stood right by the smaller man, looking down at him. "And do you know why?"

Shaking his head slowly, eyes cast downward (he refused to look at him after that), Charles just focused on the man's shoes, still breathing hard. And then a hand slipped under his chin and forced his eyes upward. Shame was written all over Charles' face. Shame for bringing himself off so vindictively. Shame that he somewhat enjoyed it. Oh god.

But worst of all, shame that Erik's name slipped out somewhere in between. How did that even happen?

Erik smiled, as if he knew how Charles were feeling. "Because my love," he said softly, "it was I that brought you over the edge- -you came when you saw me." He smirked. "You want me." Charles pulled his face sharply away. "That is a lie," he spat at the taller man. Is it? "It was merely bad timing on my part." He looked away, but Erik did not. "You said my name."

"I was surprised to see you." Charles continued to look across the room, his cheeks burning with embarrassment. The bed dipped and Charles looked over at the man next to him. Erik smiled and ran a hand down the brunet's face (Charles pulled away as if on instinct). "Oh Charles." He chuckled. "This would be so much easier if you just gave in already." He then looked down at the man's soiled hand. "I'll get you something to clean up with while you think about that."

Charles watched as his Alpha crossed over the room and back to the bathroom. He put his softening cock back in his pants when he noticed it was still out. Christ, how long was that out for? His cheeks burned even redder.

When Erik returned, warm washcloth in hand, he sat back down by the younger man. "Here let me," he muttered as he reached for his omega's cum covered hand. He wiped it clean, delicately, and with care. Charles looked away. "Your cock?" Erik questioned, eyes shooting up to Charles' turned face. "Does it need to be cleaned as well?" A shiver ran through Charles' body and he shook his head. "All of it got on my hand," he mumbled, still embarrassed as ever. A low rumbled came from Erik's chest as he processed those words (Charles closed his eyes). "That's so hot Charles."

"I'd like to get dressed now," the brunet said, forcing himself to look over at Erik now as his eyes reopened. "The party, don't we have a party to get to?" Anything to get off this subject. And Erik's eyes lit up. He smiled. "Of course," he commented, "we don't want to be late, now do we?" He stood from the bed and walked over to where Charles' suit was, picking it up, he brought it back over to the man on the bed. "Here." He held his hand out. "Stand up, I'll dress you."

Defeated, Charles let out a small huff under his breath before he took the man's hand.

There was just no point in trying to fight it anymore.

…

If Erik were right about one thing, it was that the 'party' he took Charles to was indeed full of sex and masturbation and people watching and even more filthy sex. Twoways, threeways, orgies, blowjobs, handjobs, girls eating other girls out- -guys watching as they rubbed their cocks through their pants.

"Erik," Charles near whispered (he found himself involuntarily clinging onto the man for dear life), "I don't- -I don't think I like this." Smiling, Erik just weaved his arm around his omega's waist, drawing him closer. "It's okay Charles, it's not all sex," he said as they navigated their way through the dark room, "this is just one of the 'Dark Rooms'. I thought I'd show you this first, then we can go out into one of the more respectable areas of the house." He looked down at Charles. "Unless you want to stay and watch."

Shaking his head, Charles swallowed before telling the man: "No, I don't feel comfortable here." But he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the young man with glasses who was being taken from behind and had a cock shoved deep in this mouth. He appeared to be enjoying it immensely though. Erik noticed Charles' gaze and looked over as well. "Not on your life," he told his young omega, his arm going tighter around Charles' body under its own accord.

They made their way into the next room, this one more brightly lit, and less sex acts being preformed. There were only a handful of couples getting hot and heavy in corners, or on chairs (more than likely just Alphas with their own omegas) until an usher would come over and suggest they took it into a Dark Room.

Just about the time that Charles was watching a cute blonde drag her dark skinned and heavily tattooed omega away (undoubtedly into one of the Dark Rooms), a women dressed in all white came sashaying up to him and Erik, a leash in hand as she tugged her omega behind her like he was a piece of luggage.

"Erik Lehnsherr," she said with the curl of her lips, coming to stop right in front of the man. And Erik smiled in return. "Emma Frost," he replied, but his eyes said more than his smile as they narrowed.

The woman, Emma Frost, smirked even more before her eyes found Charles. "Ah, I see you finally found yourself an omega to claim." She looked Charles up and down, her gaze as daunting as her name suggested. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever fine one." This just made Erik bring Charles even closer to his body (and when Charles took note that Emma kept her omega firmly behind her, and on a leash (at ALL times), he began to wonder if he didn't have it as bad as he first thought). "Yes," the taller man replied, "although it did take me longer than expected, but I did finally find my true omega." His fingers tightened on Charles' arm, as if he were afraid Emma would try and pry him away.

Assessing the brunet once more, Emma just smirked. "He is quite lovely Erik, I'll give you that." She then dared to reach out and run a slender finger (nail painted as white as glittery snow) down Charles' chest. And instantly, Erik pulled Charles out of her chilling touch. "No touching Emma," he bit out between clenched teeth, and Charles felt nothing but heat as he found himself pressed firmly against Erik's side- -and for once, he was glad for it- -something about this woman gave him the chills.

Smile never leaving her face, Emma just said: "Pity," as she drew her hand back, using it to throw her long blonde hair over her shoulder, "and here I was going to see if you wanted to 'trade' for the night," she said as she yanked the leash in her hand forward, pulling the man attached to it up front. And Charles' heart sank heavy into his stomach at those words at the same time that Erik's face turned to stone.

"You remember Sebastian," Emma barreled one, her delicate hand still holding the bronze leash. "I was much rather hoping you'd want a go at him." Erik huffed, looking down at the older man (much too old for his taste) before glancing back to Emma. "Charles is NOT up for barter. I do not share Emma, you should know this," he said as possession curled around his words. (Charles closed his eyes in relief, thank you, and found himself hanging onto his Alpha even more.)

Nothing as unlady-like such as a snort would come from Emma Frost, but it was close. She looked at Charles once more (her icy stare promising Charles this wouldn't be the last) before shifting her gaze Erik's way. "Fine," she said innocently, "but when you get bored of fucking his uptight little hole, you come find me, and we can trade." She ran her hand down her omega's face. "I promise you Sebastian will not displease you."

Erik growled, pulling Charles away from the woman in white. "Charles is not uptight, do not let his looks deceive your thoughts- - you have no idea what you are even talking about," he sneered at her (and new sort of fondness unfurled in Charles' chest as he gazed up at his Alpha's threatening stature). Who is this man? Emma laughed, icily, and then shook her head. "Oh Erik, still as naïve as ever I see." She pulled her omega along as she turned to leave. "When you change your mind Lehnsherr, you know where to find me," she tossed behind her shoulder, and Erik's hardened gaze didn't leave her back until she was out of sight.

"Erik…?" the smaller man questioned up to his Alpha. "Never," Erik replied, eyes still narrowed and looking off where Emma once was before she disappeared, undoubtedly off to torment someone else. Charles breathed. A 'thank you' whispered past his lips, as he hid his face against Erik's shoulder. Never had he felt more vulnerable in his whole life, and yet all he had was Erik- - the man who stole him away from his husband- -to hold onto. He had to trust Erik. Erik was his rock now, and as much as he still hated it, there was no one else.

"Come on," the older man muttered, finally pulling his gaze away from where Emma had been, and back down at Charles. "Let's get you something to drink." And all Charles could do was stare up at him, blue eyes searching for an answer that would never come.

Who are you?

Passing other couples, other Alphas and omegas, Charles found he understood what Erik had said about some Alphas dressing their omegas in ridiculous outfits- -some of them even bare ass naked, except for maybe a collar or scarce body paint. One young man (probably in his early twenties) wore nothing but a pair of loose, tan pants (he was even barefoot) and his entire arm, from his fingers to his shoulder, was covered in a brown, scaly looking design- -fantastic body art no doubt. The boy looked over at Charles, he had short brown hair and piercing blue eyes that actually put Charles' to shame, and smiled.

Charles looked away quickly, but Erik took note. He glanced over at the boy and his Alpha, who was deep in conversation with another. Erik gave a small huff before glancing back down at his omega. "That man's obsessed with that movie," he said, in reference to 'Children of Dune', "hence his omega's state of dress," he glanced back to the boy, "and the body graphics." It was a bit much for Erik's taste. He preferred a simple touch.

"Oh," was all Charles could say before he was being pulled away, and closing to the bar. Erik, without asking him what he wanted, just ordered them two scotch on the rocks, handing Charles his first before grabbing his. They took a seat in the far corner of the room, on a cushy velvet booth for two. Erik slung his arm protectively around Charles as he took a sip, eyeing the room for possible threats- - at least that's what Charles believed- -before setting his drink down. He turned to face the brunet. "Are you having an okay time Charles?" he asked, looking deep in his blue eyes.

Who are you? Charles thought again as he locked gazes with the man next to him. "I suppose," he said quietly, not sure what he should really do. Erik smiled softly. "Good." He looked around the room once more, and after a moment, spoke again. "There are…more 'private' rooms," he said, looking down at his omega, "should you want to explore that." But Charles just shook his head, swallowing and replied: "No Erik, I really don't." The taller man smirked, looking back across the room. "Maybe later," he mumbled, and Charles' heart started racing.

"Erik Lehnsherr," came a thick Russian accent, and Charles honestly hoped this wouldn't be a repeat of the women in white. But looking at Erik's genuine smile, it appeared not to be. "Azazel," Erik replied, standing to shake the man's hand, "I wasn't sure if I'd see you here tonight, but I hoped I would." The dark haired man laughed, clasping Erik's hand. "Like I'd miss this- -you know I love these parties." He smiled warmly at the man.

Looking over Azazel's shoulder, Erik inquired: "Where's your omega? Janos?" And the other Alpha just smiled more. "He's over talking with some of the other omegas. I think he's trying to plan an orgy of sorts for me," he said with a snort. "I swear, that boy's trying to kill me," he finished with a laugh. Charles' eyes just widened. Omegas are allowed to wander from their Alphas? He looked at Erik with pleading eyes, but Erik was only looking at the Russian man (probably on purpose- -he had to feel Charles' gaze on him). "Well you'd better keep an eye on him before Frost tries to sink her teeth in him," Erik said with an eyeroll.

Azazel chuckled. "Ah, so Emma's already tried to stake her claim on yours," he said, finally acknowledging Charles now. Erik nodded. "Within the first five minutes we were here." Smirking, Azazel brought his drink up to his lips for a sip before saying: "She's just bitter that she's stuck with that as her omega for the rest of her life." Both men laughed softly and Charles felt they knew something he did not.

"Erik," Charles said gently (he decided to take a chance), "may I…can I go over to other omegas?" He looked over to the group of collared people- -assuming that was them (he did wondered why Erik didn't make him wear his collar, but chose not to press the matter), before glancing back to his Alpha. "Please? Just for a little while- -I would very much like to talk to others-," in my situation "-like me." He held his breath. Erik just looked down at him for a hard

second, analyzing him it would seem- -trying to figure out if the man had ulterior motives. Charles stared back at him. Please, please, please. This may be my only chance to escape.

Azazel, who must have sensed the tension, cleared his throat before saying: "Perhaps he'd like to meet Janos," he said innocently, "I'm sure those two would get along just fine." Erik's eyes snapped to his friend now. "Charles will not be involved in any orgy of yours," he spat at the man. Azazel just held his hand up. "I never had those intentions Lehnsherr," he said. He lowered his hand. "Christ, what has Emma done to you? You don't even trust your bestfriend?" Erik sighed, rubbing his eyebrows with his thumb and forefinger. "I'm sorry," he muttered, lowering his hand away from his face. He looked at the other Alpha. "It's just…Charles and I haven't 'bonded' yet." Azazel's eyebrows shot up. "Then what are you doing bringing him here?" he questioned. "You should be at home, bonding." And Charles knew just what the men were referring to- -it made his stomach clench.

"I just wanted to get him out of the house for a bit," Erik replied. "You wanted to show him off," Azazel countered with a smirk. "It's no wonder Frost had her eyes on him from the start." And the tension finally seemed to drain from Erik. He smiled. "Yeah, I suppose I did ask for it slightly." The men chuckled again and then Azazel turned his focus back on Charles. "You see that man over there," he asked, pointing to a good-looking, dark haired, Spaniard. Charles nodded. "That is my omega, Janos. He's a good boy, I trust you two will get along just fine. Go over and say hi to him. He will introduce you to other omegas."

Charles could feel the anger and doubt radiating off Erik, but to his surprise, his Alpha didn't protest this- -although it must have been using up all his willpower not to. Or maybe he just didn't want to look like an ass in front of his friend, Charles wasn't sure. He glanced at Erik once, just to make sure he wouldn't be punished later for this. Curtly, Erik nodded, and then glanced over to the group of omegas before returning his gaze on Charles. "Ten minutes," he told him, "and I'll have my eye on you the whole time." Charles nodded wordlessly. "And if anyone tries anything, you call for me," Erik added. Charles nodded again. "Thank you Erik," he said before he slipped away.

Both men watched him go, until Azazel turned back to his friend. "You have to give him some freedom Erik," he said kindly, "it's the only way he'll start to respect you." Knowing that his friend had yet to bond with his omega troubled the Russian, but he didn't push it any further. Erik just nodded again, eyes still on his property. "I know," he said, doubt still casted in his eyes heavily.

A couple minutes later, Erik never taking his eyes off Charles as the man talked with the other omegas happily (Why is he never that happy around me?), Janos and Charles made their way back over. Janos smiled and greeted Azazel with a kiss. Charles just swallowed and looked down, standing back by Erik's side. When the two kissing men broke apart, Janos flashed a grin up at his Alpha. "Charles was inquiring about the restrooms, but he was worried that his Alpha would disapprove if he found his own way." The younger man looked to Erik now. "I would be happy to show him the way, escort him even, if you will." And Charles wasn't positive, but it seemed the omega was mocking Erik and his over protectiveness. Charles held his breath again, waiting for the fireworks. So close. He knew Erik would just insist that he took him- -he should've known this would never work. Damn it.

Azazel cocked an eyebrow to his friend, and much to Charles' shock, Erik sighed before smiling (only a little) and said: "Thank you Janos, that would be very kind of you. Thank you for bringing it to my attention first." He then turned to Charles and leaned in close. "Five minutes love," he muttered against his face, "then I come looking for you," he added before placing a kiss to his skin. Charles nodded, his chin tight, and then the two omegas took off.

Placing a hand on his comrade's shoulder, Azazel told Erik: "It's okay, Janos will look after him." But the taller man barely registered what he said; he was too busy watching his omega's back disappear further and further into the sea of people.

So God help him, if Erik finds him in a Dark Room…

…

"Hey! Where are you going?" Janos' voice cried out, but Charles never turned back, he just kept running. He took off in a sprint the second he was out of Erik's sight, Janos' voice drifting further and further away with each thundering step he took. Sorry Janos, but I have to do this. I have to get out of here. This may be my only chance. He honestly hoped he didn't just get the other man in trouble with his Alpha, but he had to do this- -he may never have another shot. His breath started to pick up the faster he ran down the hallway. So close, don't look back, never look back, just stay focused. Must escape. He knew he only had so much time before Janos made his way back to Erik and Azazel, to tell them what happened. That Charles was running. And GOD Erik will be pissed- -so fucking pissed. Possibly homicidal. He winced for Janos. I'm so sorry.

He was so close, he could see the door at the end of the hallway- -the door that would lead him to his freedom, where he could steal away into the darkness of night, hide within the shadows of buildings and trees- -hopefully to never been seen by Erik again.

Hopefully, to find his way back to Hank.

I'm coming Hank. So close, almost there, must keep running. Charles thought to himself as the sound of his thundering heartbeat filled his ears. He could see the door closer now, it was nearly within his grasp, so close, and-

A hand reached out and grabbed onto Charles' arm, hard, and slammed him up against the wall.

Eyes closed (and head in pain from the impact) Charles didn't even want to open them, not yet. He let out a shuddering breath, knowing the look in Erik's eyes would be of pure fury and rage. So close… A tear rolled down his cheek as frustration and disappointment settled heavy in his chest- -so much frustration. So fucking close.

The hand tightened around Charles' upper arm (painfully) and he knew he had to face his Alpha. Slowly, his eyes opened.

And he gasped.

The man - -some man- -smiled down predatorily at him. "Well, well, what do we have here? A runaway omega?" His smile grew even wider. "Or an unclaimed omega?" Charles gasped again, a small "no," broke from his throat, but the sound did not follow. The man then looked around the hallway before reached for the nearest door and opened it. He shoved Charles inside and slid in after him, closing the door firmly behind him. Charles only had a second to register that the room was small, dark and contained only a used bed, before the man was pushing him down on it- - pinning Charles' hands up above his head.

"You and me," the stronger man said (Charles thrashing underneath him violently), "we're gonna have some fun."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

*Whistles idly* Whelp, I think this is a good spot to leave it off at.

On another note: Look! My chapters are getting longer! *Gasp!* I'm breaking my own '2000 words per chapter' rule. XD

Also: Yeah, that's right, I made Shaw be the bitch in this one. I tired of having him have all the power in every story. I wanted Emma to be the badass bitch in this one. You drag that man around by a leash girl!

Also, also: The only reason why the Children of Dune reference was in here was because I watched that for the first time ever this week and FELL IN LOVE with James McAvoy all over again. Holy Jesus fuck, 24 year old McAvoy stole my breath away in that movie. He. Looked. Gorgeous! Okay, that's enough- -I need to go before I ramble on forever about him.

Chapter 9

Chapter Notes

Warning: More attempted rape and VIOLENCE- -like, there will be blood, and death. Also, drug abuse and Dub-Con. Pretty much this whole chapter is wrong.

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Fear. Charles thought he knew fear. Hell, he'd even feared Erik at one point. But all that seemed silly now, compared to what was going on here.

"Stop squirming you little slut," the stronger man bit out as he held Charles' hands down- -pinned to the bed. And fuck, how many other people have been fucked on this bed before him, just like this?

But Charles refused to just lie down and take it- -just like with Erik at first(and the fact that there's even an 'at first', sent an uneasy feeling down Charles' spine)- -he thrashed around violently, trying his damnist to get free.

If he was going to be raped, he sure as hell wasn't going to make it easy on the man.

"I said hold still!" The rapist ground out through his teeth at Charles again. "The more you move around, the harder I'm going to fuck you you little prick."

"The only 'little prick' around here is in your pants," Charles shot at him, still trying to twist free. The man above stiffened for a moment before he growled and sent a backhand to Charles' face, causing the brunet to cry out. Next Charles found a large hand wrapped around his throat and squeezing. "You better just keep that goddamn mouth of yours shut you fucking twat, you hear me?" he spit at Charles as his fingers dug deeply into the soft skin of his neck. "Unless you want me to put it to good use." He released his hold on Charles' neck (Charles gasped for air) and started reaching for Charles' belt buckle, attempting to undo it with one hand (the other still holding the smaller man's wrists tightly down- -there was sure to be bruises the next day).

"You're fucking dead, you know that?" Charles snapped at him, still thrashing (the man managed to get his belt off, and now he was reaching for the zipper). "Once Erik- -once my Alpha - -finds out about this, he'll fucking kill you! And he won't go easy on you either. He'll rip your prick off and shove it down your throat you sick fucking worthless piece of human trash-"

A fist to Charles' face shut him up. He saw a flash of white before the black dots danced over his vision. "I said shut the fuck up!" The man yelled at him. He then yanked Charles' pants down to his thighs and flipped him over (Charles was still dazed so this was easy to do). "Fuck," the man bit out, "you just don't fucking listen, do you?" he said as he grabbed Charles by the back of the hair. I've been told that, Charles managed to think in his haze. But then his face was being shoved down into the disgusting bedcovers and he felt the man straddling his thighs. Well fuck, looks like there's no getting out of this one. He closed his eyes as the tears rolled down. Let's just get this over with.

Taking in a shaky breath, Charles had one last random thought as the man above reached for his own zipper.

I wish Erik were here…

The sound of the door busting open startled both of them and next thing Charles knew, the weight that had been holding him down, was now gone. There was an attempted "what the fuck?" from the man that was yelled out, but the sound of skull meeting wall silenced that. Charles twisted his head around just in time to see Erik- -Erik- -slam the man's face into the wall for a second time. And Jesus Christ, Charles had never seen such fury and rage in one man's eyes before- -it terrified him for a brief second. But then he remembered that Erik was there to save him, not hurt him.

"You like fucking omegas that don't belong to you," Erik sneered at the man, teeth bared and murderous look on his face. But he didn't even give the man a chance to respond, he just smashed his face down on the table next, over and over and over and over again until Erik's breath started coming out ragged and he didn't even know what he was doing anymore and blood was starting to splatter but he didn't care, he just felt the rage within him take over and he keep smashing this nameless (and soon to be faceless) man's head against the table, because he touched Charles, and no one- -fucking no one- -touches Charles and all he could do keep beating this man's face against the table, over and over again until finally he heard a voice cry out;

"Erik stop it! You're going to fucking kill him!"

And that's all it took. That was all Erik needed to hear to ground him again. Charles. His whole body was shaking, he was covered in blood and his fist was still wrapped the man's hair who tried to fuck Charles. Erik took in a harsh breath. Tried to fuck Charles. The anger flooded his veins again and his hand tightened once more in the man's hair, but just like that, Charles was at his side, placing his hand to Erik's arm (fear in his blue eyes but also urgency). "Erik," the brunet rasped out, "Erik you have to stop. Please stop," he begged, "you're going to kill him." Erik looked down to the man in his hand and released his hold. The body tumbled to the floor with a thud and Erik just replied: "Too late." And it was eerie and hollow and sent chills down Charles' spine. He killed for me. And Charles wasn't sure what to do next.

Erik was still breathing heavy, trying to catch his breath, so Charles slowly reached out with a trembling hand and placed it to his Alpha's upper arm. But as soon as the touch landed Erik snapped out with his hand and grabbed Charles'. He pinned the smaller man to the wall and sneered in his face. "What the fuck were you doing in here Charles?" he demanded to know.

The fear was back. Charles' whole body began to shake as Erik held his wrist tighter and- -oh god it hurt. "Erik," he gasped out, eyes going shut and a shaky breath leaving his body. "It's not…he grabbed me-"

"Erik?" came Azazel's voice from the door. "Is everything-" he looked down, noticing the bloodied body on the floor, "-Jesus Christ," he said as he slipped in, Janos in tow, and shut the door all the way. And in an instant Erik was across the room, backing Janos up against the wall. "You said you'd look out for him," he barked at the smaller man. Azazel's hand landed on Erik's shoulder and he pulled the man away. "Lehnsherr," he said deathly calm, but very firmly, "you've been my comrade for many years, but you need to back the fuck up off my omega, now."

Taking in a harsh breath, Erik took a step back and turned around to face Charles again, who was still shaking over this whole ordeal. "Janos said you took off running as soon as you two hit the hallway," he said between clenched teeth, "so you want to tell me what the fuck is going on?"

Charles swallowed, his voice shook. "I- -I was running from him." He briefly eyed the man on the floor- -oh god, he probably is fucking dead - -Charles felt a wave of nausea hit him hard and he had to swallow down the bile in his throat. He held his stomach as he looked back to Erik, who was still eyeing Charles hard. "I knew him," Charles gasped out. It was a lie, but he had to do something. He didn't want the same fate as the rapist on the floor, and if Erik found out that

Charles was indeed trying to run away- -run to Hank- -that just might happen.

He didn't know how far Erik could be pushed.

"What do you mean you knew him?" Erik demanded to know. He clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides, his hands still trembling from rage. Charles looked back at the man on the floor and then to Erik. "I- -I use to work with him." He lied some more. "At the university. He- -he tried to come on to me once." Charles had to cross his arms over his chest and hold himself tight to hide his shaking. "I told him no and- -and- -he didn't want to take it as an answer." Charles swallowed thickly. "He said- -he said- -if he ever saw me outside the school he'd-" tears started rolling down Charles' face. "He'd…"

Erik turned back to Janos. "Is this true?" he demanded to know, fire in his eyes. "Was this man chasing Charles?" Janos' eyes flashed to Charles (who gave the other omega a pleading look) and then back to Erik. "Yea- -yes," he stutter out, looking back to Charles, "he was." Erik's eyes harden. "And you didn't feel the need to tell me this early?" he growled out, the anger coming back in full tilt. Janos took his own hard swallow and looked back at Erik (he knew Azazel would never let anything happen to him) and replied: "No, I- -I suppose I forgot- -I'm sorry. I just- -I just wanted to let you know that Charles had taken off running- -I- -I should have told you why though." He lowered his head. "I'm sorry."

Placing his hand on his omega, Azazel just said: "It's okay Janos- -you did the right thing. Erik was still able to get here in soon."

"But not soon enough," Erik yelled as his fist smashed into the wall. All three men flinched at the impact and watched as Erik drew his hand back cursing. And for the first time being in that room, Erik had noticed Charles' bruised face; the swollen and puffy eye from when the man had hit him, the busted lip from the backhand Charles had received, and the bruises- -oh god- -there were bruises around Charles' neck from where the rapist had probably tried to strangle him. Charles always did have a mouth on him. Erik rushed over to his side. "Oh god Charles, he hurt you," he said as he brought the smaller man near, hands on either side of Charles' arms. He looked his omega over.

"I'm okay Erik, really," Charles said as he trembled under Erik's careful gaze. Looking back and forth between Charles' eyes (fear in his- -fear that he failed his omega) Erik just shook his head. "No- -no, you're not- -he hurt you." He tightened his grip on Charles' arm involuntary. "He fucking hurt you! Fuck!" He slammed his fist back into the wall before turning around and sending his foot into the side of the unresponsive body on the floor.

It didn't matter though- -the man was already dead, probably.

"Erik," Azazel said, bringing his friends attention off the body on the ground, "you have to get out of here." He looked to Charles. "The both of you." He looked down to the floor. "I'll take care of the body; just get the fuck out of here before anyone sees you." And for not the first time, Erik was glad to have his Russian friend. "Thank you Azazel," he said as he crossed the room and brought the man into an embrace. He pressed their foreheads together then pulled back and smiled. "You're a good man- -I always knew you were."

"Erik, come on," Charles said, already at the door. He was still absolutely terrified. "Let's get out of here." Erik pulled away from his friend and made his way to Charles. "Go out the backdoor Lehnsherr," Azazel said to them in leaving. "Janos and I will take care of the room."

The two men slipped out the backdoor unnoticed and into the darkness.

The very door that Charles was trying to escape from in the first place.

…

Charles feared that as soon as they got home, his Alpha would tie him to the bed and never let him leave. It was…an unsettling thought.

But to Charles' surprise, once the two men returned home, Erik sat him down on the bed, unleashed, and told him;

"Wait here," with a murmur. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the brunet's hair before disappearing into the bathroom.

Charles eyed the door, then the bathroom. His breath started picking up, chest heaving. Do it. Run. The water in the bathroom was running, and he could hear Erik moving around in there. His eyes shot back over to the bedroom door again. Door, hallway, living room, front door. You can do it. He looked back to the bathroom. He swallowed. The water was still running. Do it. What the fuck are you waiting for? Now's your chance. He took in a deep breath, slowing inching up and off the bed, you'll have to run hard, and-

He sat back down and closed his eyes. He was tired, so fucking tired. And in pain. His face hurt, his wrists hurt- -fuck, everything hurt. He just…couldn't. He didn't have it in him.

A tear slid down his cheek, eyes still closed, as he took in a ragged breath. Fuck all.

Next thing Charles knew, he felt a thumb swipe down his cheek and he opened his eyes just in time to see Erik looking down at him as he drew his hand away, his tear still clinging to it. He was frowning.

"I feel like this is my fault," Erik told him as he looked down at his omega. "I should have known not to let you wander off on your own." The bed dipped and the taller man sat down next to Charles. "Look this way," he said, bringing a warm washcloth up to dab at Charles' spilt lip. He slipped his other hand underneath the brunet's chin to hold him still. "How's your eye?" he asked after a silent moment.

Watching with confused curiosity, Charles just replied: "It hurts." So Erik got up again. "Hold on," he told the younger man and disappeared again. This time when he returned, Erik handed his omega two pills. "Here, take these," he instructed. Charles looked down at the round blue pills before he glanced back up at Erik. "What are they?"

"Valium," the taller man replied as he turned his back on Charles and started back to the bathroom, washcloth in hand. "They'll help you calm down." Charles furrowed his brows. He didn't think he was suffering from anxiety, but he was almost just raped. Perhaps he was still in shock. He looked back down at the pills before dry swallowing them just as Erik was returning with a small glass of water. Charles took it from him and drank, helping ease the pills the rest of the way down. "Should I have taken both at once? Don't you think that was too much?" He'd never taken valium before; he didn't know what effects it may have on him.

"You'll be fine," Erik replied, taking the glass of water back away from Charles and setting it down on the nightstand. "You should start to feel more relaxed in about thirty minutes or so. They'll help calm your nerves." Erik started to turn away again.

"Perhaps you should take some too then," Charles said, and then instantly regretted it. Why does he not know when to keep his mouth shut? Erik froze. "I just mean," Charles swallowed, "you seemed really…upset earlier." A pause. "You punched a wall." Another pause. "And beat a man to death," he added quietly, his blood running cold from the memory. He already knew he was going to have nightmares for months to come after that.

Erik, who remained deathly still, finally turned his face back to look at the man on the bed. "I'll be fine," he said, eyeing his omega. "And I did what I had to- -that man was about to rape you- - about to rape someone else's omega." He turned all the way and faced Charles again. "There are laws against that, and he knew it. I did what my instincts told me to." He did what any Alpha would've done. "I'll be back to check on you in a bit. Just lie down and try to get some rest."

Charles watched as the man left the room, closing the door behind him. He laid back on the bed and closed his eyes- -the drugs already taking a slow affect.

Not thirty minutes later, when Erik returned, Charles opened his eyes. He felt…good. Everything was…okay. He looked up at Erik, who was looking down at him, frowning. Not that Erik ever smiled- -not much at least.

"How do you feel?" He asked the man on the bed. Charles just looked dopily up at him, eyelids heavy. "Fine." He shrugged half-ass. "Relaxed." Erik nodded. "Good," he replied, "that means they're doing their job." He sat down on the bed, nudging his omega over a little more. "I want you to take these now," Erik said as he held a closed fist out to Charles. Charles looked at the hand over him. "What is it?" he questioned, just like before. He already felt pretty good, what else did he need?

"Muscle relaxers," the older man informed him. And when he noticed Charles made no move to take the pills, he sighed. "They'll help too, I promise." But Charles just looked skeptically at him. "Why do I need them?"

"Just take them," Erik nearly snapped at the man. He closed his eyes and took in a breath. "Just trust me Charles." He opened his eyes again. "They'll make you feel good." He pushed one of the pills up into his fingers and moved it over to Charles' lips. "Open."

Charles looked at his Alpha for a moment before he decided he was too contempt to argue. Fuck it, he thought, I'm too goddamn tired to fight it right now. Sleep would be nice too. He opened his mouth just a slither and allowed Erik to slide the pill into it, and then the other. "Swallow," Erik said as he reached for the glass of water. He helped Charles up a bit and handed him the glass again.

After Charles laid back down, he felt very calm, very relaxed, and at ease. Wait until the other pills kick in. He began to close his eyes. He didn't even care anymore that he nearly got raped- - none of that mattered right now- -everything was just fine.

"I'll be back to check on you in twenty," Erik said as he leaned down and placed a kiss to Charles' lips. And Charles didn't even try and fight it- -he just didn't care. He didn't kiss back, but he didn't care. "I love you Charles," the taller man whispered as he stood over his omega, looking down at the man with fondness. He brushed a clump of chestnut hair off of Charles' forehead before placing a kiss there as well. Charles' eyes flutter shut, and he was pretty sure he tried to swat Erik away, but wasn't positive because his whole body started to become one with the bed. He'd never felt so at ease in his entire life.

However, when Charles awoke next, it was with a start. He gasped and sat up as much as he could (it wasn't much) and looked at Erik, and what Erik was doing. His brain was slow to catch up with the process.

"What- -what are you doing?" he asked, but then immediately felt his eyes go heavy again- -his whole body was so relaxed he found himself sliding back down onto the bed. His head hit the pillow softly and he struggled to keep his eyes open as he looked down at Erik, who appeared to be removing Charles' clothes.

"I have to do this Charles," Erik replied as he slipped the man's pants down his legs. "I wanted you to be relaxed and calm before I did this. You have to understand that I fucked up big time by bringing you to that party before we had the chance to bond. That was my fault, I should've known better." He tossed the pants over the edge of the bed and reached for Charles' boxers next. "We need to bond Charles- -it's something we must do." It's something they have to do.

Fluttering his eyes in attempt to keep them open, Charles just shrugged one shouldered. "Fine," he replied with a slur. Fuck it. Whatever. It didn't matter anymore- -Erik was going to do this regardless- -why bother trying to fight it anymore?

And then Erik was up by his face, whispering against his lips. "I love you Charles," he told the man before sealing their mouths together. Charles didn't kiss back, still; he didn't think he could move those muscles if he wanted to. Not that he did want to, not really anyway. Erik pressed his lips firmly against Charles', moving them hotly over the younger man's plump mouth and Charles just closed his eyes as a small whimper worked its way up his throat and against his Alpha's mouth.

He didn't know why he whimpered, he just did. He blamed the drugs.

Next he felt pre-slicked fingers tracing around the taut muscle (but not as taut as usual) of his hole. He sucked in a breath and kept his eyes closed. Erik was going to fuck him. He had nearly been raped not but a few hours ago, and Erik was going to fuck him. How was that not fucked up?

Fuck it, it didn't matter- -none of this mattered right now. Hopefully Charles could just get some fucking sleep after all this.

He just really wanted to sleep.

"That feel good Charles?" he heard the other man ask as he slid his fingers in slowly- -perhaps that dildo in his ass before wasn't such a bad thing after all, he seemed to open right up. Or maybe it was the muscle relaxers. Or both. "It stings. A little." Charles slurred out, but made no move to try and scoot away. Not that he could, if he tried. Not really at least. "It's not bad," he said after a moment, so Erik started sliding his fingers (two of them) in and out slowly, twisting as he did.

"How's this?" Erik asked after a minute, fingers still working in and out. He added a third, stretching Charles even more. Charles turned his face to the right and took in a breath, his eyes still closed. He shrugged again. "S' fine," he slurred. I'm so tired, I just want to go to sleep.

"I want you to like this Charles," he heard Erik murmur. The man added a fourth finger (Charles gasped slightly, head snapping to the left). "I know how incredibly inappropriate of timing this may seem to you," he said as he twisted his fingers in and out, "but you need to understand that I must do this now- -I can't wait any longer." He should've claimed him the first night. Damn him for being such a glutton for punishment- -something about forcing himself to wait for it just made Erik even more excited when the time finally came. But look where that got him- -he should've just fucked Charles the first night he got him home. Bonded with him- -marked him.

Although, would that really have stopped that man from trying to rape Charles earlier? Erik didn't know for sure, all he knew was that he felt a strong desire to finally claim Charles as his own. He had to bond with him. Tonight.

Charles tipped his head back into the pillow more as he let out a long hum from the bottom of his throat, Erik's fingers inside him still twisting and working him open and loose. "Whatever," he said, nonplussed. "If you're going to fuck me, just do it already- -I'm pretty relaxed right about now." And tired. Charles was able to think with some amusement about how funny it will be when he falls asleep as his Alpha's cock penetrates him. He half smirked. That'll show him.

But Erik missed this smirk, he was too busy watching as his fingers moved in and out of Charles' tight and puckered hole- -nearly sucking them back in as he drew them closer out and- -oh god did he want that to happen so badly when he put his cock in there. He hoped, prayed, that his omega's tight hole would suck him back up as he pulled out and prepared for another thrust. That would be so fucking hot.

Erik's cock pulsed even harder from the excitement of it all. He knew he wouldn't be able to tease himself much further; he needed to fuck Charles, fuck his omega. And he needed to do it now.

Pulling his fingers out, Erik leaned down and ghosted his lips over Charles'. "I really want to lick your asshole," he breathed (Charles moaned softly). "But that'll have to wait for another night," he said as he reached down and pulled out his own throbbing (and leaking) cock from his boxer shorts. "I really, really need to fuck you Charles." He started stroking his cock. "God I need to fuck you."

"So fuck me then," the younger man said, drugged like and, fuck- -he was drugged, so what the hell? He looked up at his Alpha with hooded eyes. "I'm just going to fall asleep soon after you start fucking me. Dumbass."

And Erik smirked. There was the Charles he was so use to. "Is that so?" he asked in amusement. "Then I guess I'll just have to try harder to keep you interested," he told the brunet. And Charles had a retort on his tongue, he thought at least, but it died the second he felt Erik plunge into him. Oh, he didn't even know that Erik was that ready. Just how out of it was he?

A low moan left Charles and Erik grunted as he thrust in once more, using one hand to hold onto Charles' shoulder as he pushed his way in (his other hand on the base of his cock, guiding it). Once he finally managed to get in all the way, both of Erik's hands found themselves on the bed, palms down as he held himself up- -thrusting into the man below him with sharp grunts.

"God Charles, yes," Erik groaned out as he looked down at his drugged omega. "I knew you'd be tight, but fuck." And Charles moaned underneath him, struggling to keep his eyes open as he watched the man move above him. Why did this feel so good? Shouldn't he be hating this? Erik came up on his knees, pausing for a second to reach down and grab onto the smaller man's legs and pushed them up, so his knees were nearly to his chest. And never had Charles ever felt so exposed in his life, but he just didn't seem to care at the moment. Erik fucked into him again, sharper this time, and caused Charles to gasp out. Erik gripped the man's thighs even more and started to speed up, watching as his thick cock glided in and out of Charles with ease.

"Oh my god Charles," he groaned. "You have no idea how fucking hot this looks- -I could watch my cock move in and out of your perfect hole all day." He started speeding up, snapping his hips back and forth as he did. And in and out his cock went, almost coming to the very tip, the very tip of the mushroom-like top, before Charles' tight and warm hole sucked him back in, just like what he'd hoped for, and forced Erik to bury it nearly to the base.

Erik's eyes hit the back of his head in ecstasy as pleasure raced through his body. So worth the wait. He sped up even more, almost fucking down into Charles as he pressed the man down into the mattress (more like 'fucked' him into the mattress, Christ) and started breathing in short, heavy pants.

"God Charles, I'm going to come so hard in your ass, you have no idea," he told the brunet and Charles just let a low, guttural moan escape his throat. The man knew how to fuck; Charles had to give him that. His own cock started responding to it awhile ago, and was still growing more and more as Erik brushed past his prostate- -and how the Alpha found it so effortlessly- -Charles will never know.

"Come on Charles," Erik said as he reached down and took Charles' nearly hard cock into his hand, "I want you to come as well." He stroked it to full erect in no time. "I want to see all that pretty cum of yours paint your stomach," he said as he sped up both his hand and his cock (Charles moaned, eyes heavy, and body still jelly on the bed), "it would get me off so fast if you did that for me love." He reached up with his other hand (the one that was previously gripping onto Charles' thigh) and brushed a lock of damp hair off of Charles' forehead. "Can you do that for me baby? Can you cum on your stomach?"

And Charles just nodded, feeling his eyelids grow heavy again as they closed. But Erik thrust into him sharply, causing the brunet to gasp as his lids flew back open. He looked up at the man fucking him. "Sorry," he mumbled and then arched his back up and allowed Erik's cock to slip in deeper with every push.

A strangled sort of sound came from Erik, and he started to stroke his omega's cock quicker, tightening his grip and trying to milk the cum out of his body with every pull. "Fuck Charles, this feels so good."

And, fuck all if Charles couldn't say the same. The way Erik's hand was working his cock, and the way that Erik's cock was working his hole- -Charles wasn't at all surprised when he found himself coming hotly between both their bodies- -painting his own stomach (just like Erik wanted) with his warm seed.

"Oh god yes," Erik rasped out as he watched Charles make a mess of himself, "that's so hot, I'm gonna- -I'm gonna- -I'm going to cum so fucking hard Charles." He snapped his hips to near lightening speed as he released Charles' cock and placed both hands back on the man's thighs- - spreading him open even wider as his cock sunk in and out of his omega rapidly.

"You're hurting me Erik," Charles said quietly, finding it hard to move his own body from the relaxing drugs. He turned his head to the right. "You're hurting me," he gasped.

"Just a little bit longer," Erik replied with his own broken noise, fucking Charles with all his might. Charles' head turned to the left. "You're hurting me Erik," he breathed out, trying again. Tears began forming in his blue eyes, threatening to spill over. His body could only be pushed so far.

"Almost Charles," Erik told him again, pumping and pumping and still pumping, never stopping and always pumping and-

It was over. Just like that. Charles was barely aware of it when Erik let out a hoarse moan, filled him with his hot cum, and then crashed down on top of him, cock still buried deep inside.

"I love you Charles, I love you so much. You're mine now, you're all mine," (was he ever not? ) Erik told him as he breathed heavily against the brunet's lips. And Charles was so dazed, so out of it- -he really couldn't believe it was over so quickly. "You're all mine now," he said once more before sealing his lips to Charles' for a possessive, yet passionate kiss. My omega, mine, all mine.

After several minutes passed, with Erik still deep inside and breathing shallowly into Charles' shoulder and neck - - where the man had buried his face, Charles pulled his head back to try and look at his Alpha. "Why- -why are you still inside of me?" he asked, still so very fucking tired and ready for sleep. And now sore. Again.

Taking in a deep inhale (probably trying to memorize Charles' sent), Erik drew his head up and locked eyes with the younger man. "Because Charles," he told him with a strained voice, "we're knotting." (Charles looked at him with furrowed brows. Wait, what?) "So just go to sleep dear, I can tell how very tired you are." Erik brought his face back down and placed a kiss to his omega's

jawbone before telling him: "It will be awhile before I can pull out of you, so just relax and go to sleep."

Charles felt his eyelids droop with heaviness, and just the suggestion from his Alpha alone was enough to calm him into near sleep. Fuck it, sleep is good, he thought to himself, knotting is… whatever. He felt the first waves of sleep begin take him over just as he heard Erik tell him: "And don't mind me while I'll mark you," as he felt warm lips press to his neck and begin to suck.

And then he drifted off.

TBC

Chapter End Notes

I can't decide if I should write the next chapter or go to church, fuck.

Chapter 10

Chapter Summary

Marking Charles is one thing, trying to get a damn collar on him is another.

Charles looked in the mirror the next day at the large hickey on his neck. "Hm," he hummed as he studied it. Not to mention all the other various bruises he received from the day before. Erik's however, seemed to be the most conspicuous.

"That's not all," came a voice from behind him. Charles turned his head to face the man in the doorway, who was eyeing the brunet with a new sort of possessiveness. "I have this for you as well," Erik said as he held up the object in his hand.

A collar.

Charles swallowed heavily as his heart sank. "Do I have to?" he near whispered. Erik lowered his hand and took a step closer to his omega. "Yes Charles," he told him, "it's for your own good." For your own safety. "Everyone needs to know that you belong to me."

"I think the hickey on my neck is evident of that enough," Charles retorted with a bit of a bite to it. The thing was after all, the size of a golf ball.

"That will fade," Erik said, nonplussed by Charles' slight outburst. He held the silver collar up again. "This is forever," he said, and Charles' blood ran cold at the words. Oh god- -forever. "I should've done this the first night I brought you here," the Alpha went on. "That was my fault. I should've known not to take an omega to a party unclaimed." He lowered his eyes. "I have failed you."

Unfazed by Erik's humility, Charles just huffed. "And so now you're punishing me by placing a collar around my neck?" Erik's eyes shot back up to his omega, fire in them. "This is not a punishment," he replied hotly. "This is for your own safety."

Now it was Charles who had fire in his eyes. "You think that would've stopped him? You think that man wouldn't have still tried to rape me?" He shook his head fervently. "Collar or not, claimed or not, he would've still tried!" Charles all out yelled at the older man. He did not believe he should have to wear a fucking collar around his neck just because Erik was paranoid. He didn't care that all the other omegas did. He was not one of them damnit.

He still didn't believe…still didn't feel, like he was Erik's omega. It just didn't feel… right.

Frustrated, Erik took a deep breath through his nose and ran his hand down his face. He thought they made progress last night, fuck. "I know that this (he held the collar up) wouldn't have made any difference in the fact that that man tried to rape you, but you have to understand that…" he shook his head, trying to find the right way to word this. "There are laws Charles."

Confused, the smaller man just looked at his Alpha. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Are you implying that you had the right to kill him?" A pause. "For touching me?"

"For trying to rape you, yes." Erik responded, collar still tightly in hand. He needed to get it on

Charles, damn it.

"So what does that have to do with you wanting to collar me?" The rapist already knew that Charles was someone's omega; Charles distinctly remembered telling him that- -something about his Alpha ripping the guy's prick off and shoving it down his throat. Not that that happened, but being beat to death against a table was a close second.

Trying hard to remain patient (he didn't want to yell at Charles, the man had already been through enough the last couple of days), Erik just grit his teeth together before answering. "Because Charles," he said firmly, "I didn't have you collared or marked (or claimed) when the incident happened. Should this go to court (if they ever found the body that is, good luck with Azazel's body hiding skills), the defense could claim that the man didn't know that you belonged to someone already. It wouldn't have justified me killing him." Alphas can kill when their omegas are in danger or even possible threat, but the offender first must know that the omega was already claimed (hence wearing a collar or being marked), or else they have the right as any other Alpha, in trying to 'claim' said omega.

Charles just looked at Erik for a moment, letting it all soak in. "But I did tell him that I had an Alpha- -I even told him your name." And what he was going to do to the man once Erik found out.

Erik wasn't going to lie, that warmed his heart to all content. Just knowing that Charles said that to someone- -admitted to them- -that Erik was his Alpha, made Erik want to breakdown and cry. He loved Charles so much, he just wished the younger man would see it the same.

But Erik wasn't going to cry right now, not when he was busy arguing with his omega about the importance of wearing a collar now that they were bonded. Now that he was claimed.

"I'm aware that you told him about me," Erik bit out between his teeth, hand tightening around the collar (he WILL get it on the man damn it), "but do you really think that will make a difference when it's just your word against a dead guys?" And he really didn't mean to put so much sting behind it, it's just that, fuck- -Charles was being so very difficult right now. Just get the fucking collar on him.

Charles thought about this for a moment. His eyes cast down. "No," he said slowly, "I suppose not." He turned and faced the mirror once more, looking back at his bruised reflection. "I still don't see what good putting that thing on me now will do- -everyone at the party already saw me without it." His eyes flashed over to Erik's reflection, looking at him now. "That Emma woman especially. She seems like the type to throw someone under the bus the first chance she gets."

He wasn't wrong there. Erik's hand loosened around the collar for a moment before he sighed. "I know Charles," he said, looking back at his omega through the mirror, "which is why I'm so very glad to have a friend like Azazel- -he can dispose of a body like no one I've ever seen before." And suddenly, at those words, Charles' heart froze. He had a quick realization that if he were to ever one day really anger his Alpha, that he too may end up…he might be…

He'd never be found.

As if Erik could read the thoughts from Charles' face alone, he placed his free hand on the shorter man's shoulder and pulled him around to face him. "I would never Charles," he said with meaning behind it. He shook his head. "Never…" No matter what his omega did.

He leaned down a placed his lips to Charles', kissing him with heart.

And Charles still didn't kiss back, still. He didn't push Erik away either, but he didn't kiss the man

back. He just waited until it was over, eyes open.

And when Erik did pull away, he ran a hand down his omega's face, in a loving gesture. "But you understand," he said softly, hand still caressing, "that I still need to put this on you." He held up the collar once more. "In case… future incidents happen." And they will. They always do. Charles is a prize among omegas. Erik was half surprised that no one had tried to claim him before- -Charles not being their true omega (since he was Erik's) not mattering. And Alphas do that all the time; try and claim omegas that aren't their true match. Some have no patience. Not like Erik though- -he knew he could wait, wait until he found his true match. He'd seen all too many Alphas have their 'not-true' omegas ripped away from them when their real Alpha came calling. He couldn't even imagine what an ordeal that must be like to go through- -to be ripped away from the one you-

Oh god.

Erik looked down at his omega. Charles. Just like Charles had been ripped away from the one he loved.

"Erik?" Charles questioned when he noticed the man's too long silence. "Are you okay?"

But- -but Charles was his. By law Charles was his. He belonged to Erik, he was Erik's true omega- -he felt the bond immediately when he came within rage on Charles. Charles had to know this- -he had to.

Still looking down at the man he loved, Erik just gasped out a: "Yes," as he brought Charles into an embrace. "Yes I'm fine," he said into his hair. When Erik finally pulled back, he held the collar up again. "Please Charles," he near whispered. And Charles just sighed. He turned around and faced the mirror again, unhappy looked on his face, and braced both hands against the counter.

And Erik was glad when the man had closed his eyes as he started to fashion the collar around his neck, that way he knew Charles didn't see the way his hands were shaking as he put it on him.

When Charles opened his eyes again, he looked into the mirror, looked at the collar around his neck. It wasn't that bad he supposed- -not too big and gaudy or anything- -it was small and simple, just like himself. He turned to face his Alpha. "So now what?" he asked.

"Now," Erik said with a small smile, looking down proudly at his omega. "Now I go to work." Charles frowned. "You work?" he inquired, and Erik nearly chuckled. "Of course I work Charles," he told the smaller man. "Look around you." He motioned around the room with his hand. "Do you think all this nice stuff just paid for itself? I wasn't born into money if that's what you were thinking."

"Oh," Charles said softly. He was kind of thinking that, actually. He glanced back up at the taller man. "What do you do?" he asked with piqued interest.

"That," Erik said as he guided the smaller man out of the bathroom, "you do not need to know about right now. All in good time my love." He brought Charles back over to the bed and sat him down. "But I do need to get leaving for work soon, and I'd very much like to get off again before I go." And at this, Charles' heart began to race, oh god no- -not again- -not this soon, and his face fell, but Erik had already picked up on his omega's distress.

"No need to worry my dear," he said as he placed his hand up. "I know that you must still be sore from last night, and the last thing I want to do his hurt you." Or tear him. "So I was thinking of something a little less…penetrating." Charles blinked (well, one eye at least, the other one was sort of swollen shut). "You want me to suck your cock." It wasn't a question, it was a reality.

But still, Erik shook his head. "No," he confirmed. He reached down and gently thumbed the bruised man's lip. "I wouldn't want you to bust that lip of yours open again." He would suck the blood off of it though, if it did.

"Then what do you want?" Charles asked with utter curiosity. What new fucked up thing did Erik have in mind this time? He wasn't sure if he really wanted to know how the man planned on getting off with Charles being in the state that he was in.

"Well Charles," he said as he reached for his nightstand drawer (the nightstand of horror) and pulled out the handcuffs again (Charles' stomach dropped), "plain and simple, I just want to tie you up and masturbate over you until I cum." He looked at his omega. "Is that okay? You won't even have to do any work at all- -all you'll have to do is just lay there naked for me. Can you do that for me Charles?"

Oh. Okay. Well…that…that's not that bad actually. Charles was somewhat relieved to hear that. He could do that- -he could just lay there naked while Erik masturbates over him. Works for him. It's not as bad as what he was originally thinking. He was pretty sure that the man was just going to fuck him again, fuck him raw, fuck him until he cries. But this…this seems to work for the best. Charles doesn't have to use any of his body parts to get the man off. He doesn't have to use his sore wrists to jack him off with, or his split lip to suck his cock with. He doesn't even have to let Erik fuck his aching hole that was so thoroughly abused last night that it still hurts to think about.

This…this was okay.

Nodding wordlessly up at the man above him, Charles watched as Erik began to fashion the cuffs around his wrists, carefully- -as if to not hurt Charles anymore than he'd already been. Once Erik had the man restrained to his liking, he began to undress him- -starting with removing Charles' pants and underwear. He'd already cuffed his hands to the bed so he just opted for pushing the man's white tee up, exposing his chest and stomach. "Perfect," he said softly as he ran a hand down the smaller man's naked skin. "I think I'll cum right here." He stopped right on Charles' stomach, hand caressing gently.

Swallowing, Charles turned his face to the side and closed his eyes as his Alpha started next on removing his own pants. He felt a dip in the bed and turned his head back, opening his eyes and looking up at the half naked man above him.

"Eyes on me Charles," the older man said, cupping Charles' face as he placed both knees on either side of his omega. "I want to see those beautiful gems while I do this." He then reached down and started stroking his already hard cock, gasping slightly at the initial contact. And Charles met his eyes, refusing to look away just so the man wouldn't slow down or stop. The sooner it's over, the better. Erik gasped as he started to pick up pace, working his cock quickly as he jacked-off over his omega.

"Mmm, yes Charles," he hummed out softly, eyes roaming over the smaller man's body as his hand moved back and forth quickly. "So perfect."

Nearly rolling his eyes, Charles forced out a "Come on Erik, cum on me," with a rasp and Erik huffed "Oh god," as his hand sped up. "Yes Charles," he breathed, "talk more like that." That was so fucking hot- -he wished his omega would be this vocal all the time. Charles, who was only encouraging the man so that he would come sooner, sucked his bottom lip into his mouth before moaning out again. "Oh Erik, I love the way your cock looks over my body- -please cum all over me- -I've been so bad." Erik huffed again, nearly faltering in his hand movements as his omega's words sent ripples of pleasure through his body. He sucked his own bottom lip in and bit, trying hard not to all out groan like an undignified man would, but damnit it was hard- -Charles' dirty talk was doing things to Erik that he'd not imagined possible.

"Please Erik," Charles whined, "please cum on me. Mark me." He managed to arch his back up just a hair, exposing himself more to the man above him. "Erik," he moaned breathlessly, "cum on my body."

It was all the man could take, he groaned out a low sound and fisted his cock quicker as his release rocked through his body- -sending streams of hot cum all over Charles' lovely stomach and chest. "Yes Charles," he breathed as the last stripe of semen landed on his omega's body.

Breathing heavily, Erik looked down at the soiled man beneath him, whose chest was also slightly heaving from the experience. "Oh Charles," he said, "that was so hot." He reached down and swiped two fingers through the mess he'd made, trailing them up closer to the man's chest, until they reached Charles' neck, where he pulled them away. "Here," Erik said as he brought the cum covered fingers up to the man's mouth. "Taste," he commanded. Charles just glared at him for a second before he opened his mouth- -just a hair- -and allowed Erik to slip his first two fingers in. Just as he felt Charles' tongue on the tips, he commanded: "Suck." And Charles sucked, tasting his omega's seed as he did, eyes still locked on the man above him (but cold as ice).

"Such a good boy." Erik said and then withdrew his fingers, positive that Charles had got it all. He then glanced down at his omega's cock and smiled. (Charles looked away.) "I could help you with that you know," he murmured, moving to sit next to the man now. Charles huffed before he brought his face back to his Alpha's. "I don't doubt that you can," he replied. "And I don't doubt that you'll do it regardless." It didn't matter what Charles said- -he knew Erik was going to bring him off either way. Why bother trying to fight it? Erik smirked. "You're learning," he said and then reached over and took Charles' semi-hard cock into his hand and starting pumping.

Looking away again, Charles focused on a chair across the room as his Alpha worked his cock delicately. "Faster," he said after a second, just hoping to get this too over with as soon as possible. He felt a tear slide out of the corner of his eye (the eye that was turned away from Erik, and the one that wasn't blackened) as he took in a shuddery breath. "Just… go faster," he bit out, turning his face back to look at the man beside him. God, just get this shit over with.

Erik stopped. He looked at the bound man with furrowed brows. "You don't want me to do this?" he asked, bringing his hand back to his side to rest on the bed. A hollow huff escaped Charles' mouth and he glanced at the man. "What was your first clue?" Erik still just looked at him, unsure what to say. He got up from the bed after a moment and started to undo Charles' cuffs.

"I'm sorry, I thought-"

"What?" Charles interrupted, his right hand falling to the bed as it slipped free from the metal restraint. "That I wanted you to touch me?" Erik glanced down at the smaller man before reaching for the next cuff and undoing that one. "I suppose so, yes," he said as he slipped that one off before placing both of them back into his bedside drawer.

"Just because my body was reacting does not mean that I wanted you to do that for me," Charles told him. "Did you ever stop to think about that?" He sat up, pulling his shirt down (ignoring the feel of sticky cum drying on his skin—he'll deal with that later) and reaching for his discarded pants. Erik watched as his omega dressed, looking down at him. "I just thought that you'd want to get off as well."

"Well I don't," Charles nearly snapped at him as he pulled his pants up all the way. He sighed and then started to rub the sore spots of his wrists, where the rapist had held him down. "I will let you know should I… decide I need that," he muttered as he turned his face away once more.

"Alright," Erik said as he continued to look down at the man. He noticed Charles rubbing his wrist so he sat back down next to him. "Your wrists." He motioned to them. "Are they okay?" Charles still didn't turn back to look at his Alpha, he just focused his eyes down. "They're fine, just a tad sore."

"I can get you something for the pain-"

"No," Charles said quickly, eyes flashing over to the man next to him. He cleared his throat, looking down. "No," he said again, softer. "I'll be fine." And Erik just blinked at him for a moment. "As you wish," he said as he stood from the bed. He too began to redress again as Charles sat up more, leaning against the pillows as the man pulled his pants back on. "I still have to get to work," he said as he zipped his slacks, "so I'll have to leave you here." He looked at the brunet. "As much as I don't want to." And the unspoken "because I don't trust you" didn't go unnoticed by Charles. "And seeing how we've only been together for a few days, and I've never left you on your own before-" he sat down in a chair and started to pull his shoes on, "-you must understand that I'm not going to just leave you free to roam around on your own." He glanced back up at his omega.

Charles' heart sank. He looked at the older man with fear in his blue eyes. Oh god, he's going to tie me to the bed, like a dog. For the whole day. He swallowed heavily, body beginning to tremble. Should've ran. Last night- -should've ran. Charles started to shake his head, he felt the tears returning. "Erik," he gasped, but the Alpha was already sitting down beside him, running a caressing hand down his omega's trembling face.

"Charles," he said gently, "I don't know what you're thinking, but I was merely stating that I wasn't going to leave you on your own." He looked lovingly at the brunet, wiping an escaped tear off the man's face with the pad of this thumb. "I have someone that will be staying with you- - keeping an eye on you while I'm at work."

Wonderful, Charles thought as he turned his face away from Erik's touch, he got me a fucking babysitter. He stared at the bed sheets for a moment. Well, it's better than being tied to the bed all day. He glanced back at the man next to him. "Who is it?" he questioned softly, and Erik smirked. He placed a kiss to his omega's head before coming off the bed once again.

"Oh," Erik said with a devilish grin, "you'll like who I picked out for you just fine." He made his way across the room, leaving Charles to wonder what that had meant.

And Charles did wonder what that had meant. He looked at his Alpha in curiosity as the man pulled on his coat jacket. Picked out for me? An uneasy feeling settled in the pit of his stomach and he wasn't sure if that smile on Erik's face were a good thing or not.

Just who was this person that would be watching over him?

TBC

Chapter 11

Chapter Summary

Warning: More horribleness. Like, Erik is an ASS.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Now, Erik had known for quite some time now that he would be needing someone to 'watch after his omega' while he was gone. Hell, he even knew this before he had an omega. Before he found Charles.

Erik may or may not have trust issues. Blame it on his childhood if you will, but Erik just doesn't trust people. Especially not an omega who outright ran from him when they first met, and then proceeded to mouth -off to him and refused Erik's advances. Erik didn't want to tie Charles up that first day he brought him home- -but he had to. He didn't want Charles to run again, and he was just doing what he saw his uncle do to his omega. (After Erik's parents died he was forced to live with him.)

This was after all, learned behavior.

So, after Erik put out an ad for such 'help', he remembered quite vividly the first person who showed up at his doorstep in hopes of securing the job.

The man, who didn't make it past the doorstep, was named Wade… Wilman?… or something or other. Erik didn't know, all he knew was that the soon-to-be on his ass guy had two goddamn swords- -honest to god swords!- -crossed over his back.

And after an initial once over of said man and a "sup dude" out of his mouth, Erik had promptly slammed the door in his face.

That man was not coming anywhere near his future omega. No fucking thanks.

However, after a couple more failed attempted at finding a suitable candidate for the job, Erik had gave in and reached for his phone, sighing as he did and cringing while dialing the number he so hoped he never had to call and ask for help again.

The person on the other end had picked up after the second ring, and Erik didn't even get a chance to speak before said person did.

"Hello big brother, and what can I do for you today?" And goddamn it if there wasn't enough cheer in that voice to make a rainbow commit suicide.

Erik gritted his teeth before speaking. "Okay, you were right- -I need your help."

…

Charles sat on Erik's bed (well, him and Erik's bed now - -he needed to accept that, as much as it pained him), and waited patiently for his Alpha's return. He was very anxious to see who Erik had picked out 'especially for him' to be his goddamn babysitter. He still didn't believe he needed

someone to look after him, but then again, he knew if he were in Erik's position, he wouldn't trust himself either. Charles didn't exactly make things easy on Erik when he first got here.

Not that he was going to stop anytime soon- -he was after all- -not giving in so easily. He still had a little fight left in him. I will not let him break me.

Hearing the voices approaching, Charles' ears perked up, trying hard to decipher what was being said. While he wasn't able to hear the words being exchanged, he was able to pick out that one of the voices was distinctly female. Well that makes sense, it's not like Erik would've left me with another male- -Erik was very jealous and distrusting of people, especially other men. He rolled his eyes.

The door opened and Charles found himself sitting up straighter, as if he were trying to impress the people coming in. When did he care about silly stuff like that? He took note of Erik first, and then the blonde female that had followed in behind him. She looked to Charles, and smiled. Oh thank god, she has a friendly face, that's a good sign so far.

"Honestly Erik," she said as she then turned her attention back on the Alpha, "I'm surprised you don't have him tied to the bed." She gave him a playful look. So am I, Charles thought to himself.

Erik just gritted his teeth together and tried not to look so angry.

He failed.

"Oh come on big brother, I'm just joking," the girl said as she punched Erik in the arm harmlessly. I wasn't, Charles thought again. Also, big brother?

Ignoring his sister, Erik just looked to Charles and said: "Charles, this is my little sister, Raven. She'll be looking out-"

"Babysitting," Charles cut in, unamused look on his face. He was feeling particularly feisty today. (Raven hid her grin behind her hand- -she liked him immediately.)

"-for you while I'm gone." Erik finished lamely. He looked down at Raven (still trying to contain her smile) and then over to Charles, who had a cocky look on his face. Wonderful. His plan of having Raven watch over him in hopes that she'd help put Charles in his place (which is BY Erik's side) may not work out as well as he thought.

Why did he think Raven would've been a good influence on him? Just because she bossed him around as kids didn't mean she's be able to tame Charles. In fact, it seemed as if she already liked the omega. And MORE than Erik- -if the smile she was giving Charles was anything to go by. Splendid, they were forming an alliance, weren't they?

He should've known this would be a disaster from the start. Those two seemed instantly connected to each other somehow. Like, they're going to be friends or some shit.

Erik briefly wondered if he still had the mouthy guy with the swords number lying around.

"Hello Charles," Raven said as she made her way closer to the bed. Charles looked to Erik before standing from it. "Raven," he said in return, "it's a pleasure to meet you I'm sure." Erik snorted. Charles' eyes flashed over to his Alpha for a moment before they landed back on the girl before him. "Don't mind him," Raven said with a warm smile, "he's just mad that I got all the cheer in our family. Tell me Charles, have you ever even seen Erik smile once?" she asked, teasing tone in her voice.

"Well," Charles said in thought, "there was that one time he-"

"I knew this was a bad idea," Erik interrupted, pulling Raven back away from his omega. "Just go home Raven, I'll take the day off work and figure out who would be a more suitable replacement." Christ, why did he ever think this would be a good idea?

Both Charles and Raven's face fell. "But Erik," Raven started. She stuck her bottom lip out and everything. She liked Charles (from what she saw of him so far) and she wanted to get to know her technically, 'brother-in-law', a little better. Why did Erik even call her in the first place then?

But Erik just shook his head, not letting her finish. "I said no Raven," he told her firmly. "This was a bad idea from the start. I'll just…figure something else out." Guy with the blades.

"Erik?" That was Charles now, and he was placing his hand on the Alpha's shoulder, turning Erik to face him. "Please let her stay, I'd very much like to get to know her better." He smiled up at the man. "She is after all, technically my sister-in-law." And Raven's eyes lit up, she looked over at the omega with a nod. Well played brother-in-law.

But Erik was still absently thinking off in the distance. Maybe that guy with the animal name… Badger?... Wolverine?… or something? Scary as fuck looking dude (and a very odd hairdo), but perhaps a better fit than Raven.

Oh fuck it, Erik knew this was hopeless.

"I don't know," he said slowly, eyeing his omega. Does he have ulterior motives here? He doesn't even know Raven- -why would he be so adamant about her staying? He looked harder at his omega, as if trying to read his thoughts by his face alone.

"Please Erik, she seems so lovely-" I may be able to earn her trust. "-I feel very at peace with her around. I-" He then looked to Raven. "Raven dear, do you mind?" he asked politely. And the blonde got the hint; she raised her eyebrows with a smile and nodded. "I'll just be downstairs in the living room. You two take all the time you need to talk." She then winked at Charles (Erik sighed. He should've never got these two together) and left the two men be, closing the door behind her.

Wait, did Charles just command his sister to leave- -and she did? So willingly? Erik eyed the young man before him. There was more to this Charles Xavier than he knew.

Not missing a beat, Charles placed his hand on Erik's face next, cupping his cheek. "Erik love, I don't know why you suddenly feel as if Raven shouldn't be the one to… watch after me," he forced out, "but I assure you that she'd more than likely be the best pick in this type of situation. You don't want to leave me with a stranger now do you?" Erik just looked at him, tilting his face into Charles' touch without him even realizing it. Charles went on. "And who's better than family to watch after me? It's not like you'd have to worry about her trying to make a move on me or anything (Erik tensed at just the words so Charles brought his other hand up and cupped the man's face completely now), not that you'd every have to worry about that." Charles swallowed, preparing himself to force out the next sentence.

"Because you are after all-" he took in a breath, "-my Alpha," he whispered, and then pressed up on his toes and placed his mouth to Erik's.

And electricity ran through Erik's body- -he kissed Charles back fiercely, wrapping his arms around the smaller man's waist and drawing him closer- -claiming those lips as his own. "Charles," he breathed once he pulled away, looking down lovingly at the man. He ran a hand down his omega's face (Charles forced himself to close his eyes and lean more into the poisonous touch) before placing one more kiss to the brunet's lips and then pressing their foreheads together.

"Fine, my sister can stay," Erik told the younger man. He pulled away. "But if I find out that you have ulterior motives-"

"I promise Erik," Charles cut in, lying, hand still cupping the man he despised face. "I just want to get to know her better." And that wasn't a complete lie- -he did want to get to know the sister of the man whom uprooted his life and claimed him as his own. Perhaps he'll find out a little bit more about Erik and possibly even what made him into the man he was today- -because Raven seemed so very normal compared to her psycho insane, possessive brother.

Perhaps they were raised by different people? Or maybe Erik just had a shittier childhood- -who knew?

But Charles did also have hope. This Raven girl may be more than meets the eye. Perhaps if he were to earn her trust- -get her on his side- -maybe one day he could…

No- -baby steps- -take this one day at a time, don't get too ahead of yourself yet. She may not even be who she seems. She could be as evil as her brother.

Still, Charles forced himself to smile (but not too vindictively) up at his Alpha. And Erik nodded his approval, still leaning into (craving ) Charles' touch. "Thank you Erik," the omega whispered and then pressed up once more, fitting his lips to the taller man's yet again, as he imagined he were somewhere else.

…

"So, tell me about what it was like growing up with Erik as a child," Charles said innocently as the two walked the path behind Erik's lavish house. Raven just shot him a knowing look as she played with the flower he picked for her. "You're trying to pump me for information," she said. It was not a question either. Charles just shrugged, looking at the ground as they walked.

"Look Charles, I like of you what I see so far, but I really don't know you all that well. I don't know what's going on between Erik and you so far, but all I can say for now is that you just need to give Erik a chance. I know that he can be a little…intense-"

"Barbaric," Charles supplied. Raven chuckled, shaking her head as she looked down. "Well yes- - that too." She then looked back over to Charles. They had both stopped walking. "Look Charles, I'm guess that Erik probably hasn't been treating you as nicely as he should be..." She looked at his bruised eye and busted lip. Charles was quick at catching on and started shaking his head. "Oh no," he said quickly, "Erik didn't do this to me- -someone else did," he told her. She just smiled. "Yeah I know, he told me. I was just seeing if you'd throw him under the bus or not."

Ah, a test. So that's what game she was playing. Charles was glad that he didn't try and deceive Erik so soon. He needed to remind himself that his girl was Erik's sister after all, and to not all out insult the man. Even though Charles thought he deserved it.

"Anyways," Raven continued. They both started walking again. "All I'm going to tell you for now is that Erik didn't have it so great growing up. He was… 'influenced' by the wrong man, so to say." She looked over at Charles as they walked side by side. "Our parents died in a crash when we were 8 and 11-"

"I'm sorry."

"…it's okay." She smiled softly. "It was a long time ago." Raven looked back ahead, taking in all the trees and scenery around them. "Erik…" she sighed. "Erik didn't have it as easy as I did. He was sent to live with our uncle, our father's brother, and his wife- -his godparents- -while I went to

stay with our mother's sister and her husband- -my godparents." She took a moment before she spoke again, as if choosing her words wisely. "But unfortunately for Erik, our uncle wasn't the best role model to be around. The man treated his wife, or I guess I should say; his omega, not as kindly as he should have." Ah, Charles thought to himself, that makes sense. That may explain why Erik treated him the way he did when he first brought (forced) Charles home.

Not that that excused the man's behavior by any means, oh no.

"Our uncle also…" Raven looked down, dropping the twisted and bruised flower that was in her hand. "He also treated Erik the same way…sometimes." She looked off in the distance, as if to wash the memory away with the scenery around them.

"Oh," was all Charles had to say to that. He could tell there was more to the story, but he knew that was all he'd be getting for now. So Erik had a fucked-up childhood, who didn't? Although, an Alpha being treated like an omega by another Alpha who was suppose to be taking care of you and not to mention family- -okay, Charles could see where that could be traumatizing to a young Erik.

Still, it didn't give the man the right to treat Charles as poorly as he did. He wasn't about to let it slide.

"But anyways," Raven said, breaking the tense silence, "enough about Erik and his messed up past." She then smiled sweetly at Charles. "Tell me about you."

What was there to tell? That Erik had ripped him away from the man he loved- -from his husband-just so that he could be with Charles? That he used to have a teaching job at Columbia University that he had to quit after Hank and he got married in fear that his true Alpha might come and claim him one day? (Not that that worked out in the end anyway.) Or did she want to go deeper than that? Into his unhappy childhood as well? He could talk about how much of an alcoholic his mother was, or the fact that he's pretty sure his stepfather murdered his real father just so he could marry his mother and take her for all her money. And he even believes that his mother knew all is, but still married the man anyway and then proceeded to drink herself to death after all the guilt set in.

Ah yes, what a lovely stroll down memory lane that would be.

Charles just looked to Raven and shrugged. "Not much to tell I'm afraid."

…

Later, after Erik had come home from work and relieved Raven from her duties, the Alpha found Charles in their bedroom, reading a book that only Raven would've given him.

"I like your sister," Charles said, not looking up but noting Erik's presence in the room. He turned a page. "She's very interesting."

Erik acknowledged this with a grunt. Annoying yes- -interesting, well- -he didn't know about that, but fine. He started to peel his jacket off and loosen his tie as he made his way closer to the bed, where Charles was laid out. And he looked entirely at home if Erik didn't say so himself. He sat down next to the man and leaned over to place a kiss to his neck. But Charles just scrunched his shoulder up and blocked him.

This of course, peeved Erik.

"Stop it," Charles muttered. "I'm trying to read." He then rolled on his side, thus putting his back to the man.

Excuse fucking Erik? Who the hell did Charles think he was? Last time Erik checked, he was his omega god damnit.

"Charles, turn and face me," the older man ordered. A frustrated sigh came from the brunet and he rolled back on his back, closing the book after marking his spot with a finger. He looked up at Erik. "Yes?" And if there was a hint of annoyance behind that, Erik caught it.

The Alpha found himself becoming more and more annoyed as well. He glared down at his omega. "When I go to kiss you, you don't refuse my advance," he told the younger man with authority. And Charles just hardened his eyes as well. "But I didn't want a kiss. I'm trying to read-it's the only bloody thing I have to do around here, save for when Raven's 'babysitting' me." He narrowed his eyes even more. "So excuse me if I don't want to be bothered right now."

Uhh, what?

Now Erik's blood was starting to boil. Fuck a lot of good having Raven around was- -if anything, she seemed to have turned Charles into more of a mouthy little smartass than he already was. What did she say to him that made Charles think he could talk to his Alpha like this? What else could explain his omega's change in behavior? He thought they were progressing, if that kiss that Charles gave him this morning was anything to go by.

Had he been deceived? Like he'd thought.

"I don't know what's gotten into you Charles," the man sneered at his omega. "Or if my sister's influenced as clouded your view of me," what did that bitch say to him - -or worse- -tell him? "but last time I checked, you're still MY omega- -and I your Alpha. So next time I go to kiss you, you will allow it." He hardened his gaze now. "Understood?"

But Charles just looked at him, quite hatefully too. "I'm sorry, but did you say omega or slave? Because I'm pretty sure you're treating me as slave, not an omega," Charles spat at the older man. Erik snapped. He ripped the book from Charles' hand and tossed it across the room. "It looks like you've forgotten your place," he sneered right back at him. "Perhaps I should show you again where you belong." He looked down at the floor. "Or maybe another 'lesson' is in order here." He then looked to his nightstand, and then back to Charles.

Swallowing, Charles never allowed the fear to show on his face, although it raced through his veins. He narrowed his eyes at the Alpha. Do not show him weakness. "What are you going to do? Force me to sleep on the floor again? I think I'd prefer that to your cold self any day." Erik's nostrils flared and Charles had to stomp down the urge throw-up. No, mustn't show fear. He was pissing Erik off and he knew it- -but he just didn't seem to care. And, he wasn't done yet either. He sat up in the bed and faced the man who was becoming increasingly more and more angry. "Or let me guess, another hour or so with that dildo up my ass. Yeah, a lot of good that will do you once you go to fuck me again, or do you like em' loose?" Stop it. Just. Stop. Talking.

But it was too late, he'd already pressed all of Erik's buttons- -the Alpha reached out with his hand and grabbed onto Charles' jaw, squeezing as he drew the brunet's face near. "Do not let this morning cloud your judgment of me Charles," he hissed at the man. "Just because I caved in and you got your way on ONE thing (he tightened his grip), does NOT mean that I will be pushed around." He brought Charles' face even closer. "Perhaps I DO need to remind you just where your place is," he said coldly and then shoved the omega away.

Charles gasped out a breath as he was flung back, his hand coming up to his aching jaw as he looked venomously at the man next to him. Sod it, he didn't care if Erik made him sleep on the floor again- -he was not going to cave in so easily. He looked right at his Alpha.

"Get. Fucked."

And an unhumorous chuckle left Erik's mouth. "Looks like being put in your place is just what you need," he said hollowly and Charles braced himself to be flung to the floor.

But that was NOT what Erik had in mind.

"Wha- -what the fuck are you doing?" Charles said as Erik started to climb on top of him, pinning his arms up above his head. "Erik, what the fuck?" He tried to twist out of the man's grip, but his Alpha was just a touch stronger. "Putting you in your place," he told the smaller man with a grunt, using one hand now to hold Charles' wrists (the wrists that were still sore) down against the bed as he used his other hand to rip Charles' shirt open. "Erik!" the omega cried out in horror once he realized what was happening. He desperately tried to wiggle free- -what good would that do anyway? He'll just chase you down- -as Erik next reached down and started undoing his belt buckle, slipping that away.

"Now Charles," he said as he struggled to hold the man still, "are you going to cooperate with me (he tightened his hand around the smaller man's wrists) are do we have to do this the hard way?"

Fear, Charles was pretty sure he had fear in his eyes. There was no hiding it now, not with the way that his Alpha was looking down predatorily at him- -like he wanted to eat him right up. Rape me. Charles' mind supplied grimly for him. He swallowed heavily, meeting gazes with the man who was going to force his way with him- -and after he was nearly raped just the other day.

How was this happening?

"Erik," Charles choked out, tears pricking at his eyes. He turned his face away- -he knew this was going to happen again eventually, he just hoped not in this manner. "Please don't do this," he breathed. Fuck it- -mouthing off to the man got him nowhere, perhaps some good old fashion humility would actually help. Charles swallowed the lump in his throat again and blinked back the tears. Why the fuck can't you just learn to shut your goddamn mouth? He looked back up at Erik. "Please just put me on the floor for the night," he said to the man, trying to barter with him, "you don't have to do this-"

"Shut up," Erik snapped at him. He had had enough. He started to wrap the belt in his hand around Charles' wrists. "You've mouthed off to me for the last time, and you had your chance." He pulled the belt tight, causing Charles to grunt out in pain, before he then fashioned it to the bedframe. "Now we're going to do things MY way," the Alpha sneered at him, reaching down and removing Charles' pants next. "Because you seemed to have forgotten where your place is in all this." He whipped the man's pants off and flung them across the room.

"Erik, please… no," Charles tried again, turning his face to the side as a single tear slid down it.

You knew this was going to happen if you kept running your mouth to him- -why do you have to be so fucking stubborn all the time? "Erik…please."

"I said shut up," The older man spat at him, reaching down and undoing his own pants. He slipped them off and then unbuttoned his shirt next, getting it off him in a hurry. "I don't want to do it like this Charles," he said as he started to pump his hardening cock with his hand (Charles was still struggling against his bounds), "but you just don't leave me any other option." He then brought his hand up and licked it, coating it nicely with his saliva before swiping it up Charles' asscheeks. Charles jumped slightly at the contact, still trying to twist free. He's going to fuck me with just spit- -this can't be happening. The brunet started to panic- -fear trembling through his body. He barely even registered the fact that he had brought his foot up and kicked at the man until it had happened. Erik grabbed his foot afterwards (rage in his eyes) and slammed it back down on the bed harshly. "Do that again Charles and I will fucking break your goddamn leg."

Charles didn't doubt this, suddenly. He saw the furious look in his Alpha's eye. Still, he couldn't help it if he still had a little fight left in him. This man won't break me all the way- -he just won't.

"Stop it Erik," Charles tried again, trying to pull his hands free from the belt holding them to the bed. It was hopeless. Erik had tied them up so well his hands were starting to tingle. "Erik," he gasped out, turning his head to the side.

But his pleas went unheard, or Erik just didn't care, because now the man was grabbing both Charles' legs again, pushing them up and bending them until they nearly hit the brunet's chest. And again, never had Charles ever felt so exposed in his life- -he wished he were drugged again for this- -somehow that seemed like it would be better. Compared to now. "Erik…stop." Charles' voice wavered as another tear slid down his cheek. I hate you- -I fuck hate you- -any little amount of respect I ever had for you is now gone.

"God Charles, look at you." Erik purred as he glanced down at his omega's exposed body. "Your ass just looks so perfect." He popped his index finger into his mouth and licked it before reaching down and tracing Charles' puckered hole with it (Charles choked on a gasp). "I think I'd like to taste you this time," he said and Charles had to hold back a sob. No, not that- -anything but that.

An "Mmm" left Erik's mouth as he leaned down closer, placing a kiss to the underside of his omega's thigh before his mouth found Charles' hole. A warm puff of air was all the warning Charles got before he felt a wet tongue lave at him. A strangled sound left his throat and his body tried to jerk away on its own accord, but Erik's strong hands found his hips and held the smaller man firmly in place as his tongue assaulted his tight and puckered hole.

"Erik stop," Charles sobbed out, not even aware of the flow of tears down his face now. So fucking ashamed- -so vulnerable. "Stop it." But Erik didn't stop- -he couldn't stop- -Charles tasted so good and felt so perfect against his tongue. He continued to lick up Charles' entrance, over and over and over again, until Charles was squirming and wiggling and begging Erik to stop- -just fucking stop already.

And then Erik did stop. He pulled away from Charles' ass, saliva dribbling down his chin, and looked hotly at the man's wet and glistering hole before his lust filled eyes found blue. "I'm going to fuck you until you scream," he said as he came up on his knees, lining his rock-hard cock up with Charles' entrance, "and then maybe you'll remember-" he thrust in an inch or two (Charles bit back a cry), "just who-" another thrust, another cry, "-your Alpha is," he ground out as he thrust in all the way, causing Charles to cry out loudly.

Charles' face whipped to the side, his hands long gone numb, and now his asshole on fire as the man above him started to move, started to pump in and out frantically, as he held the smaller man down.

Closing his eyes against the sting, Charles just prayed that this would be over soon.

"Look at me Charles," Erik's voice rasped out, his breath picking up. He reached out with one hand and cupped the brunet's tear stained cheek. "Look at me when I'm fucking you." And slowly, Charles turned his face back to look at the monster above him. He wanted to say something- -tell him what a horrible person he was- -what a brute he was.

But he didn't, he said nothing- -he just looked Erik hollowly in his eyes, void of all emotion. He hoped that would've done something to the man raping him, but it appeared not.

"Say my name Charles," Erik said next, still fucking into the smaller man with speed. "Tell me who your Alpha is." He gripped tightly onto Charles' legs (still bent and knees at his chest) and changed angles- -fucking into him deeper now. "Who's your Alpha?"

And like hell Charles was going to give him the pleasure- -oh no- -he wasn't broken just yet.

Yet.

"Fuck you," Charles choked out, snapping his face back to the side, avoiding the man's thunderous gaze.

And Erik stopped. His hands constricted even tighter around the younger man's thighs as he glared at Charles. "You just don't fucking learn," he growled at the brunet. "Do you?" But before Charles even had the chance for another retort, Erik slammed his hips hard against his body, driving his cock even further and deeper into Charles' hole.

Charles screamed.

"Now," Erik said as he resumed his pace (tears streamed down the omega's face as he tried to hide it against the pillow), "you going to tell me who your Alpha is?" He snapped his hips harshly (Charles bit his lip to contain the cry this time, drawing blood). "Or do you want me to fuck you until I make you bleed?" Tear him- -fucking tear him- -show him who's in charge here. "I'll do it Charles," the older man rasped as his breath started to speed up, much like his hips. "I'll fuck you until you can't walk."

Still saying nothing, Charles bit his bottom lip even harder, trying his damnist not to give Erik want he wanted, but he could feel himself breaking. Brick by brick. Fuck it hurts. And when Erik noticed his omega's trying silence, one of his hands darted out quickly and grabbed Charles by the jaw- -squeezing as he did. "Say it Charles," he snarled at the smaller man. "Say my name!"

Charles shook his head (what he could of it at least) and squeezed his eyes shut as tears slid out of them. The pain, there was so much pain. Erik tightened his hold even more, causing a searing pressure to shoot through the man's lower face. It was almost too much for Charles to handle. "I swear to god Charles- -I'll fuck you all night if that's what it takes." He forced the brunet's face up, locking their eyes together. "Now tell me, who's your fucking Alpha?" Erik demanded to know. He then gave one finally, harsh thrust into the man below him, causing Charles to cry out helpless with a sob before yelling;

"You are!"

And Erik came- -dumping his load into the omega below him with a low grunt before pulling out abruptly- -shoving Charles away as much as he could with the man being bound to the bed. He got up and grabbed for his pants, looking back at Charles once before saying;

"And don't you fucking forget that."

TBC.

Chapter End Notes

Ah yes, they take half a step forward and then seven back. So, I sincerely apologize to anyone who thought this story was taking a turn for the happy side (and I now feel even worse after all the nice comments I got on that last chapter about how happy people are that Erik's starting to come around. *Hides*), but I did promise my lovely requestie that there would be lots of 'Erik non-conning the hell out of Charles', and I feel like I started to slip away from that for a few chapters there, so… yeah. That

explains that last scene. But I do promise, at some point in time, this will somehow, magically, turn into a 'happier' story (if happy is even possible at this point because, really, fuck.)

Thanks to everyone who's still with me and sorry to anyone who I've potentially chased away with all the Angst and Hurt. I would say that it's not my intention, but again- -non-con story. I hope you're still happy with what I have for you Nicole!

Chapter 12

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Charles was pissed. In fact, pissed wasn't even the right word to describe how he felt actually. It was more like he was furious. Furious about what Erik had done to him. It had been just over a week since 'the incident' with Erik, with his Alpha, but Charles was still fuming about it.

Not that he wasn't expecting Erik to 'have his way with him', again- -oh no- -he knew that was to be expected. But what made it all so terrible was the fact that Erik had raped him not but a day after he was nearly raped by some other random guy. What the fuck is wrong with that man?

In his head, he probably thinks what he's doing is right, and that's the sad part.

Luckily for Charles though, Erik seemed to have realized what he did may have been a bit rash. He hadn't taken Charles between the sheets again since- -just a few random handjobs that Charles gave him to keep him at bay, keep him from wanting more.

In fact, one of those days, Charles even thinks that Erik had come to apologize for his behavior…

"Charles," Erik said as he entered the room, finding Charles in his normal spot on the bed- -book in hand. "I wanted to talk to you about the other day-"

"Piss off."

Erik stared for a second, before a harsh look came over his face. He turned and left the room - - slamming the door behind him as he did. Charles just rolled on his side and propped himself up on an elbow as he continued reading.

He didn't know for sure and he didn't care. If Erik had come to apologize, Charles didn't want to hear it. Not now, not ever.

That man's words were poison.

Over the past week though, Charles had gotten to know Raven a bit more, what with spending all day, almost every day with her. Charles was disappointed to learn though, that it seemed Raven's loyalties laid with her brother- -there was no getting her on Charles' side. There was no chance at her letting him escape.

But that's okay, Charles had other ideas. Other plans. He wasn't giving up just yet. Just because the friend he'd managed to make out of Raven wasn't going to hear his sob story and let him just walk free, didn't mean that Charles didn't still have a trick up his sleeve.

That after all, was just Plan A.

Charles and Raven were walking along the same path that they walked every day- -the only one that Erik would allow- -and Charles had tried to get her to take him out further, just to the park even, but Raven still continued to prove that her alliances were with her brother ("Come on Raven, let's go out to the park- -I've never been there and I hear it's quite lovely this time of year." Charles made a pouty face at the girl as he took her hands in his and swung them. "Charles," Raven had chided. "You know we can't- -Erik said we're not to leave the property." But Charles just pouted even harder. "Oh come on - -he'll never know - -we don't have to tell him. Just for a little bit- -an hour tops." Raven pulled her hands back to herself and shook her head. "No

Charles," she said firmly. "And if you keep this up I'll be forced to tell my brother, so please, just drop it.")- -so Charles had resorted to Plan B.

"Did I ever tell you that I use to run track in high school?" Raven looked to the man next to her, eyebrow cocked. "Track? Really?" she asked in amusement. Charles chuckled. "Yes, hard to believe, I know." He looked back up at her. "I'm a very good runner though."

"Is that so?" Raven inquired, eyebrow still arched. "Not as good as me though, I bet."

Ah, she took the bait. Perfect. It was almost too easy.

"Care to have a race?" Charles asked with a smile. He put his hands behind his back as they walked, but it was just to keep Raven from seeing them shaking. He couldn't believe this had worked so easily. The blonde girl cocked a smile. "Oh," she said as she eyed the man next to her, "you're so going down." If only you knew, Charles thought as he smiled back at his friend. "To that oak and back, yes?" Charles asked as he peered off at the tree in the distance and then back to Raven.

She nodded her head. "You got it."

"On three," Charles said and then begun counting. "One…two-"

"Three!" Raven hollered out before shoving Charles to the side and taking off spiriting. "Cheater!" Charles called out with a laugh. But then he too was off, running quickly and coming up on Raven's (who was laughing as well) heels. "Damn you're fast!" She huffed out when she noticed Charles right next to her. And then passing her. "Cheater!" she yelled out as he swept past her without so much as a look back.

"I took track for four years darling, don't beat yourself up," he called out to her, and then it happened. Showtime. Charles took a nasty spill, catching his foot in a small hole and coming down with a crash.

"Shit! Charles!" Raven was at his side in a flash, breathing heavy and looking down at him with concern. "Oh my god Charles, are you okay?" She placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to roll him onto his back.

"Jesus fuck it hurts!" Charles cried out as he lay on his side, hand down on his ankle as he rolled around in pain. "I think it's broke!" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he bit his lip and muffled a scream.

"Shit-shit-shit-shit," Raven said as she looked over his body. "Erik's going to fucking kill me." She reached down and tried to pull Charles' pant leg up to look at it, but the brunet just yelled at her. "Don't touch it!" He pulled away from her, hissing as he did.

"Shit, I'm sorry Charles-"

"Just call a fucking ambulance," Charles snapped at Raven. "I pretty sure it's fucking broken!"

"Right," Raven said with a gulp. "That's what Erik would do." She stood up quickly. "Let's get you to a hospital." She started to leave but then turned back and looked down at him. "Are you sure an ambulance is necessary? I don't think this is that dire. I could just drive you-"

"Raven please," he bit out, still holding his ankle. "I think Erik has enough money to afford an ambulance trip - -the sooner I get some pain medication the better." He squeezed his eyes shut and let out another loud curse.

"Okay, okay- -you're right. I can tell you're in pain- -I'll call an ambulance." Raven said as she turned and started running back to the mansion to get her cellphone. Erik always told her not to leave it in her purse- -damn she should've listen to him. "I'll be back as soon as possible!" She yelled out over her shoulder to him. And Charles just groaned again, banging his head back on the ground as he watched Raven disappear slowly.

Only once he was positive she was gone, Charles stopped rolling around in pain. He sat up a little and looked off towards the house.

And then he was up and off- -spiriting across the yard with all the speed in his body. I'm sorry Raven, but I have to do this. Again. And he didn't stop running- -he never once stopped- -running faster and faster...

…

Charles flung the door open, breathing heavier than he'd ever in his life, and stumbled in, closing the door behind him as he slid down it.

"Jesus Christ! Charles?" Hank nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of his ex -husband. He flung up from the couch and ran over to the man on the floor. "Charles, what are you doing here?"

Looking up at the man he so missed, Charles just choked out: "Hank," as he struggled to catch his breath. And god he was a sight for sore eyes. He twisted his hand in the taller man's shirt and pulled him closer- -pressing their foreheads together. "I'm home," he breathed.

But Hank pulled away. And blinked. "Charles- -you can't- -you can't be here," he told his ex with a head shake. "Your Alpha- -he'll find you." Hank looked out the window, just as before. He'll hunt him down. "He'll come for you. Again." He looked back at the man on the ground, noticing the collar around his neck. He suppressed the look of pity that wanted to flash over his face and tried not to stare at it. He shook his head. "Why would you even risk this?" He nearly hissed at the man.

Confused, and catching his breath slowly, Charles sat up more against the door. "I- -I did this for you," he told the other man with a hurt look. Why was Hank being like this? Was he not happy to see him? He did this for him. "I'm- -I'm here for you."

Standing, Hank just looked down at his ex. "But- -he'll come for you Charles- -he'll come take you away again." A pause. "Just like before. What makes you think this time would be any different?" Oh god, did Charles...No, he would never. He's not capable of something like that...

And now Charles was standing, too, coming closer to the man he still loved- -his head shaking fervently. "No-no- -not if we run- -he'll never find us," Charles told him. He placed both hands on Hank's arm, holding him. "We can leave right now- -just pack what you need- -we can leave the country if need be- -I don't give a damn- -let's just get out of here!" He tightened his hold on his once husband's arms. "Let's go Hank, now (and the other man could hear the panic in Charles' voice, it was enough to make his stomach turn). I can't go back (Charles shook his head again, swallowing back a sob), I can't go back to him!" Charles choked out. He gripped Hank's arms more, taking in a deep breath before: "Please don't make me go back..."

"Hank?" came a voice that was unfamiliar to Charles. His grip loosened on the taller man's arms and his eyes shot over to where the voice had come from.

And there, in the doorway to the living room, was some blond guy that Charles had never seen before. His eyes shot back to Hank, question burning in them.

Sighing, Hank just took a step away from his ex-husband, running a hand down his face as he did. "I-" he shook his head, eyes closing for a moment (as to not have to see the utter look of betrayal on Charles' face.) He sighed again. "Charles, this is Alex." He looked from one man to the other, Alex and then Charles. "I met him at a support group not too long ago." A pause. "He's a beta like me."

Alex looked to the new man in the room. "So this is Charles?" He looked to Hank with a nod. "I'll give you two a minute," he told him and then left quietly. Charles furrowed his brows. Give you two a minute? What was that supposed to mean? He watched as the man he'd never seen before left the room, and then flashed his eyes back to his ex, all the pain and hurt coming crashing back into him in one motion.

"Hank?" he asked with a trembling voice. It'd only been two weeks- -not even. How could he...?

He blinked back the tears that prickled behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry," was all Hank said. He looked down. "I never expected you to come back."

"So you just replace me?"

Hank's head shot back up. "I didn't replace you, Charles," he near snapped at the other man, and then took in a calming breath, looking away. "You were ripped away from me Charles." He bit out, and then looked back. "It was a lot to deal with. I didn't know what to do, but I had to- -I had to do something-"

"A lot for you to deal with?" Charles snarled at him, pain turning to frustration in a flash. "What about me? I'm the one who was forced to go live with someone I hate! How do you think I feel?" His hands trembled at his sides as he spoke, looking at his ex in utter disbelief. How could Hank replace him so easily? As if he never gave a fuck? As if Charles meant nothing to him.

"I don't know what you want me to say Charles," Hank said slowly as he brought his eyes back to the man's before him. "But by law, you belong to your Alpha, and there's nothing we can do-" but Charles was already shaking his head laughing, but not a humorous laugh; an empty one. "So that's it?" he asked Hank, eyes locked with his former lover's again. He shrugged. "You're with him now? There's no chance for us ever again?"

"Charles," Hank said as he put a hand on is ex's shoulder, "there was never a chance for us in the first place." And Jesus Christ, it was like being hit with a ton of bricks. In the face. Charles felt a tear slide down his cheek, his gut wrenching in pain. He looked down before whispering: "I just thought that maybe…"

"No Charles," the taller man said firmly, "we both knew from the start that this might not have worked out." A pause. "And it didn't. So now it's time to let go."

My god, how can he be so cruel? Charles shook his head. "How are you saying this?" he asked with a breath, another tear sliding down his cheek. How can he not care anymore? How can he dismiss this so quickly?

"Because," Hank said, voice still firm, "I have to." He took in a breath, no backing down. "I'm with Alex now, (A small choking sob came from Charles as he looked away. No, this can't be.) and I'd suggest that you go back home to your Alpha (another choking sob from Charles, or maybe it was an empty laugh), before he comes looking for you again." Hank looked at the omega seriously, and with some sternness in his eyes as well. "You do know that you're putting my life in danger just by being here?"

"Do you even still love me?" Charles asked, quickly, changing the subject as he looked back at

his cruel ex, whose words were cold as ice. Cold as Emma Frost, Charles' mind supplied.

Perhaps Hank and her could get together sometime and trade partners. And fucking laugh it up.

"Hm? Did you ever even really love me? Or have you had Alex here on the backburner this whole time- -just waiting around for the day that I might no longer be here?"

"You know that's not true-"

"But of course it is," Charles snapped at him. He pulled away from Hank's touch. "That would explain why you've moved on so quickly." He felt like he was going to be sick, the reality of it all settling in so fast. All this for nothing- -nothing! And now...now he has to go back- -he has to-

Oh god.

"Charles?" Hank asked, noticing the look on Charles' face. He took a step back closer. "Are you okay? You've gone pale in the face. Are you alright?"

Erik. "I'm fine," Charles gasped out as he held his stomach. Oh god, Erik was going to fucking kill him. How did he not have a backup plan? (Because he didn't think that Hank would reject him like this) How did he not think this through all the way? He was dead- -he was fucking dead!

No. Erik swore- -he swore he'd never hurt him- -no matter what Charles did. But Charles had never done something like THIS.

Waiting a moment before he spoke, Hank fidgeted nervously with his hands before he addressed his ex-husband again, believing Charles': "I'm fine".

"Did you- -did you get the final paperwork." A pause. "From Moira?"

A pure look of disgust flashed over Charles' face as he turned to look at the man he once spent a life with. "Yes," he spit out, still not believing that Hank would even bring that up at a time like this. Hank nodded. "And- -you signed it?"

Oh my god. "Yes," Charles spit out again. Good lord- -did the man even ever love Charles?

Nodding again, Hank just said: "Okay, good- -because Alex and I-"

"What? Are going to fucking get married?" Charles nearly yelled at him, disgust still on his face. But Hank just made his own face. "No, I never said that, but-"

"But what?"

Hank sighed. "But things are starting to get serious between us and-" another sigh. Hank reached out and touched Charles' shoulder again. "Charles, I mean this in the best way possible, and I'm not trying to hurt you (- -too late- -), but- -I've moved on, and I'm happy with Alex." He took in a breath, looking down before forcing his eyes back on Charles' (and Charles was looking at him with so much hurt and pain it was almost blinding). "And I think you should go back to your Alpha and try and make things work out between you two. He's your true match, and there's no escaping that (No, there's death, Charles thought hollowly). I think if you gave him a chance, you might just be happy one day." Hank gave Charles a sad look. "And all I want is for you to be happy, and I'd hope that's what you'd want for me too." He squeezed his shoulder but Charles just jerked away. Hank sighed before going on. "Despite what you may think, Alex aside, I DO still care about you, and I DO still love you." A pause. "But you're not mine to love anymore- -you're someone else's, and there's nothing I, or you, can do about that. There's nothing we can do about that." Another pause. "You understand?"

Feeling, once again, hot tears rolling down his cheeks, Charles just looked up from the ground and

into the man he once loved eyes. You still love him- -don't be like that. He nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

…

When Charles got back... home that night (fuck it, where else was he going to go? Erik would just hunt him down by scent alone), he pushed the front door open quietly, slipping in with his tail between his legs. He honestly didn't know what to expect, but he knew that Erik would probably be livid as all living hell. He didn't even want to begin to think about the punishment that the man had in store for him, but he knew he probably deserved it. A cold chill ran up his spine at just the thought. At least I know he won't bodily harm me, or kill me (he hoped)- -he'll probably just tie me to the bed for the rest of my life.

But when Charles got into the living room, after looking down the hallway for signs of the man, he spotted Erik sitting in a chair, calmly too, as if he was just waiting for Charles to return. Like he knew. There was no sign of Raven though, and he honest to god hoped that Erik hadn't been too harsh on her, it wasn't her fault after all. (He suspected that she was unharmed though, just based on the fact that she was Erik's little sister. He truly didn't believe Erik would do anything to hurt her. He probably just fired her after yelling at her for a good hour or so. Not that Raven would've sat there for an hour and let her brother scream at her- -oh no - -she's much too proud for that. Charles smiled weakly at the thought. They have so much in common, Charles and her.)

"So," Erik said, and Charles nearly jumped out of his skin (and he was calm- -almost eerily calm-it sent another chill up Charles' back), "did you find what you were looking for?" he asked the brunet as he gazed at him from his chair, tumbler of scotch in his hand. And Charles slowly made his way into the room more, his body on the alert. Say what Erik might about not harming him, but Charles was still half expecting Azazel to pop out of nowhere and grab him. His eyes darted around the room, searching everywhere, before they landed back on Erik.

After a moment, he nodded, a heavy breath leaving his body. It was just the two of them in the room, he realized. Thankfully.

"Good." Erik nodded as well. He looked down at his drink as he swirled it. "And did you learn anything?" His eyes flashed backup and Charles' heart felt like someone had just squeezed it.

But again, Charles was slow with the nod, but it eventually came- -his eyes back on the floor.

Satisfied, Erik nodded once more before he rose from the chair, setting his drink down, and then made his way over to his omega. A tear rolled down Charles' cheek as he studied the floor, sensing the other man draw near. He's going to hurt me.

"And just what Charles," Erik said as he tipped the brunet's chin back up with his hand- -forcing their eyes to meet, "did you learn?"

Taking in a shuddering breath, two more tears fell from Charles' face before he answered the man with a whisper;

"That you're my Alpha."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

Sorry so short! I swear the next chapter will be longer and have a lot more smut! (Not that this one had any, but hey, I'm trying.)

Chapter 13

Chapter Notes

I just want to start off by saying that even if I haven't gotten around to replying to your review/comment it's not because I didn't appreciate it, because trust me: I did- - it's just that, holy hell- -I've never received so many comments before on one story! So, sorry if I haven't gotten around to you, again, I love, love, LOVE, all the comments I've received, I just haven't had the time to reply. *rueful face* The good news is though, that all those lovely comments just added the fuel to my story writing fire, thus, this new chapter was born.

"Although I suspect that you've learned your lesson," Erik said as he tied the blindfold around Charles' face, "you do understand that I still need to punish you?" He secured the knot and then came to stand in front of his omega. Charles nodded once, and then swallowed.

"Your voice Charles, I want to hear your voice." Erik told him.

Of course he does. Another swallow, and then: "Yes. I understand."

Here it comes.

"Okay then," the other man replied softly, almost a whisper. "Now I want you to kneel."

So a blowjob it would seem. That's fine. Charles expected no less. In fact, he was more of expecting Erik to just bend him over the nearest surface and go have at him- -no lube, no prep- - just good old fashion fucking him raw. Show his omega who's boss.

But to Charles' surprise, when he felt his knees hit the floor, and didn't hear the telltale sound of a zipper being drug down, he had to admit he found himself quite confused. "Um, Erik?"

"You are not to speak," the older man chided. He placed a hand on Charles' shoulder and pushed him down even more (ah, NOW here it comes) until the brunet was sitting on his heels. Erik continued. "You are not to move, you are not to do anything but breathe until I return."

Return? He was leaving? Why was he leaving? What kind of odd punishment was this that doesn't include 'rape' in some sort of form or the other?

"Do you understand Charles?" came the Alpha's voice from above. And all Charles could do was nod again. Oh no. He was told not to move. All he was allowed to do was breathe. Charles braced himself for the backhand. Or shoe to the ribs; he really didn't know. Damn blindfold.

But again, much to Charles' surprise, Erik just bent down and placed a soft kiss to the top of the kneeling man's head before he murmured: "I'll be back in one hour. And remember: you are not to move one inch while I am gone—for if you do—we will start this whole process over again." A pause. And then fingers brushed through Charles' hair. "And I really don't want to have to do that."

Wait, what the fuck was going on? Was Erik really going to just leave him? Leave him there like this? That was it?

How can that be it?

Seething with rage, so bad did Charles want to scream at his Alpha, scream at him: Get back here and RAPE me like I know you want to you fucking maniac! Why are you being like this? I know you're a monster! So get over here and prove it!

But he didn't. He just gritted his teeth as he heard the other man walk away and thought: You bastard, as viciously as he could.

…

Exactly one hour later, Charles heard the bedroom door open and Erik walk back in. Well isn't he punctual. Control freak. And it's not like Charles was counting the minutes in his head to pass the time or anything. Nor did he count ten minutes and then sit down, Indian style, and then go back to the kneeling position after another forty minutes. Because no; he would never disobey a direct order.

"Very good Charles," came the other man's voice as he made his way closer. "I'm very proud of you."

Well what did he expect? It's not like Charles had anywhere to run to. Anymore. The brunet took in a shuddering breath as Erik removed the blindfold- -and why Charles didn't think to ambush the man with it and strangle him is still beyond Charles and-

Oh no, is Stockholm Syndrome setting in already?

Blinking up at the taller man, Charles swore he saw Erik smile- -just a hair- -before he was speaking again. "You can get up now Charles," he told the man. "And you are free to talk again."

Oh good, because Charles had a whole shit ton of things he'd like to get off his ches-

"But remember, Charles," Erik said coolly, gaze lingering on the man's body below, "choose your words wisely- -for I will not be as kind the second time around should you set me off again." He arched an eyebrow. "Understood?"

There: he's back. Good, Charles thought to himself as he looked up at his Alpha. He wouldn't have expected anything less. He started to rise slowly, feeling the aches and tightness in his legs and lower back as he stood up. Great, more pains to deal with, now life is really complete.

"Charles, look at me," Erik said as he cupped the smaller man's cheek. "You understand that that was a very… lite punishment, but a punishment no less." He slid his hand down to where it was cupping the omega's chin now. "You ran away from me Charles." He forced the man's face up more. "You deceived my sister and betrayed my trust." Trust? What trust? He tightened his grip. "You hurt me Charles."

Hurt-…what the? What was going on here? Charles looked every bit of confused up at the man next to him. He, Erik, wanted to talk about being hurt? He didn't know the first thing about being hurt. Being hurt is being ripped away from the one you love. Being hurt is being forced to go live with someone whom you know nothing about. Being hurt is having a dildo shoved up your ass for hours. Being hurt is being raped by that certain someone whom you know nothing about and that's AFTER being ripped away from the one you truly love to go live with that another person all because the goddamn laws say so in this goddamn, unfair, fucking world Charles live in!

THAT is what motherfucking being hurt is all about. Charles should teach goddamn classes on it or some shit like that, thank-fuck-you very much.

"Well," Charles bit out between clenched teeth. "I'm sorry that I 'hurt' you." He forced his eyes back to Erik's. "But you have to understand that 'this' situation isn't exactly ideal for me." And he dragged the last part out as venomously as he could.

"I know Charles," was Erik's reply as he turned to walk away and- -what the honest-to-god fuck? I know? He knows? Now Charles was seething with rage. He had so many things he wanted to say. But Erik was speaking again- -perhaps the man just liked the sound of his own voice.

"I spoke to Raven," he said as he looked back over his shoulder, unknotting his tie. "She informed me that you used to teach." A paused. "A professor." He smiled at the brunet.

Oh God. Charles' heart sank to his stomach, or well; rose to his throat- -one of the two- -he wasn't really sure what with the way that Erik had mentioned his old teaching job out of nowhere. The teaching job that he so longed for. Oh to teach again - -what a treat that would be. It would be the little amount of sunshine that Charles dreamed for in this dark world that he was forced to live in.

But Charles didn't show any emotion, he just watched the man he loathed remove his coat jacket next.

"Would you like to teach again Charles?" He asked, turning to face the brunet after hanging his coat up. "At the University?"

Okay, now Erik was just plain being cruel. Why would he even ask Charles something like that? He was half expecting the man to cackle out a laugh and then say: "Too bad!"

But despite that, Charles still found himself suppressing a whimper as he nodded his head "yes". Of course he wanted to bloody teach again- -it was his life's dream.

Erik had to be fucking with him, he just knew it. It was like someone was giving him a puppy to play with but the stipulation was: at the end of the day he had to shoot it.

But…

A nod from the taller man, and then: "Very well." (Charles' heart stopped.) Erik then shot him a wryly look. "But you do understand that that little stunt you pulled just set you back about six months."

Of course...

Charles' heart regained beating again. He knew it was too good to be true…

But wait, no- -six months wasn't all that bad- -just half a year. He could pass the time (he looked around) in this bloody dungeon. He sighed inwardly. Six months. Six months of what though? Good behavior? What was this, fucking prison now?

Well yes, Charles thought bitterly, ironically it is. He looked to Erik. At least the Warden's good looking.

And whoa. Where did THAT thought come from? Dear Lord. Thinking things like that will just wind him up in a medical ward. One that specializes in straightjackets and padded walls.

Although, that just might be better than this current living situation…

Charles just nodded again, finally finding the breath needed to speak. "Please, I would do anything to be able to go back to teaching- -it's my life's dream." He swallowed hard and looked up at the other man, who had made his way closer to Charles. "What do I have to do?" he near

whispered. And: If you're just fucking with me, I swear to god I will stab your eyes out while you're sleeping, you fucking monster.

Erik trailed a finger down his omega's face (Charles shivered, eyes fluttering closed for a second), watching as it slowly made its way down the plains of Charles' cheek, over his jaw bone and down lower, until it reached the silver collar that sat around the man's neck. He eyes then flashed back up, locking onto blue.

"I think you know what you need to do."

A shudder ran through the omega's body.

Erik and his finger retreated, turning and making their way over to the chair that sat in the corner of Erik's ridiculously large bedroom. The Alpha took a seat, eyeing Charles as he did. But Charles just stared at him for a moment, unsure why he, his Alpha, had just upped and walked away. He had been expecting to be flung to the bed and fucked until he bled.

And he was about to inquire such but, ah: here it comes. Here comes the blowjob that he had been expecting to have to give the man. Charles swallowed as he eyed the man's hardening cock- -and it was getting harder by the second as Erik palmed it though his pants.

Right, so a blowjob it is. Charles can do that. Although hopefully THIS time his Alpha doesn't try and choke him with it.

"Come here Charles," the older man purred as he started unzipping his pants. He pulled his cock out and started stroking. "And on your knees too- -I want you to crawl over to me." And Charles got what he was going for here. On his hands and knees, begging for forgiveness. Yes, well played. Charles knew exactly what was going through Erik's mind here.

That's fine, whatever. Whatever makes him happy.

Whatever makes Erik feel as if he's in control here. Because that's what all this is about anyway: Control.

Charles sunk down to his knees, but not before thinking about ten different uncomplimentary things about Erik's cock, as the man stroked it, that he would like to fling his way.

All untrue of course, because, try as he might- -the man had a lovely cock and Charles knew it. That bastard. He crawled his way over to the man in the chair. Erik's breath hitched and his hand faltered (Good Charles thought, now who's in charge?) as he watched the man on the floor come closer with every crawl.

Once the younger man made his way over, he licked his lips before glancing up at Erik from beneath his eyelashes. Take that, Charles thought ferociously, giving the man his best: I'm-an-innocent-little-boy-so-come-fuck-me eyes. And it worked. If the strangled sound that came from Erik's throat was anything to go by. Good, the sooner this is over the better.

Erik looked down at his omega, on the floor, on his knees and right by his throbbing cock. Erik had to stop fisting himself in fear that this would be over before it even began. He wanted Charles' lips wrapped around his cock, because he knew what a good little cocksucker the other man was.

And now was the time to be reminded of just that.

"Come on Charles," Erik said as he pointed his cock towards the man on the floor (as if it were some sort of invitation or something, fuck.) "I want to feel just how sorry you are for running away from me." Again. Erik swallowed, eyes still locked on Charles. "Come here and suck me off like

the good little boy I know you want to be," he muttered.

Taking in a deep breath, in attempt to restrain himself from saying something vile to the man above, Charles just wet his lips as he moved closer, about to take Erik's cock in his mouth when:

A hand darted down and grabbed Charles' shirt by the collar and hoisted him up, bringing him closer to his Alpha. Charles briefly panicked- -knew there would be violence involved- -and closed his eyes, waiting for the other man to make his move.

But…

Instead of violence, Erik just inhaled deeply, and right against Charles' neck, right above the collar. He then pushed Charles back slowly and looked him in the eye, scowl on his face.

"You smell like him," he said dangerously low, eyes hot on Charles now. And all Charles could do was swallow. "Wha-" was as far as the brunet got before Erik was speaking again, louder.

"You smell like him," Erik nearly growled out and- -fuck that- -he DID growl that out. "That man- -the one you used to be with." (- -"He has a name!" Charles spat out, hating Erik all over again- -). But Erik just tightened his hold even more, bringing his omega closer again, to where they were eye to freaking eye.

"Did he touch you?"

Charles blinked, and then: "What?"

A snarl, and then Erik was twisting his fist in the younger man's shirt even more. "I said: Did. He.

Touch you?"

He swallowed, suddenly fearful for both he and Hank's life. (Although the latter he was unsure why, the man did rip his heart to shreds in one fell swoop, and not to mention had some back-up lover just waiting for the day that Charles would no longer be there.) No, don't be like that, Charles thought, you're just angry- -you still love him. The sod.

Charles shook his head. "No Erik," he whispered. "He didn't touch me- -I swear. It was just- -it was just from being in ou-…his house. That's all."

Another gravelly sound came from deep within the Alpha's throat and Charles knew the man was still pissed. And probably didn't believe him. He just kept still and looked Erik deep in the eye, breathing in and out, in and out, trying to stay calm as to calm the other.

"It's okay," Charles said, reaching up with a shaky hand a touching Erik's face. Teaching job, teaching job, teaching job, his mind was screaming the whole time.

Also: Hank's life.

Charles slowly started to run his hand down the older man's face, caressing his cheek in a loving manor.

"It's just you now Erik, no one else," he whispered softly.

And then leaned in and kissed the man.

The Alpha moaned for a second, but wait; he's been deceived before, and just like this. All it took was one poisonous kiss from the brunet and Erik was giving in- -giving Charles his way and allowing Raven to keep watch over him, even after Erik said no. And Erik saw where that had

gotten him. It got him Charles faking an injury and playing with Raven's judgment skills so he could escape.

Never again.

Never again would Erik let that happen. He knew his omega was good at manipulating people, and now he knew just HOW he did it.

It pained him, but Erik broke the kiss and flung Charles to the floor. "Go take a shower," he ordered the smaller man, "now."

Looking hurt from the floor- -what the hell happened? He thought he had him- -Charles just glanced up at the man in the chair, his side slightly hurting from the impact. God damn wooden floors.

"And get rid of those clothes too," Erik added, zipping back up (after tucking his no-longer-hard cock away). "I don't want to be able to smell his scent anywhere on you when you return." He looked off towards the bathroom, and then back to Charles. "Shower. Now."

Something inside Charles snapped, and he couldn't help it. "Shall I burn the clothes while I'm at it?" He flung at the man, with all the bite behind it he could. "Hm? You want to get a fire going and we'll have a good old fashion "burn fest"? Would that make you feel better? Singe the scent right off my clothes?" You raving, fucking, insanely jealous, psychopath.

But Erik just eyed Charles from narrowed lids, his breath eerily calm.

"Seven months."

And Charles looked at him confused. "Pardon?" he asked, looking at his Alpha as if he was an incompetent fucking creature. But Erik, still calm as everliving fuck, just glared at the man on the floor.

"I said: "Seven months". Which means you just set yourself back seven months now." He hardened his gaze. "Professor."

Oh. Ooh. He's playing that game, now is he? Very well. Charles hardened his jaw. Bastard. He forced his glance back over to his Alpha. "Fine," he bit out. "Fine, I will go shower then."

It was the last thing Charles had said before stalking over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him as he did.

But Erik didn't care, didn't care that he'd upset his omega. He had every right NOT to want to (or have to) smell another person on his property- -his omega. Charles should understand that. If anyone should be upset here, it should be Erik.

But no, Erik wasn't upset, not anymore at least- -Charles was showering after all, riding himself of that awful smell. Erik would just sit there, patently, and wait for his omega to come back to him: clean and free of any other scents but that of his own, and Erik's.

Because Erik knew that when Charles did come back from the bathroom, all clean and fresh smelling, the man was going to suck his cock.

And suck it well.

…

When Charles did return from the shower, towel wrapped around his waist- -although he didn't even know why he bothered, it's not like Erik would be letting him keep it on that long- -he narrowed his eyes at the man in the chair. And wouldn't you know it; the Alpha still had a hard-on.

"Of course he does," Charles mumbled to himself, forcing his feet to bring him closer to the man. It's not like he could've lost his patience and just declared: "fuck it", and proceeded jerked off like a horny teenager while Charles showered- -no, that would've been too easy.

"Stop," Erik said suddenly, interrupting Charles and his musings. He then pointed to the ground with one finger. Charles stopped in his tracks, looking down. Yes, it's a floor- -wood, as he recalled, bitterly- -what of it? He glanced back up at the older man with a questioning face.

"Crawl," Erik said, voice laced with gravel. "Like before," he added.

Oh. Oh, that's right; a little bit of on the hands and knees. And little bit of 'submitting' too? That's what the bastard wants. Well… fine. Yes, fine, whatever. Anything to keep the beast at bay.

Anything to go back to teaching, his mind supplied, ruefully.

Slowly, and without losing the towel- -and ha! That was a defeat in and on its own- -Charles sunk down to his hands and knees, and crawled over to the smiling wanker, just like he wanted.

But that smile didn't last long, not after Erik saw the way Charles looked lustfully at him as he made his way closer- -on hands and knees- -almost as if Charles wanted to do this.

Which he did not, of course. But no since in letting his Alpha know that. Why go and ruin all the fun? Let the man get his fucking rocks off; the sooner the better. If he truly wanted to believe that Charles enjoyed sucking his cock, then by all means: let him.

The fucking moron.

"You like this huh?" Charles asked as he made his way closer and- -oh bugger, there goes the towel. Oh well, fuck it, it was bound to come off sooner or later. He placed both hands around Erik's ankles when he got there, peering up into his grey-green, with a hint of blue, eyes. "You like me on my hands and knees? Ready to service you?" Teaching job, teaching job, teaching job, he thought frantically.

And Erik only nodded- -fuck; it was the only thing he COULD do- -as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Your voice Erik, I want to hear your voice." It was a gamble, but Charles took it.

"Yes," the other man breathed, still looking down intently at the omega on the floor. And, oh god, the fucking dumbass actually fell for it. Well okay then: Charles- 1, Erik-…well, actually, Erik had a lot on him, but no matters. Small victories, as the saying goes. He realized not too long ago that if he were going to survive this, it would be wise to make the best of a bad situation. Fuck with Erik a little bit, toy with him: see how far he could push the man without actually pushing him over the edge.

"Okay then-" Charles locked eyes with the man above, "-now I want you to take out your cock for me."

And Erik complied, rather quickly too, and presented his cock- -still hard as a rock and growing- - to the man on the floor. And right, just like before: presenting it as if it were a goddamn invitation or something.

An invitation. Charles snorted inwardly. More like a peace treaty, fuck. And yes, they'll probably get to THAT too at some point in time. Again, he thought bitterly.

"Now," Charles said as he brought his mouth closer to the man's jutting, and nicely cut— Stop it. Stop thinking things like that—cock. "You are not to speak while I do this-"

"Charles," Erik growled in warning, looking down at his omega with a disapproving look.

Right, okay, that last one was a bit much. Took it a little too far there. Got it. Mouth on cock now-to stop from saying anything else that will set you back even more months. Oh god to go back to teaching.

Giving an apologetic/sheepish face up to the man above, Charles next smiled sinfully before taking Erik's cock into his mouth, making a show of sucking it down all in one go. Open up your throat, right- -that's the key, breathe through your nose.

Erik groaned, shamelessly, and then reached out to tangle a hand in his omega's longish hair. And Charles, well, he tolerated it- -he didn't like it- -but he tolerated the man's hand in his hair, pulling now.

Ow. Okay, now that he could do without, and he thought Erik should know this much. "Please don't do that," Charles said as he broke contact with the other's cock. "Don't pull my hair- -it doesn't feel good when you do that."

Erik stared at him for a second, and then:

"I'm sorry," he rasped out, removing his hand. "It just feels so good." He took in a breath. "Your mouth that is."

Right… should he "thank" his Alpha for that…compliment? Or just let it slide?

"Well then just let my mouth do its thing, no need to torment my hair in the process- -it sends mixed signals you know."

"Okay, I'm sorry (Charles wanted to roll his eyes. Weak.), just don't stop- -put your mouth back on my cock." Erik nearly begged. Nearly. He reached out- -careful not to grab Charles by the hair- - and gently brought the other's face back towards his now spit covered cock. "Come on Charles, keep sucking, that's a good boy." Prove to me how sorry you are.

And bloody hell if Charles didn't feel like he was just degraded right then and there from that last sentence. But that's okay- -he'll store that one up in his head for later- -use it against his Alpha in some future time. See how he likes it. The jerk.

Regretfully, Charles took Erik's cock back into his mouth and started sucking again- -long and slow drags of his tongue as he worked his mouth up and down the long- -yes, it was long, he'll admit it- -shaft. He flashed his eyes up, making sure to lock gazes with the man above, as he worked skillfully on the cock in his mouth.

And of course Erik loved this, why wouldn't he? His omega knew what he was doing- -knew it almost too well. Suddenly, a quick thought of and just HOW many men's cocks has Charles sucked? flashed through Erik's mind. A spike of jealousy (and rage, always rage) tore through Erik's body and the moment was about to be ruined but then-

Charles hummed around his cock, looking up at him with lust filled eyes (both hands on Erik's thighs as he held the larger man down) and worked his cock even quicker- -pulling all the pleasure from the Alpha he could all while thinking: teaching job, teaching job, teaching job- -god I want

to go back to teaching.

Even if it meant sucking this wanker off on a regular basis.

Some sort of strangled sound broke free from Erik's throat and fled his body and he found himself coming straight into Charles' talented, talented mouth and, oh god did it feel fucking good.

"Mmm," Charles hummed as he pulled his mouth back, leaving Erik's cock to flop back down against his stomach with an obscene *thwap* sound. He looked up at his wrecked Alpha. "All better?" he asked, looking as smug as one could after bringing someone off not but a few minutes after first contact. Two pump chump, Charles thought to himself proudly.

But then: no, wait— that's not right— Erik lasted much longer the times that he had raped him. He couldn't be a two pump chump. And then suddenly, it was no longer funny.

Not that it was ever funny to begin with, but a little bit of humor goes a long way when you feel like your world's closing in on you. Again, Charles learned that making the best of a bad situation can be good for one's mind to keep their sanity.

Either that or he's losing his sanity and is in denial about it.

"Come here Charles," Erik rasped out as he curled a hand around the back of the brunet's neck, thus bringing him closer and into a kiss. He smashed his mouth against Charles' for a hot second, humming contently against the younger man's lips before he pulled back. "That was…" He shook his head, breathlessly at a loss for words, "…wow." He looked deep into the brunet's eyes, as if searching for his very soul.

"Charles, that was-" he shook his head again. "I think I lov-"

"No!" Charles pulled away, sharply- -and fuck: "as if he were burned", as the saying goes- -this was more like his whole body had been submerged into a fiery abyss. Erik had a shocked look on his face, but Charles just repeated himself, shaking his head fervently.

"No, don't you dare fucking say that to me. You don't have the right, you don't…you don't even know… (he felt the tears prickle behind his eyes) you don't even…" You can rape my body, but I won't let you rape my mind.

He felt one traitorous tear slide down his cheek. Damnit, so much for not showing weakness. "You don't have the right to say that to me, you hear me?" Another tear fell and Charles forced his eyes up to the man in the chair. (Erik was just looking at him with a blank expression.) "You are never to say that to me again, you understand?"

Charles wiped at the tears on his face and Erik just reached down and tipped his head back up, meeting their eyes together again. He looked at his omega for a second (another tear fell) and then wiped the most recent one away. Taste it you bloody bastard, I dare you to fucking taste it.

"Okay," Erik said, quietly. "I'll try not to say that again." A pause. "If that's what you wish."

What Charles wished? Hell, Charles had a whole bloody list of things he wished for. Starting with: Let me go back to my old life-

Oh wait, that's not even there for him anymore. Fuck. What a kick in the spirit that was.

"Thank you," Charles said, shriving despite himself. He looked off, anywhere besides his Alpha.

"Here," Erik said as he grabbed the blanket on the back of the chair and draped it around the

shorter man's shoulders. "You look cold."

"Thank you," Charles bit out again, as much as he didn't want to say it. At least Erik was being semi nice to him. He wrapped himself completely in the fleece blanket, watching as the man zipped up and stood from the chair.

"Erik?" he asked, still on the floor, and as the taller man started off towards the bathroom. Erik turned back and looked down at his omega, hopeful that he too wanted to get off as well. But Charles just looked down, swallowing. "My teaching job?" He inquired, softly, and then looked back up.

A smile formed over the other man's face, but it wasn't a smile that settled well in Charles' stomach. "Charles," the man drawled, "that blowjob was wonderful and all, but that's not all it's going to take." Here we go, time to shoot the puppy. Erik tipped his head to the side as he glanced at the man on the floor. "You still have six months (Six? Charles thought it was seven now- -oh wait, do shut up- -why correct that?) before I will trust you enough to let such a thing as that happen." He smiled even more wickedly. "Also, a lot more blowjobs too." And "fucking", went unsaid, but Charles knew, knew that was also implied. "But you keep proving to me what a good little omega you can be-" he reached down and grabbed his still hard (but steadily go soft) cock, "-and suck my cock regularly, and you'll have that teaching job of yours back in no time."

Well, on the positive side; that's more than what he could say for when he was living with Hank. No . Don't think like that! That's just the Stockholm Syndrome talking. Oh god, maybe he IS losing his mind. He held the blanket to his body closer, looking at the ground again. "You promise?" he whispered, and then looked back up. "You promise me that if I…behave-" he forced out. Fucking poison. "-that you'll let me go back to teaching?" He took in a shaky breath. "You're not just fucking with me? You're not just going to tell me after sev- six months that I'm shit out of luck and that you were just teasing me?" And what was Erik's word anyway? The man could be lying and there'd be nothing Charles could do about it.

Nothing.

Erik was back across the room in three strides and kneeling down to Charles. He cupped the man's cheek, bringing his face back up to meet his. He shook his head. "Not as long as you promise to me you'll never, ever, run away from me again." He looked deathly serious at the younger man. "You have to prove to me that you can be trusted Charles." A pause. "Can you do that for me?"

Slowly, Charles nodded his head.

"Good," Erik said, "then yes: I promise you I will let you go back to teaching." Another pause. "But that's only after you prove to me that you can be good. I'm giving you a six month probation period to prove to me that you'll stay here, but that time can be shorted depending on good behavior."

Good lord, it really was like a prison around here. But regardless: Charles nodded his head again. "Okay," he breathed. Anything to go back to teaching.

"Alright then." Erik nodded his head towards the bed. "Now go lay down and get some rest. I'm just going to take a shower." An eyebrow cocked. "Unless you'd care to join me?"

Charles shook his head. "No thanks," and- -he didn't mean for it to come out so sarcastically- -but sometimes these things can't be helped.

"Fine then," Erik replied, be it a bit dry. "Then go lay down and I'll join you when I'm done."

Charles watched as the man made his way to the bathroom, and then went over to the bed, laying down and willing himself to fall asleep before the other's return.

Too bad these things never work out as planned.

…

Charles felt the dip in the bed the second Erik sat down, returning from his shower. Wonderful, the man's probably going to want to have sex again, or worse: try and get him off now. Charles shivered at the thought.

"Are you still awake?" he heard the Alpha murmur, and then felt a hand touch his hip. Indulge him, why not? Charles rolled onto his back and looked up at Erik.

"And if I wouldn't have been," Charles asked, looking back and forth between the other's eyes-hm, odd, they seem bluer now, "would it have mattered? Would you have waked me regardless?"

A confused look, and then: "I… what?"

Right, too complex of a question right after sex. Got it. Let's try something else. "Here, actually, I have another question for you." Charles sat up more on the bed, leaning against the headboard. He looked directly into the Erik's eyes. "Who are you?"

More confusion, followed by: "...What?"

Okay, that was too broad. Time to be more specific. Charles took in a deep breath before continuing. He looked back at Erik. "Who are you? What happened to the man I…met (if you call that a meeting) a little over two weeks ago? The man who tied me to a bed and shoved a dildo up my ass for an hour or so and then left." Erik honest to god looked confused. Oh lord, the poor sap. Did he actually think Charles forgot? Charles went on. "What happened to the man who (he looked off, gritting his teeth before looking back) raped me (Erik flinched), raped me twice; once while drugged, and another time..."

Charles took in a shaky breath, looking away again. "The another time while I struggled…while I begged you to-"

"Stop," Erik said, firmly. He took Charles' head in both hands and forced the younger one's face to look at him. "Just stop- -I understand where you're going with this." Now it was Erik who looked back and forth between Charles' eyes. "I understand," he breathed.

Warmth engulfed Charles' face, right where Erik's hands were. But: "No," he snapped, pulling away from his Alpha. "You don't get to touch me right now."

That, Charles knew to the core of his bones, was a lie. Erik could do whatever he wanted to him, and whenever he wanted to.

He shivered again at just the thought.

Erik's hands slowly lowered back to the bed, seemingly obeying the omega. Interesting, Charles thought as he watched the hands retreat, what else could he do?

"I want you to leave now- -go away- -just… leave me alone." Charles spat at him next, turning away from the other man. But the Alpha just narrowed his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Charles, not until we resolve this," he growled.

Right, that was too much, again. Smaller steps. Charles sighed and looked off across the room.

Red walls, how appropriate. He took in a shuddering breath. "Just… don't touch me… please." He looked back. "Not right now at least." Not ever, really, but he knew that was out of the question. Charles took in another deep breath before he went on.

"Why didn't you punish me," he near whispered, "when I came back here? After I… ran away?" He looked deathly serious into the other man's eyes. "Why didn't you... rape me, beat me, hurt me- -tie me to the fucking bed and never let me leave?" He yelled the last part, losing his collectiveness all together.

What was wrong with Erik? What twisted game was he trying to play with Charles' head? No, he will not rape my mind.

"I don't… understand," Erik replied, calm as ever. And fuck if it wasn't getting on Charles' nerve. "You…want me to hurt you?"

"No," Charles spat. But: Yes. Hurt me- -make me hate you. No, I DO fucking hate you. Charles shook his head, glancing away again and gritting his teeth together. "Why didn't you? That's all I want to know." He looked back at Erik. "What's changed?" Did the man suddenly sprout a heart or something? Fuck.

And now Erik swallowed, looking down before glancing back up. "I…may have seen the fault in my ways in how I treated you earlier on in our relationship."

...Relationship? What the…? No. This is NOT a relationship- -this is…well, Charles really didn't know what this was.

Except for fucked up.

But what he said was, or well, choked out with an empty laugh: "Seen the fault in your ways?" Another sick laugh. "And what brought you to that conclusion? The fact that you raped me? Made me-" go on, you can say it, he needs to hear it, "-cry," he finished between his teeth. And yes, it fucking pained him to say it. Alright, once was enough, never again, no need to remind the sod in future references of what he can do to you.

"I never meant to-"

Charles saw red. " No," he snapped at him, shaking his head again. "Don't you dare finish that, don't you dare tell me you didn't mean to when I know damn well that you did." And he was pretty sure his chest was heaving now; he was finding it difficult to breathe. Easy now, in and out, nice deep breaths- -don't let this monster get to you. You will not cry in front of him, again.

Erik blinked. "I don't know what you want me to say then," he told Charles, still calmly. Fuck, would he crack already? How can he be so fucking calm all of a sudden? Throw Charles to the ground, kick him in the ribs, what the serious hell? Show him the monster that Charles knows he is.

Erik started to bring his hand up, but then remembered: "Just… don't touch me… please," and lowered it last second, placing it right back down by his side. He balled it into a fist as to resist further temptation and then looked at it for a moment before glancing back up into blue. "I spoke with Azazel," he told the brunet, "my friend from the party. After you…(he looked off to the side, as if the memory alone pained him)." He sighed. "After I found out what you did," he finished coldly, ice wrapping around his words. He narrowed his eyes at Charles, but only for a brief second before the whole façade dropped and he went back to looking…less terrifying.

"He gave me some… advice."

Oh? On what? How to properly dispense of a body once you're finished killing it?

"What do you mean: 'advice'?" Charles inquired, just because, really; Azazel and 'advice' just don't seem like they go hand and hand, useless it's going to end up with...well: see above.

And it seemed like Erik took a while to answer, which really gets on Charles' nerves, but eventually:

"He told me how I needed to treat you- -how to respect you- -in order for me to finally earn-" he lowered his voice, eyes shifting down, "-your love."

If someone's blood could honest-to-god run cold, Charles' would've right then and there. No exaggeration: it would've been a fucking ice storm in his veins.

"I will never love you," he whispered furiously. Shock, he was pretty sure he was going into shock. Was this man fucking insane? Wait, Charles already knew the answer to that: Yes. "How could you even think that I would ever love-"

But Erik stopped him with a finger to the lips. "He said you would say that too, and that it would take some time, but eventually-"

Now it was Charles who interrupted him, but it wasn't with a finger to the lips: it was with poison.

"I would die before I ever loved you!" He yelled at the Alpha.

Erik froze, staring, for what felt like an eternity.

Until: "Oh." He blinked slowly, studying the omega before him. "He didn't tell me what do to if that happened," the said softly.

"No," Charles snapped, "I bet he didn't." He tugged the blanket (the one that he was using as clothes until he found his own) out from under him as he stood. "Now if you'll excuse me," he spat at the older man, "I'd like to get some sleep- -I had a very trying (and depressing, he can't forget depressing. Also: spirit breaking) day." He looked down at the hardwood floor. Sigh. "And I do believe I'll be taking the floor this evening good night." He plopped right down on the ground, ignoring the martyr his brain was screaming at him, and curled in on himself, putting his back to the man on the bed.

Until:

"Charles." And it wasn't a growl, or a snarl, or a roar: it was just plain terrifying. "Get back up on this bed right now."

Right, the bed sounded better anyway. Charles nearly jumped up off the floor and made his way back to the bed. He'd never heard Erik that… well: yes— "terrifying" was the right word to use here— before. He sat back down, looking at his Alpha with large eyes. Okay, perhaps the floor was a bit harsh, maybe the couch- -oh bloody hell: there IS a couch in here (of course there is)- - would've been a better threat.

"You are not to sleep on the floor," Erik told him, terrifyingness not quite leaving his stature yet. It was like a fungus: it will be difficult to get rid of.

But Erik forgot one part from his statement:

"Again," Charles mumbled to himself. Again he will not sleep on the floor.

"What?"

"Nothing," Charles said softly, shaking his head as he looked at the bedcovers. No point in angering the man more- -nothing good ever happens when he does.

Although…

Charles lifted his head again.

Perhaps running some various tests wouldn't be such a bad idea here- -Erik did say that Azazel had given him some advice on how to 'better treat' his omega. He wondered just how far he could push the man before-

Jesus. Never mind. If the look on Erik's face was anything to go by: Charles realized that would be a terrible, terrible idea right about now.

Maybe a later date…

"I don't know what's going through that head of yours Charles (not a lot of people do ), but whatever it is, you can just get it out of there right now." Erik told the other as he got up from the bed and started to pull the covers back.

Wait, is that even possible? Once someone has a thought, can they truly ever 'remove' it from their head? You can forget it in time, yes, but you can't unthank it. Once you have a thought isn't it-

Oh right, do shut up, Erik's trying to pull the covers back on the bed: do get up now.

Once both men settled back down, under the covers this time, Erik turned off the light on the bedside table and turned to face the brunet. "We'll talk more about this tomorrow." Of course he'd say that. "Since you want to go to bed." He then reached out and brushed some of Charles' hair off his forehead (Charles had to resist the urge to pull back in repulsion… wait, since when was he 'resisting' anything?) "I'm tired myself," Erik went on. "I too had a trying day."

Now Charles had to resist a snort. Right, because his day was hard. And which one of them just received a blowjob? Not Charles.

Why… was he thinking about that? Surely he didn't want one himself…

Charles turned his back on the man. "Right, whatever," he mumbled into the pillow, still debating if he was losing his mind. Maybe if he just shoved his face into it a little further…

But then he felt a kiss placed on his shoulder, and shuddered. Because it disgusted him, he told himself. It had nothing to do with the fact that he was thinking about blowjobs and how he didn't receive one and how his body was practically screaming to be-

Right, nighty-night: sleep time now, thanks. Close your eyes and go the fuck to sleep. All this will be better in the morning, tired minds don't function properly and all that jazz. Hell, Charles wasn't even sure if he was legally sane of mind right now.

He scooted even closer to the edge of the bed, hoping that would send the message loud and clear: Don't. Touch.

And before he knew it (it really was an exhausting day), Charles found himself drifting off, but not before that bastard sent him off in to dreamland with a: "Goodnight Charles."

The inconsiderate jerk.

TBC

Chapter 14

Chapter Notes

PORN. That is all.

It happened some time during the night, shortly after they went to sleep: Charles awoke with a jolt. His whole body hot and tingling with sensation. He sucked in a sharp breath. What the hell? He looked down.

What… what the…?

Was he…leaking?

Erik sat up next, having been awoken by Charles, and turned on the lamp. He looked at his omega. "Charles?" he questioned. "What's wrong?"

Still hot- -so fucking hot- -and shaking (it's like his nerves were on fire damn it) Charles just looked over at his Alpha. "I don't know," he whispered. He was so confused. What the hell was going on? He looked back down, between his legs. "Oh god," he gasped out. There was more. "Why - -why am I leaking?" He looked up to Erik again, scared and confused. "Erik, what is going on?"

But the Alpha just grabbed Charles by his collar and brought him near, taking in a deep inhale of his skin, and when he pulled back- -pupils blown nearly as wide as they'd go (Charles shudder)- - was when it hit Charles.

"No," he said, shaking his head, "no." His head shook faster, his breath picking up speed. But Erik was shaking his head yes, pulling Charles even closer.

"Yes Charles," he breathed. "Yes."

"No," he cried out. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. Oh god, anything but this. He tried to get out of Erik's grasp but the older man just held him tighter. Trying to calm him.

"Yes Charles, yes," Erik encouraged, his own breath starting to pick up as his chest heaved with excitement. "I didn't think this would happen so soon," he breathed out. "It's not even been that long since we bonded."

"No," Charles choked out with a sob. Tears were starting to stream his face. "I don't want to." A broken sob left his mouth. Body was so hot, so tingly. "I don't- -I don't want this." But he did, oh he DID. God did he want this. His body was screaming for this to be happening: screaming, demanding, wanting.

Needing.

"Yes you do," Erik said, holding both of Charles' wrists as he tried to calm his omega. "It's okay Charles," he said smoothly, his voice laced with care. And when the fuck that happened, Charles will never know. "Charles, look at me." Erik released one wrist and brought his hand up to cup Charles' cheek. And Charles could tell that the man was trying his upmost damnist not to just jump

Charles right then and there- -it must have been taking up all the control in his body, because Charles knew that Erik's body was screaming with want as well now.

He could smell it.

But when Charles looked to his Alpha, fear in his blue eyes, he wasn't as surprised as he thought he would be at Erik's next words:

"Charles," he said with a ragged breath, "you're in heat."

Because:

"I know," the brunet breathed out, shakily.

And then he kissed Erik, or well: more like attacked Erik with his mouth- -kissing him hungrily and with want and need and everything else that his body was demanding at the moment. And Erik kissed him back, growling in the smaller man's mouth as he pushed Charles back down onto the bed.

But no, now Charles was pushing Erik back up, and onto his back, and Charles was climbing on top, still kissing and he could feel Erik's massive erection as he straddled the man with his body.

"Erik," Charles rasped out as he pulled back, his lips just centimeters away and slightly ghosting over his Alpha's. He looked back and forth between the man's eyes (and Erik looked wreaked with desire) before repeating his name again, unsure what else to say. "Erik."

"Charles," Erik breathed as well, reaching his hand up and drawing his omega back into a bruising kiss, his hand wrapping around the brunet's head. He broke the kiss, letting his lips trail across Charles' face now, breathing him in and tasting the omega's skin. "God Charles," he gasped out. Hot, so hot: his body was so fucking hot.

"I- -I…I need you," Charles nearly whined, burying his face into the crook of Erik's neck, panting and still leaking uncontrollably from his ass. He pulled back up and looked down into Erik's lust blown eyes- -good god, his pupils were solid black- -and took in a shaky breath. "I need you Erik." I need you to fuck me.

And Erik was nodding his head, fervently. "Yes Charles," he agreed. "Yes." And in one swift motion, Erik ripped Charles' boxers off him, earning him both a gasp and then a moan from the man on top.

"Oh god, Erik." Charles rocked his soaking wet ass back onto the man's still trapped, but throbbing hard, cock, and rotated his hips: getting all the friction he could.

But:

"More," the omega breathed, his own pupils black with lust. "I need more. I- -I need…I need your cock inside me." NOW.

Now Erik had to choke back a moan. "Oh god Charles, yes." He grabbed the younger man by the hips, hard, and rotated them again: feeling the wetness soaking through his boxers and onto his cock- -his cock that was screaming to be inside his omega, pulsing hard and throbbing with need. "I need to fuck you; I need to fuck you now."

"Then fuck me," Charles all out begged, his hormones taking over his brain. Sex. Mate. Breed. NOW. "Oh god Erik, please fuck me." He rocked his hips back and forth again, feeling as more liquid oozed from within (so warm), covering his Alpha's now completely soaked boxers and

cock.

Erik was quick with lifting Charles up with one hand and pulling his wreaked underwear down just enough (just to his thighs) to free his cock (so sticky and wet from Charles' fluids) before lowering his omega back down. And both men moaned, together, eyes locked as Erik's cock filled Charles completely up: sliding in effortlessly and with no resistance what so ever thanks to the omega's produced lubricant.

There was one, silent pause, in which both men just locked eyes with each other, each of them taking in a shaky breath.

And then Erik was thrusting; fucking up into Charles with his all, watching with lust drunk eyes as the man on top begged and moaned and pleaded to be fucked harder, nearly crying out with the need to be mated with.

"Fuck me Erik," Charles rasped out between increasingly stronger breaths. "Fuck me." He screwed his eyes shut. There was so much lubrication that his ass had produced that Charles was having a hard time feeling Erik the way he wanted (needed) to. He lowered his body down to where his face was buried against Erik's neck again- -Erik still fucking away, holding his omega's hips with both hands as he pounded his cock into him- and let out a long and loud moan as he placed both hands against the headboard for support. He brought his face back up and Erik smashed their lips together in an animalistic kiss, one that involved tongues and teeth and possibly even blood.

And then Charles started slamming his hips down against the other man, trying to fuck himself with the cock below him. "More," he cried out, "more Erik- -harder." Still too much lubricant to feel anything. He looked back into Erik's eyes, desperately. "I need you to fuck me harder Erik."

Erik huffed, his own chest heaving and his whole body sweating profusely. Quickly, he pulled Charles up and off him, telling him: "Get on your hands and knees, it's the only way I can fuck you as hard as you need it." And Charles complied, lightning fast.

Erik wiped off some of the lubricant from both his cock (fuck, it was drenched) and from between Charles' asscheeks so the poor man could actually feel something before Erik plowed back into him: fucking Charles roughly with his all.

"Yeeesss," Charles keened out, his head lifting up completely as the word left his lips before placing his face back against the bed, still panting and moaning as Erik fucked him with feeling this time. "God Erik, yes." And Erik slammed his hips into Charles for a few good minutes, giving the younger man just what he needed, until:

"Turn back around," he told his omega. "I want to look at you while we do this." He pulled out (Charles whined) and the younger man flopped down on his back, spreading his legs wide as Erik wiped some more lube away (fuck, there was so much), wiping his soaked hand on the bedcovers, and then slipped back in, still effortlessly, but with less slick this time, and it felt so good. Charles groaned out again, bringing Erik back down into a kiss as they fucked.

And they fucked so filthily, so raw, so hard, that Charles had to bite down on his bottom lip until it bled to keep from all out screaming in pleasure as his Alpha worked him into fit after fit after fit with his cock.

Erik leaned down and licked the blood from Charles' lip, and then rammed his cock into the man even harder. Both of them were sweating and moaning- -hearts racing in their chests- -and nearly to the point of exhaustion when it finally happened: Erik first, exploding into his omega with a hitching breath as he filled the man with his seed, and then Charles came too, painting his own

chest with his sticky warmth.

And then Erik leaned down, took one long and filthy lick across his omega's chest; tasting the man's come for all it's worth, and then crashed down on top of him, cock still buried deep inside and no plans on leaving for quite some time now.

"I love you Charles," he breathed out heavily. "I love you, I love you, I love you," he repeated as he buried his face into the smaller man's neck, nuzzling him and murmuring "I love you" over and over again until Charles honest-to-god had no idea how to take this whole fucked up turn of events or what to do with any of it.

And now this shit? I love you? So much for the man NOT saying it to him like Charles asked. He gritted his teeth against the anger (he'll let it slide based on hormones) and forced his eyes closed, his Alpha making no move to get up (not that the man could- -his cock was swelled up deep inside of Charles, still pulsing cum), so Charles just settled into bed for the night. Sticky, sweaty, come-filled and come covered. Joy.

After a moment, Erik's face reemerged and he planted one more kiss to Charles' mouth (and Charles kissed him back, halfheartedly), before Erik pulled away and looked the omega in his eyes.

"Get some rest Charles," he told the man, "because your body will be ready again in the morning." Another kiss and then Erik was putting his face back down against Charles' neck, breathing him in.

And all Charles could do was lay there, staring at the ceiling with wide eyes and thinking: Again in the morning?

Somehow though, his body wasn't protesting this.

…

When Charles awoke next, in the morning, it was because he was flushed with heat and his whole body was sweaty. Oh no. He took in a deep, calming breath, and then looked over to Erik, who was lying next to him, still sleeping.

Well thank god; they must have come apart some time during the night- -he half expected to wake up with Erik still inside him.

Charles took in another ragged breath, trying his hardest not to wake the other man as he slipped out of bed. And it took all the effort in his body to not just roll on top of Erik and force the man to fuck him again. His goddamn body was screaming for it; his cock hard and painful as fuck.

"Don't wake him, don't wake him," Charles muttered to himself as he got out of bed gingerly. He knew he had to get to the bathroom and relieve himself, for if not, he'd be bending over the nearest surface and begging Erik to ram his cock into him all over again. Again and again and again and-

Oh god. Charles groaned quietly at the memory of last night as it flooded back to him; hitting his mind like a tide against the shore.

Goddamn his body and its urges.

This was all Erik's fault, the jerk. Charles looked critically down at his Alpha. Had the man not insisted that they bonded so quickly he may have been able to hold off going into heat just a bit longer.

He blinked.

Who was Charles kidding? He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, no point in trying to blame the other man. Charles was just so shamed at his behavior last night. Which of course, he couldn't get out of his head.

"Oh god, Erik." Charles rocked his soaking wet ass back onto the man's still trapped, but throbbing hard, cock, and rotated his hips: getting all the friction he could.

Charles gasped, closing his eyes and trying to shake the image out of his head as he stumbled to the bathroom.

He was hit with another one.

Charles started slamming his hips down against the other man, trying to fuck himself with the cock below him. "More," he cried out, "more Erik- -harder." He looked back into Erik's eyes. "I need you to fuck me harder Erik."

Another gasp and Charles was falling through the bathroom door- -all his electrons firing with sensation; his body begging to be fucked again- -and slammed the door shut as he slid down it, not even caring if he just woke Erik.

Which he did.

Charles reached up and locked the door- -god his body was so hot, so fucking hot- -and then brought a shaky hand down and fumbled to get his ridiculously hard cock into his hand.

"Oh god," he breathed out in relief as he started stroking, his breath coming out ragged and in harsh pants. Just get yourself off: you can do this. You HAVE to do this. He worked his cock even quicker, resting the back of his head against the door and closing his eyes.

But...

It wasn't enough. It just wasn't enough. Damn it. He needed more; more friction, more pleasure,

more feeling, more…more...

Oh god. Was he leaking again?

"Fuck," Charles bit out angrily as he looked down at the liquid pooling underneath him now. "Bloody fuck."

And he knew what he needed: he needed Erik.

"No," he spit out, twisting his head to the side as his eyes screwed shut tighter. He tried to shake that thought right out of his head as he worked his cock quicker. You do not NEED Erik- -you can use your fingers.

He shifted his hips, just enough to reach his other hand under him and-

"Charles?"

He froze. His eyes flying open.

Of course. Of course that complete bastard would choose this moment to wake up and try and come see what Charles was doing.

But the sad part was, Erik already knew what he was doing, because:

"I can smell you Charles." He tried the doorknob. "Let me in." A pause. "Let me help you."

Help? Charles thumped his head against the door, hard, his hand still stroking quickly as he slipped one, no: two fingers (better make it three) up his soaking wet ass and started pumping. The only way Erik could help were to be if he took a flying leap off the nearest building.

This was after all: his bloody fault.

No actually, if Erik wanted to help, he could just bend Charles over the sink and fuck him raw.

"Damnit," Charles grit out as he banged his head again. And again. Stop it. You can fight this, you're stronger than that.

No matter how good the German's cock felt last night.

"Charles? Are you okay?" Now Erik sounded genuinely concerned. Well isn't that sweet? He tried the door again. Still locked you dumbass. "Charles please, let me help you," he tried again. "I can give you the relief you need."

The relief Charles needed? Unless the man was planning on putting a bullet through his brain, or fucking his brains out- -fucking him would be nice-

"Goddamn It." Charles thrust his head back into the door again. Stop it. Just… fucking stop it. "Go away," he got out, shakily, and as he continued to pump his cock fervently. It wasn't enough though- -it still wasn't enough. He needed more.

He added a fourth finger, fingering his wet ass just as well as Erik had when he fucked him senseless last night.

Only: no, it wasn't as well as Erik, not at all. Nothing could compare to the pounding that his Alpha gave him last night and oh god, please stop thinking about last night.

"Please go away," Charles drawled out, his breath hitching as he hit a particularly good spot. He groaned.

"Charles," Erik rasped. And Charles could only imagine the pained looked on the man's face and the way he must be leaning against the door; one hand on the knob, and the other on the wood. His cock was probably hard as a rock (join the fucking club), and wishing his omega would let him in.

Charles… almost caved in. Just turn off the lights and let him fuck you over the sink.

"Please Charles," he tried again, and, was that his breath that was coming out all strained?

Good , Charles thought as he fisted his cock, I'm not the only one reduced to animalistic breathing here. He sped his hand up, both of them actually, just hoping to bring this to an end. "Come on, come on, come already," he muttered, tipping his head back against the door and squeezing his eyes shut. So close, he was so close.

Erik however, was not helping matters. What with his constant talking and such.

"Open the door Charles, please," he told the omega. "I want to help you, please just let me come in." A pause, followed by a ragged breath. "I need to mate with you."

Charles honest-to-god had to choke back a laugh. Mate with him? Oh god. That's what this was

all about too, wasn't it? Well… bloody fuck.

He grit his teeth together even harder, still fisting himself. "Just… go the fuck away," he bit out.

And then moaned.

And that moan went straight to Erik's throbbing hard cock, making the urge (the need) to mate with Charles even stronger. His whole body was racing with sensation; the need to fuck Charles becoming dire. "Charles," he rasped, pressing his body to the door. "Let me in…please."

But nothing came from the other side; just the sound (and smell) of Charles masturbating. And his secretion- -Erik couldn't get the smell of the omega's secretion out of his head. It was filling his body with so much hotness, so much desire, so much…so much…

"Charles," he nearly barked at the door. "I swear to god: if you don't open this door right now, I'll bust it-"

And then he was hit with a memory of what Azazel had said to him:

"Do not push him. Give him his space when asked. It's the only way he'll learn to respect you. Demanding he does things for you will only push him further and further away. He will never love you that way."

"Fuck," Erik spat out quietly as he now thumped his head against the door. The urge to claw at it like an animal was almost blinding. He needed to get in there; he needed to fuck Charles. Fuck his omega.

But no, Charles had told him to go away, that he didn't want the help. Erik had to swallow hard to keep from screaming at the man on the other side.

In the bathroom, Charles had stopped, just for a second to see if Erik was going to follow through with his threat or not. The man seemed to have gotten distracted by something. He left off at: I swear to god: if you don't open this door right now, I'll bust it-

Bust it what? Down? Then what? Rape Charles some more? Yeah, that'll prove to him that his Alpha's 'changed'. Charles took in a few more ragged breaths before he couldn't take it anymore. He had to go back to jerking himself off- -there was only so much he could take.

When the sound of skin on skin resumed, Erik took in his own shaky breath and forced himself away from the door (the scent was driving him mad), taking a step back.

It wasn't enough. If he wanted to escape the scent, he probably needed to leave the house all together.

"Okay," Erik said slowly, taking another step back. "I'll leave you be." A haggard breath. "If that's what you wish."

Charles wished Erik would shut the fuck up so he could masturbate in peace. He slipped his fingers (just as wide as Erik's cock) even further inside his ass and moaned, low and long in his throat.

The Alpha choked back his own moan. He had to take another step back, sweat rolling down his face as his heart rate went erratic. Mate, breed, bond. His whole body was shaking with the need.

But no, Charles said to leave him alone, so you have to leave him alone. Another step, and then another, and another until Erik's back hit the door to his- -their- -room. He felt his chest heaving with the effort to not all out kick the door to the bathroom down and claim what was rightfully his.

Claim Charles right then and there in the bathroom: fuck him over the sink, and then possibly again in the shower and then-

"Charles," he gasped out, his throat gone dry. He took in a breath, swallowed, and then made his voice just loud enough for his omega to hear. "I'll be- -I'll just be downstairs." Another dry swallow. "Should you decide… you need me." He took in a ragged breath. "Please call me if you need me."

And then he was gone, not even waiting to hear if the other man responded. He took off down the hallway, trying to get as far away as possible without actually leaving the house.

Too much, it was too much: he had to get away from the scent of his omega's secretion. It was driving him mad. He didn't want to do anything rash.

He didn't want to hurt Charles.

Again.

Never again.

…

Charles looked in the mirror.

Shame.

He saw shame. Shame at the way he was thrusting one hand behind his back; fingering his hole with his all (still so slippery with wetness) as the other hand braced itself on the edge of the counter while he panted.

And then he would switch; his hand would leave the counter and wrap around his neglected and throbbing hard cock, giving it a few good strokes in sync with his fingers before he had to use the counter as leverage again.

"Oh god," he moaned out, his whole body moving with rhythm as he fucked himself. He lifted his head to look in the mirror once more, biting in his bottom lip to stifle another loud moan. He worked his fingers in and out, still quickly, and then imagined what it would look like if Erik were behind him. Fucking into to him with that huge German cock of his, hands on either side of Charles' hips as he filled him completely up, pounding into him just like he did last-

"Stop it," Charles bit out as he closed his eyes. He shook his head before letting out a breath and resumed finger fucking himself.

It was almost too much and yet not enough at the same time. He needed more. He needed more power, more thrust, more… more… more Erik's cock: slamming into him and pushing past all the slickness to give Charles the feeling he so desired. Erik's hands, holding Charles' asscheeks up as he drove his cock brutally deeper into him, slipping in and out effortlessly and-

"Stop it," Charles bit out again. He pounded a fist on the counter. Fucking body; demanding the need to be fucked by Erik.

To be fucked by his Alpha.

"I hate you," Charles muttered. But he wasn't sure if he was talking to his body or his reflection.

…

Downstairs, Erik was biting on the side of one hand, eyes closed, as his other worked his cock fervently.

There was only so much the man could take. He knew Charles was upstairs, in the bathroom, fucking himself.

Erik groaned. His hand sped up.

The goddamn scent of Charles in heat was everywhere: the bedroom; where he went into heat, the bed, of course, the bathroom (and now coming out of the bathroom, stalking Erik everywhere he went. No matter how far away he got, he could still pick up the scent), Erik's clothes (same ones from last night) and also on Erik's own hand.

The same hand that he was currently shoving into his mouth as he bit down on it in attempt to stifle any long moans. He inhaled the scent of his omega as he worked his cock, having just freed it enough to stroke it. He didn't even care that he would be making a mess all over his boxers; no big loss there, they were already ruined by Charles' leakage last night.

Not that Erik considered them 'ruined' by any means. If anything, that made it even hotter. He was going to save these boxers. Forever.

He tugged on his cock, his head hitting the back of the couch as his eyes slid closed, his hand taking him away. He thought about Charles. Of course. He thought about fucking him, harshly; just as he did last night. He thought about Charles, on his hands and knees-

No, his mind supplied; Charles bent over the bathroom sink, you fucking into him with speed, gripping his hips hard enough to make Charles moan out in pleasure. Charles looking back at you, with those come-fuck-me blue eyes, and seductively panting as you plow into him.

"Harder Erik, fuck me harder," he would said, nearly begging you to all out ram your huge cock into his tight, but wet- -so fucking wet- -hole. "Fuck my ass harder Erik, please." He would pant; breath coming out in short gasps, and then he would turn his face back around and watch from the mirror. Watch as you fucked into him just how he liked it. Just how he wants it. Needs it.

"Please Erik," would tumble from his lips, nearly just a breath. "Please fuck me harder." And then his blue eyes would flash up, lock onto yours and then-

Erik came, in real time, fantasy aside. He gasped out a short breath, looking down at his cock as it spurt out three, hot strips of cum; covering his hand and his boxers (as predicted) with his sticky mess.

He took in a good few breaths, calming his heaving chest, and then wiped his hand on his white tee, not caring that he too, just ruined that. He looked down at his cock, which was starting to soften, and then leaned his head back against the couch, taking in one final deep breath.

Next time… next time he was going to do that in Charles' ass. He gave the man the benefit of the doubt this time, and only because Charles asked to be left alone, but Erik feared that doing it this way, was only wasting precious seed.

Precious seed which needed to be used to reproduce.

….

Upstairs, Charles continued to run his hand over his cock, pulling out all the pleasure from his starting-to-get-sore-member he could. And he didn't care that his cock was turning sore; he just

needed to get off. And get off now.

Perhaps, if you'd just let Erik fuck you…

Charles shook his head. No, he would not think like that. Not now, not ever, and especially not while he was doing this.

He brought his other hand back behind himself and slipped his fingers (three of them) back inside, having removed it to wipe some of his secretion (heat juice, he came to think of it as) off before he fingered himself again. He worked his cock with his other hand, still panting and gasping as he looked in the mirror. Erik standing behind you, fucking into your wet ass-

"Damn it," he hissed, closing his eyes. He's not behind you. He crooked the fingers inside him, reaching up a little further as he did and-

There; right there: he hit the spot. The same spot that Erik's cock nailed while they were fucking last night- -fucking like a pair of wild dogs- -and pleasure rippled through his body.

"Gah!" He came, came all over the floor, not even caring in the least bit that he made a mess everywhere, as he watched his cock spit out its final load of cum, his hand just barely running over his spent shaft.

Charles looked up into the mirror again, looking at his sweaty and flushed face, as he caught his breath. He now had both hands against the edge of the counter as he looked at himself, and… it was good. Well enough, but not quite-

"Fuck," he bit out quietly. Of course it wasn't enough; nothing could compare to the fucking that Erik gave him last night. What he had just now; it was good, an orgasm no less, but it just wasn't…

"German cock," Charles muttered. He gritted his teeth together and pushed off the sink. Fucking Erik. Fucking Alpha. And his perfect-for-fucking-Charles-just-right cock. That bastard. He ran a hand through his hair before turning back to meet his reflection.

"I hate you," he said again, quietly. He sighed and then looked down. "Stupid body," he muttered. "You know just what you want (need), and you won't be happy until you get it." His eyes flashed back up.

"That's right, isn't it?"

He just looked at himself for another moment, as if half expecting his reflection to answer him.

But when that didn't happen:

"Of course," he breathed.

…

Charles made his way downstairs, after showering and stalling for a good long while, and found Erik in the kitchen, making what appeared to be tea. And the man must've came back upstairs at some point in time, probably while Charles was showering all the shame off of him, because the Alpha was now wearing clothes; low hung jeans and a black shirt. Charles felt his mouth go dry.

Damn it.

He quickly shifted his eyes elsewhere and cursed his body. Goddamn heat, that's what was causing all this. At least he now knew.

"Charles," came Erik's steady (but shaky on the inside) voice. He turned to face his omega. "I-" he looked off to side and breathed. "Next time you go into heat-" he glanced back at the brunet, "-you need to let me…I need to-"

But Charles was already stopping him with a hand held up. He shook his head, eyes cast down.

"I know," he said softly, almost inaudibly soft. His eyes flashed back up, meeting grey. "I know," he quivered out.

And Erik didn't gloat, he didn't smirk; he didn't even smile. He just nodded his head. Once. "Okay," he replied, just as softly.

Both men stood there awkwardly for a moment: Charles looking down at his bare feet (he must have grabbed a pair of Erik's pants by mistake; only his toes were showing) and Erik looking off to the side.

It was the Alpha who broke the silence first.

"Would you… like some tea?" He asked Charles gingerly.

Charles nearly huffed. Of course he would like some bloody tea, who wouldn't? He just fingered himself shamefully upstairs thinking about Erik pounding into him from behind, of course he would like some fucking tea.

He would like to regain some of the dignity he lost earlier.

"Please," he whispered, finally looking up (but not at Erik). He glanced at the table for a second before he found himself walking over to it and taking a seat. He winced.

Erik nodded once before he turned back around and busied himself with making tea again.

Tea for two, it would seem. How very domestic.

If only that were true.

TBC

Chapter 15

Chapter Summary

Not again.

Later that day, Charles was looking out the window, sipping on some more tea- -ah, sweet tea: the only thing he didn't hate about his life right now- -when it hit him again.

Charles nearly choked on the mouthful of tea currently in his mouth, setting his cup down as he coughed onto the back of his hand.

"Damn it," he bit out harshly after he got his coughing under control. Both hands found the windowsill and gripped it until his knuckles turned white. "Fuck." He looked off to the side before screwing his eyes shut. Not again.

So hot: his body was so hot. Sensation was driving through his body with the urge of a car crash. He took in a gravelly breath, and then:

"Erik," he called out, eyes still closed. A pause, and then his eyes opened. He looked over his shoulder.

Nothing.

He drew in another harsh breath, his body now thrumming with the need. The need to be fucked. He pressed his forehead to the cool glass of the window. "Erik," he grit out again, hating himself slowly. His knuckles turned even whiter, nearly yellow actually; if you look at them properly, before he thumped his head once.

And then he felt it: a warm sensation rolling down his thighs, and the wetness that it was.

"Damn it," he muttered through his teeth. Yes, yes; he got it: he was still in heat. Bloody fuck.

Perhaps a bloody fuck was just what he needed.

"Stop it," he whispered, harshly. He finally let up on both his grit teeth (although he's pretty sure Erik has dental, but he's still not taking the chance) and his aching hands. He slowly turned.

Still no Erik. Hm. Odd. He could've sworn the man would've been able to smell him from wherever in the house he was. He wondered what ever it could be that his Alpha was doing that kept him away.

Perhaps he's died, Charles thought with a snort and an eyeroll. The man did after all seem to be having a mild heart attack on the other side of the door that morning when Charles was giving it to himself quite well. Maybe a stress induced heart attack was just what the man suffered from.

Charles sighed. Right, like that would solve all his problems. With Erik dead, who else would fuck him like the bitch in heat he was? He needed Erik's cock to give him the pounding that his body was aching for. As he discovered earlier: his fingers just weren't quite enough. They'll never be enough; they'll never be as well as Erik's cock was. Pounding into him with all the speed and

pressure that he needed, making Charles cry out in-

"Stop it," he bit out again. Fuck. He looked down, now seeing his secretion on the floor, pooling down by his bare feet. Goddamn it, how much juice can one body produce?

"Erik!" He yelled out louder this time. Fuck it, he need to be fucked. He took in another breath and closed his eyes. Come on you bastard, come find me.

He opened his eyes after a few seconds.

How was the man not tearing through the walls to come get him? Did Erik not smell the scent of sex that was oozing from Charles' body?

He stepped around the small puddle of liquid on the floor- -although he should probably make an effort to clean it up later; no point in leaving it around to tease Erik more. God -for-bid Charles finds the man down on his hands and knees, licking it up, the animal- -before calling out to his Alpha again.

"Erik?"

Nothing.

Charles cocked an eyebrow. Okay…then perhaps he should just take that as a green light to go ahead and just take care of himself: jerk-it like a horny teenager after a disappointingly celibate date.

He sighed again. Who was he kidding? He knew it wouldn't be enough. It would never be enough, not without Erik's cock.

Speaking of Erik's cock; where the fuck was the man?

"Where are you you limey bastard? I know you can smell me." Charles grit out through his teeth. His body was becoming so hot with sensation it was nearly choking him. He stumbled down the hallway in search of his Alpha, still wet and leaking like a horny school girl who wants to fuck her incredibly hot, incredibly big cocked, German teacher.

Charles paused. Where did he get this shit from?

Never mind that. He shook his head before continuing on, knowing that Erik was probably in his study if anything; the man did work a lot, even at home. He still wasn't sure what his Alpha did, but whatever it was, was more than likely important. Seeing how the man was stinking loaded rich.

The entitled bastard.

He probably manufactures weapons of mass destruction or something. That seemed right up his alley.

"Erik," he called out once he got to the study door, his hands gripping on either side of the frame as he found the man- -and fuck all if Charles didn't look wrecked with desire. "Erik," he choked out again.

The man at the desk looked up, now completely aware of his omega at the door. He dropped the pen in his hand and swallowed, heavily. "Charles," he returned, softly, his breath already picking up. He could smell him. He could smell his omega in heat.

More liquid gushed from his ass and Charles had to hold back a whimper (Erik saw this, noticing the wet state of the other man's pants. His hand unknowingly scrunched up the nearest piece of paper on his desk, destroying it- -and whether it be important or not, didn't matter- -as his eyes grew wider).

Charles swallowed himself, once, and then looked hotly to his Alpha; his body burning with desire. "Erik," he choked out again, hands still white hot on the doorframe, "Erik, I- -I need you… I need you to fuck me again."

One stuttering breath came from Erik and then he swept everything off the top of his desk. Charles' eyes went wide and he couldn't help but think: just like in the movies, how cliché, before he realized that even the man's laptop was included in the collateral damage.

"Erik, your laptop," he breathed, still unsure as to why he even cared. Let him destroy it.

"I'll buy a new one," the man said lowly, his eyes wide with want. "Just get over here." He rolled his chair out from the desk and spun it to the side as Charles obeyed, stumbling over to his Alpha. Just like a bitch in heat, Charles couldn't help but think to himself. But then he was climbing on top of Erik, sitting in his lap and pressing his mouth to the other man's: kissing him with his all and rubbing his soaking ass all over Erik's throbbing hard cock.

"Yes Charles," Erik said after the kiss broke, bringing both hands to his omega's hips and grinding them down onto his cock more, getting all the pressure he could for the both of them. "You're so fucking wet," he rasped. And Charles moaned, rotating his own hips as well as he felt Erik's hard cock push up against him, almost as if begging to get in.

"Take off your pants Charles," Erik said softly and Charles didn't even see the point in arguing. He quickly removed himself from the man's lap to rid himself of the offending- -and now ruined- - article of clothing while Erik made use of Charles not being on his lap by unzipping and removing his pants as well. Charles helped, in a frenzy of heat, he grabbed onto his Alpha's pants and whipped them down his body, removing them completely and tossing them across the room. He then looked up to Erik, from his spot on the floor, and licked his lips; his pupils blown wide.

"I need you to fuck me Erik." He took in a breath. "I need you to fuck me like you did last night." He needed a good, long, hard, pounding- -just like before. He needed to be fucked within an inch of his life.

Erik was already nodding his head, his breathing gone erratic, and his eyes hotly focused on his omega on the floor. "Yes Charles, yes; anything for you."

Charles then climbed back onto the man's lap, skin meeting skin as Charles grinded his ass down onto Erik's erection now, wiggling back and forth as both men groaned out in pleasure. It was so wet, too, with Charles' ass still leaking his secretion. The younger man was finding it harder and harder not to just all out slip Erik's cock into him without even trying.

Reaching up, Erik grabbed Charles by the back of the neck and brought their lips together, kissing the man with heat. And Charles kissed back, moaning into his Alpha's mouth and moving his hips even more; getting all the friction he could.

He broke with a gasp. "Erik," he said, "I need you- -I need you to just fuck me." A shaky breath. "Okay?" He looked into the man's eyes. "Can you just fuck me now?"

A hitching breath, and then: "Yes," Erik growled out. Not in anger, but lust. He nodded his head. "Yes Charles, yes."

Charles kissed him once more, harshly, and then made quick with getting up and off his Alpha. He bent over the desk (why not? The man did sweep everything off it in a fit of lust and destroyed a potential 5000 dollar laptop just to fuck Charles). And Erik groaned, looking down at the sight of his omega over his desk, legs spread, just waiting to be fucked. And, oh god, his ass was so fucking wet; leaking even more lubricant, as is if the former wasn't hot enough.

"Charles," he said shakily, his hand ghosting over the omega's back (Charles moaned softly). "You're so fucking wet. Here, let me clean some of that up, so you can actually feel it this time," he murmured as he reached down to the discarded pile of crap that formerly occupied his desk and grabbed a couple of tissues from his knocked over Kleenex box.

And Charles moaned again as Erik wiped away some of the lube that was leaking from his behind, taking care to get his thighs too. He thumped his head down onto the man's desk and bit his lip, unsure how much longer he could take of this. Just, FUCK me already. He cursed slightly, and then brought his head up off the desk and twisted it around to look at the man. "Erik," he rasped out, "please."

Upon hearing his omega's words, Erik's hand faltered and he had to bite back a groan. He flashed his eyes up to where Charles was looking at him- -the other man's eyes wrecked with want- - before he dropped the soiled tissues in his hand and grabbed for his cock. He did however, take the time to use his other hand and wipe some of Charles' lubricant up and smear it on his cock before he took a step closer; lining his member up with Charles' hole.

"Are you ready?" He whispered, his voice sounding strained and gravelly.

Charles had to bite back a laugh- -it was ridiculous really. "I've been ready for the past fifteen minutes," he got out before placing his cheek to the wood surface and closing his eyes. He gripped the edge of Erik's desk and waited. God he wished the man would just fuck him already- - his body was aching for it.

And then relief came: first he felt a strong hand to his lower back, holding him down no doubt, and then he felt Erik's slick cock slide into him, both men moaning out in unison once again, as it filled him to the brink.

Charles gasped, and Erik stilled, just for a moment, cock buried deep inside, until:

Erik snapped his hips, quickly, and then drove his cock repeatedly into Charles; fucking out every last moan and gasp the man had in him. Charles closed his eyes tighter, his death grip on the desk hardening, and rode out the pleasure/pain that his Alpha was giving him.

So good; it felt so fucking good. Erik was giving it to him just how he needed it, and right now he needed it rough. Hard. Unforgiving.

He hoped that Erik could fuck the 'heat' out of him, hoping that this would be the last time this month he went through this.

Too bad he didn't know how much that wasn't going to happen.

Erik slammed his hips into the smaller man, using both hands now to grip onto the sides of Charles' waist before he switched it up and grabbed the man's asscheeks, spreading them wide and watching as his cock slipped in and out effortlessly.

"Goddamn Charles," he huffed out, "you're still so fucking wet." More lubricant was leaking around Erik's cock as they spoke.

"Yes I know," Charles keened out, banging his forehead against the desk now. "Just fuck me

harder. Please."

Erik nearly blew his load right then and there. He choked on a breath and stilled his hips for a moment before pulling out (Charles whined in protest) and wiped away some more of Charles' wetness before driving his cock back in again, both men moaning as pleasure filled their bodies.

"That better Charles?" Erik got out between harsh breaths, fucking into his omega once more.

"Yes," Charles moaned, screwing his eyes shut again and letting Erik's magnificent cock take him away. Stop it. Stop it right now. It's not Erik's cock that's magnificent, but how it's being used. Do not give that man any credit.

"Charles," he heard the man growl out behind him, and then he felt lips press to his back, right between his shoulder blades. He gritted his teeth together, before he twisted his face back to mesh his lips to Erik's, sucking the man's tongue into his mouth and biting. Erik pulled back with a hiss, looking down at his omega but never stopped fucking him.

"You like it rough, huh?" He asked, straightening up to send a stinging smack to Charles' behind.

Damn it. That's not exactly what Charles was going for. He turned his face back the other way and moaned as Erik's cock continued to drill into him.

After a moment though, Erik pulled out, sent another slap to Charles' perfect ass, and said: "Couch, now. When I come, my cock will swell up, remember?" He glanced at the man bent over the desk (who was looking back at him, face red and flushed with sweat, and panting) before pulling Charles up by the upper arm and meshing their lips together. Charles bit on Erik's lower lip and pulled before the kiss broke and Erik just growled deep in his throat. "Couch now," he told the younger man again.

Only Erik would have a couch in his study, Charles thought as he landed on his back, looking up at the man who had just shoved him down. Erik grinned predatorily at his omega before placing himself between Charles' legs and sliding his cock back in, both men looking at one another as their bodies became one again.

"Fuck me," Charles whispered.

And Erik did: slamming his hips once again into the man below as he leaned down and placed a sloppy kiss to his lips. Charles arched his back up, kissing the man back fiercely and meeting his erratic thrusts with his own body. He wrapped his legs around Erik's waist at the same time that the taller man broke the kiss and began mouthing hotly at Charles' neck and chest.

"Touch me Erik," Charles gasped out, before he even realized it. He'll blame that one on the hormones too. He took in another shaky breath and met his Alpha's eyes. "Touch me, please."

He didn't have to tell Erik again; the man reached down and found Charles' throbbing cock and began stroking. And Charles moaned, lowly and shamefully as his head tipped back into the couch.

The very couch that Erik was possibly about to fuck him through.

At least he's giving it to me like I need it. And then: Damn it.

But wait, no: it felt so fucking good, so who was he to complain? Charles just rolled his head to the side and keened out as he felt his orgasm build, knowing damn well that he was going to explode against Erik's chest. Good, he thought. And then: Wait, he'll probably enjoy that.

And Charles was right; when he came, all over Erik's chest, the man groaned out pleased -like, and then reached out to wipe some of it off before bringing his hand to his mouth for another taste.

Christ, no one should like the taste of cum as much as he does. Charles looked up at Erik, while catching his breath, and locked eyes with the man above before telling him:

"Come Erik, I want you to come now. Come inside me."

What? He was done, no sense in letting the man go on forever. Charles was quite satisfied and thoroughly debauched. He was ready for sleep.

Upon hearing those words, an undignified sound left Erik's body and his thrusts started going off balance. He pumped into Charles a few more times before releasing his load into the man below, moaning out loudly as he did.

Once Erik was positive he filled his omega up to the brim, he crashed down on top of him (gently) and then kissed his neck before pulling back and looking at him.

"Charles, I-"

"Don't," Charles snapped. "Just don't." He looked Erik dead in the eye. "I told you not to say that, and you said it last night." He took in a breath. "I let it go then (due to Erik's raging hormones), but not…just-" he looked off to the side. "Just, don't."

Silence, and then: "I'm sorry," Erik said between breaths. He looked fondly down at the man below. "It's just-" he swallowed. "I do."

Charles closed his eyes with sigh. The poor, stupid, uneducated sod. "You don't even know what love is," he whispered. But Erik reached out and tipped Charles' face back to meet his, the brunet's eyes opening again.

"Perhaps it is you who doesn't know what love is."

And for once, Charles had nothing to retort to that. And mainly because he didn't feel like starting a fight with the dumbass while his cock was buried deep inside him and pulsing.

It would not make for a quick get-a-way.

Instead, Charles sighed again before smacking Erik's cheek once, lightly. "You're so stupid," he muttered to himself as his Alpha got busy sucking another bruise onto his neck.

Lucky for Charles, Erik didn't hear his little snark over the sound of his humming while his mouth got to work.

And it was probably for the best too.

…

A few hours later, when Charles awoke, he was less than thrilled to find Erik still on top of him.

Sleeping.

Scratch that: snoring.

"God," Charles groaned with an eyeroll. He attempted to sit up and push the man off him but:

"Oh." Charles felt the cock within him pulse. "Right, that could be problematic," he muttered. A

glance at the clock told him it had been two or so hours since they first started this little afternoon romp.

"Whelp, that's enough for me," he said as he continued to slide out. It was only slightly painful; more like sensitive than anything, as his Alpha's cock slipped out. God, it was still hard. Not swollen hard to the point of where he couldn't get it out, but still hard regardless. Charles looked at the sleeping man.

"I'm sure I've said this before, but you're an animal."

Erik just snored softly in response, curling in more on himself as Charles moved further away.

Once Charles had managed to collect all his clothing, he looked back at the sleeping man again. Erik's body must have subconsciously noted that his omega wasn't near, for his hand had reached out and tried to feel where Charles had been, a small whimper leaving Erik's mouth.

Charles made a face. He was…unaffected, by that little display.

"Right," he said quickly, then turned back to pick up a sock, "I've seen enough of you for one day." He stuffed the sock into the pile of clothing in his hand.

Wait, he wasn't wearing socks earlier, was he?

He flung the sock across the room, giving it a nasty glare. It flopped against Erik's chair and Charles made to leave; padding across the room as quietly as he could. No sense in waking the beast.

Perhaps there would still be some tea downstairs that he could-

"Charles."

Damn it.

Slowly, Charles (who was this close to the exit) turned back and looked to his Alpha. Who was now fully awake and staring at him.

Well what? Charles was sure he wasn't the first person in history to sneak out after sex; he'll hardly be the last too.

"Come here," Erik said, his voice still gravelly from just waking up. And no it wasn't at all endearing.

Charles complied, unhappily, but he complied. He lay back down on the couch next to Erik, allowing the man to snake his arm back around Charles' waist before placing a kiss to his temple. He breathed in his omega's scent deeply before he spoke.

"I have to go back to work tomorrow," he told the smaller man. "I was able to work at home today, but I need to be in there tomorrow."

Probably a weapons sale he needed to sign off on.

Charles just looked ahead. He blinked.

"I trust you'll behave better than the last time I was gone?" Erik craned his neck to look down at his omega. "I know how much you must be looking forward to going back to teaching one day." He added, because apparently he likes to twist the knife in further.

A shuddering breath came from Charles at the mention of his old teaching job, before: "Yes." He closed his eyes for a second, until he felt Erik's warm hand on his cheek, pulling his face near and forcing him to look up at the taller man.

"Good," Erik breathed, and then sealed their lips together.

While Erik was busy kissing him, Charles had a fleeting thought run through his mind. He pulled back, earning a small broken sound that he ignored from his Alpha, and glanced up at the man.

"Who… who will be watching after me then?" He questioned, genuinely curious. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his Alpha would not be leaving him on his own. Unless the man was just going to tie Charles to the bed and…and….

"Erik?" He said with a gasp, fear in his eyes. His head shook. "You are going to have someone look after me, right?" Oh god. He WAS going to be tied to the bed, left with a bowl of food and water, just like an animal, just like a-

A sigh from Erik cut into Charles' musings. The man looked sternly down at his omega. "Of course I'm going to have someone look after you. What did you think? I was just going to put you in a cage and throw out the key?"

Charles thought about this for a moment, concluding:

A cage…would've been worse.

He shuddered at the thought before meeting his Alpha's eyes again. "Is… is Raven coming back?" he asked, hopefully. Erik leveled a look at his omega. "Yes, she is," he answered. "But only temporarily. I still think I need to find someone else." He looked off in thought, not sure if he was ready to put more thought into that one, before bringing his eyes back to Charles. "And you should know Charles, she's not too happy with you right now. Not after that little stunt you pulled."

Oh. That's right. Charles nearly forgot about that (well after all the shit he went through afterwards one can't blame him), he winced before glancing back at Erik.

"How "not happy" is she?"

…

Raven slapped Charles across the face, the second Erik walked out the door.

He probably deserved that.

"You bastard," she half sneered, half cried. "Do you have any idea how much trouble you got me in with my brother?" Tears started streaming down her face. Why the fuck was she crying? "And you-" she pointed a shaky finger at him, "-you." A sob broke free. "I was so worried about you." She reached out and pulled him into a hug. "I had no idea what happened to you." She cried onto his shoulder as she hugged him tighter.

Okay, so that's why she was crying, he supposed. Charles was still so very confused. Women. He pulled back, hands still on Raven's upper arms as he pushed her slightly away. He wasn't sure if she would try and strangle him next or not. Better safe than sorry. "I am sorry Raven," he said. "I never meant to hurt you, or cause you any trouble, but I did what I had to." Or, well: what he thought he had to.

"Well I hope it was worth it," Raven replied coldly.

Charles couldn't say he didn't deserve that too. He looked down and shook his head. "No," he said with a hollow laugh, recapping that memory. In the long run, it wasn't. He would've much rather gone on the rest of his life actually thinking that Hank had loved him. He looked back up. "But I really never meant to hurt you."

"Or use me," she added, because she can. She crossed her arms over her chest after wiping her tears away, a stern look fixed upon Charles now.

"Or use you," Charles repeated. He sighed. "I think that part I feel the worst about," he admitted softly. His eyes flashed back up. "Can you ever forgive me?" Not that he deserved it…

A huff. "Can I?: Yes. I can do anything I put my mind to." She cocked her head to the side. "Will I though? Now that's the question you really should be asking."

"I have a feeling a lot of groveling is in order here," the brunet muttered. Raven chose to ignore that. In other words: refused to smile. "I trust my brother already put you through a suitable enough punishment?"

Thinking back to the blindfold and the floor, Charles just cocked an eyebrow at the girl. "Would you like the details?" Raven instantly made a face, her hands flew up. "No! Uh, no." She shook her head. "Please no."

This time, it was Charles who couldn't help it; a small smile formed over his face. "I didn't think so."

Later on, after lunch and a walk around the mansion, Charles and Raven sat on the steps, looking off in the distance. Charles looked at his watch before reaching into his pocket to pull out a small, square container. He popped a green pill into his mouth and Raven furrowed her brows.

"What's that?"

After dry swallowing, Charles looked down. "This? Oh, it's uh-" he blushed, shrugging a little, "-heat suppressant pills," he muttered, looking away. No little sister needed to know that her brother and his omega were fucking like rabbits on a horny spring day. "You know, for when Erik's at work." He narrowed his eyes. "And only when he's at work," he added, bitterly, yet quietly. Quietly bitter.

Another horrified expression came over Raven's face (see? TMI), and Charles was positive she was going to say something along the lines of: "Okay, I really don't need to hear about that either." But to his surprise, what came out of her mouth instead was:

"You're in heat?" Followed by a groan. She ran her hand through her long hair as she looked off. "Christ Charles," she muttered, shaking her head in disbelief.

Well what? This wasn't his fault-

Oh wait, yes it was.

Still…

"Why do you care?" Charles heard himself ask. He wasn't trying to be rude. He looked at Raven in question. She was an odd one, this one.

Much like her brother.

Looking back at Charles, Raven shot him a look that Erik had once given him. It was creepy, how

they both had the same looks. "I just can't believe you went into heat so soon." Funny, because that's exactly what Erik had said, before he humped the life out of him. She shook her head again, trying to sort all this out. "I thought it would be at least a few more months or so, maybe even another year."

Yeah, well, that would've been nice too.

"Trust me Raven, I'm not exactly happy about this either." Happy? What was happy anymore?

She looked at him again. Christ. He saw so much Erik in her. "It's not that Charles- -and trust ME, I don't want to think about my brother and you having loads of sex- -it's just that…" she trailed off, looking at the trees, their leaves a crisp green, getting ready to yellow for Fall.

Reaching out, Charles placed a hand on her knee. "What is it Raven?" And he wondered if that hand on her knee would get Erik's eye to twitch.

Probably, the jealous lunatic.

A huff came from the girl, and then:

"Erik's not ready for a baby!"

Charles froze.

Well that…that he wasn't expecting.

He looked to her, eyebrow cocked in a manner of sorts. "I'd have to say I agree." A pause. "Me as well." He shook his head, a small, sad laugh escaping his lips. "I don't want to have a baby either." Not with that lunatic. "Erik and I still just barely know each other." Hell, he knows Erik's cock better than he knows the man himself. Raven nodded her head, looking off towards the tree line again. "I know," she said softly. When she finally brought her eyes back to the brunet, they had a different kind of sadness in them. "I can't believe I'm about to say this, but, I don't think a child would be good for my brother right now."

Her brother? What about poor Charles? Does nine months of pregnancy and rapid weight gain (don't forget raging hormones) sound like a picnic to her? Charles didn't want to get fat! He just so happened to like sight of his toes. He was about to open his mouth and say something in regards to this, but Raven spoke first.

And what she said blew Charles' mind.

"I think I can help you out."

Charles' mouth snapped shut (when had he opened it?), and he glanced up at her. What to say at a time like this?

"Pardon?"

Yeah, that works.

Raven sighed, looking down at her ring as she twirled it around her finger. "I have something that can help you…not get pregnant." She finally met Charles' gaze. "If that's what you want."

To not get knocked up by the raging psychopath, whom shags him regularly. Yeah, that's what Charles wants. He nodded his head. "Yes, please."

"Okay," Raven said with a sigh. She looked seriously at the man. "But you can't tell Erik, ever. You understand? And this can't be forever either. He'll eventually get suspicious and wonder why you haven't conceived and take you to a specialist. But it will at least buy us a couple of months."

This can't be forever? Charles… well, he chose not to think about that for the time being, instead, he just focused on the "not get pregnant" part. He nodded his head again. "I promise I'll never tell Erik." Why would he? That's just suicide. Still, Raven shot him a look, one that said: Charles, I'm serious. He sighed. "I know you have every right not to trust me, or my word," Charles said, "but please, understand that you have my promise on this. I don't want to get pregnant right now either-" ever really, "-so why would I ruin that by telling Erik?"

"It's not just that you can't tell him, you also have to make sure that he doesn't find out as well."

Charles was nodding his head. "I promise, he'll never find out."

A pause, and then a sigh. "Alright," Raven said softly, "I'll bring it tomorrow." She looked back at him. "And I'm not doing this for you," she decided to add sternly. "I'm doing this for my brother. I know that he wouldn't see it that way, but I know him almost better than he knows himself, and I know he's not ready for a child just yet." Or probably ever, to be honest. "I know he probably thinks he wants a child, especially with you (a critical look to the brunet that Charles wasn't sure he deserved), but Erik had such a broken childhood himself, I don't think he'd know what to do with his own child." She gave Charles a sad face, almost pity one might say. "That, and you two need more time to grow together, learn to love each other."

…Right. Like that shit would be happening anytime soon. Charles just gave her a smile, patting her knee with his hand. "I know Raven, and thank you. Thank you so much, for everything."

And he truly, truly meant it.

TBC

Chapter 16

Chapter Notes

A special thanks to my dear friend Mykkila09 for letting me vent to her (paragraph upon paragraph) when I went through my dear lord what have I got myself into why am I even still writing this, I can't seem to make everyone happy (which I now know is both unrealistic and unreasonable) faze. Thanks girl! Without you I probably would've tossed my laptop in the trash and deemed fanfiction a useless cause. I love you girl!

See the end of the chapter for more notes

Erik's nervous energy—and his hovering —were somehow making Charles nervous even though he already knew what the results were going to be.

Still. Erik was starting to get under his skin.

"Could you just give me some space?" He finally asked the man, looking over his shoulder at him. Charles was pretty sure "hovering" wasn't going to change the results here.

"Sorry," said Erik. He took a step back.

One. Step.

Charles sighed, frustrated. He placed both palms on the edge of the bathroom counter and closed his eyes. "More."

Erik just stood there, looking at him, confusion written all over his handsome face.

Blue eyes reopened. "Could you back up more?" Charles clarified, peering at Erik through the mirror. "One step is not "giving me space", I need you, like, over there-" he nodded towards the bathtub. "I'm starting to feel crowded." More like smothered. Erik swallowed. "I'm sorry," he stammered, "I'm just… anxious." He backed up more until his calves hit porcelain. He sat down, eyes still heavy on his omega.

His omega whom might be carrying his child.

Another soft sigh from Charles and he lowered his head, eyes closing again as he leaned over the pregnancy test on the counter. This was ridiculous, why was he nervous? He already knew the results; he shouldn't be this… on edge. It probably didn't help matters that there was a sexthirsty Alpha behind him ready to pounce the second those results come back negative, ready to try again. And again. And again. And then again some more. Oh god. What has Charles got himself into?

Hands clasped on either side of his shoulders and he jumped a mile.

"Jesus Erik," he breathed out once he saw the man behind him in the mirror. So this is what it feels like to be scared to death. Throw in that rare shark-like grin that Charles had seen once or twice and you have yourself the recipe for children's nightmares. Fuck. People should wear him as a Halloween costume.

"It's been three minutes," Erik murmured, bringing his face closer and nosing Charles' hair. A shudder ran through the brunet's body- -and it was because of the results he was about to find out; NOT because of the lunatic's closeness, thank you very much- -before he reached for the test; flipping it back over so it was right-side up again. Erik just buried his face deeper into Charles' hair, breathing him in to hide a shaky breath. He couldn't look, he didn't want to look. He just wanted to hear Charles say the words.

"It's negative."

Erik released the breath he was holding, eyes squeezing shut tighter. Damn it. He brought his face up and opened his eyes again; looking down at the test in his omega's hand.

Negative indeed. Another sigh. "It's okay Charles; I didn't really expect you to conceive this soon." He placed a kiss to the man's hair. "We'll just try again when you go into heat next month."

And now that did send a shudder of fear down Charles' spine. Oh god. Next month. He was going to go into heat again next month. This was all a goddamn joke, it had to be. Talk about a catch-22, no matter what, Charles found himself in an undesirable situation. If he continues to take the birth control pills that Raven gave him he won't get pregnant, sure, but he'll still go into heat every month, thus making Erik's hormones drive the man crazy with lust and fuck Charles until they can't walk. Yet if he stops taking the pills then…well…state the obvious here.

The question is: which is the lesser of two evils?

…probably getting fucked within an inch of his life by his not-so-bad looking (and well hung stop it) Alpha. At least Charles gets some pleasure from that stop it now.

Charles sighed softly before leaning back into Erik's body—he didn't mean to, really, he just wasn't in the correct state of mind right now—and tipped his head back to where it rested on the man's shoulder. Stupid tall sod; he was perfect height from Charles. He hated him even more. "Erik," he said gently, looking at him through the mirror. Erik found his eyes. "Do you really think it's wise that we try and… get pregnant (and try as he might, there was no way to keep the bitterness out when he said those words) right now? I wouldn't say what you and I have is considered a happy marriage." A pause. "We still hardly know each other."

Erik just studied the man for a moment; one hand rubbing soft patterns against Charles' arm with his fingers, the other wrapping itself around Charles' waist as he held the man close. Sure, the omega was somewhat correct; they didn't really know each other all that well. Hell, Erik probably knew more about how to make Charles cry out in pleasure (and pain) and how to make his toes curl than he knew about the man himself.

He wondered if Charles played chess.

But still:

"What would you have me do Charles?" The taller man asked. "I can't very well not mate with you when you go into heat." Dear lord, just the thought alone was making Erik's skin crawl. Not being able to fuck Charles when his omega was in heat, leaking and secreting that juice that drives Erik's hormones into full gear. That would be torture. Erik gasped softly and held Charles closer, his eyes closing as he buried his face against the man's head. No, Charles was his for the fucking, and no one was going to stop that.

"Why can't I just take the heat suppressant pills every day? That would stop it-"

Charles didn't even finish his sentence: Erik's eyes had flown open and were fixed sternly upon

the man he was holding. Oh god. The man was seriously terrifying. Good looking, but terrifying.

"Charles, you know you can't take those like candy. It doesn't work that way. Those are only for short-term usage, if not, you could do real damage to your body's reproductive system."

Really? That didn't sound like a bad thing to Charles. Where was the nearest drugstore? Charles suddenly wanted to ingest a year's supply worth. Fuck his "reproductive system", he didn't want it anyway. Let it get destroyed. He looked back at his Alpha, both men still meeting gazes through the mirror. "Perhaps… birth control? Maybe just for a little while, a year or two, until we-"

That sentence didn't last either. Now Erik was glaring daggers at him. He probably lost him at the "year or two" remark. Perhaps that was a bit harsh. He should have started with "a month or two" and worked his way up from there.

"No Charles," Erik said matter-of-factly, "I'm not putting you on birth control." Too late, Charles thought with glee. "That too can have a negative effect on your body as well." He tightened his hold on the younger man. How long were they going to stay like this? "Birth control for male omegas still isn't FDA approved. They're still trying to work all the kinks out." Oh, splendid; good to know this now. "The male reproductive system is still a thing of confusion. They're still trying to fully understand it, so taking the pills may be hazardous to your health. Until we find out more…" He then dropped his voice to a murmur. "I won't let anything happen to you Charles." He closed his eyes. "I'd be lost without you." Without his omega.

Charles made a face. How… touching. Okay, he'd like Erik to release him now; this was getting weird, and not at all endearing or comfortable. Do not let the comfort set in. Since when was this man a giant sappy puppy dog? Charles was starting to hate this man more and more. Yeah, keep telling yourself that. He needed to get out of the death grip and make a beeline for the library—this was majorly cutting into his do nothing but sit around and read time, thanks.

"Erik," the omega said as he tried to pull away (Erik's eyes flew open and met Charles', but his hands didn't loosen at all), "I hardly doubt that birth control pills will kill me." The grip tightened. "But," Charles nearly choked out. Dear lord Erik was strong. But Charles already knew this; he knew this the first time the man held him down and fucked into him with-

"-if that's how you feel on the matter, then fine." He glanced up at Erik. "I just don't think its good timing is all," he muttered, glancing away. Never, was good timing if you asked Charles. But nobody was asking him, now were they?

Instead of addressing what Charles had said, Erik just changed the subject all together. "Would you like to get out of the house tonight?" he asked his omega, finally looking down at him without usage of the mirror. Charles tilted his head to the side to meet his gaze.

Does he want to get out of the house? Do ducks like water? Of fucking course he wants to get out of the bloody bleeding house, why the fuck-

Wait, what was the catch here?

"Where?" Charles asked cautiously. "Where would we go?" A small- -like, teeny tiny - -smile cracked over Erik's face. "There's another party happening tonight that I'd like to take you to, now that we've bonded."

Charles' heart dropped, he's pretty sure his face paled too. How can this man even suggest a thing like that? After what happened last time? Was he serious? "Erik," Charles gasped, fear shining bright in his now dull eyes- -and yeah, that doesn't even really make any sense, does it? He swallowed. "Erik, how could you-"

"No Charles," the man said quickly, sensing his omega's distress. "It won't be like that, not like the last time. I promise you." He spun Charles around to where the man was now facing him. He looked deep down into his blue eyes. He looks so scared. "I promise you Charles," he said with a husky voice, "I promise you nothing will happen to you." He looked back and forth between Charles' eyes for a moment. "It's not going to be like last time. This is a different type of Alpha party; it's an invite only, no random strangers will be there in attendance, only men and woman of importance." Oh look, Erik just complimented himself, how bigheaded of him. He lowered his voice again, pressing Charles to his chest as his arms wrapped around the smaller man. "It's okay Charles, I got you. Never again. Never again will I let someone hurt you."

Does that… include you? Charles couldn't help but wonder, bitterly. One can't really blame him. If Erik thinks that Charles is just going to forget all that… all that shit that Erik did to him in the beginning, well, then he's an even bigger moron than Charles already gave him credit for.

A sigh.

"Will Janos be there at least?" Charles asked softly into Erik's firm chest. Goddamn it.

The Alpha pulled back, peering down at his omega. His head tilted. "You like Janos, yes?"

Oh crap. How does one answer this without setting the man off? Charles wasn't sure if it were a trick question or not. He could see it now: him answering "yes", and then fast forward to later tonight and Erik's ripping Janos in two, snarling and growling like the fucking animal he is. Christ, why doesn't he just pee on Charles while he's at it?

Oh wait, that's what the collars for. Charles swallowed.

"I'd like to get to know him better as a friend," he replied, "from one omega to another." He swallowed again, already tasting the bile about to come out with the next sentence. "I think he may be able to teach me a thing or two." Lie, that was a fucking lie; Charles just wanted to get out of the house and possibly even away from Erik, even if just for ten minutes or so.

The Alpha gazed down at him, considering this. "Alright," he nodded. "Azazel's one of my closest friends-" correction: only friend, "-I suppose hanging around his omega wouldn't be a bad thing." A pause. "As long as I can keep you in my sights."

Of course, Charles didn't expect any less. He smiled. "Can Raven come too?" he asked.

Erik glared at him.

"Don't push your luck."

…

"Do I have to wear a suit?" Charles asked, watching his Alpha as the man rooted through the wardrobe, both men fresh from the shower. Charles was getting used to showering with another, as well as being washed by said other- -and how he managed not to go onto heat during was a miracle in and on itself. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that Charles might have slipped a heat suppressant pill into his mouth that morning when Erik wasn't looking.

Well what? It's not like the man's counting them or anything.

He probably should be, though.

A soft chuckle- -an honest-to-god chuckle- -came from the man. "No Charles," he said as he reemerged from the closet, "you don't have to wear a suit, not to this one." He held up a light blue

button-up, eyebrow cocked. "Perhaps with some slacks?" he asked as he held the shirt out for inspection. Charles shrugged. "Fine with me," he said noncommittally. Didn't really matter to him; as long as he didn't have to stuff himself into a monkey suit he'd be happy.

Or go naked.

Speaking of which…

"Unless," Erik said with a scandalous look, the corner of his mouth turning up slightly (darn, no full-fledged shark smile today), "you'd like to wear something more… daring." And the tone of voice Erik was using made it clear that he was talking about something just as scandalous as his look had suggested.

Charles decided to call his bluff. "Would you like me to wear something "daring"?" He crossed his arms over his chest, still eyeing Erik from his spot on the bed. Erik's face fell, thinking about this.

"No," he said, suddenly dropping the whole thing. He turned back to the wardrobe once more, making sure he was satisfied with his decision. "That would be terrible idea," he mused. "Emma Frost will be there." He turned back to face Charles. "And she would just love to sink her teeth into you. Literally and figuratively." Charles felt a shudder run through his body at that. Say what he might about Erik, but he's glad he didn't end up as Frost's bitch. She just has this icy way about her that gives Charles the chills. Literally.

She definitely lives up to her name, so, congratulations on that one, you icy queen.

Charles watched Erik as he made his way closer. "Please don't ever leave me alone with her." A snort came from the other man as he motioned for Charles to stand. "Like hell that would ever happen." He gave his omega a look. "What kind of Alpha would I be if I left you unguarded with another blood thirsty Alpha?"

The same Alpha who tied him to a bed and shoved a-

Right, that's all in the past now. How long can he kick that dead horse for? Charles sighed. Forgive but never forget. That's what Raven said.

Fuck that. Raven wasn't there; she wasn't the one who had to endure such treatment by the hands of a man who was supposed to be taking care of him.

Another inward sigh. Drop it Xavier, just drop it. You literally are kicking a dead horse. There's nothing that can be done now. Erik… "apologized" for that (NOT that Charles has forgiven him yet. That, may never happen), but now it's time to move on.

Erik slipped the shirt on his omega, dressing him carefully; doing up each button, one before the other, until the shirt was closed. He took a step back, eyeing his handiwork. "Very nice," he muttered. "Now pants." He disappeared over to the dresser.

"I can dress myself, you know," Charles said flatly as Erik pulled out a pair of tan slacks. Charles frowned. Jeans would actually look better.

"I know Charles," the man said upon his return, "but I want to do this for you, just let me, okay?"

Christ, Charles wasn't even pregnant yet and the man was waiting on him hand and foot, acting as if he were a precious porcelain doll that needed to be coddled everywhere it went. It was ridiculous really. Charles could just imagine how the man will act upon his actually being with child. Oh, here Charles, let me carry you to the toilet. He shuddered. Oh god, that would be his

life. He really will have to kill the man in his sleep.

After Erik had put the man's pants on for him- -and that's a change from the usual; normally the man's ripping Charles' pants off of him- -he looked approvingly at the brunet, a soft smile tugging at his lips. Charles' heart did something funny so he squashed that feeling down as far as it would go before smiling fake back at the man. I still don't like you, you stupid sod.

"You look good Charles," he said, voice gentle as daisies blowing lightly in a field.

Wait, what?

Charles frowned.

What the hell was happening here?

Oh god, Erik drugged him again, didn't he? This was all a hallucination, it had to be.

"Thanks," Charles choked out, pressing his fingers to the pulse point on his neck when Erik turned away. Okay, normal heartbeat, that's a good sign. Maybe he wasn't drugged after all. Erik dressed himself, picking out a sharp outfit that suited him just well. Of course it did, it's not like the man had to even try. He looked good in anything, the ungratefully twat, he could sport a pair of grey sweatpants and an equally horrifying shirt and look damn fine in it. Ass.

Speaking of "ass", he had quite a nice one at that too.

What…the fuck?

What was wrong with him? Why was he thinking like this? This can't be healthy.

God damn hormones. Oh no. Were the heat suppressant pills wearing off? Was he going into heat again? So soon? Didn't he just go through his last heat cycle? Shouldn't it be over for now? For another three weeks or so?

Yes, that's right: he was done with this heat cycle, for now at least. So he's not about to leak everywhere like a horny schoolgirl and throw himself at his Alpha like a bitch in heat. That's good, that's-

Oh no. That's horrible! That's worse than before! This is terrible! Horrific! Terrifying! Whatever other words there is that can be used to describe an undesirable situation, because… because…

Because that just means that all those thoughts came from Charles' own head, clear and free from the raging hormones that normally drove Charles to those sorts of thoughts in the first place (and right before he threw himself at the man and begged to be fucked mind you). This was… this was not good. Charles had to sit back down.

"Charles?" Erik questioned. "You look sick, are you alright?" He came back over to his omega and sat next to him, a hand landing on his thigh. Charles couldn't even find it in him to move away

— he felt disgusted with himself. He just nodded his head slowly. "Yes," he got out. "I'm fine." He brought his face to Erik's. "Just fine," he lied. Erik studied him for a second, not quite sure if he believed the man, but what else was he to do? Force Charles to tell him what was wrong? He nodded his head once, and then brought his other hand up to tip the brunet's face closer. "Alright," he murmured, before pressing their lips together.

And Charles died a little more on the inside as he kissed the man back, hating every second of it, especially when Charles slipped his tongue in and moved it against Erik's.

…

"Name?"

Erik stared at the burly man outside the house, giving him a once over. He instantly hated him. "You look familiar," he stated, still trying to place the man.

"Yeah," the man said around his cigar- -was he even permitted to smoke that here?- -eyeing Erik back. "You slammed a door in my face once." (Really? Only once?) He removed the cigar and pointed it at Erik. "Real charming of you, bub."

Charles couldn't help the snicker that left his mouth. That seemed so very Erik like.

"I think I remember that," Erik said, not really caring that the man was trying to call him out on being a jerk. Erik did remember him now. He looked the man up and down. "I see you found work at least," he commented, a small smile curling up on his lips. Charles liked when Erik smiled- -as rare as that was- -it made him look almost human.

"Yeah," the dark haired man said again, snorting. "And speaking of which: name?" He gave Erik a patronizing look, like the man was wasting his precious time. Precious time in which he could be doing nothing. Erik suddenly hoped his pay was shitty. Ten to one, this man was more than likely going to steal all the booze by the end of the night and wind up naked in someone's barn. He just seemed the type.

"Lehnsherr," Erik finally said, pulling his omega closer to his body. He didn't trust this burly man. He had trouble written all over him.

The man scanned his list, nodding when he found the name. He looked up. "You're clear," he grunted, almost wishing his name wouldn't have been on there just so he could start some shit. This Lehnsherr fellow looked like he could use a good punch in the face, or two.

Erik nodded his thanks before pushing past the man, still holding Charles close to his body as he did.

"You know that man?" Charles couldn't help but question, looking up at Erik. His Alpha seemed to have a throbbing vein on his forehead now. "No," Erik responded with a grunt, signaling it was time to drop it. Charles just hid his smirk and let Erik usher him into the main room, which was bustling with people.

Erik was right, this party was much classier than the last; no one was partaking in an orgy of sorts here. Charles found himself relieved. He felt himself go slightly lax next to his Alpha. They made their way more into the room, Erik muttering to Charles: "Be on the lookout for Frost," before the man spotted his friend across the room. With a wave, Erik got Azazel's attention— and by the look on the other man's face, not a second too soon— whomever Azazel had been talking to must have been slowly working his way on the Russian's hit list.

"Comrade," Azazel said with a smile as he made his way over to Erik, "so good to see you could make it." He looked to Charles next. "And you brought your omega. Wonderful." He arched an eyebrow at Erik. "I trust you two have had time to… bond?" Charles felt his cheeks flush at the mention and wanted to bury his face in Erik's chest. Dear lord, was it common practice to talk about the bonding experience with other Alphas? Charles suddenly felt violated.

"Indeed," Erik nodded. He looked proudly down at Charles; arm still tightly around his waist. "He's already gone into heat too."

Okay now Charles felt violated. Come on, this had to be some sort of joke. Were prizes to be

handed out next to the omega with the most "heat juice"? Charles frowned. Where does he keep coming up with this shit?

"Really?" Azazel's eyebrows jumped up even higher. He gazed back down at Charles before finding Erik's eyes again. "Lucky man," he muttered. Charles was going to act like he didn't hear that. "I assume we're very excited about the possibility of a baby?"

Okay, now Charles had had enough. He looked around the room. "Where's Janos?" He asked quickly, for the life of him not wanting this conversation to go on. He glanced back at Azazel. "He is here, is he not?" He then looked to Erik. "You said I could spend time with him once we got here, is that still permitted?"

Erik nodded. "Of course, as long as you stay within my sight." There would not be a repeat of last time.

Azazel took a step to the left and pointed across the room. "He's over there, by the bar. Go see him and say hello. He's been asking about you." Azazel gave him a cautious look. "But be wary of Frost, if she approaches you two, run." Charles wasn't sure if the man was joking or not. Probably not, if the approving look on his Alpha's face was anything to go by.

Christ, these two grown ass men were scared to death of this Emma Frost lady. What the hell has she done to earn such a badass reputation?

Charles nodded himself. "Thank you, and, we will." He then took off, before Erik could change his mind.

Both men watched as the brunet crossed the room to where Janos was, then Azazel turned back to his friend. "How are things getting along, with you two?"

A sigh from Erik, his eyes still lingering on his omega.

"Better," he said, "slowly getting better." He looked to Azazel. "I think I still have a lot of learning to do though."

…

"Oh please, you think you're the only one who hated their Alpha at first?" Janos said as the two men sat at the bar together, each of them on their third drink. "Do you have any idea how much I wanted to kill Azazel when he first claimed me?" Charles cocked an inquisitive eyebrow. "I actually tried to stab him in his sleep with a fork," the younger man said with a laugh.

Charles had that thought once, with the fork, and the stabbing. It didn't work out though. He just couldn't commit to it.

"Really?" Charles asked, hand on his brandy tumbler. "But you seem so happy together now."

A fond sigh from Janos as the man looked off. "Yeah," he said almost dream like (he was drunk already, wasn't he?). "We are, aren't we?" He looked back to Charles. "It was the connection," he said, "I finally felt it."

Huh?

Charles just stared at him, eyebrow not going anywhere. "Pardon?" he inquired, because: what the fuck? Janos just smiled at him. "The connection, the bond that the omega feels for their Alpha, I finally felt it. It took a while, but it eventually happened. With Alphas it's instant, but for us-" he motioned a hand between them, "-it takes much longer." His hand dropped and he looked back at

the bar. "No one knows why either, it's just always been like that," he said before taking a drink.

Great. As if Charles' life couldn't get any worse, now he finds out that there is a "connection" that he will soon feel to his Alpha. Wonderful. The world really does hate him. He grimaced. "I'm boned either way," he muttered more to himself than anyone. Janos looked over at him. "Hey no, it's okay," he said, smiling at Charles again. "You'll like it when it happens, I promise." He gave the older omega a fond look. "It's nothing to fear Charles, it's a good thing."

Charles highly doubted that but honestly didn't want to talk about it anymore. He slammed his drink back- -wondering if Raven had anything to suppress "the connection", he'll have to ask her later- -before setting his glass down and signaling for another.

Both men sat in silence for a while, Charles thankful that Janos took his refusal to talk about it anymore as cue to drop it, before the Spanish man spoke again.

"I know what happened at that last party we were at," he said softly, not looking at Charles. The brunet's eyes instantly flashed over to the other omega. Janos slowly turned to face him. "I know that you tried to run. That you were trying to escape, not running from a man who was after you."

Charles felt his heart sink. "I was hoping you wouldn't bring that up," he muttered, looking away. Damn it, he was hoping that was all in the past. Janos brought his drink to his lips, taking a sip before continuing on, making sure to keep his voice down. "It's okay Charles, you're not the first omega in history to try and run away." He looked to the man. "I did it too, once."

Both men's drinks were sat back down and a moment of silence followed.

"You didn't tell Azazel, did you?" Charles heard himself ask in a small voice. He was suddenly very fearful. He glanced back over his shoulder to where Erik was, still talking to the other Alpha. He smiled at Charles, happy to see his omega having a good time.

"No," Janos said, "I did not. And only because I remember being in your spot once too." He gave Charles a knowing look. "I don't recommend doing it again though." He added.

A small huff. "I wasn't planning on it," Charles mumbled, defeat written all over his words. His head then snapped back up, he looked to Janos. "Have I apologized to you about all that yet?" he asked with a wince. How did he have any friends at all? By all means both Raven and Janos should hate him and be plotting his death. He's done both of them wrong.

A huff of a laugh from the other man. "Don't worry about it Charles," he told the omega. "As I said before: I remember what it's like to be where you are; you'd do anything and everything to get away from the one you think you hate, even if that entails stepping on others to do so."

Charles winced again. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Christ, how has this man not punched Charles in the face yet?

Janos waved his hand dismissively. "S' fine, you don't have to say anymore on it. It's all in the past." He then looked to Charles with a toothy grin. "However, one day I may come to you with a favor. I suspect you'd be willing to help me out?"

Charles' face fell. "Oh god, you're going to ask me to kill Azazel, aren't you?"

Now Janos' face fell. "What? No." He shook his head. "Why would I…? Are you serious?" He laughed shortly, shaking his head again. "My god Charles, you are an odd one."

"I've been told that."

Another short laugh. "It would be nothing like that, just a simple favor, that's all." Janos glanced back to the brunet. "You must drive your Alpha up the wall."

Charles shrugged, smiling now. "I do my best."

They sat in quietness again, both men working on finishing their drinks. It was Charles who broke the silence this time.

"Can I ask you something?" Janos nodded. "How long have you and Azazel been together?"

"A little over five years."

Charles tipped his head to the side, studying the man. "Then why don't you two have a child yet?"

Ah, a very valid question. Janos smiled at him. "Who says we don't?" Charles blinked. Oh. He didn't think about that. He looked back to the man. "So you do?" But Janos just shook his head. "No, we don't," he confirmed, smile still on his face. He met Charles' eyes. "Azazel wants to wait a little bit longer, wait until I'm a bit older." He paused. "I'm only 24, believe it or not."

Yeah, Charles believed it, the man looked young enough. "Lucky you," he muttered into his drink, finishing that one before signaling for another. Only Charles would be lucky enough to find the one Alpha who wanted to breed now now now. The sex crazed lunatic.

Not that the sex was bad by any means.

…That, was the booze talking. Charles pushed his empty away from him, but the bartender sat a fresh one down right in time.

Meh, whatever; Charles suddenly wanted to get drunk anyway. Now that he knew there was this thing called "the connection" that would soon be ruining his life more. What else could the universe throw at him?

"You ready to go back?" Janos asked as he swiped his newly filled drink from the bar and stood. He glanced over to their Alphas. "They're both probably starting to have withdrawn symptoms from being away from us," he joked, chuckling lightly.

It probably wasn't a joke though, with Erik. Charles wondered how he'd been holding out this whole time.

"Yeah, that's fine," Charles said as he too grabbed his new drink, standing as well. "Let's go before they both start foaming at the mouth." Charles caught Erik's gaze from across the room, and the man nodded at him, letting Charles know that he was quite pleased with his behavior, but then Erik's face fell when he noticed Charles' drink slip from his hand, falling to the ground and shattering; liquid spilling everywhere.

Charles was frozen, eyes wide and unblinking. He couldn't move, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't think.

Because there, across the room, past Erik, was Hank.

TBC.

Chapter End Notes

BOOM. Another cliffhanger, sorry. I don't mean for these things to keep happening. Also, Erik's childhood will eventually be explained more, I promise. I just keep putting it off because I suck at writing conversations. Me likey the sex scenes better.

Chapter 17

Chapter Notes

Um… for the people who wanted to see Hank get his? There's no bloodshed though, don't worry. Bonus!: Protective/possessive Erik.

Also: Warning for mentions of past child abuse.

"Charles?" Erik was at his omega's side in an instant, stepping over broken glass and grabbing the smaller man by the shoulder. "Charles, what's wrong?"

But Charles wasn't looking at him- -he couldn't look at him- -not when Hank was standing right there: across the room, his arm around that… that blond's waist. Holding him like he should've been there the whole time.

Instead of Charles.

Rage hit Charles harder than anything once realization came smashing into him like a freight train. He wasn't even aware of how bad he was shaking until he felt Erik's hands on him, holding onto him as if he were about to shatter. Charles' eyes whipped over to his Alpha (who had fear and concern in his) and he took in a shaky, and angry, breath.

"There's something I need to tend to," he said between clenched teeth, anger still flowing through his veins. Erik was hesitant at first, part of him wanted to demand to know what was going on, but a hand to his shoulder (Azazel's) told him to let go. To give his omega his space. Let him do what he needed to do. What ever that was.

Slowly, and reluctantly, Erik let his hands drop from Charles, then he took a step away, still watching the brunet with rapt attention.

"I'll be right back," Charles said as he stormed past both his Alpha and Janos', Erik's eyes never leaving him as he trekked across the crowded room. Erik felt Azazel's hand on his shoulder again, followed by the man's voice. "Just give him time, let him do what he needs to that's so important to him."

Yeah, easier said than done. Erik swallowed heavy in his throat, eyes still following his omega.

Where was he going?

"You son of a bitch," was the first thing out of Charles' mouth when he came within range of Hank. Confused (at first, until he turned around), Hank's eyes widened upon seeing his ex-husband.

And boy, did he look livid.

"Charles," he gasped. "I-"

"This whole time," Charles snapped at him, cutting the man and his poisonous words off. "This whole fucking time!" Hank looked honest-to-god scared; he'd never seen Charles this angry (or

angry at all, really) before.

And the man had good reasons to be angry, because:

"You were a fucking Alpha this whole time?" Charles yelled.

Silence fell over that portion of the room as the people around them stopped talking and started to turn and stare. But Charles didn't care, he just didn't fucking care. His voice only lowered so he could sneer now. "Everything was a lie."

Hank, who looked around, suddenly very aware that Charles was making a scene, just took a step closer, leaving a shocked Alex behind, and said quietly: "Let's not do this here Charles, not with all these people around."

Charles saw red. "To fuck with all these people," he yelled. His eyes were still fixed upon the only person they could be at that moment, his whole body shaking with fury. "You lied to me about everything," he barreled on. "Everything was a sham from the beginning, wasn't it?" Charles finally lowered his voice again, realizing that if he didn't he'd probably be escorted from the room by that burly fellow who guarded the front door. And he wasn't quite done with Hank yet to let that happen.

A sigh from his once lover and Hank came closer to Charles once more. "Charles… I don't know what to say." He shook his head. "I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to find out."

Never meant for him to find out? What? How can he say that? Charles' bottom lip started to tremble- -was… was he going to fucking cry? No. Charles stiffened up, refusing to let his emotions (there were a lot of them right now) override him.

"But why? Why did you lie to me? Why did you never tell me?" Charles demanded to know. And he thought he had the right to be demanding right now. Another soft sigh came from Hank. "I- -I don't know," he breathed. "I was so taken by you when we first met, I truly did like you Charles. But there was also a part of me that didn't think we'd last as long as we did (okay, that hurt Charles to hear, he'll admit it), and then- -but then... we did." A small shrug. "I don't know what to say Charles… I was 23, I thought I'd never find my true omega; all the other Alphas I knew already had theirs. I just thought- -I just thought that maybe… mine wouldn't come."

It was possibly the worst excuse Charles had ever heard. "So you settled on me?" He asked flatly. Hank shook his head quickly. "No, no. I never 'settled' on you Charles. You have to believe me on that. I truly did love you."

Because that made this better.

"I don't believe a single word out of your mouth. How could I? Everything you ever told me was a fucking lie." Charles' voice rose again, he had to take in a deep breath to stop himself from all out shouting.

Believe it or not: he was not trying to make a scene.

"I know you don't believe me, and by all rights you shouldn't, but-"

"Why did you marry me then?" Charles cut in. This… this he had to know. Out of all the questions he had firing through his head, this he needed to know the most. Hank looked at him for a moment- -Alex was still in the background fidgeting. Charles dared him to take a step closer, he'd laid him out right here, Charles' nonviolence demeanor be damned- -before the taller man finally answered.

"Truth be told Charles, I don't know that either." He shook his head. "I shouldn't have ever let it get that far between us. But we'd been together for so long, and neither of us had found our true match…I just thought- -I- -" he shrugged. "I don't know. It was a bad idea. I'll admit that now. I was stupid, I wasn't thinking. I… didn't want to hurt you. You're the one who suggested we get married in the first place. What was I supposed to say? No Charles, that's a horrible idea, what if I find my true omega one day, or you find your true Alpha? Oh hey, by the way: I'm an Alpha, surprise." A sigh. "I couldn't do that to you. I really didn't know what to do."

Red, Charles saw red. "You should've told me the truth! I deserved to know the truth!" He shouted at Hank. Fuck keeping his cool, his rage was beyond control at this point. He took in a strained breath. "You should've told me the truth from the start."

Hank lowered his head. "I know," he admitted. A moment went by; Hank swallowed and then looked back up. "But, in a way, it seemed to have worked out for the best." Another unsure pause. "You found you Alpha, and I found my omega." Hank nodded slightly over his shoulder towards Alex. "Right? So… maybe it was… meant to be."

Charles just stared at the man, unblinking, and positive he was about to blow a gasket.

Did he really just fucking say that to him?

"I gave up my life to be with you," Charles started slowly, the anger building again with each word. "I quit my job for you, I put everything on hold, permanently, and I even sacrificed my freedom just to be with you!" He was yelling again, but he just couldn't seem to care.

Hank looked around warily again, before lowering his voice. "Charles, please." Because apparently Hank didn't want to be embarrassed. Oh, well, too bad for him.

Just then, another thought hit Charles, suddenly. "Why are you here?" He snapped out. "I thought this party was for Alphas of importance." It was meant to hurt too, it was the least Hank deserved.

A sigh. He got the jab right away. "Alex," he said, motioning again to the blond, "it's his brother Scott's party. He's a very successful Alpha, you may have heard of him; Scott Summers?" Charles had, indeed, heard of him. "This is his house, actually." Hank then motioned over across the room to a man with sunglasses on- -Charles wasn't even going to roll his eyes at that right now- -who had a pretty redhead woman by his side, more than likely his omega, and was having a very heated looking argument with-

The bouncer from outside? Well that just seemed odd. They were really going at it too- -the redheaded omega just looked bored; like this was nothing out of the norm for the two men - - Charles briefly wondered if this was their sick and twisted form of foreplay. They seemed awfully at ease arguing with each other, like they were enjoying it or some shit.

Perhaps the redheaded woman would be having fun in bed with both of them tonight.

He looked back to Hank. "Well isn't that just splendid," he said mockingly. "Looks like everything just worked out wonderfully for you then, now didn't it?"

But before Hank had a chance to respond, Erik materialized out of nowhere (Charles was shocked the man stayed away for this long, he figured Erik would've been by his side the second he saw Charles talking to another man. Let alone another Alpha. Let alone his ex-husband). He placed his hand on the small of Charles' back. "Charles, is everything okay? I heard you yelling, what's going-"

He froze, stopping mid-sentence, and then turned his head to Hank.

He took in another breath through his nose.

"You," he growled lowly. "It's you." Hank paled. "I know your scent." Erik turned all his focus on the other Alpha now. "You're the one who had Charles before me." He bared his teeth. "The one who had my omega before me." He was about to take a step forward, but a hand to his chest stopped him. He looked down.

Charles.

"No Erik," the brunet said, defeated, and tired. He was so very tired suddenly. "Just don't." He then looked to Hank. "I should though, I should let him go. You'd deserve it. Everything you did to me, everything you said to me, was a lie. You hurt me, you used me, you took advantage of my trust. And why? All because you thought you'd never find your true omega? At least I 'attempted' not to be found by my Alpha, for you. For us."

Erik's eyes narrowed at this. He looked to Charles. "He's an Alpha?" Charles nodded. "A lying one at that," he added. Erik just snarled. "I thought I smelled something funny about you," he said to Hank. "When I smelt your scent on Charles, I thought there was something… 'distinct' behind it. Something… Alpha-like. But Charles told me you were a beta, and the scent was weak. I just assumed you were messing around with an Alpha." He bared his teeth again, a snarl low in his throat. "So this whole time another Alpha was trying to claim an omega that didn't belong to him. Trying to claim my omega." He started after Hank again, who jumped slightly and took a clumsy step backwards.

"No Erik," Charles said again, putting himself between his Alpha and his ex. "Don't." He looked up into the man's fierce eyes. "Just don't." He shook his head. "It won't solve anything. It's done now. He's hurt me for the last time." (Erik growled, eyes still on Hank, until Charles slowly brought his hand up to Erik's face. He leaned into the touch, eyes finally settling on his omega). "I got the closure I needed, I'm fine now." Broken, but fine. "Let's be the better men here Erik and walk away."

Erik was torn between falling deeply into his omega's soul sucking blue eyes and glaring daggers at the man who'd hurt, and lied to, Charles. He wanted to destroy him. Rip him to shreds. Tear his insides out.

But Charles didn't want that. He didn't want, or need, his Alpha to destroy the man.

It still didn't mean that Erik liked the situation he found himself in; to find out that another Alpha had his hands all over his omega, that he, Hank, was the reason why Erik had not found his omega sooner…

It made Erik livid.

He had to suck in a deep, calming breath, and take a step back, obeying Charles' wishes (but don't let it fool you—it was fucking difficult as all living hell). Charles (and Hank) visibly relaxed. The brunet looked up to his Alpha. "Take me home now Erik," he whispered. "I want to go home."

Erik nodded, looking fondly down at the younger man. "Of course Charles," he murmured, and then sent one last terrifying look towards Hank before slipping a protective arm around Charles' waist and leading him off.

Hank watched all this, unblinking and still pale as a ghost, as Alex slipped back up by his side. "What the fuck was all that about?" The blond asked. Hank just let out a breath.

"I almost just died."

Emma Frost, who was lucky enough to have witnessed all that, just curled her lips up into a smile. "Well, well," she said very lady like, "it seems as if someone has finally tamed the great Erik Lehnsherr," she purred, eyes heavy on Charles as he and Erik crossed the room together, the invisible leash only seen by Emma's eyes. "What an intriguing young omega he has."

If possible, she wanted him even more. If only to break him.

"What about me, madam?" Her neglected omega by her side inquired.

A snort (very lady like though, mind you) came from the blonde. "You," she said as if an afterthought, "I'll eventually trade you in."

Needless to say, their bond had been severed years ago.

Charles kept his head down as Erik led him back across the room, tucked against Erik's side as if the man was his anchor. He was afraid if Erik were to let go, he'd drown. Sure he got his closure, but that didn't mean Charles didn't feel wrecked. Devastated, lost, hurt. Betrayed.

They passed a concerned looking Janos and a complacent looking Azazel and Charles just tucked his face deeper into Erik's chest- -he wasn't ready to face them yet- -taking comfort in the taller man for now.

And he didn't even bother to wonder what Erik had muttered to Azazel in passing. It was probably for the best too, Charles more than likely wouldn't have wanted to know that Erik had said: "Don't kill him, just bloody him," and then nodded back towards Hank.

Some things were better left unknown.

…

"Will you be alright Charles?" Erik murmured as he ran a soothing hand down the man's side. Charles just let his eyes flutter shut as a sigh escaped his mouth. He let his body go lax on their shared bed as Erik moved closer.

"I'll be fine," he replied. A pause. "I'm still just trying to process everything." A lie. Everything Hank and him had was a lie from the beginning. Their relationship was doomed from the start, wasn't it? It never stood a chance.

Strangely, Charles actually found himself grateful that Erik found him first. Had it been the other way around, with Hank finding his omega…

Somehow that just seemed worse. Charles didn't even want to think about that.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Erik cupped his hand around the brunet's cheek, coaxing Charles' eyes to open and meet his. Charles looked at him for a moment, a breath leaving his body.

"Talk to me…I don't know, just… talk. Give me something to think about besides what happened tonight." A pause, in which he swallowed. "I don't want to think about what happened anymore."

It took Erik a second to process what his omega said. Talk to him? Erik wasn't much of a talker. He wasn't very good at it. He let out a long sigh- -not an annoyed one though - -and ran his fingers through chestnut locks. "I'm not really sure what you want me to talk about," he admitted. Charles just closed his eyes again, letting his Alpha card his fingers through his hair. It felt nice- - comforting- -he didn't even have the energy to try and make himself hate it right now. He needed this, as much as he didn't want to admit it; he needed this human contact right now. His eyes

opened again and he looked to Erik. "I don't know." He shrugged. "Just… talk to me. About anything. Tell me whatever's on your mind. Tell me about Raven, or Azazel, or work even. It doesn't matter. I just need a distraction." Charles reached up and touched Erik's cheek softly.

"Please," he added.

Erik closed his eyes as he nuzzled the fingers on his face. A low hum came from his body before he opened his eyes again, Charles pulling his hand away as he did. He looked down at his omega and then ran his fingers through the man's hair a couple more times before he spoke (Charles' eyes drifting off again from the soft touch), and what came out of his mouth even surprised him.

"I had a horrible childhood." He stopped, waiting to see if Charles would react to that. He didn't, it would seem. The omega just lay there; eyes still closed. But he gave a little sound to indicate that he was listening so Erik took that as cue to go on. He swallowed heavily.

"My parents dies when Raven and I were young, and we each had to go to separate family members." A pause. "I'm not really sure why our parents did it that way; I guess they really didn't think that one through." No, they really didn't. "Raven went to our mother's sister; our aunt, which was good. She was a very nice lady, her and her husband. They were both betas." A pause. "I'm glad Raven went to her, I'm glad she didn't go to… to…" here, Erik trailed off absently, so Charles opened his eyes to look at the man. He wasn't going to miss the emotion that was sure to be on his Alpha's face.

It was rare. Emotion, that was. He wanted to see firsthand. He wanted proof that his Alpha was indeed human, and not the beast that Charles had painted him to be.

Charles glanced up at the man, who had an empty look on his face, and just waited for him to continue. And even though Charles already knew this story, courtesy of Raven (not that Erik knew that), he still wanted to hear it from the man himself. He was sure Raven didn't know all the details. How could she? She wasn't there. Erik probably didn't tell her all the nitty-gritty details. What brother would do that? He was probably trying to spare her the anguish.

"To who, Erik?" Charles finally asked, unable to take the silence much longer. "Go to whom?"

Coming out of his daze, the other man took in a ragged breath. "Our uncle," he said on the exhale. And Charles could hear the hatred that flowed out with the words. Erik's eyes actually narrowed. "That man," he bit out, "he was a terror. A horror. Talk about an Alpha who didn't know how to treat people." Here, Charles had to bite his tongue so hard it started to bleed. So many things he wanted to say right now, but he knew this was probably the only time that Erik would be willing to open up like this. Charles sucked in a breath and waited, waited for the man to go on.

Erik carded his hand through Charles' hair again before trailing it down to rest on the omega's hip. They were both facing each other, lying on the bed. It was so very domestic. "I was 11 when our parents died, so I was at a very impressionable age, and not to mention pissed off at the world.

What child wouldn't be? I hated everyone and everything." A pause. "Well, except for Raven of course." A sad chuckle. "But even she was taking away from me. I mean, I got to see her on the rare occasion, but not as often as I liked." He took in a breath. "But anyways, so there I was, 11 years old, and left in the hands of a man who thought it was normal to make me watch him treat his omega like shit. He would tell me "this is how you're supposed to do it" and "you have to show them who's in charge" and even "there's a reason why Alphas are the dominate species", and shit like that." Another sigh. "She didn't seem to care though—his omega— she just took it. So I just watched. Learned, I guess."

Wait. Hold the phone. Was this Erik's way of trying to justify how he treated Charles in the beginning? When he first 'brought him home'? Charles still remembered that day: Erik, dragging him through the house, Charles' hands bound behind his back. Erik inhaling Charles' scent

deeply before pushing him down onto the bed, retying the omega so that he was-

Okay, that's enough of that. Nice stroll down memory lane, really— but uh— no thanks. Charles shivered. He glanced back up at his Alpha.

Well, at least Erik doesn't treat him like that anymore, so, that was something… right?

Erik continued, after what seemed like an eternity.

"And, all that was fine for the time being, I suppose, but then I guess he got bored of her, and-" another ragged breath. Erik looked fucking exhausted all of a sudden. "I was 13 by the time he started treating me like that, like an omega," he clarified.

Charles arched an eyebrow. Okay, so that must have been traumatizing for him, he'll give Erik that. But still.

"I wasn't entirely sure why he did it either—treated me like that. Part of me thought maybe it was because he just trying to teach me something, prime me for when I was older, ready to take on my own omega." Erik shook his head. "I see how ridiculous that is, now. He was just a cruel, evil man." He looked back to Charles. "Another part of me, the part that I now believe to probably be true, told me what he was doing was wrong, which is why I was so thankful I went to him, instead of Raven. I don't know if she would've been able to survive him. I mean, Raven's tough— don't get me wrong— but that man, he was just… evil."

Well, at least this told Charles that Erik cared about someone. That was a start. But still.

"My god Charles," Erik said out of nowhere, "I treated you like shit, didn't I? I treated you the way my uncle treated me." He looked off, shaking his head with a small huff of disbelief.

If anyone should be in disbelief, it should be Charles. He blinked, taken back by the sudden act of admitting. Yeah, Erik did treat him like shit. Is he just now realizing this? Charles looked at his Alpha for a moment.

"Erik," he said slowly, as if speaking with a child (Erik glanced back to Charles), "yes, you did. Very much so." A pained look came over the Alpha's face as he lowered his eyes. "But-" Charles found himself saying, for some odd reason, "-admitting it to me makes it a little better." A shrug. "I guess." Erik's eyes flashed back up. "Not what you did to me," Charles clarified quickly. It will never be okay; what Erik did to him. "But you admitting it: that it was wrong— that was good— a step closer in the right direction." Charles paused, swallowing heavy. "I'm-" proud of you? Impressed? Shocked? What was he supposed to say here? "…glad you realize this now," he settled on. God, what was he doing? Why was he giving Erik false hope? Hope that one day Charles may be able to… forgive him?

Forgive but never forget.

Charles sighed. Damn it. Why did it feel like his walls were coming down? This was not of his own doing. He told himself.

"But I should've known better," Erik said, whispered really. "I don't know why I did that to you." A dry swallow. "I guess… I just thought-" he shook his head. Christ this was difficult. "You didn't want to be with me. I knew that from the start, when you ran. And that hurt Charles, it really did. You were my omega: bound to me for life. My omega. And you ran. I didn't know what else to do." Neither did Charles, hence the running. "I just knew that I had to get you home, get you to my bed." Claim him. "You were mine Charles, my omega, no one else's. You belonged to me." And yet he found Charles with another man— another Alpha, he now knows (and it's probably

best he didn't know that then, or he would've killed Hank, more than likely. "My hormones were in overdrive Charles, especially right after finding you; picking up on your scent. My omega's scent." He sucked in a breath. "I- -I didn't know what else to do, except-"

"What you saw your uncle do," Charles finished for him. Yeah, he got that much so far. Everyone has a sob story. He sighed, then reached up and pressed his own hand to Erik's cheek (Erik desperately leaned into the touch). "I understand that you had a shitty childhood Erik, and no one-especially not family- -should have done that to you. Should've treated you that way." Charles looked back and forth between the man's eyes, making sure he had his full attention. "But that does not give you the excuse, or the right, to treat me the way you did."

He went to pull his hand away but Erik caught it; bringing it to his mouth for kiss. "I'm sorry Charles," he muttered against his palm. "I'm so sorry. I did you wrong. So wrong." He balled Charles' hand up into a fist and placed a kiss to his knuckles. "I was a monster, I see that now." Another kiss, and then he met Charles' eyes. "Will you forgive me?" It was barely a whisper, almost not even a sound.

Charles looked at him. "No," he said, plainly. Erik dropped his hand and let out a shuddering breath, eyes casting down. He didn't deserve to be forgiven, he knew this.

"But," Charles found himself saying again- -seriously, why was he doing this? There was no way it could have anything to do with the fact that Erik's sad faces were making Charles' stomach knot, could it? "I think maybe in time… I may be able to." Charles blinked. "Forgive you, that is."

Another pause. "Maybe." Anything was possible after all. Erik looked at him, some indefinable look on his face, like he couldn't believe Charles just said that. He reached out and wrapped his hand around the back of Charles' neck, bringing the man's face closer. "You really mean that Charles?" There was so much desperation in the Alpha's voice.

God, he supposed he did. He swallowed himself. "I may be able to forgive you, in time, but I will never forget," he told the man in all seriousness. A head shake. "Never, Erik."

Erik brought their foreheads together. It was enough for him. It was a start. "Thank you Charles," he breathed, before sealing their lips together, kissing the man fully. And Charles inched closer and kissed the man back, bringing his own hand up to cup his Alpha's cheek.

It had been a very trying day (again), he just needed this right now. He needed the contact.

When Erik pulled away, he placed a kiss to each of Charles' closed eyelids, and then one to his forehead. "Thank you," he said softly again.

Charles opened his eyes and looked to the man. "Okay," he breathed, and then waited a beat. "Now; there are a couple of things I wanted to address now that we got that out of the way," he said. Erik pulled back more so he could meet his omega's eyes. He kept his hand on Charles' neck though, rubbing small circles under the man's collar with his thumb. "Of course Charles," he murmured. Charles took in a breath, readying himself for this. He stared straight into his Alpha's eyes.

"You don't love me, and I don't want you to say it anymore. It's just your hormones. You have to stop. Okay?" He shook his head. "You don't love me Erik, so please stop saying you do." A pause. "After sex." Which was the only time Erik's said it. Thankfully.

There was a pause, in which Charles feared his Alpha would try and debate this, but luckily:

Erik nodded. "I know," he agreed.

…well that was easy. Unexpected, but easy.

"You know?" Charles parroted back. Erik just nodded again. "You were right; it was: is, just my hormones. I should've known better about that too. It's just… you have no idea what's going through my body when you're in heat, Charles. It takes a lot of control to not all out jump you and fuck you until you can't walk. And I don't want to do that to you." A pause, in which Erik gave the omega a… fond?.. look. "When you go into heat Charles, I literally turn into— as you've so called me before— an animal."

Charles winced. "You heard that?"

"Every time."

"Ah, I see."

Erik almost chuckled— or maybe he did— Charles wasn't sure; he's never heard the man laugh before. (Or has he?) "It's okay," said Erik, "it was true. I never took offense to it. I know how much of an animal I can be when you're in heat." He sighed and then pulled Charles closer- -wait, since when did Charles okay this?- -before breathing in the brunet's scent. "But I promise I won't tell you I love you anymore after we mate." He then pulled back to gaze at Charles. "Until I really do mean it though."

A shudder ran through Charles- -and he wasn't even going to try and identify what caused it; his witty sarcasm was even starting to try on him- -before he locked gazes with his Alpha.

"Only say it," he started slowly, "if you mean it."

There, he would give Erik that. As much as it killed him, he would allow Erik that at least.

A nod from the older man. "Agreed." Then he sealed it with another kiss; forcing Charles' head back in the process, until his hand caught it and pulled the brunet back.

Charles pulled away with a breath and rested his head back on the pillow. He could feel, as well as see, his Alpha's forming erection- -well what? Charles is a fantastic kisser; he can hardly blame the man - -so he brought up his last point to try and slow down the inevitable that was about to happen here.

"I wanted to talk to you about us having a baby as well."

Erik growled. Jesus. "We've already been over that Charles," he said with warning. "I'm not putting you on birth control, it's just too risky." He will not lose his omega at the hands of some unapproved by the FDA drug.

"I know, I know, you've made that clear already," Charles replied. Crystal clear, in fact. He leveled a look at the man. "But… there has to be something we can do… to not… get pregnant." Erik leered at him. "Well what Erik?" Charles nearly snapped at him. "Can you honestly tell me that a baby is a smart thing for us to have right now? I only just told you that I might be able to forgive you one day for raping me and treating me like shit. Why would you want to bring a baby into this environment? Into our fucked up situation?"

There was a moment, again, in which Charles feared he took that too far. Erik didn't say anything for the longest time; he just looked at Charles, gazing deeply into his blue eyes.

But finally:

"No," Erik replied. "I don't think a baby is right for us right now. You're right about that too."

Finally! Charles is right about a lot of things, if only Erik would listen. "I think a child would be bad for us."

Charles took this as cue to go on. Carefully though, he knew he had to tread lightly here. He ran his fingertips through Erik's hair (Erik closed his eyes and hummed). "I know that you're against the birth control, and you said I can't rely on heat suppressant pills for long time use, but I think I may know of another way."

Silver eyes flashed back open (silver today, how interesting), and Erik found his omega again. Charles continued. "Would it be possible, next time I go into heat, that you maybe just… pull out, afterwards? We can still have sex; you can give it to me as hard as you please (Charles likes it hard after all, when he's in heat), but maybe before you cum… you just pull out?" It was a long shot, but Charles still had to try.

Erik just looked at him. Well great, that idea just went down the drain. Wonderful, what now? The Alpha sighed. "Charles, do you have any idea what you're asking me?" No, clearly not. "Asking me to pull out and not cum inside you is like asking me not to fuck you at all. That's when I get most my pleasure; when I'm pulsing inside you. That's the best part for us, for Alphas. Why do you think our cocks swell up? It's so we can stay inside and continue to pulse in you (and to make sure no cum leaks out, for breeding purposes). It's… a feeling I can't even describe. It's part of the bond."

Well isn't that just nice. Good for Erik and Alphas everywhere; they get to have a two hour long orgasm. Yippee. No Charles wasn't at all jealous or anything; he liked his normal ten second orgasm just fine.

Jerks.

"However," Erik said after seeing Charles' long face, "there may be something we can do," he muttered, as if he really didn't want to tell him, or couldn't believe he was about to suggest this. Charles' hopeful eyes shot back up and he looked at the man, eager to hear what he was about to say.

God, Charles had no idea what that look did to Erik's heart.

"It's something Azazel told me about- -how he and Janos don't get pregnant." A snort from Erik. "I really don't know what they're waiting for; they've already been together for over five years." He shook his head and then looked back to Charles. "Anyway, it's a… object, I suppose, that I can use to cum into after I pull out," he finished lamely and…was that blush on his face? Was talking about this making Erik uncomfortable? Oh god, that was positively the cutest thing ever.

Charles had to choke back a laugh. "Are you talking about coming into a sock or something?" Another snort/laugh. "A cocksock?"

"That's not what it's called," Erik snapped at him. Yep, he was definitely uncomfortable talking about this. Charles was finding it harder and harder to not all out laugh out loud.

No really, he shouldn't be laughing though, because at least Erik was trying. That was a big step for him. And now at least Charles could get off the birth control pills- -now that he knew how dangerous they were for him. He should probably let Raven know, too, so she doesn't try and give anymore to some other poor, unexpected sap.

"I'm sorry," Charles said with a smile: one that clearly said he wasn't sorry. Not really at least. He brought Erik's face closer, touching their foreheads again. "I'd appreciated that," he told his Alpha. "I really would."

Erik made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded like a half growl, half snort. "I'm not making any promises though Charles. I'll try it, but if I don't like it, it's gone." He tried to look at Charles' face but it was all blurry from their closeness. "I'm only doing this for you. You're willing to compromise for me, and possibly forgive me one day, then I should at least do the same for you. But as we both know, this could go either way for either of us. You may never forgive me, and I may hate the… device."

"Sock."

Erik glared and Charles snorted a laugh.

"I'm serious Charles."

Charles straightened up. "As am I."

They both stared at each other for a moment, eyes getting lost in each other.

"Thank you though," Charles said, breaking the silence first. "Really. For at least willing to give it a try." He cupped Erik's cheek again. "I know it must be difficult for you." Having all those raging hormones and all; Charles doesn't envy him there.

"Only for you, Charles," Erik replied.

And this time, Charles was the one to close the distance between them.

TBC

Chapter 18

Chapter Summary

Heat.

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Reading a book quietly, Charles smiled softly as he reached for his tea, taking a sip shortly after.

He blinked.

And then Erik was in the doorway, hand alarmingly tight around the wooden frame and a frantic look in his eyes. Charles arched an eyebrow, setting his teacup down and about to inquire-

Oh. That's why Erik's here.

"Bugger," Charles muttered as he looked down, his khakis now wet and sticky with his juice. He looked back up to Erik. "You smelt it, didn't you?" And before Charles even leaked too. Impressive. A low growl came from the man in the doorway and before Charles knew it, he found himself with a lapful of horny Alpha.

Erik kissed him back into the couch more, devouring his lips hungrily as both hands came up to cup Charles' face. Charles' protest of "at least let me get the book to safety" came out as a muffled moan instead. Sod the sodding book, Erik would buy him another one if need be. Charles closed his eyes and melted into the couch, feeling his own arousal heighten as Erik moved his lips in sync with his own. His body produced more slick, warming the omega's thighs and rear and— yes, yes

— Charles got it: he was in heat.

A low moan/growl came from Erik and he released Charles' lips to attack his neck next; sucking and biting it gently. "Erik," the omega rasped out, sensation tingling down his spine from his Alpha's mouth. "Erik, the-" he thought of the right word to use here, "-sock… thingy. The cocksock, or whatever you call it," he finally got out, then gasped when Erik took a particularly large amount of skin into his mouth and sucked. Hard. "You promised," Charles rasped.

Pulling back grudgingly, Erik gazed down at his omega, heat in his eyes. Charles took in a small, shaky breath, locking eyes with the older man. "Please Erik," he added with a whisper.

"Bedroom then," Erik replied, forcing himself up and off his omega. But before Charles could even do the dignified thing and stand up himself, Erik had bent back down and picked Charles up; carrying him bride style to their bedroom.

"Erik!" Charles cried out, arms instantly wrapping around the man's neck. "I'm perfectly capable of walking you know!"

"Yes Charles, I know," the Alpha said as he hurried down the hallway, omega in arms, "but the second we get to our bedroom, I'm going to throw you on the bed and ravish the hell out of you until you can't walk." He met eyes with the younger man. "Understood?"

Charles… wasn't going to lie: that sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine. "Oh," he remarked as Erik nearly kicked a chair out of the way- -and who has a chair in the hallway anyways?- -before gripping his arms around Erik's neck tighter, "I see."

Charles landed on the bed with an "Mmmph" and Erik was back on him like flies on honey… or was it shit? Whatever, it didn't matter because now Erik was trailing kisses down Charles' neck, ripping the man's shirt off him as he did. Fuck, it was barbaric is what it was: Erik tearing the shirt off his body like it were nothing, mouth moving hotly down his chest, making Charles cry out in pleasure.

It was like a goddamn porno it was.

No actually, it was more like a cheesy romantic novel, where the big, strapping, muscular fellow (who was always shirtless on the cover: no complaints from Charles there) rips away the busty lady's blouse; exposing her perfect tits and ripe nipples.

Only Erik was the shirtless fellow and Charles most certainly was not the busty lady with nice nipples: he was an equally shirtless dude with a nice chest as well. Not as nice as Erik's but, whatever.

Also: And Charles most certainly does not read those types of novels. Ever.

"Erik," Charles gasped, "you don't have to ruin my clothes every time I go into heat," he said as Erik's mouth made its way lower south, placing a kiss to the younger man's stomach before pulling away. Erik glared at his omega. "I don't give a fuck about your clothes right now Charles (and the implied: "I'll just buy you more" didn't go unnoticed), all I care about is you, and mating with you." A low growl. "I know you need this as bad as I do."

Agreed. A shiver ran through Charles' body before he surged up and crashed his lips against Erik's, kissing the man with passion and desire. Erik brought his hands up and held his omega as they kissed, pushing his tongue in and tasting the tea in his omega's mouth. Both men were on their knees now (Charles pushing Erik up as they kissed), still kissing frantically as Charles' hands started undoing Erik's blue jeans, desperately trying to free the man's cock.

The cock that was going to make all this better.

"I need you to fuck me," Charles breathed out with a harsh breath, after the kiss broke, and looked deep into his Alpha's eyes. "Please," he added, just because he liked the lust wrecked look on Erik's face afterwards. Another growl and Erik had Charles pinned down on the bed, both the omega's hands up by his head. Christ Erik was fast. "Oh, I will give you the fucking you need, Charles," he said lowly, lips inches away from the brunet's, "don't you worry about that."

Charles whimpered.

Their mouths met again, fiercer this time.

Once Erik broke away from that one, he kneed his way lower down Charles' body, removing the omega's still wet pants; pulling them down his legs and exposing Charles fully. Erik brought the heat soaked pants up to his face and inhaled, Charles' scent filling his nose completely. God he smelt good. Then he whipped them aside and attacked his omega again, mouthing at the man's stomach and chest. Charles' erection dug into his body, reminding Erik just how bad Charles wanted this too. A long groan tore itself from Erik's throat and he surged up to mash their lips together again, kissing Charles like he was a dying man.

Charles dug his nails into his Alpha's back and scratched, hard, causing the man to hiss out,

breaking the kiss and gazing drunkenly down at him. "You'll regret that," Erik told him with a smile, a predatory one at that. Charles just arched his back, touching his erection to Erik's; grinding up against the other man.

Erik faltered. "Christ Charles," he groaned out, grinding his own hips down and getting the pressure he so desperately needed. "Going to mate with you now."

And Charles couldn't seem to mind, even if the man did slip into a primal state at times like this. Erik took care to wipe some of the slick from his omega before pushing in- -both men were very practiced at this now, and so what if they've fucked a couple of times before Charles went into heat; the omega's only human after all- -his cock sinking in all the way, Charles' tight heat surrounding him as he plunged in.

"Feels so good Charles," Erik moaned, burying his face into the man's neck, and inhaling his scent as he fucked him. "Love this." A thrust. "Love the way you feel." Another thrust. "Love how tight you are." A third. "Love-"

Charles swore to God…

He went ahead and shut the man up with a kiss; forcing Erik's face up and out of his neck and slammed their lips together. He even shoved his tongue in for good measures. And Erik sucked on that tongue, a muffled moaning sound coming from his throat. And then Erik was shoving his tongue into Charles' mouth- -switching it up a bit- -and fucking his omega with it at the same time he fucked him with his cock. Fast and relentless.

Charles broke away, unable to take the double penetration much longer. "Harder," he gasped, still holding Erik's face with both hands. "Oh god please fuck me harder." He needed to feel that cock inside him; moving, thrusting: working its magic. Pleasure, pleasure, pleasure, and harder, harder, harder, was all Charles could think as Erik plowed into him; both their bodies moving with the rhythm, practically slapping into each other. "Yes," Charles cried out as his head tipped back, mouth falling open and eyes screwing shut. "Right there Erik." Right there.

Erik nailed that spot, making sure to send all the pleasure he could soaring through his omega's body. He felt his own release getting closer so his hand surged down and wrapped around Charles' cock and started pumping as his thrusts became erratic. So good, so good, so good.

But wait, oh no.

"Charles," he rasped out, "the thing, bedside drawer," he managed to choke out between harsh breaths. So close, he was so close. Charles felt so fucking good. So tight, so slick, so hot.

In an instant, Charles knew what his Alpha was talking about. He wrenched his body to the side and reached out for the drawer, opening it and grabbing the…

Well it wasn't really a sock after all, now was it? It was more like a soft tube of sorts. The inside was made up of a soft, rubber like material. Charles touched it. Oh, squishy. Not bad. It almost felt like real skin.

"Charles," Erik said, desperation laced in his words. It was now or never; Charles or the tube.

Oh right. Charles handed the… thingy, to Erik, who nailed Charles' prostate a few more times before the omega moaned out sharply and spilled all over his stomach, relief flooding his veins. And Erik worked him through his release with his cock and hand, Charles nearly seeing stars before it was all over. Then before he knew it, Erik was whipping out of him- -the man must have been hanging on by a thread- -and pushed his cock inside the sex tube, moaning out lowly as his

cock filled it to the brim, pushing its way past all the soft rubber and settling in for the night.

Charles wanted to laugh; he really did— but god damn it; something about that was just so hot— so instead, he had to suppress a moan. Well fuck.

Blasted hormones.

Erik breathed harshly as he filled the tube with his first load (his "first" load, goddamn Alphas everywhere), cock pulsing and waves of pleasure rippling through his body. Erik groaned. It was… not bad: tight, warm, somewhat comforting. Not at all like his omega though, but it would do.

"Come here Charles," Erik said as he lay down, leaving the device to its own doings- -though there wasn't really much that it could do besides just sit there and be filled up with Erik's seed. Charles lay down next to him, placing his hand on the man's stomach as his head rested on Erik's chest. He looked at the thing on Erik's cock, the man groaning softly as another spurt filled the tube.

Alphas, Charles decided, were lucky bastards.

Also: that thing will have to be washed, after this, Charles thought with a grimace. The poor tube.

Oh well, better it than his ass.

A kiss was placed to the brunet's hair and Charles looked up to his Alpha. "Is it okay? The tube?" Charles motioned back down. "Does it work?"

An "almost" smile appeared over Erik's face. He glanced down at his omega. "It's fine, Charles," he told the man. "It's not as good as you, but it'll do." He then wrapped one arm around Charles' shoulders and pulled him closer. "I need you to stay here with me though; I still need your contact."

Charles wasn't sure how much of that he believed. Erik probably didn't need his contact as much as he wanted it. But whatever, who was he to argue? Besides, Charles was kind of tired himself after that. Maybe a nap would do him just fine.

"Thank you, Erik," Charles said around a yawn, "for agreeing to at least try this out." He gazed up at the man. "I really appreciate it."

This time Erik did smile. "S' fine Charles." And then he kissed the man. Charles kissed back, a soft moan escaping his lips as he did. When they both broke apart, Charles rested his head on Erik's shoulder, looking off absently.

"Erik?" He said after a moment, a sudden thought coming to him. Erik just replied with an "Hm?"

"I don't know why I didn't think of this before, but why can't we just use condoms? That is an option, is it not?" He glanced up to meet his Alpha's gaze.

Christ. If looks could kill...

"Oh come on." Charles said, pulling away further to look more at Erik. "Don't tell me you're one of those guys who say: but condoms just take away half the feeling. It doesn't feel as good," he said with a mock voice. Erik just continued to stare at him. "Oh my god," Charles exclaimed, "you are one of those guys." He went to place his head back down, an unimpressed look on his face and a roll in his eyes. Fucking Alphas…

"Charles," came Erik's deep voice. "That's not why I don't think we should use condoms," he said matter-factly. "Condoms wouldn't work with my… um-" he cleared his throat, "-expansion issues, afterwards," he finished lamely.

And lame it was: now it was Charles' turn to just stare.

Erik coughed again, before clarifying more. "I'm not trying to toot my own horn here Charles, but you have to have noticed that I'm… um… a bit on the 'larger' size when it comes to certain... parts of my body." Again, with the awkward finish. Charles just looked at him. "You know, my uh…"

"You have a big cock, Erik," Charles said dryly, "just say it: you have a big, massive cock." A pause (and a glare). "And yes; I have noticed." Thanks. Damn Alphas, Charles briefly wondered if all of them were lucky enough to be hung like a frigging horse. They already had the pleasure of having two hour long orgasms, so why not? He thought back to Hank…and choked on a laugh. Well, not ALL of them were that lucky.

"Anyway," Erik went on, pulling Charles closer to him (before he let out another small moan, his eyes closing as another wave of pleasure passed him). Lucky bastard. When his eyes opened again, Erik looked down at his omega, taking in a breath. "So, with all that being said, I already have to use… um…"

"Magnums," Charles put in for him, still dryly. Fuck. Alphas. Everywhere. Them and their magnum sized condoms.

"Yes, um; that." Erik said. "So, if you could imagine when I swelled up, the chances of the condom breaking would only increase in odds, and especially since I'm-"

"Alright, alright; I get it," Charles said quickly, not really sure if he could take his Alpha seriously if the man ended that sentence with "well hung" or "packing well in the pants." Christ. Charles got it. Loud and clear. "Okay, I understand what you're saying," Charles said. "And you're right; that would only defeat the whole purpose." Fine then, condoms are out. Not that he wanted them "in" in the first place; he was just curious. And no it had nothing to do with the fact that maybe he liked being close with Erik…after sex…sometimes.

God when did that happen?

Another low moan came from Erik as his eyes fluttered shut briefly. He wrapped his arm around Charles tighter. "Still like it better when I'm doing this inside you," he murmured against his omega's hair.

And for some reason, Charles found himself feeling the same suddenly. He closed his eyes with a small, shuddering breath.

A pause, and then:

"When I'm not in heat next," he whispered.

…

Charles must have drifted off at some point, for he awoke some time later. Still pressed against Erik's chest. He blinked a few times before rubbing his palm in his eye to wake himself up more. He looked down.

Oh. Erik must have pulled the sheet up and over them before they fell asleep, because both men were covered; Erik still sleeping soundly. Curiously, Charles raised the sheet up, peering under it and-

Yep, cocksock's still there. Still in place. He also wondered if Erik was still-

A soft moan came from the sleeping man, and he moved ever so slightly in his sleep, mumbling something that sounded a lot like "Charles" as he did.

-coming. Well. That answered that question. Yep, still knotting. Charles snickered into his hand. With the cocksock.

No really, he shouldn't laugh, it's not nice. At least Erik's trying. The man could've flat out said no, that he wasn't going to use the cocksock thingy, that he was going to mate with Charles if he liked it or not.

It really was a big step for the man.

Charles sighed softly, placing his head back down on his Alpha. Might as well get all the sleep he could; for it won't be long before Charles went into heat again.

…

Charles stared down at the box, the teacup in his hand trembling. It was addressed to him, and the return address was from… it was from…

Erik plucked the shaking cup from his omega's hand and placed in on the windowsill before turning back to Charles and the mystery box that showed up on their doorstep that morning. Erik inhaled deeply through his nose. "It's from-" he furrowed his brows, "-that Alpha you used to live with," he said, a low growl in his words.

Charles finally sucked in a breath, unaware that he was holding one in the first place. "Hank," he confirmed, on the exhale. He was trembling more now, feeling slightly lightheaded as he gazed down at the package. It was from Hank, the box was from Hank.

Why was there a box from Hank?

"Shall we…?" Erik nodded at it and then looked to Charles, question in his eyes. Charles (eyes still glued to the box) just shook his head gently. "No, I- -I can't." He then looked to Erik. "You open it, please," he whispered.

Erik swore to god…if it was a fucking bomb…

Squatting down, Erik simply ripped the box open - -and Charles absolutely did not take the time to appreciate his Alpha's bulging biceps (wait, since when was Erik wearing just a tanktop? Oh god, Charles felt himself leak a little at the sight)- -before the man looked inside, an eyebrow arching.

He glanced back at Charles.

"I think it's your stuff."

Charles released the breath he was holding (again) and ripped his eyes away from Erik's arms (goddamn it, okay, maybe he was looking at them, so sue him). "What?" he gasped. Erik looked at the box, then back to his omega. "I think it's some of your belongings." Then to the box again. "There's a tacky hunter green cardigan in here that has your name written all over it." He smiled up at the brunet.

"Oh for the love of…" Charles rolled his eyes as he knelt down by Erik, pushing the man out of the way so he could see for himself. Yep. It was Charles' things alright: books, notepads, a couple movies, an IPod, a pair of running shoes, some clothes (not all though, Charles wondered if

another box was coming), that tacky antique figurine that his mother gave him, and even his laptop. Charles breathed a sigh of relieve upon seeing that.

His laptop, not the figurine; that thing can go to hell.

"Thank god," he said as he pulled it out of the box and cradled it. "A lot of my research papers are on here." He smiled for a second, looking at the box.

Then frowned.

"Wait," he said, observing the way that his possessions seemed to have been practically crammed into the box, as if uncared for, stuffed in in a hurry. "Hank would never pack my things like this. He's too anal-retentive to just cram it all in here like this," he said as he reached for a crumpled up shirt. Erik sniffed the air again.

"This has another omega's scent all over it," Erik pointed out, as tactfully as he could, "now that it's open." Charles dropped the shirt in his hand. "Alex," he muttered. Of course. Alex probably didn't want Charles' shit lying around their- -fuck, it was their- -house any longer. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "Just get all this stuff away from me please," he said softly.

Erik pushed the box out of the way and brought Charles near; pulling his omega into an embrace. "Charles," he said lowly, "come here." The younger man climbed into his lap and allowed himself to be held; Erik placing a protective hand on his head as Charles rested it on his chest. "I'm sorry," Erik murmured. He didn't know what he was sorry for though, he just knew he didn't like it when his omega was upset.

A huff from Charles. "You didn't do anything wrong," he muttered back, toying with the hem of Erik's tanktop. Grey, it was grey. Just like the man's eyes today. "I don't even know why this upset me; I know Hank and I are over, I've known for a while now. And I don't even care anymore." Now that he knows everything was a lie. "I guess it's just…"

"Official?" Erik offered, trying his damnist to keep the murder/possession out of his voice. Darn straight they were officially over. Charles was Erik's now (was all along actually), and no one else's. Charles sighed again, rubbing his face against Erik's neck. "No," he said slowly, "it's not even that." A pause. "I think it's just that…" a sigh. "I don't know."

"Another omega packed your things? Like he was trying to rid you of his home? What was once… your home?" Erik was trying, he really was. He nearly faltered on the "your home" part, not wanting to think about the fact that Charles used to live with someone else. He held Charles closer, rubbing a hand down the man's back. Charles pulled away a bit, looking at Erik.

"Yes," he said. "I think that's exactly what bothers me most." He furrowed his brows. "For some odd reason."

They sat in silence for a moment, Charles staring at the box of his possessions, Erik rubbing his back and nuzzling Charles' hair.

"I don't think I want any of that," Charles said suddenly. "Except for the laptop of course, I need that, and maybe the books. Only the genetics ones though." He looked critically at the box. "That's my old life, I don't want it anymore." He then met eyes with Erik. "This is my new life now," he said softly. Erik leaned forward the rest of the way and caught the man's lips with his own.

"Are you sure Charles?" Erik asked with a whisper, after the kiss broke. He looked back and forth between the omega's eyes. "You really want to get rid of it all?" A pause, in which he cracked a

smile. "Even the cardigan?"

A dry look was aimed the Alpha's way and Charles rolled out of Erik's lap. "Just for that," he said as he reached for the box, pulling said article of clothing out (Erik made a small whimpering sound at the loss of Charles in his lap), "I'm keeping this." He held the shirt up, matter-factly, smug look on his face to match.

Erik reached for Charles again, smiling, and pulled the smaller man back into his lap. He peered into the box as well, over Charles' shoulder, (since Charles had brought it closer again), and grabbed something out of it and replied: "Are you sure you don't want to keep anything else? What about this fine piece of…" he frowned at the statue in his hand, then looked to his omega, "-what the fuck is this Charles?"

A snorting laugh came from the brunet as he took the godawful figurine from his Alpha. "This, my friend, this 'beautiful' piece of antiquary here is a figurine my gay-bashing mother picked up from the Philippines-" he rotated the naked lady statue in his hand, "-in hopes that I would, I don't know: start to like women one day? Come back from the darkside? Quit being a queer? She had a couple different ways of saying: stop being gay." Charles sighed. "The unloving bitch, may she rest in peace."

Erik blinked at his omega. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not," Charles replied, looking back at Erik with a wicked grin. Erik's face fell. "Oh god Charles… did you- -did you kill your mother?" Now Charles' face fell. "What?" He looked at the man in disbelief, then laughed. "No," he said with another laugh, shaking his head. "No, you insufferable sod, I didn't kill her." He chuckled again, shaking his head as he looked back at the figurine. "She did that to herself," he finally said, softly.

Erik knew not to apologize this time.

More silence, and then:

"She hated Hank," Charles said, "thought he was the reason I was gay." A snort. "She actually gave this to us as a wedding gift- -which she didn't attend, of course." Though he half expected her to show up wearing her evilest dress, or possibly the black one she wore to his father's funeral. He looked back at the figurine. "She thought she was pretty funny, back then. So I kept it, displayed it proudly in our home, just to spite her." He chuckled at the memory before glancing back at Erik, then noticed the man had gone rigid. "Oh dear, I'm sorry. Here I am, going on about Hank and I's wedding; you don't want to hear that shit." He started to get up and out of Erik's lap again but the man only wrapped his arms around him tighter.

"No Charles, it's okay," he said - -although there was still a gruffness to his voice. "Although you are correct: I don't want to hear about your wedding- -or Hank at all for that matter- -but it is still a part of your past, and as much as I wish I could change things (and not just the Hank part), I can't." He looked deeply in Charles' eyes. "I can't tell you to forget about your past, or act like it never happened. That's not fair to you." Or reasonable.

By golly, this man was really trying. Charles just gazed at him for a moment, not really sure what to say to that. A soft smile formed over his face after a second. "Thank you, Erik," he said softly, "that means a lot to me." He looked back at the statue, and frowned. "There are however, some things in my past I would like to forget." He glanced back at Erik, lips quirking up on one side. "Care to have a bonfire tonight?"

A pause.

"Can I burn that cardigan?"

Charles sighed. "Don't push your luck."

…

"Thank you, Erik," Charles whispered again as he stood next to the man, their hands held and fire roaring in front of them. Charles rested his head on the taller man's shoulder as they both watched the flames eat up Charles' past (the parts he didn't care to think about anymore), a warm glow casting on both their faces.

Charles had found an entire envelope full of pictures of Hank and he together, crammed in the bottom. Apparently Alex didn't want to have any remembrance of Charles and Hank as a couple lying around their house.

Well that's fine, because neither did Charles. Now that he knew everything was a sham from the start. Erik had practically growled and ripped the photos from Charles, threatening to tear them up with his bare hands and teeth, but Charles calmly removed the photos from the homicidal maniac, placing a hand to his Alpha's chest and told him: "No Erik, we'll burn them together."

So that's what they were doing now; watching as Charles' false past went up in flames. His false past that could have turned out so differently had his true Alpha found him sooner. He looked up at Erik, big blue eyes shining brightly. He couldn't help but wonder how the man would've treated him had they found each other sooner. Had he, Erik, found Charles before Hank and he got together. He wondered if it would've been different from the start. Would he, Charles, still have ran? Or would he have instantly been smitten by Erik, not having another man at home waiting for him. Would Erik have been kinder? Less Barbaric?

He sighed.

Oh well, he'll never know the answers to those questions, now will he? All he has is now to go on.

And now, didn't seem so bad anymore.

Charles looked back at the rip -roaring fire they had going on in their backyard. He frowned. "The statue doesn't seem to want to burn," he commented. Erik peered closer into the flames as well. He squeezed Charles' hand and smiled over at the man. "No," he said, "it doesn't, does it?"

"Stubborn little bugger it is," Charles muttered absently. His mother must have planned this; a fire-proof figurine, that clever bitch. He squeezed Erik's hand back, looking up at the man. "Don't happen to have a BB gun or something, do you?"

Another smile (oh look! That rare shark smile that Charles likes so much). "I do, actually." Charles couldn't help himself, that smile was contagious, he found himself grinning just as wide. "Target practice it is then."

Shaking his head fondly, Erik just chuckled before he replied. "Tomorrow Charles, tomorrow."

"Speaking of tomorrow," Charles said as he glanced back at the fire, smile still on his face, "since we're burning all my shit, I'd like it if we could go into town and buy me some new things." He looked back up at Erik. "You know? Since all I have here is your things, and the clothes you bought for me, and all your possessions surrounding me." He paused. "It would be nice to have some of my own things, that I picked out for myself. It would help me… feel more at home," he finished softly. And even though Erik practically already had anything Charles could think of, it still just didn't feel like home to the omega. He needed to be surrounded by his own possessions,

own his own things. Not just stuff that Erik picked out for him (and he didn't care how big of an argument he and his Alpha were bound to get into: Charles was buying a few cardigans tomorrow goddamn it. They were just too darn comfortable to not own one).

Besides, it's not like Charles ever says anything about the man's turtlenecks for god's sake. Christ, have you seen the purple one?

Erik pulled Charles in closer, pressing his forehead to the shorter man's. He ran a hand down his cheek, which was slightly red from the blazing fire. "That's fine Charles," he murmured, "anything for you."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

Anyone spot the part(s) where "the connection" may be starting to affect Charles?

Shopping Interlude

Chapter Notes

This is just a short "shopping interlude" for IberisGalloway, who asked if we could see the shopping in detail, to which I had to wince at my screen and write back saying that I already wrote the next two chapters and no shopping was mentioned. But, if given some ideas I would happily write a quick shopping chapter. Ideas were given.

For: IberisGalloway

See the end of the chapter for more notes

"Let me tell you all the reasons why we are not leaving here with that."

Erik frowned, looking at Charles, then to the article of clothing in his hand. It lowered slowly. "All I'm saying is give it a try, Charles. The winters here get quite cold," he told him. Charles knew about the winters, he knew all about them. Did Erik seem to forget that he is from around here?

The poor salesgirl, who was standing idly by, looked as awkward as one could. She's probably never seen an omega speak to his Alpha like that before. Well, she didn't know Charles, now did she? "I'll just be-" she pointed somewhere else, possibly the furthest corner of the store, possibly the exit. Charles didn't know, he was too busy having a stare-down with his Alpha, "-over there." A pause. "If you need me."

She fled the scene, hoping to not be needed.

"One," Charles said as he stared at his Alpha, "how the hell to do think this (he tugged on his collar) will look crammed underneath a turtleneck? (He didn't even give Erik a chance to respond) I'll tell you: awful. Two-"

"Charles, it would go over the turtleneck," Erik put in quickly, thinking that was helpful to the situation. It was not. Charles' face turned to near horror. "Good god, do you have any idea how awful that would look? I know this is going to sound terribly cliché, but the fashion police would literally turn up and arrest me." He eyed Erik up and down. "Or you," he muttered.

Annoyed—and ignoring that last one— Erik ran a hand down his face before he replied: "I'm just asking that you give it a try."

"And I'm just asking that you fu-"

"Charles," Erik growled in warning. He gave his omega a look. If the salesgirl hadn't already left the store, she was well on her way to doing so now. Charles took a step closer to his Alpha, ignoring the sharp inhale of a breath it caused from the other man—no wait; he could work with that—he took another small step closer, peering up into the man's eyes. "Erik," he said, placing a hand on the taller male's chest (Erik inhaled again; a small gasp), "remember what I said last night? Remember how I told you that it would make me feel more at home if I owned my own things?" He ran his hand slowly down Erik's chest.

Swallowing, Erik nodded. Charles went on. "Well that means I should be able to pick out what I want to wear." His hand swept across the man's stomach and left his body to grab at the shirt in Erik's hand. "And this, my friend, I don't want to wear." He held the offending article of clothing up. "This is you, this is not me."

Erik looked at the turtleneck, then to his omega. He sighed. "You're right," he said softly, "it's not fair to dress you in what I want you to wear." No matter how sexy he thought the man would look in a turtleneck. He took the shirt from Charles and hung it on the rack before turning back to the other man. "Go on; pick out what you'd like."

Smiling ear to ear, Charles pressed up on his toes and placed a kiss to Erik's cheek. "Thank you, Erik," he whispered.

…

"Wait," Erik said suddenly, thirty minutes later in the checkout line. He peeled back about three shirts by the hangers, discovering a hidden article of clothing that Charles must have snuck in when he wasn't looking. He held it up and gave Charles a look.

The poor salesgirl froze, mid checkout, her eyes wide. She was going to put her two weeks in, after this, Charles was sure of it. Erik held up the navy blue cardigan, still eying his omega. "Really Charles?"

He was going to do it: he was going to yell, he was going to scream, hell, he might even stomp his foot if he had to, but goddamn it; Charles was leaving here with at least one frigging cardigan.

Luckily, before any childish behavior could befall—which was probably for the best; the salesgirl looked "this close" to triggering the silent alarm— Erik just rolled his eyes and tossed the shirt back onto the checkout counter, muttering "old man." Charles smiled at the same time the salesgirl let out a breath of relief, her finger retreating from under the counter.

Charles felt bad, really, all the stress they were causing her.

…

Charles never really understood why people go to malls, they were always so crowded and easy to get lost in, but being here now, it made more sense. You really can get all your shopping done in one place (if you don't mind spending the extra money on mall prices, that is). They had a store for frigging everything.

The brunet discovered this, upon entering a store, when he came face to face with a-

Good lord, is that an anal plug? Charles whipped around to Erik. "What the hell store did we just wander into?" he questioned frantically. Erik, who seemed to be blushing—that bastard, he did this on purpose—just looked awkward. "Oh," he said as he scratched the back of his neck, "I must have thought this was another store."

Charles gave his Alpha a flat look. "Right," he said slowly, "because you thought this was "The Gap" I'm sure."

"I swear Charles; I've never been here before. I didn't mean to come in here." He then looked around, a smile forming over his face. "But since we're here…"

The flat look never left Charles' face. Erik cleared his throat, looking anywhere but those blue eyes.

Thankfully, the tension was broke when the salesgirl (who didn't look like she was easily frightened like the last one) came into their view. "Hey guys, welcome to Spanky's. My name's Angel, let me know if I can help you with anything. We have a DVD sale going on today. Buy two and get a free mini pocket rocket." She smiled brightly at them, like she enjoyed saying "pocket rocket", trying to get reactions out of gay men everywhere. Charles instantly liked her.

"Thank you," Erik said gruffly, then grabbed his omega by the hand and led him off towards the back of the store. Angel just smirked and went back to the checkout counter where her magazine awaited.

Of course they were the only people in the store, why wouldn't they be? Charles picked up a whip, arching his eyebrow at Erik. "This was probably a mistake," the Alpha muttered, eying the wall of dildos, trying to ignore Charles. Good god, he didn't even know they came in that size. His eyes landed on the anal beads next. "This was definitely a mistake." He felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ah ha," came Charles' voice. The omega whipped back around, facing Erik again. "And you said you've never been here," he said accusingly as he pointed a cocksock at him. A cocksock! "You lair." He shook the sex tube at him.

"That item's a final sale item," Angel's ever-so-helpful voice floated back to them. "If you try it; you buy it." She then smirked as she held her magazine back up. She loved her job.

Charles put the cocksock behind his back in attempt to hide it as Erik blushed terribly, scratching the back of his neck as he looked anywhere else. Damnit, anal beads again. Christ, why did he ever think this would be a good idea? "I'm just going to -" he pointed somewhere far, far away, "-go over there, and look around," Erik said as he started to back up. "Just, have a look around and let me know if you see anything you like."

And just like that, Erik was gone. Charles sighed as he placed the sex tube back with the others. He couldn't believe Erik brought him into this store, what the hell was the man trying to accomplish here? He had to have ulterior motives. Charles wandered over to a corner, where a display shelf of perfumes sat. What was Erik hoping to come out of all this?

Picking up a small bottle, Charles found upon further inspection that the item in his hand was not perfume, but a heat pheromone.

An "omega" heat pheromone.

He smiled wickedly. Turning the bottle over, Charles read the back: Want to spice up your sex life? Why wait until you're in heat to drive your Alpha crazy? Just spray a little bit of "Love Spell's Heat Pheromone" on yourself and watch your Alpha go mad with lust.

Snickering, Charles looked around (Erik had his back to him and the salesgirl was nose deep in her "Tattoos Unlimited" magazine) before taking the cap off and spritzing himself with a very small amount of the scent, just on his shirt. That'll show Erik to bring him into a sex store, acting like he had no intentions what so ever. He placed the bottle back and went over to his Alpha.

"Fine anything good?" Charles asked, not getting too close to the man just yet. Erik turned around, guilty look on his face, and help up-

Dear lord, was that a Chippendales costume? Charles was horrified. "You can't be serious?" Oh, but Erik was serious, he even had a bottle of oil in his other hand. "Is that for me or you?" The brunet asked, horror still on his face. (Come to think of it though, Erik wouldn't look half bad in it, he definitely had the body.)

Grinning, Erik just replied: "You, of course," before a familiar scent caught his nose. He looked around; inhaling deeply as the smile fell from his face. Charles suddenly realized what a terrible idea this may have been; his Alpha had that frantic look in his eye. The older man turned back to Charles, brow furrowed. He sniffed again.

"E-everything okay Erik?" Charles asked, playing with the hem of his shirt nervously. Bad idea, this was a bad idea. He took a step back.

Still sniffing the air, Erik looked to the side once more. Did another omega wander in here? Possibly one about to go into heat? He looked back to Charles. "Yeah, I'm fine." Another sniff. "Just... something caught my attention."

Charles took another step back.

"Oh hey, you want to try that on?" Angel, who seemed to appear out of nowhere, said as she breezed past them, placing a DVD featuring a lady with ginormous tits on the cover back on the shelf. "Dressing rooms are open; you guys can go on back." She then gave them a wink.

She was an antagonizer, is what she was.

Erik smiled politely at her before he grabbed for Charles, dragging him back into the dressing rooms. He pushed the younger man into one of the small booths and closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief. Charles just arched an eyebrow.

"I think she's going into heat," Erik explained. "That salesgirl; I'm pretty sure she's an omega in heat." He hung the costume up on the wall and ran both hands down his face. "Christ, I can't believe they even let her work here. It's extremely dangerous not to mention stupid."

Charles suddenly felt very, very guilty.

"Sorry," Erik said after a moment, uncovering his face again. "It's just very difficult to be around an omega in heat, even one that doesn't-"

He froze, suddenly, eying Charles.

Charles swallowed, himself freezing as well. The gig…the gig was probably up.

Erik took a step closer; brows furrowed again, and backed Charles up against the wall. He inhaled, pulled back, squinted his eyes at the man, and then buried his face into Charles' neck; inhaling even deeper.

Oh.

Slowly pulling back, Erik looked at the brunet. "It's you," he said dangerously low. Both hands came up and trapped Charles where he was. "But it doesn't smell like you." He furrowed his brows. "What did you do?"

Looking up into his Alpha's hungry eyes, Charles just swallowed. "I m-may have found a bottle of omega pheromone." A pause. "And sprayed some on," he added with a whisper. Erik groaned as he closed his eyes. "Damnit Charles," he said softly. His eyes flashed back open. "Do you have any idea what that shit does to me?"

"I'm beginning to find out."

Erik surged forward the rest of the way and kissed Charles, ferociously, before pulling back to growl. "You're lucky I have more self-control than to just fuck you in this here dressing room," he

said as he went for Charles' neck; licking and biting the soft skin there. Charles gasped, tilting his head back and bringing his legs up to wrap around his Alpha's waist; Erik helping get him there.

"You little tease," Erik hissed out as he hoisted Charles up even higher on his body (Charles' arms flew around the taller man's neck as his legs wrapped around his waist), using the dressing room wall as leverage. He ground his erection into Charles. "You have no idea what I want to do to you right now." He buried his face back into the omega's neck and breathed.

"I have a faint clue," Charles rasped out as he wiggled his hips, grinding his own forming erection against the other man's. Erik let out a sharp inhale, bringing his face back out and sealed their lips together for another bruising kiss. Charles moaned into his Alpha's mouth, arms going tighter around Erik's neck as the older man rutted against him.

"I would fuck you, Charles, here in this dressing room (Erik gave a powerful thrust of his hips, causing the smaller man to keen out), if I was not positive that you would moan so loud the entire mall would hear." He ground his hips again, pushing his hard cock into Charles' soft skin. Another high pitched noise came from Charles and he brought his face back down to look his Alpha in the eyes. He too was panting slightly, heady with desire, and cock hard as a rock.

"I think I know what I want to buy from here," he breathed against the taller man's lips.

Erik just sealed their mouths together with a groan.

He seemed to agree.

Chapter End Notes

That's all for the shopping interlude, next chapter should be up soon (hopefully before I go to New Orleans next week. Tugs at shirt collar. No pressure).

Chapter 20

"Erik," Charles gasped as the man fucked into him; covering the smaller man with his body as they moved together, their bodies becoming one. Erik reached up and tangled his hand with Charles', pressing it down to the bed as they fucked, both their faces just inches apart, Erik breathing his omega's pants.

"Erik," Charles rasped out again, his body arching up and off the bed to meet the Alpha's careful thrusts. Erik sealed his mouth over Charles', drinking his moans as the man below fell apart at the seams.

"Erik," was just a mumble from his lips as he came, falling to pieces as his Alpha brought him there.

…

Eyes slowly opening, Erik looked over his omega. The man was still sleeping; his fair skin appearing more delicate in the morning sun. Erik thought he never looked more beautiful. Charles' eyelids flutter with sleep. His mouth, ever so slightly open, had soft and steady breaths coming out. Erik reached over and brushed some of the brown locks off Charles' forehead before letting his fingers trail down the man's cheek: to his neck, shoulder, and then finally his back; Charles lying on his stomach.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," he murmured, knowing Charles would never hear.

Erik sat up, trying not to disturb the sleeping man, and pulled the covers up more over Charles. They must have come apart sometime during the night— which was good; he didn't want to wake up still inside Charles— but he'd have to make sure to remind his omega to clean himself up before he attempted to sit up. It could be messy.

Making his way to the bathroom, Erik glanced at the clock: 6:22am. He had about an hour before he needed to be at work. Damn Stark and his early as fuck meetings. Just because he doesn't sleep…

He swore, if that man wasn't such an asset to his company, he'll tell him to fuck off personally. And then send a memo just to make.

"Erik?" came a still sleepy Charles' voice, the man rolling on his side now and blinking up at him. The taller man turned back to face him, still as naked as they both were last night, and smiled. "Go back to sleep Charles, I have an early meeting. I'm just going to take a shower."

A yawn from Charles, followed by: "Mm'k." He rubbed his eyes, blinking a few times, and then: "Stark?"

A soft chuckle from Erik. "The one and only bastard himself." He then leaned against the doorframe to the bathroom, taking in his omega and all his loveliness. "Sometimes I think he does this just to torture me. I swear, if he shows up smelling like a bar and a hooker…"

"It's Tony Stark, would you expect any less?" Charles chuckled himself. Erik's eyes softened. "No," he said slowly, "I suppose I wouldn't."

After a quick shower, Erik reemerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist, and made his way to his dresser. Charles sat up in bed, looking at him.

"I told you to go back to sleep Charles," Erik said plainly as he rooted around for something appropriate to wear- -but not too appropriate; it was just Stark after all, the man himself would probably be wearing the same clothes from last night- -he looked over his shoulder to his omega. Charles flopped back down on the bed, stretching a stretch that was far too provocative for this time of morning. Erik tried not to notice. It wasn't fair, really, the way Charles looked: naked under the sheets and smiling.

"But I'm awake now," Charles said/moaned, stretch still going on. Nobody takes that long to stretch. Erik had to take a deep breath through his nose and focus very hard on the suit he was failing to pick out. "Also," Charles went on, normal voice now (Erik sighed a breath of relief. Although his body was starting to tinge with sensation for some reason now), "I have this-" Charles pulled the covers up and looked down, "-to deal with now." He flashed his eyes back at Erik now, a knowing smile tugging on his lips.

Erik wasn't even aware of the hanger in his hand until it snapped, the plastic making a loud "pop" noise. He dropped it, shirt and all, and turned to face his omega, his breathing starting to pick up. "Charles," he groaned out, his voice gravelly and heavy with want. More sensation raced through his body, his electrons feeling as if they were on fire.

Wait, was Charles…?

"Oh." As if on cue, Charles looked back down at the bed, then up to his Alpha. He swallowed. "I do believe I'm in heat."

It was all Erik needed to hear- -he was across the room and on the bed in a flash(losing the towel on the way)- -kissing Charles hungrily and pushing the omega back down.

"Wait," Charles managed to get out between his own and his Alpha's harsh kisses, "what about your meeting?" And then: "Mmm," as Erik kissed him harder. Once the older man pulled back, breathing ragged, he just told Charles: "Fuck my meeting. Stark knows the Alpha clause: if my omega's in heat, he can go to hell." He then devoured Charles' mouth again, hands starting to roam all over the younger man's body.

"I don't think that's actually how the clause goes," Charles said (his own breathing strained), after pulling away. He looked Erik in the eyes. "You should at least call-" was as far as Charles got. A warm gush of lubricant came from his ass, making him impossibly wet and horny. He grabbed Erik and brought their mouths together after declaring: "Fuck it."

Erik moaned around his omega's lips. That was possibly the most erotic thing Erik's ever heard. He moved his body to cover Charles', pushing their throbbing erections together and grinding his hips down. A low moan came from Charles and the man broke the kiss, panting into Erik's mouth. "Erik," he rasped, "Erik the tube… thingy, don't forget it this time."

Damnit, Erik did almost forget it. He reached out and fumbled for the nightstand drawer, wrenching it open and grabbing the blasted sex -tube. They didn't use it last night but Charles wasn't in heat, so he didn't really 'forget' to use it. He just chose not to. Charles did tell him next time he wasn't in heat they could have sex without it.

He tossed it on the bed next to them and resumed kissing Charles until the omega couldn't take it anymore. "Erik, please," he gasped, breaking their kiss and looking desperately into his Alpha's eyes. "I'm ready."

In an instant Erik grabbed onto Charles' thighs and hoisted him down the bed- -pulling him closer-and spread the omega's legs. "Let's get rid of some of this first," Erik murmured as he wiped some of the slick away, knowing fully well that Charles wouldn't be able to feel anything if not. A

small whimper/moan came from Charles as Erik's hand made a pass at his entrance, and it sent a ping of lust straight to Erik's already hard and needy cock. "Christ Charles," the Alpha groaned before kneeing his way closer, placing his cock right at the entrance. He waited a moment; heart racing, body thrumming, and looked in his omega's eyes.

"Please Erik," Charles whispered, "now."

Erik pushed in, his balls tightening from the keening sound Charles made as he filled the younger man up inch by inch, until his cock was buried to the hilt. Charles' eyes flashed back open. "Move," he breathed. Erik pulled out slightly, and then gave one powerful roll of his hips, plunging even deeper into his omega as the fucking began. "Yes Erik," Charles rasped, wrapping his legs around the larger man and pulling him closer with his heels. "Fuck me hard."

"Like this?" Erik whispered into Charles' ear as he sped up, burying his face into the brunet's neck as their bodies worked together in blissful harmony. He brought his head back up and captured Charles' lips in a fierce kiss, claiming what was rightfully his, and drove his cock in and out of Charles at alarming speeds.

But Charles loved it; he couldn't get enough of it. His body was thrumming with the desire to be fucked (mated) within an inch of his sanity. He needed this. He needed more. He needed his Alpha to fuck him as hard as humanly possible. It felt so good, so right, so perfect. "Erik," he cried out, sending nails down the man's back (which was starting to perspire with sweat) and threw his head back in ecstasy. Erik took advantage of this and sunk his teeth into his omega's neck, pulling another ball tingling moan from the man below, and all Erik could do was fuck him harder.

"Getting close Charles," Erik warned, his breath hot and heavy on the man's skin. Charles reached down, weaving his hand between their bodies, and started working on his own needy cock, pumping in time with Erik's thrusts. And it was so perfect too, what with the way that his Alpha was fucking him; filling his body with blinding pleasure. Charles found himself coming, much like last night, only more explosively. "Er-ik," he cried out, coming between their bodies, and Erik sealed their lips together, drinking all of Charles' moans.

He loved his omega, he didn't care what anybody said; Charles was his to love.

A few more powerful thrusts and Erik too reached his climax; pulling out of his omega quickly. Charles fumbled for the tube, slipping it onto Erik's throbbing cock with his own small moan (what? Charles thought it was kind of sexy), watching as his Alpha's larger than normal member filled it up completely. Christ, Charles briefly wondered if the man had to buy the deluxe edition. Erik groaned out himself as his release hit, pulling Charles into another bruising kiss as his cock started to fill the sex-tube up properly with his semen. He crashed down on the bed next to Charles, lying on his back.

It still wasn't the same as finishing in Charles, but Erik was willing to make that sacrifice to keep his omega happy.

Curiously, Charles reached out and gave the tube a gentle pull, moving it up and down on Erik's cock as the man spurted inside it. Erik groaned out a sound Charles had never heard before, before his hand covered Charles' on the tube, stopping him. "Too much Charles," he rasped out, nearly begging his omega to stop. There was only so much sensation the man could handle at a time like this. "Sorry," Charles said sheepishly, but with an unsheepish smile. He drew his hand away before placing a quick kiss to Erik's mouth. "You could use this though, to masturbate with, yes?"

Erik gave him a flat look. "I suppose."

Another smirk appeared over Charles' face. "It's kind of sexy," he said, and then reached back down to move the tube up and down again. Erik let out another less-than-dignified moan before stilling his omega's hand. "Please Charles, maybe another time. I'm spent," he rasped. Too much sensation. Too much pleasure. Too much for right now.

"Sorry," Charles said again. He removed his hand and flopped down on his back, next to his Alpha. "So what now?" He said as he looked over to the man. "I assume going to your meeting is out of the question now." Erik gave a huff, placing his arm over his eyes. "Fuck my meeting, I'm not going anywhere like this." He wasn't all that upset though. To hell with Tony Stark. They'll meet another day.

Charles rolled onto his side and traced idol fingers along his Alpha's skin. "I could go for you, in your place," he half joked. Erik's arm moved away from his face and he glared at his omega. "Like hell I would let you anywhere near Tony Stark. That man would have you up against the nearest wall in no time." Erik snorted. "Bloody unattached Alpha." There was a rumor once, that Stark had found his omega, and of course she had a twin sister, so uh, you figure out where that one went south.

Charles smiled. "He sounds fun." Erik whipped his face to the side and growled at Charles. "Kidding," the brunet said quickly, hand up to show no harm. "I'm just kidding Erik." He smiled fondly at his Alpha (who was still leering at him warily) before brushing some of the man's hair off his forehead, clearing a spot to place a soft kiss.

"You're the only Alpha I need," he whispered, and found himself meaning it.

Well, all be damned.

…

"Hm, that's strange," Charles commented, later on. Erik had just finished passive aggressively hanging up on one Tony Stark, before he shot his head over to his omega. "What's that?" he questioned, picking the receiver up again and slamming it back down, just in case. Fucking Stark.

Charles, who had joined Erik in his office (for when he went into heat again. No sense in being far away when he knew it was inevitable), just looked up and met his Alpha's gaze. "I just-" a shrug. "I don't know. I thought I would've gone into heat again, by now." He looked at the clock, then back to Erik. "It's been a few hours since… the last time." (Since that morning.) He cocked his head to the side. "Odd, yes?"

Erik just shrugged himself, rubbing a tired hand over his face- -no seriously: mother fucking fuck Tony Stark. Erik could've done without his jokes ("What do you call an omega in heat? An omega that hasn't been fucked by me yet.")- - before he let it drop back to his desk. "I'm sure it's fine, maybe we're both just still worn out from earlier, or last night even." He got up from his desk and made his way over to Charles; sitting on the arm of the chair the omega was currently occupying. "Are you feeling at all like you're about to go into heat again?" he asked as he ran a hand down Charles' face. Charles leaned into the touch before shaking his head. "No, not at all." He blinked up at Erik, tipping his face up more. "In fact, I feel… fine. Normal, really." One might even say: satisfied.

The Alpha just shrugged again, running his fingers through Charles' hair now (Charles' eyes fluttered shut briefly). "It's fine, I'm sure you'll have another heat by tomorrow morning." He pulled his hand away, resting it on his own leg. "As for this evening though-" a wicked smiled formed over his face, "-how would you like to go vandalize a certain entitled rich guy's house whom I have the displeasure of having to do business with?"

Charles arched an eyebrow at the man. "We are not burning down Tony Stark's mansion," he said dryly.

"Well why not? The man has five of them, I'm sure he won't miss one." Really, it had nothing at all to do with the omega joke.

"No Erik."

A pause.

"Fine."

Erik briefly wondered how many economy sized packages of toilet paper he'd have to purchase to cover something as large as Stark's mansion. And then of course he'd have to pay some neighborhood kids to do it for him. No way Erik Lehnsherr, CEO of Lehnsherr Corporations, would be caught dead tee-peeing someone's house in the middle of the night. It didn't matter what the tabloids said about the man, he sure as hell wasn't going to be caught dead with a roll of toilet paper in his-

"Erik," Charles said, bringing the man out of his musings. He turned a page in his book. "You're not doing anything to that man's house." He glanced up. "Understood? You need his contract, if you like him or not."

Erik blinked.

Jesus Christ. How did he know what Erik was thinking?

…

Charles awoke the next day, in a very unusual way.

"Are you smelling me?" He asked Erik, who had his face buried deep in Charles' neck, inhaling.

Yep. Definitely being smelt.

But more importantly: What the hell?

Erik pulled back, meeting his omega's eyes. "You don't smell as if you're about to go into heat," he muttered. Probably because Charles was not going to go into heat. Charles gave the man an odd look. "If you're trying to get out of the new meeting with Stark, I think you're out of luck. I don't think I'm going into heat today." A pause. "You think my heat cycle is already over?"

Erik frowned as he sat back. "I'm not trying to get out of the meeting (okay, that was probably a lie), and no: you shouldn't be out of your heat cycle yet." He took another sniff at his omega (Charles batted him away with a "stop it, down boy.") He furrowed his brows. "You only had that one heat yesterday, there's no way you're done yet. Each cycle should last at least a week." He looked to Charles. "Are you feeling well? Perhaps you're sick. Sometimes that can throw off the cycle." He pressed a hand to Charles' forehead.

Resisting the urge to roll his eyes and call the man "mother"—that wouldn't be healthy for either of them—Charles just shook his head. "No, I feel fine; good even." He removed Erik's hand and placed a kiss to it before sitting up all the way. "I feel fine Erik. Maybe yesterday was just a false heat." A shrug. "I heard that happens sometimes." Especially after the-

Charles' face went flat.

Connection.

Oh bugger. Now when did that happen? It must have snuck up on Charles when he least suspected it. Bloody hormones. He glanced down at the hand he was hold— Erik's hand— and dropped it like it were a decaying rat.

No wait, that's not right; he wanted to hold Erik's hand. In fact, he wanted Erik's hand all over his body; perhaps both hands. He reached for his Alpha's hand again, weaving their fingers back together. Erik seemed oblivious to the whole thing; he was still just looking off absently across the room, as if a thought lay heavy on his mind.

"Erik?" Charles asked tentatively, reaching his other hand up to cup his Alpha's face, coaxing the man to look back at him. "What's wrong?"

Finally gazing back at the younger man, Erik just shook his head lightly. "Nothing," he breathed out. A heavy swallow. "Probably just a false heat, like you said. You're right, those do happen from time to time…" another heavy swallow. Felt like there was a lump in his throat. Wait, what was going on? Erik started blinking rapidly. Oh, this was not good. "Especially once the omega…" a shuttering breath.

Erik turned his face all the way to Charles'; looking him straight in the eyes. He had, Jesus Christ, tears in his eyes. "Especially after the…" he couldn't even finish the bloody sentence. It seemed that Erik's brain had finally caught up to where Charles' had been not but a minute ago.

"Charles," Erik breathed out, and then brought the smaller man close, wrapping his arms around him and squeezing. Charles could hardly breathe but found himself not caring all that much, for he too felt a little wrecked on the inside. (The good way, not the bad way.) He buried his face into Erik's neck and did not at all let out a little sob.

What were all these new emotions Charles was experiencing?

Pulling away after a moment, Charles wiped a tear that absolutely did not come from his eye, and looked at his Alpha with a trembling smile. "All these hormones wrecking through my body are doing strange things to me," he choked out. "I really don't know why I'm crying." He gave a small laugh, wiping another tear away. "It's silly, really."

"No Charles," Erik said softly, "it's okay. It's normal." He pulled back, giving the man a fond look. "It's completely normal."

Another half laugh, half sob. "Says the Alpha with the massive cock and the two hour long orgasms."

Erik tried very hard not to crack a smile. "Are you going to hold that against me forever?"

"Probably."

They met eyes again; Erik smiling softly and Charles with tear stained cheeks. It was absurd really, all the crying going on around here. Charles had never felt so vulnerable in his life. Erik tipped the younger man's head up, by his chin, and placed a quick kiss to his lips.

"My omega," he whispered.

…

"False heat, huh?" Raven asked as she looked down at her pieces. She picked up a rook before meeting Charles' eyes. "You know I don't really know how to play chess, right?"

A chuckle. "That's fine; it'll still be good practice for me." He reached across the board and moved her piece for her. "And yes, false heat it would seem." (Although he still wasn't 100% sure, something else still just felt…off.) He glanced up. "Who knew," he commented before making his own move. Raven just shrugged herself, picking up a bishop (Charles shook his head so she put it back down, moving a pawn forward instead). "I heard false heats were rare, unless the omega is under a lot of stress, or just finally feeling the connection to their Alpha for the first time." She glanced up.

And then her face fell.

"Oh god." She stared right at Charles (who was not blushing). "You- -you felt it? With my brother." She clasped a hand over her mouth, eyes going fond. "Oh Charles."

Jesus, did everyone in the Lehnsherr household get this emotional every time an omega feels "the connection"? Should Charles be wary of the gardener next?

"Come here," Raven said, arms held out and tears in her eyes. "Come give me a hug." A pause. "Brother," she choked out.

"I'm not hugging you." Oh god, Azazel would be next. Raven got up anyways and bent down, wrapping her arms around the man as he sat stubbornly in his chair. It was such a nice chess game they were having too, what with Raven butchering all the moves. She pulled back, giving the omega a fond look. "Charles," she said softly, "welcome to the family," and then placed a kiss to his cheek. "You're officially doomed."

"I was afraid that's how the welcoming committee would go," he muttered, wiping that damned tear from his eye that just keeps forming every time something like this happens. And he thought puberty was bad.

Raven chuckled as she sat back down across from Charles. "Sorry, I didn't mean to get all sappy on you, I'm just happy that you two are finally getting along. My brother really is a great guy— psychotic at times— but he really does have a good heart. He deserves to be happy, and I'm glad that you make him."

"I make him happy?" Charles asked.

"Of course silly," Raven replied with a laugh. "He's crazy about you, Charles." She shook her head. "How can you not see that?" Even she's noticed a huge difference in her brother lately, how could Charles not have?

He shrugged. "I didn't realize I suppose." Or perhaps he wasn't trying. Maybe if he would just open his eyes more…

"So," Raven said after a moment, looking back down at the doomed chess game, "how's everything else going then? Are you dealing with the changes alright? I'm sure all the hormones must be wreaking merry havoc on your body." She glanced back up and smiled.

"You got that right," Charles muttered, looking at the board. Did she really just make that move? Charles was fairly certain that wasn't actually a move. He made his own move and then met her eyes again. "I told you I was off the birth control, right?" Raven shook her head, eyes wide. "Oh, right. Um, yes; no more birth control. Also, it's not good for males, so uh, you probably shouldn't pass it out like candy."

"Oh, I didn't know," Raven said sheepishly.

"It's okay, neither did I. But now you do," Charles said to her, but not unkindly. He motioned to her knight. She picked it up and moved it and…what the hell? What motion was that? "It moves in an "L" shape, Raven," he said with a laugh. "What the hell was that?"

A shrug. "It was an "H". I thought it moved in an "H" shape." She stared at him. "You know, for Horse."

Charles honest-to-god could've face palmed. That didn't even make any sense, how would an "H" shape even… Charles shook his head. "First off: it's called a knight, not a horse-"

"But it looks like a-"

"-second: who the devils taught you how to play chess? A rock?"

Raven frowned. "Erik did."

A sigh. Of bloody course. Perhaps Charles didn't give Erik enough credit for his sense of humor; apparently the man did have some. "Raven," he said with a smile and a fond chuckle for his Alpha, "I'm going to teach you the real way to play chess." Which explains why the woman tried to start with her king, oh god. Charles winced at the memory.

"Wait, hold on," Raven said, holding her hand up and shaking her head, "before we do any of that, let's go back to the whole: you're not on birth control anymore—I don't know how we got off that in the first place."

"You made an "H" move with your knight," Charles pointed out.

Completely ignoring him, Raven asked: "So does this mean you two are-" she made a hand gesture, "-trying to have a baby?" Charles winced again. "Dear lord no," he said shaking his head. "We're uh… exploring other options on how to… um.." he coughed (oh god; this was just like Erik the other day), " -uh… mate (did he really just say that?), without getting me… um, you know: pregnant," he finished lamely. Oh god, this IS how Erik must have felt during his penis conversation. Bravo.

Raven just looked at him. And then: "Please explain in detail-" she started slowly, "-how exactly you're doing this. Because I already know all about how condoms don't work on Alphas."

Now Charles just stared at her, before: "Really? You really want the details on how your brother and I have sex?" Clearly everyone in the Lehnsherr family was insane. Charles briefly worried about him and Erik's future children.

Realizing what she just said, Raven's face fell. "Oh god, no, I don't mean..." her head shook. "Oh god, why did I just ask that?"

"I was beginning to wonder the same thing."

"Okay," Raven said, hands going up again, "without going into details, just run it by me real quick. What are you doing to not get pregnant if you're not using the pill or condoms?"

Charles made a face. Well, she did ask…

"Um, it's sort of a…uh, device." Oh great, now you really sound like Erik. "That Eri..er, Alphas (no need to give the poor girl an image along with it) use to, um-" here he rubbed the back of his neck, thinking of the most textbook way to put this. God it was awkward. It was like explaining anal sex to your elderly grandmother. Charles' hand fell from his neck. Fuck it; he's just going to take the direct route.

"We like to call it a "cocksock"." He blinked. "Does that help?"

Raven positively made a horrid face, and for some reason, Charles took that as cue to go on.

"You see, it goes around his-"

"Alrightalrightalright," the poor scarred girl said in rapid session, hands flailing wildly, and eyes closed. She looked like she needed a healthy dose of brain bleach after that.

Well what? She did ask.

Finding this suddenly humorous—perhaps it was Raven's little freak out—Charles' mouth quirked up into a smile.

"He comes in it, instead of me."

"Gah! Stop!" Raven's hands went over her ears. "For the love of all that is holy, please stop." Snickering, Charles waited until she uncovered her ears. She glared at him. Ah, very much like Erik. "Well what, Raven? You asked," Charles said, like he wasn't enjoying torturing her. She reminded him of Erik so much right now. Charles was growing fonder and fonder of her by the day.

"I didn't need to know ALL the details," she complained loudly, still giving Charles "the look". Erik must have taught her that. Charles just shrugged. "Well how can I explain what a cocksock is without going in to details?"

A flat look. "I got the gist at "cocksock"." A pause. "And by the way, you are never to say that word around me again," Raven said matter-factly. "My mind goes straight to my brother every time now," she muttered. God. Damn. Charles.

"Alright, fine." Charles said, his own hand going up to show defeat. He hid his smile behind his hand though. These Lehnsherr siblings are quite fun to ruffle, it was his new favorite pass time activity.

Raven was rubbing her palms over her eyes, as if trying to mentally erase the images, before she looked back to Charles. "I will never be able to look at my brother the same," she said plainly. Charles' lip twitched, threatening to smile.

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them speaking; Raven still trying to scrub the thought of her brother using a cocksock out of her head and Charles trying hard not to laugh at her for it.

More silence, and then:

"Cocksock."

"Gah!" A chess piece was thrown. Charles ducked. "Hey! That's no way to treat the game of chess," he complained with a laugh. A rook flew past his head next. "Raven seriously, you could put my eye out with that thing," he said, then choked on a laugh. "Which is what I told your brother last night."

"Charles!" Raven hollered. "Oh my god, really?" Her ears were covered again, eyes closed. She was probably going to start banging her head on the table next. Charles thought about moving the chess board away, to get it to safety first.

"Alright, fuck this," Raven said as she extracted herself from her seat, "I'm entirely too sober for this conversation." She crossed over to the other side of the room, to where Erik kept a well-

stocked bar. "If you're going to insist on talking about my brother and his… cocksock," she managed to get out with a shudder. "Or cock at all (another shudder), then I'm going to require a drink." Or five. She reached for the brandy, hoping it was the most expensive bottle he owned. Serves him right for making her watch his sick-minded omega. Fucking cocksock, seriously? They were both cocksocks. She turned back to her companion, bottle in hand. "You in?"

Eyeing the brandy like a homeless man eyeing…well, yes: brandy; that works here— he was going to go with food but, whatever: same thing— Charles nodded his head eagerly. "Yes please." A pause. "Wait, you think Erik will be upset?" He wasn't sure how his Alpha would feel to come home to a drunken sister and a drunken omega, it could spell disaster.

Raven just shrugged. "He'll be fine, and if not; he'll get over it." She grabbed two glasses and made her way back. Charles set the chess board back up as she poured them both a generous amount. Right, she was going for drunk, wasn't she? "Here," Raven said as she handed Charles his, "to our health."

They clanked glasses. "To our health," Charles repeated.

And then took a long drink.

TBC

Chapter 21

"Are you drunk?" Erik, who looked very nice in that certain suit and tie (grey suit, to bring out his eyes and blue tie to…well, bring out Charles' eyes perhaps; Charles wasn't sure, but it seemed right) he was wearing, said. He looked to his omega, eyebrow cocked.

"Wha…what?" Was Charles' typical response. He gave Erik an I-can't-believe-you-would-even-think-that look. "Am I drunk?" he asked, and then pursed his lips together and blew. "I can't even believe you'd ask that."

Erik eyed him.

"Who's ready for another drink?" Raven's all too cheery voice rang out as she chose that exact moment to barge into the room, bottle of half empty brandy in one hand and glass in the other (oh thank god, Charles half expected her to have the cocksock in her hand; they were one drink away from breaking the thing out and mocking it). She spotted Erik. "Oh…hey big brother," she said just as convincingly as Charles and his of-course-I'm-not-drunk spiel. She slowly slid the bottle behind her back, as if Erik didn't already see it; she was holding it like a damn award for fuck's sake. "You're home early," she noted.

Erik glared at her. "No, actually, I'm late," he replied, then blinked. "Is that my brandy?"

Uh oh.

Bringing the half empty (or full, depending on how you look at it. Charles still sees it as "half full") bottle back out into the open, Raven just looked at it. And then back to Erik. "This?" She asked innocently before shaking her head. "Oh no, no, no—this isn't your brandy. You see, we poured that out; into another bottle—it's safe by the way, totally not drunk— and filled this one with some of your cheap crap, you know, so you wouldn't be mad. We just wanted to drink out of the fancy bottle." A pause. "So you wouldn't be mad…"

"He still looks pretty mad." Charles pointed out before he hiccupped, and then snickered. Erik was going to kill them, both, he was sure of it.

"Raven," Erik said, as if he couldn't believe he was actually related to her, "that is the worst lie I have ever heard in my life." He ran a hand down his face before looking back at her. "Not to mention didn't make any sense what so ever." None. Not even a little bit.

She looked to Charles and shrugged. "Told you he'd never buy it."

Offended, Charles shot back, "Well it was better than your idea: Oh Charles, just seduce him when he gets home, he'll never be mad at you, even if we drank all his good brandy," he said in his mock Raven voice.

It was awful, the voice. Raven made a face.

By this point, Erik was pinching the bridge of his nose. "Raven, go home. My driver will take you. We'll worry about your car later; I'm not letting you drive like this." Even if he was having less-than-friendly thoughts about his sister at the moment. He looked back up at her, stern (yet long suffering) look on his face.

"But I was hoping I could stay the night," she said/pouted, "you know, like a slumber party." She and Charles were going to get out the sleeping bags and everything. Maybe even tell a ghost story or two. Roast marshmallows over the old ass and probably broken burner they found out in the

garage (because that wouldn't have ended tragically). She really had her heart set on that.

"Goodbye Raven," Erik said. And that was the end of it. His tone of voice indicated that much.

"Fine," she grumbled, placing the bottle down on a nearby table. "I'll just get my purse."

Both men watched as she left the room, nearing running into the doorframe as she did, before they met eyes. Charles' instantly casted down. "I assume you're pretty pissed at me?" he muttered. Erik looked at his omega for a moment, before a sigh left him. "No Charles, I'm not mad at you," he said softly. Raven however…

Charles' eyes snapped back up. Really? He thought for sure Erik would be yelling— or at least cursing— by this point. They did drink nearly all of his good brandy (now that Charles was closer to the bottle, he saw that they may have drunk more than just half; more like three fourths of it. Oops).

"So… you're not mad?" He asked softly. Erik just shook his head, another sigh leaving him. "I'm not pleased that you and Raven spent the whole afternoon drinking," he replied, "but I'm not going to get all upset over it, no." He paused, taking in Charles' drunken state. "Just try not to make it a habit, yes?" Charles nodded. "That, I can promise you," he said with a goofy grin. Drinking like this every day was not his forte anyway. He wasn't trying to become his mother after all.

Erik found himself smiling softly as well (it was addictive, Charles' smiling). Raven came back into the room (more gracefully than when she left), purse and coat in hand. She glared at her brother. "You're no fun," she said, as if trying to pick up right where they left off. Erik just rolled his eyes. "Goodnight Raven," he said matter-factly and somewhat sternly. Fuck, he might as well be holding the door open for her with a sign that read: "Get out" with a little red arrow under it just in case she didn't get the point. Charles briefly wondered if the man had ulterior motives here. Perhaps he shouldn't have mentioned the "seducing" part. Oh well, too late to take it back now.

"Night Charles," she said to the brunet, then waggled her eyebrows up and down— because apparently that's what drunken people do at a time like this—and then added: "and good luck."

Erik closed the door on her, quite rudely if you asked Raven, and then turned back to face his omega. "Good luck?" he questioned. Charles just gave a sheepish look. "In seducing you?" he said with a small voice. Erik just sighed, dragging a hand down his face. Why? Why him? Why now? Why when Charles was drunk? His hand fell back to his side. "You're going to bed Charles," he said as he came closer. "You're drunk and you'll regret all this in the morning. I need to get you to a bed and get some water in you and maybe you won't feel like shit when you wake up tomorrow." He more or so said the last part to himself.

Frowning, Charles did the classic, "I'm not drunk… slightly buzzed I suppose, but not drunk," that drunk people everywhere say when they don't want to admit defeat. Erik just wrapped a hand around Charles' bicep and started to lead him down the hallway. "Drunk, buzzed: same thing. I saw the amount of brandy left in the bottle; I know you'll be waking up with a hangover in the morning." He then froze, mid -step, when a thought came to him. "You didn't go into heat since I've been gone, did you?" He looked to his omega.

Charles just glared back at him. "The fuck do you think?" he asked. "Did you get a frantic phone call from Raven saying I was rubbing myself all over your clothes or trying to fuck myself with some random object that resembled your cock?"

Erik wasn't going to lie… that turned him on a bit. He had to swallow at the thought. "No," he muttered, going back to leading Charles to their room. "I suppose it was just a false heat then." It

still… didn't quite make sense, but okay. False heats were extremely rare, the "connection" aside, and didn't happen as often as one would think, Erik learned on the internet today. They took a few more steps before Charles pulled out of his grasp, surprising Erik by pushing him up against the wall and saying:

"Well false heat or not, this brandy is starting to make me hot all over." He glanced down to Erik's mouth before his eyes flashed back up again. "I do believe I want to suck that cock of yours." He then surged up and smashed his lips to Erik's.

Well Fuck.

Erik pulled away— but not before kissing Charles for a hot second (can't blame the man: he's only human)— and put both hands on the smaller man's shoulders, pushing him back. "Charles," he strained out, painfully, "I don't want to do anything when you're in this state. I don't want you to regret it in the morning. You'll think I took advantage of you." This was not his Charles; this was some drunken version of his omega who just so happened to want to ruin Erik's life by being horny and deciding he wanted to suck cock while inebriated. God damn it.

"State, what state?" Charles asked. He smirked. "Horny?" Then made a grab for Erik's cock, eyes going wide (as his smile) afterwards. "Ah," he said proudly, rubbing his palm over the forming erection (Erik groaned softly). "I see you're in the same "state" too, or at least getting to it," he murmured.

Of course Erik's fucking in the same state; anytime Charles is near him he's in the same state. The state being: aroused, of course.

"Charles," Erik growled (but not with as much heat behind it as he wanted), "knock it off." He whipped Charles' hand off his half-hard cock (great, now he'll have to deal with that later on) and practically drug the man the rest of the way down the hallway. "We're not doing anything while you're drunk damn it." He was not going to lose everything they've built up so far by having one small lapse in judgment and fucking Charles whilst drunk. (No matter how much he wanted to.) He knew his omega would regret his actions in the morning and blame Erik.

"Erik, I am perfectly capable of making decisions on my own," Charles protested. Erik led him to the room and sat him down on the bed. "I'll have you know I'm not as drunk as you think, and that I really want to suck your cock." And goddamn it if he didn't say the last part as filthily as possible. Erik had to turn away from Charles and close his eyes, taking in a deep breath before facing his omega again.

He can do this. It might kill him, but he can do this.

Erik pointed at the bed. "Sleep: now. Take off your clothes and get under the covers. I'll go get you some water." Charles pouted, then snapped his head up with a gasp. Erik instantly turned back, eyes landing on Charles. He quirked an eyebrow in question

"I just went into heat," Charles breathed.

Erik deadpanned. "No you didn't, Charles," he said, and then left the room in search of water and pain pills (he would need those too).

Goddamn it. Oh well, it was worth a try. Charles flopped back on the bed, still horny and in want of sucking cock.

Hmm, brandy did strange things to him, it would seem.

…

When Erik returned, Charles was…

Fuck.

Of course he was. Charles was touching himself; rubbing his hard cock with his palm.

"I took off my clothes like you asked," he said breathily, eyes locked right on Erik's as his hand started stroking. Erik… almost broke down and cried. "Charles," he got out— although a little more throatily than planned— before he snapped back to. He shook his head and gave the omega a stern look. "I said to get under the covers, too." He stalked over to the bedside table— without looking at his masturbating omega— and set the glass of water down. And a little too harshly too, it may have spilt half its contents.

Or maybe it was because Erik's hand was shaking so bad.

Charles just looked lazily up at the man, hand still stroking slowly, almost invitingly. "Make me."

The door to the bathroom closed not but two seconds later and Erik turned the shower faucet on as cold as it would go. And then realized just how ridiculous that sounded and turned it back to normal. He stripped out of his suit and stepped in, hoping that he could masturbate all this away. God he wanted to fuck Charles so bad—why did he have to be so filthy when drunk? "I do believe I want to suck that cock of yours." Erik groaned. He couldn't get that out of his head, he wanted to punch the damn wall. It was so dirty, so raunchy, and just so wrong. Damn Charles for being such a cock tease.

Erik began to stroke his cock in earnest, knowing that Charles was probably out there doing the same (if he hasn't flat out passed the fuck out by now), in their bed. Naked. Touching his cock naked in their bed. And here Erik was in the shower, taking care of himself. He briefly wondered if Charles was fingering his hole as well.

A small gasp came from Erik as his cock twitched even harder—goddamn thinking about Charles fingering himself was hot— and he placed one hand on the tile as he started to put his all into it, trying to bring himself off quickly.

And just like in his fantasies, the shower curtain opened, and there stood a still naked Charles, cock jutting out perfectly and leaking precome. Erik stopped fisting his cock and looked to his omega.

"Charles," he rasped out, half pleading him to leave, half begging him to stay. But Charles just stepped into the shower, ignoring his Alpha's pleading eyes and pressed his body to the other man's. His hands landed on Erik's chest as he gazed up into his eyes. "Erik," he said, "I know you think I'll regret this in the morning and wish I hadn't come onto you, but this is getting ridiculous. We are both masturbating in the same goddamn room. We might as well help each other out." By this point, Charles' hair was completely drenched, making his locks stick to his forehead. Erik had to suppress a moan. "I'm horny as fuck, and it would appear that you are too." He ran one hand down Erik's slick chest— the man letting out that small moan after all— and wrapped his hand around his Alpha's hard cock. "I don't understand why you're saying no to me. I'm your omega, your partner, your lover, boyfriend; whatever." Charles shook his head. "So why won't you let me suck your cock?"

Erik's heart froze. And not at the why won't you let me suck your cock part. He looked down at his omega, utter hope in his eyes. "You called me your boyfriend," he whispered. Charles just furrowed his brows at the man. "Yes," he said slowly, like he didn't understand what Erik didn't understand about the situation. "By law, I'm bound to you for life," he added, just in case Erik

forgot. It was all starting to become so confusing around here. Really, all he wanted to do was suck the man's cock, get off himself, and then go to sleep. He didn't get what the problem was.

In an instant, Erik sealed his lips to Charles', kissing the man with passion. The last part wasn't exactly what he wanted to hear, but it was a start; Charles admitting they were lovers. It was enough to make Erik's heart blossom with feelings, and fuck all if Erik had ever used the word "blossom" to describe how he felt. Azazel would point and laugh at him if he ever found that one out, the jerk.

Breaking away, Erik cupped Charles' face with both hands, searching the omega's eyes. "You really mean that?"

Charles wanted to respond: "Sure whatever, as long as you let me suck your cock," but found that's not how he meant it. He tilted his head slightly to the side, locking gazes with the taller man and breathed: "Yes."

Erik kissed him again, harder, and then broke away and turned it into a frenzy of kisses. "Charles," he said in between, "you have no idea what that means to me." Another kiss. "Never thought you'd give me the chance." Two more quick kisses. "Want you so bad." One last kiss before Charles pulled back, Erik's hands still cupping his face, as he looked at the Alpha. His Alpha.

"Does this mean you'll let me suck your cock?" He asked, and then hiccupped.

Fuck. That's right: Charles was still drunk. Erik sighed, closing his eyes for a brief second. He kissed Charles again, quickly, sucking the man's bottom lip in before pulling away. "I want you to promise me that you won't regret any of this in the morning." Another kiss: this one lingering a bit.

When Erik did pull away, he pressed his forehead to Charles'. "I need you to be 100% positive that you won't be mad at me in the morning and tell me I should have stopped you." He pulled back to look seriously into Charles' eyes. "Can you promise me that?" No regrets in the morning, please.

Charles just licked his lips and smiled. "I promise you that," he repeated.

And then hit his knees.

Erik was about to demand it in writing (before Charles hit the floor) but looking down at his wet omega on his knees; his mouth just inches away from Erik's heavy cock, well, fuck that. Erik wasn't getting out of the shower now. Not for paper, not for a pen, not for all the money in the world.

Charles licked a hot stripe up his Alpha's cock, eyes still trained on the man above. Erik let out a whimper, his right hand going back to the shower wall as the left just dangled at his side. He wasn't sure if Charles would welcome a hand wrapping in his hair or not. The last time Charles had sucked his cock had been…

Well, it wasn't a very good memory.

"God Charles," he rasped out as the younger man made another pass; eyes still searing on the man above and tongue flat out and gliding up Erik's thick cock. "I don't deserve you," Erik muttered. But Charles didn't hear, he was too busy humming as he licked up and up over Erik's huge member, taking care to get every delicious inch of skin. He was going to deepthroat this man, if it killed him.

And it very well might, Charles thought as he choked back a laugh.

"Wait," the omega said as he pulled back, looking up at Erik. Damnit. Erik knew he'd finally come to his senses and stop. Damn shower, probably helped sober him up. Charles blinked up at him. "When you come in my mouth (Erik had to suppress a moan), will your cock swell up, like when we fuck (another moan suppressed. At this rate, Erik would last about as long as box of doughnuts at a weightwatchers' meeting, fuck his life), because I don't think I'd like that very much."

Reaching down to cup his omega's jaw, Erik tilted Charles' head up slightly before replying. "No Charles, my cock won't swell up inside your mouth. That only happens when you're in heat, or more specifically, when my cock comes in contact with your secretion." He rubbed his thumb against the brunet's skin. "I wouldn't do that to you anyways," he added just because. Charles seemed to approve of this, closing his eyes and smiling against the man's palm.

Blue eyes flashed open again and he pulled out of Erik's touch so he could go back to work.

Erik went weak in the knees the second Charles took his cock into his mouth- -all the way, fuck- - and had to reach out and slap his hand against the slippery tile wall of the shower. Charles was really enthusiastic about sucking cock right now. Either that or he was really drunk. Erik hoped for the former (and maybe a little bit of the latter). "Jesus Charles," he bit out as he looked down at his omega. On his knees. Fuck. Water had completely drenched Charles by now; the smaller man so wet and slick, water glistering off his skin. Erik wanted to lick him.

"I'm not going to last," he got out between harsh breaths, alternating between looking down at Charles and looking anywhere but Charles, so maybe, just maybe, he could drag this out longer than two minutes. Shit. Charles can suck cock. "Feels too good."

"I thought-" Charles said with a breath after he pulled back—fuck his lips were sinfully red, and oh god, was that a drop of precome on them?—and looked up at Erik, "-that was the point." He then smiled just as sinfully and took the man's cock back into his mouth; moaning as he dragged his lips down slowly, from base to tip.

Erik came into his mouth.

"Jes-us," he sputtered out. Well that was embarrassing. He hasn't shot off a load that quickly since high school. Erik didn't want to open his eyes in fear that Charles was laughing at him, or worse, had a look on his face that said really; this is the man who's my Alpha?

But instead, when Erik did open his eyes, he was greeted with an even better sight:

Charles. Licking his lips. Licking his lips as he looked hungrily up at Erik. With a look that said I just swallowed all your cum and loved it. A satisfied sound came from the man below.

Erik groaned. "Fuck Charles," he somehow managed to get out under sheer will. "Did you just-" a heavy swallow, "-did you just swallow all that?"

"Every. Last. Drop," Charles said as he stood up again, bringing his body flush against the taller man's. He then lowered his voice to a whisper. "And it tasted wonderful," he breathed against his Alpha's neck.

Erik came again.

Fuck. That's not supposed to happen. "Oh god," Erik groaned out, this load hitting Charles and sticking to his body perfectly, like he willed it there.

"Oh," Charles said in surprise as he looked down. He glanced back up at Erik with a smile. "Does

that normally happen?" He asked all innocently, like he wasn't the best little cocksucker this side of the Pacific. Erik had to catch his breath, placing his hand back on the shower wall. He shook his head. "No," he rasped out, "not normally. I shouldn't have… that doesn't normally happen unless…" fuck it: he was at a loss for words, why bother?

Still smiling like he'd just accomplished some great feat—which, Erik had to face; his omega did —Charles licked his bottom lip once more, then wiped a thumb across it (just in case) before sucking it into his mouth, and said: "Well then, I suppose it's just me," and then gave Erik the most seductive look ever.

Erik came again. Fucking hell.

"Char-les," he choked out, hand sliding down the wet wall a bit—fuck, what was wrong with him?— before he righted himself. Charles' thigh was completely covered in come now (and fuck all if Erik didn't think that was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen) and Erik couldn't look away if he tried. Goddamn it, what was the matter with him? Or more specifically: his cock.

A chuckle from the brunet. "My, my, Erik," he muttered, "and I'm not even in heat." He then traced the same finger that was previously in his mouth across Erik's bottom lip.

Erik pulled Charles into him closer and crushed their mouths together, causing a small muffled moan to come from his omega.

"Just. Stop. Talking." Erik bit out after pulling away, looking hungrily at the smaller man. "Everything that comes out of your mouth is so fucking filthy, Charles. I just can't take it anymore." Their mouths met again, if just to shut his omega up. He was pretty sure coming a fourth time would just plain be overkill.

After that kiss broke, Charles pushed his Alpha back with a hand to his firm chest. "If you think what I say is filthy," he said as his hand pulled away and started trailing slowly down his, Charles', chest, "then wait until you see what I'm about to do." A sharp inhale came from Erik as he watched his omega wipe the come—Erik's come— off his thigh and proceed to use it as lubricant to jerk himself off.

Jerk. Himself off.

In front of Erik.

"Charles," the man groaned, his cock never quite going back to normal. And at this rate, it wouldn't. Fuck. "Are you trying to kill me?"

But Charles just shushed him with a finger to his lips as his other hand stroked his heavy and leaking cock. Erik's come making the perfect lube. "No talking," Charles breathed, and quite blissfully too, as he worked his cock. (Erik could not take his eyes off his omega's member as it disappeared and reappeared from Charles' fist.) "Just watch," he commanded-

-and then moaned, loudly. Christ. Erik's cock was harder than ever and showed no signs of deflation. And that was after three orgasms. Christ-oh-mighty what Charles does to him.

Charles' hand started moving faster, his cockhead dripping with precome and practically begging to release the load it was holding back. "Feels so good, Erik," Charles breathed out, his eyes nearly closing as he looked at his Alpha with hooded lids. "I'm going to come for you." He bit his bottom lip. "Going to come on you."

Erik wasn't sure what the fuck to do, but he sure as hell felt useless just standing there, with a raging hard on, doing nothing as his omega fisted his cock like it was the greatest thing on earth.

"Here, let me-" Erik said as he tried to touch Charles. But the smaller man just batted his hand away.

"No Erik," he said, still seductively, "I'm doing this for you." His hand sped up even more and his eyes roamed over the taller man's body, drinking in the sight as if he was getting off on that alone.

Erik groaned at the thought and Charles came, his cock spurting out rope after rope of hot come.

It was the fucking sexiest thing Erik had even seen. Well, besides the image earlier: with Charles' leg covered in Erik's seed. That was pretty fucking arousing too. Picture worthy really.

Still blissed out, and coming down from his high, Charles smiled like a loon before leaning into Erik, placing a small, quick kiss, on the man's mouth. "Mm, that was lovely darling, now if you don't mind, I'm quite drunk and I do believe I'd like to go lie down for a bit."

Erik, who was never good at moments like these, just blurted out: "I love you," and then winced, bracing himself for Charles' reaction.

The brunet, whose smile never left his face, just looked up at the taller man, before: "Mm, I thought you'd say that," and gave Erik's cheek a small pat with his hand. One more quick kiss and Charles was slipping out of the shower, more than likely to go pass out face first on the bed, leaving Erik behind.

Erik let out a sigh of relief as he turned the shower off, the water just starting to run cold, and stepped out himself, grabbing a towel from the rack.

Tomorrow… tomorrow was going to be interesting, he thought as he looked at the fogged up mirror.

And then drew a heart and put E+C in the middle.

…

The next morning, much to Erik's surprise, Charles wasn't still in bed with him. In fact, he found the man downstairs in the kitchen, eating-

"That is the worst hangover food I've ever seen."

Charles looked down to the container of peanut butter in his hand and shrugged, before dipping his pickle into it again. "I'm not hungover," he said as he took a bite. Erik winced. "Well, okay," Charles said around a mouthful of peanut butter pickle. Good god . "I am a bit hungover, but that's not why I'm eating this." He held up his kosher dill. "I was just in the mood for something sour." A pause. "And peanut buttery." Another pause. "It's really quite good, you should try a bite." He made his way closer to Erik, who just took a step back.

"Charles, that's disgusting, I'm not eating that." What the hell had gotten into his omega? Peanut butter and pickles? Is that what happens when the man drinks brandy in excess? Normal people crave greasy food when hungover. Charles' craving was just odd.

"Come on, Erik," Charles said as he held his pickle up, peanut butter smeared all over the end, "you know you want my pickle." He choked out a laugh. "It's quite juicy." Erik rolled his eyes, pushing Charles' pickle holding hand away from his face. "Really Charles? How old are you now? Fifteen?" he said as he made his way over to the coffeemaker.

"I'll be twenty-nine soon I'll have you know," Charles said proudly as he plopped himself up on the counter. He took another bite of pickle and peanut butter. "I'm almost an old man," he said

around another mouthful. A snort from Erik. "You're not old until you're my age," he said as he got the coffeemaker working. He looked to Charles. "Besides, you look great for your age, youthful even."

"It's the baby face," Charles replied with a bat of his eyelashes. Erik just stared at him, dry look on his face. "Really though, you're not that old, are you?" Charles asked. Come to think of it, they never really discussed their ages with each other. Ever. "What are you, like, thirty-three?"

"Thirty-five," Erik corrected. Charles just gave an "ah" in response, then went back to chewing. Erik glanced back at him. "You look good I mean," Charles said, waving his pickle at him (there was only about half left), "for your age." A pause, in which he took another small bite. "And don't even get me started on that body." Charles eyed him up and down (the Alpha was still in his sleep clothes: no shirt and loose pajama bottoms. Yum). "A lovely body indeed," he muttered after swallowing. "In fact, come here and give me a kiss."

An eyebrow cocked. "I'm not kissing you with pickle breath," said Erik. Charles just frowned, before: "It's pickle and peanut butter breath, I'll have you know." He dipped the rest of said pickle into the jar of peanut butter. Erik palmed one of his eyes. "That jar's ruined now," he mumbled. There was sure to be pickle juice in it, by now; probably a lot too. That would not make a tasty PB&J later.

Charles just shrugged; finishing his disgusting breakfast—god Erik hoped that wasn't actually breakfast—before he looked in the jar. Yep: juicy. "I'll get all the juice out, don't worry. I'll just-" Charles froze, mid-sentence, and made a horrible face. Erik quirked an eyebrow in interest. The omega's hand went straight to his stomach, holding it. "Oh god," he said with a pained face, voice to match. "I don't think they're getting along down there; I think I'm going to be sick."

Hopping off the counter, Charles made his way past Erik and to the nearest toilet.

Brandy+pickle+peanut butter, not such a good idea after all.

Erik just chuckled; pouring himself a cup of coffee as the lovely retching sounds, associated with that of a hungover person, came. "I told you you'd feel like crap in the morning," he hollered down to Charles, who was in the hallway bathroom. "Should have listened to me," he muttered as he took a sip. Not that he regretted last night, oh no, that was the hottest blowjob he's ever received, but he did tell Charles to drink plenty of water before he went to sleep. He took another sip. It would've helped.

"Screw you," came from the bathroom. It was weak, but still had feeling behind it. Erik just chuckled again as he shook his head. Perhaps he should go help his poor sick little omega. It was the least he could do.

TBC

Chapter 22

Chapter Notes

Very slight warning for: mentions of past underage relationship.

It's ridiculous really, that Charles found himself at yet another "party". It's as if Erik's trying to prove to him that they can get through one of them without something terrible happening. The Alpha already assured Charles that Hank would not be in attendance, but Charles still found himself scanning the room with a critical eye.

He held his glass of bourbon—untouched so far; Charles wasn't quite up to drinking yet—in one hand as he leaned against the bar counter, looking around the room in boredom. He wished Janos and Azazel would hurry up and get there—they were probably fucking in the back of their limo, the horny jerks— because Charles didn't much feel like making friendly with other people that night.

He just didn't feel… himself. He still wasn't feeling all that well. Perhaps Erik was trying to kill him with that chicken he cooked last night. Charles was pretty sure it was underdone. He reminded himself to never let Erik in the kitchen again. It was sweet, really; Erik wanting to cook for him, but now Charles felt a bit queasy and his stomach was unsure whether or not it agreed with what was put in it the night before.

Perhaps a good retching session was in order here. He looked around for the nearest restroom but was cut off when a cold draft hit him; a shiver running through his body.

"Charles Xavier, what a pleasure to see you here tonight."

Ah. So that would be the source of the sudden change in atmosphere. Charles turned, fake smile plastered on his face. "Emma Frost," he returned. "The pleasure's all mine," he lied smoothly, taking her hand and placing a kiss to it. Watch out for frostbite though, it would be a bitch to get that on the lips.

Emma smiled as she took her hand back; glancing over the omega's shoulder briefly before her eyes locked on her prey again. "So, tell me Charles, where is that Alpha of yours?" A smile tugged at Charles' lips, but his bout of stomach trouble returned at just the mention of Erik's absence. "He's somewhere around here," he told Frost. "Not too far away I'm sure, should trouble arise." Truth be told, Charles had no clue where Erik was. The man was dragged off (begrudgingly) by Tony Stark with promises of a "friendly little chat about our newest contract". Erik couldn't get out of that if he tried. Not unless he was willing to lose Stark Industries.

The look on Erik's face told Charles just that; that he was thinking about losing the contract. Fuck Stark. Fuck his weapons. Fuck it all. He told Charles he'd be right back, as soon as possible, and to just wait for Janos at the bar, or go make friends with some of the other omegas wandering around. And the unspoken if another Alpha tries to approach you, I'll kill them didn't go unnoticed by Charles either.

Emma made an uninterested "Mm" sound before sliding into the vacant seat next to Charles. Apparently she paid Charles' little threat no mind. Charles sighed and decided he might as well take a seat himself. He placed his drink on the bar and sat down. Emma ordered a martini before

turning to face the omega, smile back on her face. "Truth be told Charles, I'm surprised to see you here at all," she said with a sparkle in her eye.

Oh really?

"Is that so?" Charles inquired. Might as well amuse her, there's not much else to do.

"Mm, indeed," Emma replied as her drink was placed in front of her. She smiled politely at the bartender before returning full attention on Charles again; one hand wrapped around the base of her drink. "I figured Erik would have grown bored of you by now."

Well that… that was an interesting thing to say to someone you hardly knew. Charles raised one eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong, sugar," Emma said sweetly as a delicate hand slid onto Charles' thigh, "I find you absolutely adorable; I would never grow tired of you." Says the woman who's trying to get rid of her own omega. "But Erik, you see, he grows tired of things easily." She slid her hand off Charles' leg, the warmth returning instantly. "I've known Erik for many years," Emma went on, "and every time I see him, he's with a different omega. Every party; a new omega. Sometimes even betas-" a smile, "-if he's in the mood that is." She waved her hand. "But they never seem to last, not a one."

Now, Charles knew not to rise to the bait, but he would say: "Well maybe that's because he didn't find his 'true' omega until he found me," with a brilliant smile and a wink.

The smile slipped minutely from Emma's face, but returned just as quick. "Hm," she said again, eying the omega up and down, "perhaps you're right, but still, it wouldn't be… unwise, to have a-" she made a hand gesture, "-'backup' plan."

This time Charles did rise to the bait. "A 'backup plan'?" he inquired, his eyes watching her every move. Emma leaned in closer, her hand going back to Charles' thigh; an icy shiver surging through his veins.

"Tell me Charles, have you ever been with a 'female' Alpha before?" She said just as strongly as her grip on Charles' thigh.

Oh. She liked to play dirty, huh? Fine. A slow smile spread over Charles' face as he leaned in a fraction of an inch closer— Emma's pupils dilating as he did— before he replied:

"No, and I don't plan on stooping that low, ever," with a murmur.

The smile fell off Emma's face and her pupils shrank back to size. Judging by that look alone, Charles was willing to bet that Emma Frost had never been turned down before. He felt accomplished. She straighten back up, her hand on Charles' leg unmoving though, as she composed herself again. The smile was back—but more vicious than pleasant this time— as she gave him a look, squeezing his thigh almost in warning.

"Oh Charles, I do believe you will reconsider my offer," she said, her chilly fingers digging into his skin. "Erik will grow bored of you, and when he does, I'll be there to pick up the pieces and show you what it's like to have a real Alpha by your side."

It was nice, to have the feeling of warmth return to his leg, but what made it even better was the fact that it wasn't because Emma had removed her hand herself, but because it was practically ripped away from Charles' body in a flash.

"Oh, hello Erik dear," Charles said sweetly as he looked to Emma's side, where his Alpha was

looming dangerously as he gripped Emma's wrist in his right hand. Erik squeezed—much like Emma had done to Charles' thigh—and sneered at her with a low voice. "If I ever see you touch my omega again (another harsh squeeze, Emma gasped lightly) I promise you that I will break every bone in your hand." (Charles noted that Erik had gone easy on her, had it been anyone else it would have been "body") He released his hold on the other Alpha, practically throwing her hand back at her. Where it belonged.

Emma, ever the lady that she was, simply stood, rubbing her sore wrist with her other hand, and held her head up high. "I wouldn't dream of it Lehnsherr," she said before sauntering away, hips swaying back and forth.

"And Frost," Erik called out to her. She stopped, turning just her face to look at the man. Erik narrowed his eyes. "Your omega's wandering around aimlessly, looking for 'company', perhaps next time you should tie him to a poll or something."

Emma threw an icy smirk his way before turning back around and leaving.

It hit Charles. "She did that on purpose," he said, looking to his Alpha. "She sent her omega after you." He blinked. "To seduce you." Erik kept his eye on Emma until she disappeared from sight, and then looked down at his omega, his eyes softening. "That she did," he replied, wrapping a protective arm around Charles' waist. Charles pressed his head against the taller man's shoulder as he looked off into the distance. "That clever bitch," he muttered.

Erik placed a quick kiss to Charles' head before responding.

"It would've never worked."

…

"Wha… what was that?"

Charles looked up from the chess board, eyebrow quirked (smile hid). "What do you mean?" he inquired. Erik just looked at him. Then the board. Then back to Charles. "That move you just made, what the hell was that?"

Oh, that move.

Picking up his piece, Charles just studied it as the smile crept over his face. "This is my horse piece (Erik flinched), it moves in an "H" shape-" his gaze shifted back to the man across from him, "-does it not?"

Slowly, from across the board, Erik's hand came up to cover one side of his face. "You played with Raven," he muttered in shame, "didn't you?"

The smile never left Charles' face. Erik removed his hand to witness this for himself. His hand dropped. "I can explain."

Charles laughed. "You, Erik Lehnsherr, are a terrible person." He set his knight back down, still chuckling. Eventually, Erik's own face betrayed him by cracking a smile. "Raven was terribly annoying as a child." A pause. "In my defense."

"That's a terrible defense."

"Well she was!"

Charles chuckled to himself a few more times, head shaking. "Poor little Raven," he muttered,

trying to imagine her as a young girl; all blonde curls and probably bossy as the day was long. Charles imagined she gave Erik hell.

"Yeah, well; she was seven, she didn't need to know how to play chess that young," Erik grumbled, taking a drink of his scotch afterwards. Served her right, always telling Erik what to do, and that time she tricked him into playing "dress-up". Erik still shudders whenever his sees red dresses and heels to match.

Charles studied him for a second— his own drink untouched; just like at the party the night before. He still really didn't feel like drinking— and then asked: "Seven, huh? That is a bit young." Erik nodded, setting his tumbler back down. "It is," he agreed, "but that was also one of the last memories of Raven and I happy together I have, before…" he trailed off, looking away from Charles, away from their chess game. He sighed heavily. "Never mind," he breathed.

Ah, so that was right before his parents' death, Charles should've realized that sooner. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was sliding out of his chair and kneeling beside Erik; taking the older man's hand into his as he looked up at him. "It's okay Erik; it helps to talk about it you know." Erik looked away, again, but let Charles hold his hand. He let out another breath. "I know."

"Who taught you how to play chess?" Charles asked after a second, still looking up at Erik. The other man finally looked back at Charles, gazing down at him. "My father," he all but whispered. Charles nodded, once. "That's what I thought," he said back, just as softly. He rubbed Erik's hand with his thumb, offering a small smile. "I bet he was an amazing man."

Erik took Charles' hand in his own and brought it to his mouth for a quick kiss, a small smile forming over his face now. "He was," he replied. "And so was my mother." His smile became even wider. "God, she would've loved you, Charles." He shook his head fondly. "Possibly more than me."

This got Charles to laugh out loud. "Well, I do have that effect on mothers," he said as he stood back up. And then frowned. "Well, except for my own, I suppose," he muttered. "She didn't much care for me at all."

Silence. A creak was heard in the distance.

Erik reached out and drew Charles down into his lap, holding the smaller man closely. "You deserve so much more than I can give you." A heavy pause. "Then I gave you," he murmured against Charles' hair, eyes closing. "I'm a horrible person."

Quickly, Charles turned his face to kiss the man, just for the sake of shutting him up. He just… didn't want to do that right now. It was over; it was in the past, he didn't want to keep reliving it damnit. Stop picking at old scabs. He pulled back after a moment, both their lips sticking slightly to each other's. "Stop Erik," he breathed, cupping the man's face. "Stop beating yourself up over it; it's done now." He looked back and forth between the Alpha's eyes. "I forgave you already." So just stop.

Erik kissed him.

"Charles," he strained out, after breaking away. He closed his eyes, forehead pressing to the smaller man's. "Sometimes, I wonder what I would've been like had my parents not died."

Translation: how he would've treated Charles. The brunet got it right away. He pulled Erik even closer, until their lips were near touching. "Considering what you went through," he breathed against the other man's mouth, "I'd say you turned out alright." He swallowed. "It could've been

worse." And Charles wasn't sure if he meant for Erik or himself. Possibly even both of them. Charles thought for a moment, about this. He could be locked in a cage somewhere or tied to the bed, so yeah; he supposed he meant both of them.

"It's still no excuse," Erik said, pulling back just enough to meet Charles' eyes. He shook his head. "I can't use that excuse forever."

No, Charles still didn't want to do this right now, or ever really. He's already buried it. Just like his unloving mother. He kissed the man again, pressing his lips firmly to Erik's until he drew a deep moan from the other man. Mission accomplished then. When he pulled back he ran a hand through Erik's hair, looking his Alpha deep in the eyes.

Right, now that he had his attention, time for a subject change. "Do you want to know who taught me how to play chess?" he asked, still carding Erik's hair with his fingers. Erik nodded, looking at Charles as if he was hanging onto his every word, like they were his lifeline. It scared Charles; that look. Terrified him really. He swallowed.

"Well, my father died when I was four, so it wasn't him, and my mother—god rest her bitter soul —she sure as hell didn't. She was too busy trying to act like I didn't exist, while simultaneously drowning herself in alcohol." Erik looked like he wanted to say something to that; both things actually, but thankfully he didn't. Charles was glad for his silence, so he went on, a small smile tugging at his lips. "Our gardener; Julio, he taught me." Charles looked off, a dreamy expression on his face. "Ah Julio; he was every fifteen year old's teenage dream. He was twenty, tan, and gorgeous, not to mention knew his way around a garden and… ah, you don't want to hear this," if the look on Erik's steadily declining face was anything to go by. Charles ducked his head with a small smile. Right, Julio the gardener: not the best story to tell his Alpha.

Erik just deadpanned. "So what you're telling me," he said very flatly, "is that you had a torrent affair with your mother's twenty year old gardener." A pause. "When you were fifteen." Another pause. "Who also taught you how to play chess, in his spare time." Erik looked at his omega, who was trying very hard not to laugh.

"That's not all he taught me," Charles added softly, his lips betraying him.

Erik stood: Charles sliding off his lap to the ground. "That's it," he declared, "I'm done here." Completely done.

"I was talking about planting roses," Charles hollered out after the retreating man, from his spot on the floor.

The door to the study closed.

Well, Charles thought with a smirk, Erik mustn't like gardening.

…

Later that night, Erik kissed his way up Charles' body, his lips sticking to skin as he did.

"Did he ever kiss you like this?" he whispered against flesh, placing a soft kiss to Charles' chest. "Or like this?" Another kiss: this one to the omega's shoulder. Charles shivered, his eyes closing against the man's touch. "Or how about this," Erik breathed before licking a stripe up Charles' neck. "Did he ever make you feel like this?" Another kiss: right under his ear.

"No," Charles breathed in reply. Erik licked up Charles' throat; all the way to his chin before pulling back to place a kiss to his omega's mouth. A low moan came from Charles before Erik pulled away, looking lovingly down at him. "Bet he never made you moan like that from kissing,"

he said softly, "did he?"

Charles shook his head, eyes drugged.

"I bet he also never did this for you," Erik said as he reached down, taking Charles' hard cock into his hand. "Did he ever make you feel good like this?" He started stroking. Charles just let out a shuddering breath, eyes drifting closed again. He shook his head wordlessly as Erik brought him to pieces.

…

"Jesus Charles." Erik found the man in the bathroom the next morning: puking. "This is the third time this week, are you sure you don't want to go see a doctor?" He kneeled down by his omega, placing a hand to his back. Charles shook his head, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "No, I'm fine." He looked to Erik. "I'll feel better by the afternoon, I always do." He sat back against the wall, running a hand through his hair. "Don't know what's wrong with me."

Erik stood to get his omega a wet cloth. "That's why I think we should go to a doctor," he said as he ran the washcloth under the tap, handing it to Charles after. "This isn't normal." He looked Charles. "I'm starting to become offended. I feel like you're puking because of my touching you."

A short laugh came from Charles as he pressed the cold cloth to his forehead. "Don't be ridiculous, Erik; you're not the cause of this." Well… it could be his cooking… "I just have a bug or something." He looked up at his Alpha. "I'll be fine, love. I'm just going to go lie down for a bit, until this goes away."

Erik helped him up, taking the washcloth from Charles and placing it on the sink before leading his sick omega to their bed, helping him down. "Is there anything I can get you?" he asked once Charles was back under the covers, looking sad as ever.

"Crackers?" He asked weakly. "It might help with the nauseousness." Erik placed a quick kiss to Charles' forehead before pulling back with a smile. "I swear Charles," he said as he turned to go fetch some crackers, "it's as if you're pregnant or something."

Both men froze, Erik's words hanging heavy between them.

Erik swallowed after a beat, then spoke, his back still to Charles. "I'll just go get you those crackers," he muttered before leaving.

Charles blinked, looking across the bedroom with an empty expression on his face.

…

"Charles?" Erik found his omega in the bathroom the next day; leaning over the counter, both hands flat on the surface. All he could see was the man's back, his shoulders hunched with tension. "Charles?" Erik asked again, stepping more into the small room. Charles' shoulders finally dropped, his head coming up to meet Erik's gaze in the mirror.

And that was when Erik noticed the pregnancy test sitting on the counter, followed by:

"I'm fucking pregnant."

TBC

Chapter 23

Chapter Notes

Have some angst! Because that's just the mood I'm in. *Sobs*

Erik blinked. "What?" Charles just looked at him through the mirror. "Wha… how are you pregnant?"

Charles spun around to face the other man finally. "Really Erik?" he snapped. "You really don't understand the mechanics of how someone gets pregnant?" He narrowed his eyes. "Do I really have to explain it to you?"

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Erik shook his head with a sigh before looking back up at his clearly pissed omega. "No Charles, I understand how conception works-" his hand dropped back to his side, "-even in male omegas," he added. Which did not make Charles feel better what-so-ever.

"Well that's just fucking splendid," Charles retorted back hotly. "So good to know that you understand just how we got into this situation." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. Erik furrowed his brows at the younger man. "Why are you acting like this towards me?" This sudden attitude of Charles' was not befitting on his omega at all.

"Because this is all your fault!" Charles shot at him, still angry/confused/scared as all living hell. Erik froze, letting his omega's cruel words sink in. He blinked, shocked. Of course. He blamed Erik, why wouldn't he? How unfair. He narrowed his eyes at Charles, his own anger building in layers. "That's so typical," he said, before the words could even register with his brain, "just blame the-" he stopped, finally realizing what he was about to say.

Charles, however, also realized what his Alpha was about to say. His eyes narrowed to near slits as his jaw hardened. "You bastard," he sneered. "The "man", that's what you were going to say, wasn't it?" He clenched his fists at his sides, rage flooding his body. Erik was already shaking his head "no", wishing desperately that he could go back in time and erase his words, or, near words. "No Charles, that's not what I was going to say." He took a step closer, trying to get to his omega, but Charles took a step back, betrayed/hurt painted all over his face.

And it hurt; that look, Erik wasn't going to lie. He remembers that look. He sighed, dropping the hand that was reaching for the man he loved. He shook his head again, slowly. "I was going to say "Alpha"," he tried, but Charles wasn't having any of it. "Lair," he shot back at Erik, taking another step away, until he was at the wall. Erik had to squeeze his hand into a tight fist to keep from lashing out at Charles— he wasn't that man anymore— but Charles really wasn't being fair to Erik right now. It wasn't just his fault; it took both of them to conceive, not just Erik alone.

"You think I'm the… girl, in the relationship," Charles said as his voice hitched. He kept his face hard though. Stony even. "Don't you? That's how you perceive me? Just a fucking bitch in heat for you to fuck? The lesser of the two of us?" he spat at the man. Erik couldn't contain his anger anymore; he snapped. " Enough," he shouted, pounding his fist onto the counter. Charles flinched and moved even closer to the wall, frightened by his Alpha's sudden outburst. He hadn't seen Erik this mad since… well…

"I do not think you're the fucking girl," Erik said, much calmer now. He took in a deep breath. "Nor have I ever viewed you as such. I view us as equals, if anything (he lowered his head), you're more of a man than I am," he admitted, voice gone soft.

Oh. Well, that took Charles by surprise. He gave Erik a questioning look, his eyes softening just a bit.

"The way I treated you-" Erik took in a ragged breath, "-before," he got out, as if it pained him, "in the beginning (his eyes cast down). I- I don't think I would've been able to handle it the way you did." He forced his eyes back up as another raw breath tore through his throat. "I didn't, actually… when my uncle…" He shook his head. "I was weak, pathetic... pitiful. (A heavy sigh) You were so much stronger than me; you never stopped fighting. I- I just let it happen, admitted defeat."

"Jesus Christ Erik," Charles said as he came closer to the man, "you were thirteen when that happened to you." He shook his own head. "How can you call yourself weak? You were young (another head shake), not weak." He brought a hand up to cup Erik's cheek. "Never weak," he whispered.

Erik leaned more into the touch, eyes closing briefly as he soaked up all the affection he could. His eyes found Charles again, and for a moment, everything seemed better. "Thank you, Charles," he whispered, and then took in another breath. "You do understand what I was saying though, before?" He looked at his omega, the seriousness back in his eyes. "I don't care that I'm the Alpha and you're the omega. That you can get pregnant and I cannot. I don't view us in gender roles; I view us as man and man." Equals.

Charles pulled his hand away from the taller man's face. "Man and pregnant man," he muttered. Erik reached for him again, hating the distance that was growing between them. "Come here, Charles," he said, but Charles took a step back, turning slightly away. "Don't touch me," he whispered, "please." Erik's hand fell again, a pained expression on his face. He sighed. "Please don't be mad at me, Charles. I didn't mean for this to happen."

A humorless chuckle came from the brunet. He looked away. "That makes two of us."

Silence. Something was bothering Erik though.

"How did this happen?" he finally asked after a beat. "And I don't mean sex. I understand how babies are made (Charles just gave him a flat look), I mean: how?" He shook his head. "We were always careful. We used that damn sextube every time you were in heat, I don't understand how you could've gotten pregnant."

Now Charles sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I think I might know when it happened," he replied. He looked up, meeting eyes with Erik. "Remember that night we…(he made an awkward hand gesture) and then I went into heat the next day…?" he gave Erik a look, hoping the man got it.

Erik just stared at him, blank look on his face.

"Oh for the love of…" Charles ran a hand down his face. "Remember that night we burned all my shit, and then we fucked afterwards? (Erik had to inhale a sharp breath at that.) And then we fell asleep?" Charles cocked an eyebrow. "With you still deep inside me?" Ah, yes, Erik did remember that, now. It was a very lovely night as he recalled. "And then I went into heat, the next morning?" Charles let out another short, humorless laugh. "I think that may have been a huge contributing factor to all of this. It's the only thing that makes sense, to me at least."

Erik thought about this for a moment. Sure, stranger things have happened, that was a fact. Though Erik still wasn't sure if he believed the old "girl getting pregnant in the hot tub" story, that's been floating around for years, but this… this seemed like it just might be plausible.

It hit him.

Erik buried his face in his hands. "This is all my fault," he muttered. Damn him for insisting they only use the sextube for when Charles was in heat. This was bound to happen. A hand touched his arm, softly, and Erik removed his own hands to find Charles staring up at him, equal softness in his blue eyes.

He was going to say I told you so, Erik could just feel it.

But instead, the brunet just replied: "No Erik, it's not your fault; it's no one's." He shook his head. "There was no way of knowing this would've happened." He swallowed. "It was just bad timing for sex on our part." He moved his hand down and grabbed Erik's, squeezing. "But now we do have the very serious matter of I'm pregnant; now what? to deal with." He held Erik's gaze, swallowing. "I don't know what to do Erik," he said, not even recognizing the sound of his voice: so soft, so afraid. Erik pulled him in closer, wrapping his arms around his omega.

"We'll be fine Charles, I'll get us some books, search online, hell; I'll even ask Raven for advice."

Charles pulled back, and they looked at each other.

"Right, that's a terrible idea, I'll just get us some books," Erik said. He pulled Charles back into him again, hugging tightly. "We'll figure this out, Charles. I promise." A soft inhale came from the omega, his face burying deeper into Erik's chest until his voice was just a muffled sound.

"I'm scared Erik, I've never been pregnant before, I don't know what to do."

Pulling the smaller man back so he could look into his eyes—and fuck, Charles had a tear rolling down his cheek—Erik swallowed heavy before speaking. "Well, I know we need to get you to a doctor, as soon as possible, and that you need to take it easy; no heavy lifting (because that's what Charles does all day: lifts heavy things. That warranted a dry look Erik's way), you need to keep your heart rate under a certain amount—I don't remember exactly what it was, but we'll ask the doctor later— and obviously no drinking, and try and stay away from smokers; secondhand smoke can be just as dangerous as smoking yourself."

Wait, hold the phone. Charles stopped listening at: no drinking. He stared up at Erik, horrified look on his face. "Oh god, I can't drink. I didn't even think about that." His face then turned to utter sadness. "I don't think I can do this." He just had the horrible realization that he cannot drink his way through this pregnancy. Oh God.

Erik smiled softly at him. "Yes you can, Charles," he said lovingly, rubbing his omega's back. "You can do this; you're so strong, you'll be just fine. I have complete and utter faith in you." He then brought his hand around and rubbed Charles' still flat belly. "You are after all, carrying my baby," he murmured. He wondered when Charles would start to show. Hopefully soon, so then the whole world would know the man was carrying his baby.

Charles swatted his hand away. "Stop it," he said, "no touching the belly. I'm not even showing yet." It hit him. "Oh god, I'm going to get fat, aren't I?" He covered his face with his hands. "I'm going to get so fat," he muttered, and then his head snapped back up. "Oh my god, I'm having a baby," he said, as if realization just dawned on him. Erik cocked an eyebrow, a bit confused and slightly worried by his omega's strange behavior. An eerie laugh (see?) came from Charles, confirming his insanity. "I'm going to have a baby," he said again. His face fell. "I'm going to

have a baby," he nearly sobbed this time. "A baby."

Erik tried to pull his omega back into an embrace. "Charles," he said gently, a soft smile tugging at his mouth. He wanted to tell him again that it would be okay. That he loved him and was going to make sure that everything was fine for both him and their baby.

Charles, however, had other plans.

"No," he snapped at the taller man, swatting the impregnating jerk away. "This is all your fault," he said, "bloody Alpha."

"Charles," he tried again, now full on smiling.

"All your fault!"

Charles left the room, a "going to get so fat," floating behind him.

Erik had to hide the smile behind his hand as he shook his head.

…

As a piece offering (because clearly this was all Erik's cock's fault, as Charles had screamed at him not but a few hours ago, after the bathroom incident), Erik brought Charles some chocolate covered macaroons—his all time favorite—and set them on the bedside table, looking down at his pouting omega.

"Charles, please don't be upset, I know this is a lot to get used to, but it's not fair to take it all out on me." He paused. "Or my cock." Charles' head whipped over (probably from the mention of his evil cock) and he looked at the man, a harsh glare on his face.

Erik took a slow step back.

"You may leave the macaroons," Charles said eerily calm, looking straight at Erik, "but you-" his eyes then shifted down, "-or your "cock", are not welcome." He went back to the book he was reading, not even bothering to ask how a copy of What to Expect When Expecting; the Omega Edition ended up on his side of the bed not but an hour after the screaming incident. Erik must have a personal assistant that Charles didn't know about.

Damn it, Erik knew he should've sprung for that comfy looking cardigan he saw when he was out earlier buying that book. Now he'll have to make a third trip to the store. He sighed. Oh well, anything to make Charles happy (or, as happy as he could get) again. He didn't like his omega being upset with him.

Or his cock.

"I'll just give you some space," Erik said quietly before daring to come closer, to place a soft kiss to Charles' hair. Charles just huffed, but didn't swat Erik away this time. Good, that was good. They we're progressing. Erik leaned back up, looking fondly at the man whom was carrying his baby, and let him be.

He'd have to remember to make a doctor's appointment for later on that week.

…

"You have got to be kidding me," Erik said, later on that week, at their doctor's appointment. "You're our doctor?" He blinked. "You're a doctor?"

"Erik," Charles chided, "there's no need to be rude."

Oh, there was need to be rude.

"Yeah, I'm a doctor," the burly man replied, almost with a grunt, "so what of it?"

Erik stared, just, fucking stared. "The last time I saw you, you were a bouncer at party." A pause. "And the time before that, you tried to get a job as my babysi- (Charles narrowed his eyes at Erik), er..." he cleared his throat. "Personal helper."

The 'doctor'— Dr. Howlett, as Erik was so told upon making the appointment— just sat down on his stool, wheeling closer to Charles, who was on the exam table. "Jack -of-all-trades," he said, as if that explained it. What the hell? He looked up at Erik. "I do a little bit of everything," he clarified with a grin.

Erik still just stared at him, his eye wanting to twitch, as he debated how much closing he was going to allow this 'doctor' to get to his omega. Erik was five seconds away from breaking his arm off, should he touch Charles. "How do I know you're a real doctor?" he asked suspiciously, because really, who was buying this load of crap? Jack-of-all-trades? That had "con-man" written all over it, if you asked Erik.

Logan, which is exactly how he introduced himself to Charles—and don't even get Erik started on that, that just seemed so very unprofessional, like he was trying to hit on Charles or something— just pointed behind himself with his pen, at his degree on the wall, certifying him as a "doctor". Erik glared at it.

"It looks photo shopped," he concluded, dryly, with a side of suspicion.

"Erik!" Charles cried out in horror—really; what was wrong with his Alpha? Logan seemed perfectly pleasant—at the same time Dr. Howlett laughed.

"Photo shopped," Logan muttered with a chuckle, looking down at his 'chart'—that was probably fake too, probably just had obscene drawings on it and pointless notes— before he glanced back up at Charles, completely ignoring Erik. "So, we're here to find out how far along you are, huh?" He glanced back down at his notes. "I see the pregnancy test you took here has indeed confirmed you're pregnant (both Erik and Charles already knew this, the nurse told them not but a few minutes before "Dr. Howlett" showed up to ruin Erik's day), so let's get you to lie down on the exam table so we can see that baby."

Charles laid back, the paper under him crinkling and the equally paper gown making him feel very underdressed. It could be a bit longer, or at least made out of more paper. Charles flushed as he looked up at the ceiling, hoping Erik's eye wasn't twitching again. His Alpha already had a near panic attack when he saw what Charles was instructed to wear by the nurse. Poor girl, Erik really shouldn't have yelled at her, it's not her fault the 'gowns' are so thin and, well, paper.

"Okay, good, now I'm going to need you to bend your legs at the knees and-"

"Why?" Erik asked, suddenly a step closer than he was just a moment ago. He eyed the doctor with a new sort of suspicion. Logan sighed, turning his face back to look at Erik. "Do you want to know how far along he is?" he asked, holding some fucking wand looking thing that just made Erik glare harder. "Yes," Erik replied, still eyeing the object in Logan's hand (what the hell was that?), "but why does he need to bring his legs up?" If his omega did that, he would surely be exposed. That ridiculous gown he was wearing was already far too short as is. And where the hell was that girl with the longer gown Erik ordered her to find? "How exactly does that help gain access to his stomach?"

A smile spread over Dr. Howlett's face. He turned all the way around on his swivel stool to face Erik. "Oh, this is priceless," he muttered before addressing the man properly. "You think I'm going to do an abdominal ultrasound, don't you?" Erik just stared at the man, not even acting like he knew what the fuck he was talking about, so Logan went on. "No, no, no, you see; this early on in the pregnancy it's too soon to see the baby that way." He held up that wand looking thing that gave Erik the hibbie-jibbies. "For right now, we have to use this, to properly get a clear image." He turned back around and typed a few things on the keyboard next to him. "So, in order to see what we need to see, properly, I just need to insert this into his-"

Was as far as he got. Erik lunged.

…

Later, after Erik was escorted from the doctor's office, leaving an apologizing/mortified Charles and Dr. Howlett to finish up alone, he decided to take that time to 1) brood, and 2) look up "Dr. Logan Howlett" on his iPhone, where he found out that the man WAS indeed a real doctor (shocker, huh?), and not to mention one of the best specialists around when it came to male omega pregnancies (double shocker).

Well, that explained the man's ridiculous high prices (only the best for Charles though), when it came to visits.

The doors opened and Erik snapped his head up, finding Charles as the man made his way outside. Erik jumped up off the bench he was sitting on (waiting for his omega) and made his way over.

"Charles," he said, already wearing a look of sorry. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine Erik," Charles said quickly, cutting the man off. He already half expected this type of behavior from his Alpha anyway; Erik was ten times more protective of Charles since they found out he was with child. "You don't have to apologize to me, just promise you'll try not to strangle Dr. Howlett with the ultrasound cord again." He gave Erik a look. "We're lucky he's not pressing charges, he added dryly.

Erik made no promises.

"Anyway," Charles went on, "you want to know how far along I am?" He then held up some small, black and white, paper photos. "I have pictures."

Erik's heart froze. "You have pictures," he whispered, "of our baby?" Charles nodded, smile tugging on his lips. "I do," he replied, just as softly. He then held the photos out for Erik to see. "Six weeks, four days," he said. "It's just an estimate, but they're always pretty accurate." He rested his head on Erik's shoulder as the taller man gazed down at the grainy photos, which were now in his hands.

"My god Charles," he breathed, eyes unmoving from the little grey blob-like thingy in the middle of the picture. "This is our baby." He tore his gaze away and met Charles' eyes. "This is our baby," he repeated. Almost like he didn't believe it.

The smile grew on Charles' face. "It is," he whispered, and then pressed up on his toes to kiss Erik on the mouth.

Erik, after the kiss, abruptly ruined the moment by blurting out:

"Marry me."

Charles' face fell. "Wha… what?" He blinked up at Erik, who just looked soulfully down into his omega's eyes. "Marry me, Charles, let's make this official." A pause. "That's what people do when they find out they're having a baby, right?"

Silence (Charles blinked, again, because: really?).

"Are you insane?" The omega blurted out, looking at Erik like the man had sprouted two heads, or four arms, or seven eyes, or whatever the fuck else would cause Charles to look at the man like the clearly insane human being that he was because really?

Now Erik blinked, and since when did Charles take a step back? And why was he looking at Erik like he just declared he was setting off on some quest to throw a ring into a fiery pit on Mount Doom?

Okay, Erik really needs to stop watching late night movies on Starz.

"I just thought-"

"That getting married because we're having a baby would be a good idea?" Charles shot at him before taking another step away. Good lord, Erik was serious about this.

Coming closer to his omega—his pregnant omega— Erik had a look of hurt on his face, wishing the man would stop moving away from him. Like he did in the beginning. "Charles," he tried, "if you're not ready…"

"You're bloody right I'm not ready!" Charles blinked. "I just stopped hating you (Erik flinched) not that long ago. What on earth makes you think I would accept a marriage proposal from you?" Erik said nothing, because he had nothing. Charles sighed, and went on. "I understand that some Alpha and omega couples get married; to prove their bond is unconditional, but we-" he pointed between the both of them, "-have a lot of work to do before I would even consider taking our relationship to the next level." A pause. "And even that, I'm not making any promises on." The unsaid: I've already been through one divorce hung heavy between them. Charles sighed again, looking down as he shook his head at the ground.

"I understand you mean well, Erik, but… I still can't forget what you did to me (Erik hung his head as well). I've forgiven you, yes, but it's still… there…." He let it drag out, knowing full well that Erik already knew all this, and felt like shit over it. Total and utter shit.

Right, back to the matter at hand, no point in digging up the past and all the nastiness with it. Charles didn't think he could relive that right now. He took one small step closer to his crushed Alpha, placing a hand to his cheek. "Let's just take this one step at a time, yes?" Possibly even half a step, if acceptable. Erik's eyes flashed back up, meeting blue. He leaned into the touch his omega was offering, and nodded. "Okay," he replied.

Charles may never love him back, but Erik would take anything and everything the omega gave him, including the occasional instigated touch.

It was the small things, that kept Erik going.

…

Telling Raven that he was pregnant went something like this:

"What?" A shocked expression.

To:

"You son of a bitch (true), you cheated on Erik (wait, what? False)?" An angry expression, accompanied by a threatening step closer.

"Whoa there, hold on," Charles said as Raven backed him up against the wall. "Cheated on him? Where did you come up with that crazy notion?" His back hit the wall and he swallowed thickly. She was going to hurt him, he could feel it.

"You and Erik were using that… thingy; sextube, whatever. So how else would you have gotten pregnant?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I swear to God Charles, if it was your ex-"

"Raven!" Charles cried out. Jesus, this was snowballing quickly. He came off the wall a bit. "I did not cheat on your brother." He was still alive, wasn't he? "We may have…" he rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from the female, "-not been careful… every time," he muttered.

Explaining anal sex to your grandma…

Now Raven's expression turned back to shock, eyes wide. She sucked in a breath.

And then finally:

"Oh Charles."

He swore to God, if she cried…

"When's the wedding?" she blurted out (crying would've been better), huge smile on her face as she forced Charles into her arms for a hug.

So it's true: all Lehnsherrs are crazy (and Erik wanted Charles to become one, ha). Well, that just confirmed Charles' suspicions all along. He pulled back, looking at her. "We're not getting married," he said, and then shook his head. "Why does everyone jump to that conclusion?" he more or so muttered to himself.

"Why not?" Raven asked, now a sad look on her face (much like Erik wore when Charles turned him down). "I wanted to be in the wedding." She frowned. "This is the best shot I have at being a bride's maid."

Charles deadpanned. "…said anything about a bride?" Raven just waved her hand, dismissing it. "Best girl then, doesn't matter; I just want to be in the wedding."

It would be an expensive wedding, that was for sure. Erik would probably spend what he makes in a year (on just one day), and Charles has seen his bank account, it's impressive and... wait…

"There isn't going to be a wedding!"

Why was this so difficult to understand?

"He loves you, Charles," she said softly, looking at the omega with a new sort of fondness. Charles sighed, shaking his head as his eyes cast down. "I know," he replied (he knew), and then looked back up. "But I don't love him, and even if I did, just because I'm pregnant does not mean it's a good idea to get married." A pause (Raven's face crumbled). "Not yet a least," he added, and, oh god, why did he just add that?

Well, if Raven's sudden huge smile was anything to go by: adding that was the greatest news she'd ever received. Really, why did he just say that? "So you'll consider it then?" She asked with glee. Christ, did she work on commission for her brother or something? Charles felt like he was being ganged up on.

"I… don't… know…" he dragged out, looking as awkward as one could. A long, tense pause. "Maybe…" Raven squealed. Why was he still talking? Where was all this coming from? "In like, five years," he added quickly, "and even that's a maybe." Shut. Up. Just shut up now.

"Oh Charles," Raven said again, bringing the man into yet another bone crushing hug, "Erik will be so happy."

Oh no, Erik.

He pulled back again, both hands on Raven's upper arms. He looked her square in the eye (the same crazy eyes that Erik had). "You did hear the part about five years; maybe, right?" He looked seriously at her. "I'm not making any promises Raven, and it may even be longer." Or never, because really: why did Charles even say that in the first place? He had no plans of marrying Erik, ever. They were already in a bonded relationship as is, that extra step just seemed pointless to Charles.

Nodding her head, Raven's smile never left her face as a tear slid down it. She swallowed. "That's fine Charles, just knowing that you'd consider it means a lot to me. I know Erik wasn't the greatest person at times, but he really deserves to be happy." After all the shit he went through. She wiped her tear away. "He's been through so much in the past (yeah, Charles can relate), I just want him to be happy." She looked fondly at him. "And you make him so happy."

Yes, Charles gathered this much so far. He sighed. "Just… let me be the one to tell Erik, alright? I don't need you running to him screaming that I'll marry him someday." Because that's exactly how it would go too. Then Erik would get the wrong idea and think that Charles wanted to marry him soon, and then a week would go by and Charles would be finding swans in the front yard and frigging cages upon cages of doves hanging around; pooping everywhere and making noise, and then the cake samples would mysteriously appear along with flowers and wedding catalogs—oh the catalogs!—and somehow he would know that Raven would be to blame.

The Wedding Nazi, is what he'd call her.

He shook his head. "Please," he said to her, "just let me be the one to talk to him about it, okay?"

Smiling again, like a loon, Raven just nodded her head. "Okay," she replied, "yeah, okay; that's fine. You should be the one to tell him anyway."

"Thank you," Charles breathed, his eyes closing briefly. "Okay, now; back to the original conversation." He forced a smile. "So, I'm pregnant." Raven smiled even brighter, reaching out and grabbing Charles' hand and squeezing. "I know, I can't believe it," she said, "I'm so happy for you two." Another fond look. "I'm going to be an aunt." The coolest aunt ever too, just wait until that kid's older. "How far along?"

"Six weeks, six days, so, pretty much: seven weeks. We just found out."

"Seven weeks," Raven said softly as she glanced down to Charles' stomach. "And you're already showing." She touched his belly before looking back up. Charles frowned. "What?" He damn near pouted. "Really?" He looked down at his stomach himself, still frowning.

Raven shook her head with a small chuckle. "No, not at all, but I can't wait until you are." Baby bumps are so cute; she couldn't wait to talk to it. Her hand found his tummy again and rubbed (Charles was starting to get offended, and had it been anyone else touching his stomach, he was sure Erik would have sensed it and come running. That… that would be one dead person). "What are you guys hoping for? Boy or girl?" Her eyebrow cocked. "Or both?"

An eyeroll, but Charles smiled. "There's only one in there, I assure you (thank god there was only one), and to answer your first question: is doesn't matter, as long as it's healthy." Wow, what a typical response, even Charles couldn't believe that cliché crap just came out of his mouth.

It seemed to make Raven happy though, if the soft look on her face were anything to go by. "I hope it's a girl," she said gently, "so Erik has to run off all the boys who come to take her out when she's a teenager."

Oh, Charles thought with his own smile, that would be entertaining. The man wouldn't even need the shotgun either, just his looks alone would be terrifying enough to chase off potential morons. Oh how their daughter would hate him. Charles couldn't help but grin fondly at the domestic thought. He ducked his head as it shook.

"Erik really will have his hands full if it's a girl, won't he?" He looked back up at Raven, who just nodded at him. "It will be great," she replied. Great fun.

"Oh," Charles said after a moment, "I have pictures—ultrasound pictures—you want to see?"

Giving the omega a you had pictures this whole time and are just now telling me? look, Raven nodded her head enthusiastically. "Of course!"

"Okay," Charles said, breaking away from Raven to retrieve the photos, "but you have to promise me you won't cry." A pause. "Erik nearly cried, and I really don't think I can take any more tears." For the love of god, no more crying. He looked to her for her response.

Raven just nodded her head, excited look on her face.

After Charles got the photos from the bedroom, they sat on the couch together as he showed them to her, explaining exactly what part of the little shrimp looking thing was the head.

Raven, of course, cried.

TBC.

Chapter 24

"What, are you eating?"

Oh for the love of… Charles looked down at his sandwich. "Peanut butter and banana," he said with an incredulous look. If Erik wanted his sandwich, he was going to have to wrestle it out of Charles' cold dead hand goddamn it. He spent all morning making it!

"Put it down," Erik said as he pointed to the counter, totally serious look on his face. Charles just blinked, slowly moving his sandwich away from the lunatic before him. Like hell he was going to put it down, he was hungry damnit. He was going to stand up for his right to eat PB&B.

"I'm serious Charles," Erik said as he took a step closer to his omega (Charles taking his own step back, eyeing the Alpha like a dog with a bone), "you can't eat that, you don't know if the baby has allergies to peanut butter, or banana; both of which could be a possibility."

Charles just looked at him. "Are you serious?" He blinked, a couple times. "Where did you hear that, the internet?"

Silence.

"Yes." Oh god, Charles was just joking. "I read that omegas who eat peanuts one or more times a week during pregnancy or have more exposure to peanuts in their third trimester are more likely to have children with peanut allergies." A pause. "A family history of allergies increases this risk too."

Dear god, the man was serious. Charles stared for a moment, and then:

"One: this is the first time I have had peanut butter since we found out I was pregnant (three weeks ago, putting him at around ten weeks now), two: I'd hardly say that I've eaten, or will eat, peanuts one or more times a week—you know I've mainly been craving spicy food (hot sauce goes on everything, yum) and three: I'm not in my bloody third trimester, not even close."

Erik winced at Charles' choice in words.

"Bloody third trimester was a bit much, huh?"

Erik nodded.

Well, the image was kind of gross...

"Okay look, we're getting off subject," Charles said as he waved his delicious smelling sandwich —that he clearly intended to eat after all this nonsense—around, focusing back on Erik. "I'll be fine Erik, my family has no history of "peanut allergies" (just alcoholism, thanks) and I'm pretty sure I've seen both you and Raven eating peanut products a time or two." Raven seems to have a love affair with those "PayDay" candy bars, so don't even get Charles started on her.

"What about bananas?" Erik asked, still way too serious for a situation like this. Jesus Christ, it's just a sandwich. Should Charles be found holding a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of rum in the other, then by all means, Erik should intervene.

This… this was just plain ridiculous.

"You're not taking my sandwich away from me," Charles said as he curled in on himself. He was

going to eat that sandwich, if it killed him. And it probably would. Don't mess with a pregnant, peanut butter and banana craving omega.

"Charles, I just want you and our baby to be safe." He took a step closer. "I think you should allow me to cook for you and the baby from now on."

"Says the man who tried to kill me with underdone chicken," Charles fired back at him, still clutching his sandwich to his chest. He wanted to eat it, so bad. Erik sighed. "It wasn't underdone, Charles."

"Then why was I puking the next day?"

"Because you're pregnant!"

Oh. That's right. Perhaps Erik's not such a bad cook after all. Still…

"I don't need you cooking my every meal for me," Charles retorted, "I'm not a child."

"Then let me at least hire a cook."

"Get fucked," was Charles' reply. He then took a large bite to show Erik just how he felt about his "paranoia" over peanut products. "Oh, I can feel the baby developing an allergy as we speak," the omega said around a mouthful. Erik made a face.

"Okay, now you are acting like a child," he muttered. How many more weeks of this did he have to put up with? Hopefully Charles gets better as the pregnancy moves along. Thank god the morning sickness has subsided. For the most part. The cravings are still odd though, last night it was cream cheese bagels with hot sauce and raisins. He looked to Charles' breakfast. "That's not that bad at least," he mumbled.

Something fell from the sandwich.

"What was that?"

Charles looked down at the floor, "Damnit-" and then up to his Alpha, "-an olive."

Never mind. Erik sighed, running a hand down his face. "Just promise me you'll go easy on the peanuts?" He looked at Charles, his hand dropping back to his side.

Charles snorted a laugh.

Really?

"Really Charles?" Since when did pregnancy make omegas have a six grade sense of humor?

"Sorry," Charles said around another bite. "But you know how I feel about your peanut." He snorted again, a few crumbs flying out of his mouth. Gross. He looked Erik up and down, eyes lingering on his "peanut" area. "Mmm, mm."

Right, that was another thing about Charles since he became pregnant; his sex-drive was up 110%.

Not that Erik was complaining about that or anything! Not at all. It's just that… sometimes, when Charles comes at him after eating a strange concoction, e.g., pickles and peanut butter, or, mushroom and M&M omelet (with hot sauce of course), and Erik's favorite yet: marshmallows wrapped in ham (and yes, dipped in goddamn hot sauce), Erik finds himself… less inclined to

want to have that afternoon snog with his omega.

Right now, for example, would be one of those times were he really didn't feel like Charles sticking his tongue down his throat.

"Come here, in fact," (oh no) Charles said, wicked grin on his face, half his sandwich still in one hand. "I'd like to stuff that peanut into my mouth, after I finish this." He held up said sandwich, still approaching for a kiss.

"First off," Erik said, putting his hand out to stop Charles (and his sandwich) from coming any closer. The omega frowned. "Your continuous usage of the word "peanut" to descried my cock is doing nothing to turn me on." He arched an eyebrow. "We both know that it is way larger than any peanut either of us has ever seen, and second: at least wait until you're done stuffing your face to try and put a move on me. Food and sex don't mix." A pause. "Which is why I've never brought whipped cream or any of that nonsense into the bedroom before."

Charles got a serious (seriously bad) look on his face, eyes wide. "Can I lick hot sauce off you?" he asked with hope and glee.

Erik left the room.

"Well what?" Charles hollered after him. "Maybe I wanted to satisfy both my cravings at once! Did you ever think about that? Multitasking at its best, my friend!"

He got no response.

…

"Jesus Charles," Erik groaned, his eyes hitting the back of his head. They fluttered back open after a second as he glanced back down at his omega, who was on his knees— and very enthusiastic about it too. Damn.

Erik could hardly say no to an afternoon blowjob at his desk—at home; Erik was mainly working from home these days—not that he ever would say no, not when Charles was involved. And a blowjob. And a desk.

"You suck cock so good baby," he said as a hand caressed the brunet's cheek. "Such a good little cock sucker." Charles popped off his cock, breathless, and said: "Keep doing that, talk dirty to me, I love it." He took in a breath. "Call me a cockslut."

Jesus Christ.

Erik nearly blew his load right then and there; he had to squeeze the base of his cock and take in his own deep breath. "Fuck Charles," he said on the exhale. What was he trying to do to him? "You dirty little slut."

Charles moaned deep in his throat before attacking Erik's plump cock again; taking it deep down and sucking greedily. Erik briefly wondered if calling Charles degrading names was healthy for either of them, but stopped giving a fuck the second Charles hummed around his cock, blue eyes looking up at him with desire and longing and need. Blue eyes that screamed call me dirty, filthy names while I suck your cock.

Yep. Whatever Charles wanted, Charles got.

"Suck my cock just like that," Erik rasped out, grabbing the back of Charles' hair and bringing his face closer. Take it down deep. "You love my big cock in your mouth, don't you? You little

cockslut." Charles groaned around Erik's thick member, his eyes searing hotly into the other man's. He took him deeper, opening his throat wider. "Jesus," Erik groaned out himself, his eyes closing briefly again. Felt so good. He looked back down. "Love fucking that mouth of yours."

Charles came off again for air. "Then fuck my mouth," he said with nothing but filth behind it, and then went back for more. More cock. Erik bit back a curse and started moving his hips; fucking up into his omega's talented mouth. He came, shortly thereafter, with a low groan, filling Charles with his hot come, the younger man swallowing every. Last. Drop.

Christ.

"Your turn," Erik got out after a moment of breath catching. He gazed drugged-like down at the man on the floor (still on his knees, oh god ), whose mouth was obscenely red from a long session of cock sucking, before he hoisted Charles up by the arm.

"Over the desk, and spread your legs."

Erik entered the man slowly, taking his time to fill Charles up with his girth, inch by antagonizing inch, the jerk. A frustrated groan came from the omega. He looked back over his shoulder at his Alpha. "For the love of all that is horny, would you fuck me harder, Erik? You're not going to hurt the baby if that's what you're worried about." Why did men fear this notion? "Dr. Howlett said it was perfectly fine to have sex; throughout the whole pregnancy," he added. Erik stilled, looking back up at Charles (his eyes previously on the cock entering his omega carefully). He frowned. "Why were you and… Dr. Howlett, talking about sex?" He tried to keep the possession out of his voice (and the murder). He failed. Charles groaned out again, but not from pleasure. He thumped his forehead back on the desk.

"Cannot believe we're having this conversation right now," he muttered… and then, fuck it, pressed up on his tippy toes before slamming his body back onto Erik's cock; impaling himself completely. Sometimes the best way to get a job done is to do it yourself.

Any issue Erik previously had about Charles and that bastard of a doctor of theirs talking about sex vanished. Erik moaned out loud, looking down at his now balls deep cock… well, lack of cock, was more like it; now all he could see was Charles' perfect ass, and oh- it was moving now.

Oh yes.

"Jesus," Erik rasped out as he grabbed on for dear life, riding out every harsh movement. He was going to bruise Charles' hips, and he knew it. Neither of them seemed to care though. And it didn't take long for Charles to bring himself off with Erik's cock; the omega fucking himself back onto it repeatedly as Erik tried not to make a fool out of himself by falling over from the sheer hotness of it. His knees were becoming weak though; every increasing moment nearly becoming his last. He smacked Charles' ass.

That seemed to be all he needed too. "God Erik," Charles breathed out as his orgasm hit, him spilling onto the floor besides Erik's desk. There, take that office, Charles thought as he mentally marked off yet another room they desecrated. Hallway's next. Erik slipped out with care, a small groan coming from him as he did. "God Charles, you've turned into such a little minx when you're horny," he said as he caught his breath. He looked to his omega.

"It's all the hormones running through my body, love," Charles replied with a wicked grin as he came off the desk. He then smacked Erik on the ass, on his way out—naked as fuck and not at all caring. "See you later tonight, for round two."

Erik blinked a couple of times as Charles left.

He's created a monster. A nympho monster.

…

"Raven, this really isn't necessar-"

"Shh, I think I hear something."

Charles rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling, then kinked his neck to look down at the other insane Lehnsherr sibling. "I'm only ten weeks along, Raven. I don't think you can hear anything yet." A pause. "I don't think you can hear anything ever, actually." Unless of course the doctor's listening to the heartbeat.

Raven just kept her head firmly pressed to Charles' tummy—still flat, thank you very much—and ignored him. "I still think I hear something," she said softly. Her eyes flashed up to meet Charles'. "It sounds like a… gurgle."

Oh for the love of…

"Raven, that's my stomach," he said with exasperation. "I have gas." Raven pulled back, disgusted look on her face. "You're gross," she muttered as she moved away. Way to ruin the moment.

"No, I'm pregnant," Charles corrected as he sat back up, both of them on the couch. He sighed. "I seem to be having a lot of that lately." Raven shot her head back over to him. "Perhaps it has a thing or two to do with your diet," she said as she brought one of her legs up, tucking it under her as she faced the man again. "Erik told me all about your little 'cravings'." She smirked. "Jelly and broccoli, really?"

Oh no Erik did not…

Charles scowled, crossing his arms and looking away. That blabbering jerk. "You forgot the honey on top," he mumbled. Raven just laughed. "Oh my god Charles," she said as her head tipped back, laughing. "Are you serious?" She finally got her laughing under control after a moment, sitting back upright, looking at the pouting omega. "What do you do, Charles? Open the fridge and just grab the first three things you see?"

…Sometimes.

"No," Charles shot back defensively. He glanced at Raven, unfolding his arms. "It's what the baby wants," he said as he brought both hands down to his tummy, holding it. He looked back up. "I can hardly control it."

It was true, Raven knew this. "Yes, but still, you could just not eat what the baby's craving," she said, reaching out and touching his tummy as well.

"I tried that once," Charles said as he covered Raven's hand with his own. "I think I upset the baby, it just craved the same thing the next day, even more." He met eyes with Raven again. "Erik found me on the kitchen floor, surrounded by America cheese wrappings and banana peels." A pause. "It was not a pretty sight."

Raven let all this sink in, and then: "You were… wrapping the cheese around-?"

"The bananas, yes," Charles finished for her. He left out the part about the hot sauce though (Erik was going to stop buying the stuff, he could just feel it). He gave a weak smile. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

Raven's face turned from horror to terror. "No, that's worse than it sounds." She shuddered. "Remind me never to get pregnant," she muttered before she stood from the couch. "Come on, time to go outside for a walk. Sitting in here is starting to make my skin crawl. I need some fresh air." She held her hand out for Charles to take, then added a second one just to be a jerk, an evil grin on her face.

"I'm not even fat yet, Raven," Charles complained, but took both her hands anyway. She hoisted him up off the couch. "Just tired all the time. I've never been this fatigued before." He placed both hands on his lower back and stretched. "And it's all the time too."

"Come on then," Raven said with a playful eye roll, "let's get that fatigued butt outside then, it will do you some good." She pulled on his arm, aiming him towards the door, where fresh air awaited.

"Wait- wait, can we stop by the kitchen first?" he said as he pulled back. "I need to get a snack." Raven just looked at him, an eyebrow arching. "I'm hungry," he said softly, hand going down to rub at his belly. (It got Raven every time.) She sighed. "Alright, let's be quick about it though, I want to get outside before it gets dark." She then—to Charles' horror—whipped out a piece of paper from her back pocket, and then proceeded to look down at it.

"Okay, Erik gave me a list of preapproved items that you may eat." She glanced back up—the look on Charles' face remaining at horror level three; she ignored this—and went on. "Okay (back down to the list), it says that fruit is fine, as long as it's not strawberries or kiwi. Cereal is good too, nothing too sugary though. Vegetables are approved, and yogurt and pudding cups are just fine for snacks." She scanned the list once more, just to make sure she didn't miss anything. "Well, that seems like a good selection, if you just want-" she looked up.

And frowned.

"Charles?" She looked around, confused. Now where did he go?

…

The second Erik walked through his front door, tired from a long day at work (god damn Tony Stark); he was greeted by his lovely pregnant omega.

"You raging psychopath," Charles shot at him, Raven holding him back by the arm. "A list! You made a list? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Charles," Raven said as she tried to pull the omega away (and not let him rip Erik a new one). "Calm down, he was just looking out for you."

Erik, who was still froze at the front door, briefcase in hand and look of shock on his face, just blinked. This… this was not what he expected to come home to. Not that he had unrealistic expectations of coming home to a happy and pregnant Charles in the kitchen, cooking barefoot for him. He wasn't that stupid. But he also didn't think he'd come home to a homicidal maniac. Boy, his day just keeps getting better. He took a step in, setting his briefcase down. "Charles, what's wrong?"

Ripping out of Raven's grasp, Charles shot an angry look his Alpha's way. He narrowed his eyes. "A list? You left her a list of things I can and cannot eat? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Charles, I just wanted to make sure that you and our baby are getting only the best nutrition possible." He took another small step closer, trying not to spoke Charles away. "No more of that crap you've been stuffing your face with." Too much hot sauce can cause ulcers, Erik read online.

Now Charles saw red. He clenched his fists at his sides, trying to remain calm. "Dr. Howlett," he said between gritted teeth, "already gave us a list of approved foods to eat. Remember?" Because Charles sure as hell does.

Erik's eye twitched just from the mention of their "doctor". His gaze shifted, looking at Charles with narrowed eyes now. Raven felt the sudden and dire need to flee the room. "Yes," the Alpha said between his teeth as well, "I recall. But I decided to take his list and make it better." His eyes narrowed even more. "Is that okay?"

Somehow, it didn't feel like a question, more of a threat. Charles finally exploded. "Oh my god! This is about Logan, isn't it?" He shook his head; one hand coming up to weaved through his hair. "You are unbelievably insane, you know that?" And jealous, can't forget jealous. As well as possessive. Hell, might as well throw in "crazy" while they're at it.

"Who the hell is Logan?" Raven asked, looking between the two men. Why was the air so tense all of a sudden?

"Our doctor," Charles said steely, looking right at Erik. "Dr. Logan Howlett, whom Erik hates."

"Hey! I don't hate him…" Surely there had to be stronger words than "hate" to describe his feelings for the man. "I just took his list and made it better." Much better, thanks. Charles let out a huff as he crossed his arms and turned away. He couldn't even look at his Alpha right now, the lunatic.

Raven had already whipped out her iPhone and had pulled up Dr. Logan Howlett's Wikipedia page. She whistled. "Dang, he is good looking." In a scary he might kill you and hide your body deep in the woods type way. She looked up to her brother with a smirk. "I can see why you dislike him so much. How many times has he hit on Charles?"

"None," Charles said at the same time Erik bit out: "A lot." They both frowned at each other.

"Oh," Raven said as she took a seat, "this is going to be good."

"Out Raven," Erik said, eyes still blazing on Charles. He pointed at the door. "Now."

A sigh from the blonde. "No fun," she muttered as she stood. "Fine, I'll just leave, again." She headed into the other room for her purse and keys, the two men still having their weird stare down contest. Erik was such a prick lately.

As soon as the front door closed, Erik pointed to the hallway. "Bedroom, now," he said sternly.

Charles just glared at him, his eyes cold as ice.

…

"Bet Dr. Howlett would never fuck you like this," Erik said between pants as he snapped his hips, his strong hands holding Charles down as he fucked him into the mattress. Charles rolled his eyes. "Bet we'd both enjoy this more if you stopped referring to the man during," the brunet got out between his own harsh breaths. He dug his nails into the Alpha's sweaty back, scratching hard (just to get Erik to shut up about their doctor, Christ). Erik let out a low hiss, then brought his mouth to Charles' for a sloppy kiss.

Sometimes, fucking, is better than fighting, as they both discovered.

"Sorry," Erik said after the kiss broke. He buried his face into Charles' neck and bit (retaliation), causing the smaller man to moan loudly. Erik pulled back, locked eyes with Charles, and sped up,

watching as his omega wiggled and panted underneath him. "Look so good like this, Charles," he breathed. "Love seeing you fall apart." Especially since HE was the one making Charles fall apart, and not stupid Dr. Howlett. Go fucking shave your face you hairy jack-ass.

A gasp from Charles, he gripped onto Erik's shoulders. "Love…" (Erik's heart froze, was Charles about to…?) "Love… when you make me fall apart," he rasped out, and then came. He wrapped his arms around Erik and drew him closer, into a kiss, as he spilt hot between their bodies. Erik followed shortly after, mouth still pressed to Charles' as he drank all his omega's sounds.

…

Charles awoke first the next morning (thoroughly fucked and quite satisfied, thank you). He rolled over onto his side, hand reaching out to card through Erik's hair. The other man was still sleeping, breathing softy as his eyes flutter with dream. Charles' lip tugged up on one side, his hand trailing down the Alpha's cheek now.

He frowned.

"Somehow," he said softly, "you're working your way into my heart." He blinked. "You big dumb animal."

Erik just made a soft noise, still sleeping away, and rolled onto his back. Charles sighed, doing the same. He looked up at the ceiling, one hand resting on his stomach, the other above his head on the pillow.

"Now how did that happen?"

…

Good lord, Charles had no idea they could stuff so many things into an olive! He looked at the jar in his right hand; blue cheese? Then to the one in his left; pickled garlic? He then looked the shelf; onions, anchovies, jalapenos?

This… was… great.

He smiled with glee as he started placing every, and all, jar he could find into his shopping cart. Next he'd have to wander over to the candy isle. Just because no one ever thought to stuff M&M's into an olive, didn't mean Charles couldn't. He picked up a jar of extra-large "stuffing olives", for just the occasion, smiling impossibly wide. Oh, he was going to stuff the hell out of-

"Charles?"

He froze, jar still in hand. That voice… he knew that voice. Slowly turning, Charles' heart starting hammering in his chest as his fears came true. The jar slipped from his hand and shattered on the floor.

"Goddamn it," Charles muttered as he looked down, "that seems to be a reoccurring theme." He whipped his head back up, glaring at the man who caused him to drop it.

"I… sorry," Hank said sheepishly. He scratched the back of his neck before looking to Charles again. "I um…" (Charles turned to face him completely now) "Whoa." Hank's eyes grew wide, instantly finding Charles' stomach.

Oh. That.

Looking down himself, Charles smiled softly as he placed a hand on his round belly, then met

eyes with his ex-husband again, the smile washing away. "Hello Hank," he said. Hank blinked, just to make sure, and then stared at Charles' stomach again. "Um… you're pregnant?"

Charles gave him an incredulous look. "No Hank, it's a tumor," he said dryly as he reached for another jar of stuffing olives, placing it in his cart. He should probably tell somebody there's a spill on whatever isle he's on. Glass is not fun to step in, he's heard. He looked back at Hank and sighed. "Yes Hank, I'm pregnant. Does that really surprise you? You knew I was an omega, you knew I had the potential." Which is why when they had sex, Charles was the one who… well, no explanation really needs to be given here, now does it?

Looking awkward, Hank rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the ground for a moment before he met eyes with his ex-husband again. "Well… yes, I did know that…" his hand dropped to his side. He gave a small shrug. "It's still just kind of a shock." A pause. "To see you like this."

Well, seeing Hank with his new omega was no less shocking, looks like now they're even.

Wait... was Hank jealous? Charles blinked before turning away from the olive shelf, looking to the man he once loved. "Why do you care if I'm pregnant?" he ask, hand going back to rub his bump. (Four months along now, officially the second trimester. Morning sickness: goodbye, weird cravings… still around, actually.)

Another awkward look from Hank. "I don't," he said slowly, daring to come even closer to Charles. Charles felt his heart race. What the hell was Hank doing? Why was he coming closer? "It's just… we always talked about having kids," Hank finished lamely.

Oh no he doesn't. How dare he? He had no right to being say that right now. He's the one who lied about everything from the start. How dare he bring up what they could've had? Charles narrowed his eyes at the other man. "Yes," he said bitterly, "I do recall that. But I also recall you being a lying lair." A pause. "Alpha."

Hank sighed, his eyes casting shame. "I know Charles, and for that I'm truly sorry. I should have told you the truth from the start." He then had the audacity to reach out and touch Charles on his arm. (Charles just looked at the hand on him, his heart racing even more.) How can such a small touch create such longing, and yet feel like poison at the same time?

Charles shrugged out of Hank's touch. "Don't you have an omega to attend to? Alpha."

Shaking his head, Hank looked just plain tired, almost defeated. "Alex is… not very happy with me right now (and for some petty reason, this made Charles happy), he threw me out of the house." He gave a sheepish look. "I stopped by the store for some beer, and then I guess I'm headed to the nearest hotel." A pause. "I've never seen him this mad before."

So bad, so very-very bad, did Charles want to ask what the dumb ass did, but he found he really didn't care. It wasn't his place to stick his nose into Hank's business. Lord knows he and Erik had problems—and still do—in their relationship. As much as it might feel so good to bask in all of Hank's misery, Charles was the better person here. He wasn't going to pry, wasn't going to ask questions. Hell, he would even go as far as to say that he-

"Come with me."

Wait.

What?

A blink.

What?

Had Charles had another jar of olives in his hand, he's sure that too would've joined the one currently on the floor. He looked at Hank. "Excuse me?"

Probably realizing what a moron he was, probably, Hank just stammered for a moment, adjusting his glasses and looking like a fool. "I just meant, like, you know… just to hang out. Catch up. I mean, I know we didn't end on 'great' terms and all, but I don't see why we can't at least try and be civil towards each other." A shrug (Charles on the other hand, couldn't seem do anything but stare. His eyes were starting to hurt a little). "I mean, I know you can't drink… and all (he looked to Charles' stomach), but I was hoping maybe we could just… talk. (He looked back up) Or something."

Silence.

Or something?

Or something?

Charles still couldn't speak. Couldn't think. Couldn't even comprehend what was happening here, because really, what WAS happening here?

Dear lord, did Hank have a fetish for pregnant people or something? What was that called…?

Shaking his head, Charles came back to. He then realized that he was squeezing the handlebar of his shopping cart so hard his knuckles were turning colors. And he didn't even know what colors those were!

Hank just asked him back to a hotel room, didn't he? What… what the fuck was Charles supposed to say to that? What would Alex think? What would Erik think? What the bloody bleeding hell was going on?

Of course, instead of saying anything remotely intelligent, Charles (for some unknown reason) blurted out the following:

"Why did you let Alex cram all my shit into a box like it was poison?" A shaky breath. "I didn't do anything to deserve that." Oh god, why did all that just come out of his mouth? Hank shook his head softly, looking down again (they really should get someone to clean up all this broken glass, it was starting to become a hazard), and then glanced back up, nothing but sorrow in his eyes. "I didn't mean for that to happen," he said quietly. "He did that while I was at work. I didn't even realize it until a few days later when I went to go do the same, but with care." He gave another sad look, that Charles ignored. "I hope he didn't break anything, I had no idea he just crammed it all-"

"I burnt it all anyway," Charles shot at him. Why was he feeling so angry all of a sudden? He doesn't care about any of this… does he?

Hank was a bit taken aback by that. He just sort of blinked. "Um… okay. I suppose that makes sense…"

"Erik bought me all new stuff. Anything I wanted." Really, why was he saying all this? Charles was not this petty. That, and, he was really getting off track here, he still needed to address the fact that his ex-husband just asked him to come to a hotel with him.

A hotel!

Just to talk… yeah, right. Talk was cheap. Talk was code word for sex. Sex with his ex.

Charles furrowed his brows. He wasn't really considering this… was he? He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. He looked back at the man, the man who he gave up everything for, the man who he loved so unconditionally that he ran away from his Alpha—the man whom he rightful belonged to—and even fought against said man whom he belonged to and ran again, just to get back to Hank.

Hank, who had another omega in their home when Charles returned. Replaced. He narrowed his eyes once again at the taller man. "I don't really care about the stuff Alex crammed into the box, I just wanted you to know what he did."

"I know Charles, and I'm still sorr-"

"I don't care, Hank," Charles said with a sigh. He finally released his death grip on the shopping cart. "I just didn't think it was fair," he said with a breath. "I didn't do anything wrong." He wasn't the one who lied about who he really was. If anyone's crap deserved to get stuffed into a box without care, it should've been Hank's.

"I know Charles, and again: I'm sorry. That wasn't right, he shouldn't have done that. Had I been there, I would've told him to stop and done it myself." Hank gave a soft sigh before bringing his eyes up to Charles'. "I could really use some company tonight, though," he said sadly. "Just someone to talk to, that's all," he added, and then felt the right to give Charles a small smile. "Just for old time's sake?" He then—because what he's done so far wasn't bad enough—had the gall to reach out and touch Charles' stomach. "I'd like to know about the baby, if you don't mind."

Oh. Oh, that was not good. That was not a wise thing to do. He really shouldn't have touched the stomach. Charles swallowed. This… this was going to end in blood. Why did he touch the stomach? He should've known not to touch the stomach.

Because:

As if summoned by his unborn child, Erik appeared from around the corner— behind Charles' back (Charles didn't even have to see his Alpha to feel the change in atmosphere. He just knew when Erik was near)— and glared at Hank.

And then Hank's hand.

The very hand that was on Charles' stomach.

His omega's stomach.

The stomach that's carrying his child.

His child.

Erik saw red.

TBC

Chapter 25

Hank's hand returned back to his side, his eyes—full of fear—on the oncoming Alpha.

He was going to die, this much was clear.

"Erik," Charles said quickly, stepping between the two men, putting Hank behind his back. Erik's eyes zeroed in on his prey, rage in them and building. He forced his focus down on Charles, blood boiling, as he took in a harsh breath through his nose. "He was touching you," he grit out, looking back to Hank. "He was touching our child."

Well, technically, he was just touching Charles' belly, but whatever; same thing to Erik. No sense in trying to argue with an enraged Alpha. Charles really needed to defuse this situation though, and quickly. As much as Charles would like to see Hank bloodied and beaten, deep down in his heart, he knows violence isn't the answer.

"Erik, look at me," Charles pleaded as his hand shot up to cup his Alpha's cheek (it worked last time). But Erik's eyes remained blazing on the other Alpha. The other Alpha moving in on his territory. Hank took a step back, unsure if running was a good idea or not in this type of situation. He also wondered how much of that conversation Erik had heard. Hank swallowed. Did he… did he hear the part about the hotel? Oh god.

"I'm going to kill him," Erik said, his voice deep and serious. It made Charles shiver in fear. He'd seen Erik angry before, sure, but this… this was just eerie. He shook his head, eyes still locked on the taller man's (Erik's still locked on Hank). "Erik please," he said. His voice wavered. "He's not worth it, you can't kill him. He wasn't-"

"Like hell I can't," Erik snapped, finally looking down at Charles. "He knows the laws. I have every right to kill him. He was approaching in on my omega… my pregnant omega." Erik stepped out of Charles' grasp (focused on Hank again), or, at least tried to; Charles grabbed him by the upper arm and brought him back to where they were face to face. "Erik please," he tried again, his eyes begging, "he wasn't trying to claim me, I promise." He shook his head. No bloodshed, not on his account. "I promise," he whispered.

Erik just looked down at Charles, eyes steely and unyielding. "I saw the way he was looking at you," he bit out. "I saw his hand on you. That's enough for me." He went to move out of Charles' grasp, but again the smaller man just tightened his hold. Hank was still just frozen in the background, looking scared as shit. Jesus. Charles briefly wondered why the idiot was still standing there. Shouldn't he be running for his life? Oh god, he wasn't going to try and fight for Charles, was he? The idiot. "I promise, Erik," Charles said again, his hand gripping Erik's upper arm even tighter, "nothing was going to happen."

Erik's eyes shot down to Charles, narrowing. "Prove it."

Oh. Oh bugger.

Charles just stared at his Alpha for a moment, unsure what to do. How can he prove an action that was never going to happen in the first place?

"That's what I thought." Erik went for the other Alpha again, murder in his eyes.

Jesus, he was going to do this right here in the grocery store, wasn't he? Defend his omega's honor. Charles thought fast. "Erik, no." He grabbed the other man and swung him back around,

until their lips were inches away, his hand flying up to rest on the back of Erik's neck. "Don't Erik, please, I don't love him." He shook his head, swallowing heavy. "I love you," he breathed, and then sealed their mouths together.

Hank spared one last heart wrenching glance before he fled, realizing this was his cue to leave.

Leave and never come back.

Erik moaned into the kiss, moaned like it was all he could do, and wrapped his arms tightly around his omega, deepening the kiss. Charles brought Erik down closer to him, with the hand on the back of his neck, and pressed up more into him, perfecting the moment. And he hoped to all living hell when he opened his eyes again that Hank would be long gone.

Because that was it; no more chances for the other Alpha.

When Erik pulled back, a gush of air left him. "Charles," he said softly, looking deep into the other man's eyes. "Say it again," he breathed, tipping Charles' face up more with a heavy hand. Charles gazed right back into Erik's own soul-stealing eyes (and when did that happen?) and let out his own breath.

"I love you."

And wouldn't you know it, he found in his heart he really, truly, meant it. It just felt so right. The words tumbled out so effortlessly from his mouth, like they should've this whole time.

Well all be damned. So this is what the connection feels like.

A look that couldn't even be described with words appeared over Erik's face. He brought his other hand up and placed it on Charles' cheek, cupping his jaw. He tilted the smaller man's head up further and kissed him again, richer, deeper, more.

There was nothing that Erik could say at this point to show Charles how he felt, so when all else fails (words), show the one you love how you feel with actions.

Erik kissed him even harder, one of his hands going down to rest on Charles' belly.

His baby, his omega; no one else's. Ever.

Claimed.

…

"Thank you, Erik," Charles said softly as he carded a hand through the other man's hair; both men lying on the bed. Erik's head rested gently against Charles' chest, his hand on the pregnant man's stomach. He rubbed a small circle. "I wanted kill him, Charles," he admitted, bringing his head up to look the omega in his eyes. "I've never felt rage like that before. Just seeing him touch you… touch our unborn child." He shook his head. "I wanted him dead." Dead and gone.

"I know Erik, but you're better than that. You proved today that you can be the better man, and for that I thank you." Charles brought a hand down and cupped Erik's cheek (Erik's eyes closed), looking lovingly down at his Alpha. "Hank means nothing to me (Erik's eyes flew open again), nothing Erik. You hear me? He used me, lied to me, hurt me, betrayed me." He swallowed. "I would never want to be with him again. Everything I ever felt for him is gone, replaced by my feelings for you." New and wonderful, yet frightening, feelings.

Erik surged up and kissed Charles, their lips meeting hotly.

Charles decided to leave out the part where Hank asked him to come back to his hotel room; he figured that was for the best. No sense in getting Erik all worked up again, all that stress couldn't be good for the baby. But Charles knew it was fucked up; Hank asking him back to a hotel, but he knew (hoped) the other man only had good intentions. Hank may have been fighting with his omega, but Charles truly believes Hank would never do anything to betray Alex's trust.

After all, Charles did spend a good portion of his life with Hank; he would hope he still knew the man well enough to know he wasn't a cheater. Just a liar and-

Hm. Actually, kind of makes Charles think twice about the man he married. Perhaps he didn't know him after all, or at all, even, the Alpha part aside.

When Erik pulled back, he looked deeply down into Charles' eyes. "I love you," he breathed, meaning it to the very core of his bones. Charles just kissed him again. No words were needed here.

"Oh," Charles gasped suddenly, pulling out of the kiss. Erik looked down confused at him. "What's wrong, Charles?" He came up and off his omega, worried that he'd hurt him somehow.

Oh god, please be okay. "Are you all right?"

"Fine, yes," Charles said with a small chuckled. Only his Alpha would get all worked up over an "oh". His hand flew down to his belly. God, it was getting bigger by the day. "I just…" he looked at Erik, fondness in his eyes. "I think the baby just moved," he said softly.

The look on Erik's face was one of pure joy. He smiled, but looked wary. "Really?" he said just as softly, as if he were afraid the baby would hear and decide to stop moving. Come on now, he wasn't that frightening. Charles just nodded. "Just a little flutter, I barely felt it, but it was definitely there." He grabbed Erik's hand and brought it down to his belly. "Right there, I don't know if you'll be able to feel it or not, it was so light."

Erik held his hand in place, almost unbreathing, and waited. He shook his head after a moment, eyes meeting Charles'. "I don't feel anything," he said, disappointed. Charles just gave a small shrug. "I wasn't sure if you would, it was so very light. It just kind of felt like a butterfly fluttering around in my stomach." Erik left his hand there for a moment longer, and then looked up to Charles.

"Are you sure it wasn't just gas?"

"Erik!" Charles swatted at the taller man, moving away from him to pout properly. Gas. "It's not gas," he huffed, rolling on his side to put his back to his mean Alpha.

Okay, so yes, Charles did have gas a lot (pregnancy will do that, thank you very much), but this time he just knew that wasn't the case.

Erik smiled entirely too wide for his own good. "Charles," he said like he did nothing wrong (Charles could hear the smile forming, the jerk), "I was just joking, baby. I believe you." A pause. (Erik traced a finger down Charles' side.) "It's just, sometimes pregnant people get very gassy…"

"Sod off," Charles snapped at the other man, scooting even further away, out of Erik's touch. Sooner or later, he feared, moving would become difficult. Oh Joy. He held his belly with one hand, still hating the smiling, skinny, man behind him. Wasn't Erik supposed to gain sympathy weight?

The Alpha simply moved closer and placed a kiss to Charles' shoulder, his hand resting on the omega's hip. "I'm sorry baby; really, I just think you're so cute like this." Another kiss.

Charles rolled onto his back, blinking up at the man. "Fat and moody?" he questioned with a look. Really? That's cute? Erik chuckled, shaking his head. "First off, you're not fat: you're pregnant, and second, I wouldn't say you're "moody"… just touchy." A pause. "About certain things." Gas now being one of them. Charles gave him an unimpressed look. "This is going to be a long pregnancy, Erik; I'd suggest if you want to survive it, you stop speaking."

"All together?"

A nod. "It would be wise." For both parties.

"Ah," Erik said with his own nod, "I see." Charles did make a good point. He then smiled, wickedly. "Now, am I still aloud to do this?" He asked before running a heavy hand down Charles' chest and stomach, all the way down until he reached the omega's cock. He started palming it softly through the fabric of his pants. "Or is this off limits too?" he whispered, knowing exactly what he was doing.

That sodding… oh fuck it, Charles closed his eyes, a low moan coming from his throat as his cock began responding to the attention. Damn Erik and his extensive knowledge of Charles' horniness. Being pregnant made him feel like a teenager again; always wanting sex. Christ, he was an animal.

"I hate you," Charles groaned out, eyes remaining shut as he relaxed all the way, letting Erik move his hand faster. "Liar," Erik returned, bending down to kiss Charles. He slipped his hand into the omega's pants, palming his cock properly now. Charles let out a small gasp, kissing Erik harder as if trying to make their lips become one.

When they both broke away for air, Charles sucked in a breath, looked in Erik's eyes, and said: "Fuck me."

Erik frowned. "Are you sure? I don't want to-"

"I swear to god, if you say: hurt the baby, I will never have sex with you again." He looked seriously at Erik. "You know that shit's impossible." Charles hated the Internet, more and more, every day. Erik just chuckled, shaking his head. "I know Charles, I know there's no way for my cock to reach the baby (Charles waited, waited for the joke about how Erik's cock was big enough to, but lucky, Erik held his tongue. Good. Good for him. So he wasn't trying to piss his omega off.) I just wanted to make sure you really wanted to." Erik looked at him with nothing but love in his eyes. "I know this day was… not ideal, I just wanted to make sure this is what you really want." Lord knows seeing Hank today for Erik was like a bucket of ice water to the crotch. He still had homicidal tendencies running through him.

Taking Erik's hand (Erik had removed it from his cock at some point during that conversation), Charles just placed it right back on his erection. "Does this-" he forced Erik's hand down harder, "-feel like I don't want to?" He raised his eyebrows. "I want you to fuck me, Erik, yes." Oh god. Erik had to inhale a sharp breath. The shit that comes out of Charles' mouth…

"Okay," Erik got out, be it a bit hoarsely though, god that was embarrassing. He swallowed. "Okay," he said again, a little more confidently this time.

Once both men were naked, and Charles properly lubed up and ready for Erik's cock, Erik pushed in, both of Charles' legs spread wide before wrapping around Erik's waist as the Alpha worked his way in. "Charles," Erik gasped as he thrust his hips, leaning down to press his mouth to the other man's. Once he was all the way in, he began moving; snapping his hips harder now, each powerful thrust of the hips hitting Charles with meaning. Charles wrapped his arms around his Alpha, encouraging every single thrust, nails digging into flesh and his eyes closing as the

pleasure surged through his body.

And how does Erik do it? How does he know just how to fuck Charles to make him feel like this? Feel so special, so loved, so important. It's nice to feel important again, loved. Lord knows his mother never made him feel that way. Hank was mediocre at best, sure, he gave Charles his love, made him feel good, but never made him feel like this. Never made him feel like everything was for him, and him alone.

Erik brought one hand to Charles' face, cupping his jaw and bringing the younger man into a kiss. And a breathtaking kiss at that; one of those kisses that makes your heart feel like it's stopped, feel like every electron in your body is on fire and blazing.

Damn it Erik, how?

A strong hand to Charles' thigh brought him closer, Erik burying himself as deep as possible. He wanted to feel every inch of Charles he could, this much was becoming increasingly obvious. Charles gasped out when Erik hit a certain spot— that certain spot— and caused Charles to see stars; white dots exploding over his vision. His eyes slammed shut, his breathing hitched, and his nails dug more into Erik's skin.

Erik was going to make him come, it was inevitable.

He worked that spot, Erik did, watching as his lover below gasped and panted, his head falling to the side as he moaned out Erik's name, and it was perfect, but Erik wanted to change one thing.

"Look at me, Charles," he rasped out, bringing Charles' face back to meet his. Electrifying blue eyes flashed open and now Erik felt like every electron in his body was on fire. What an odd, yet exciting, new tingling sensation it was. He wanted it to last forever. How could he chase that feeling? Bottle it, keep it forever.

And either Charles pulled Erik over or Erik pulled Charles over— neither of them was really sure

— for all Erik knew was that he came and Charles came, damn near at the same time, and it was fucking amazing.

Catching his breath seemed more difficult this time around, then again, Erik was really working Charles' spot hard, pretty much ignoring his own needs in favor of making Charles feel good. Maybe that had something to do with it? He took in a catching breath, exhaling slowly as he pulled his face out of Charles' neck (and when had he collapsed?) and placed a deep kiss to the omega's parted red lips. Charles breathed through his nose as Erik pressed their mouths together, a low rumbling sound coming from the Alpha's throat.

So this is what being loved feels like. Finally.

Charles pulled away with a breath, still trying to regain normal breathing, and looked up at Erik with all sorts of fondness.

"I'm hungry."

Erik laughed, a short burst of air from his lungs, as he fell down by Charles' side. He looked over at his omega, smile on his face. "You're hungry? That's the first thing you say to me after sex?" Great sex, if you ask Erik. Charles gave a sheepish look. "It was amazing?"

Another laugh. Erik looked up at the ceiling, his arm going above his head and resting on the pillow. "All I'm good for is sex and feeding you," he said softly, wondering what strange new concoction Charles was craving now. He smiled as he shook his head.

"Oh, now you see, that's where you're wrong," Charles retorted as he rolled onto his side, placing a kiss to Erik's neck. Erik closed his eyes and hummed, exposing his neck more to his omega. "That's not 'all' you're good for," Charles went on, placing another soft kiss to Erik's jaw now. "You're good at many a great things (a kiss to the corner of his mouth), but right now (a kiss to Erik's forehead), I need my big strong Alpha to make me, and our baby, something to eat." One last kiss to Erik's mouth, which lingered.

Erik let out an exaggerated sigh, after, and placed an arm around Charles' body, holding him against his chest. "And what does my little omega want today, hm? Shall I whip you up some pancakes with ketchup on top? Perhaps a side of sausage covered in strawberry chocolate sauce?" Charles made a face. "Ew, Erik, that's gross." He shook his head. "No, nothing like that, come on now." He pulled away from his Alpha's hold, rolling to sit up on the edge of the bed. He began wiping his stomach clean with a towel. "I was just thinking something along the lines of pasta-" well that sounded good, "-with honey mustard as the sauce, and maybe some capers in there as well," and now it sounds putrid. Erik sighed. "You've got to be kidding me," he muttered as Charles got dressed, which was very distracting in its own way. Erik nearly forgot what he was complaining about.

And it was cute, watching as Charles slipped on one of Erik's shirt, his baby bump still showing as it pulled the material tight. He looked to Erik, who was still in bed and not making any move to get up. "What? It sounds good. I was also thinking that coconut flakes would go good on top, as a garnish." A shrug. "I don't know, all that together just seems like it would be great."

Greatly disgusting. Now Erik was getting off the bed, pulling his pants up before going over to his pregnant omega. He placed a hand on Charles' stomach. "Is that really what the baby wants?" Charles nodded; his eyes seeming bigger and bluer. The con-artist. "Fine," Erik said with a sigh. Jesus Christ, pasta and honey mustard, really? "Anything else?"

There was a pause, where Charles was thinking. He smiled. "Garlic bread?"

Erik waited, waited for the gross part. Nothing seemed to come though. He arched an eyebrow at the smaller man. "That's it? Just plain garlic bread? You're not going to ruin it by adding something disgusting, like cherries, or mustard (or both), on top?"

Charles let out a laugh, looking fondly up at his Alpha. "No," he said with a head shake, "none of that, please. Just regular old garlic bread." He then pressed up and placed a quick kiss to Erik's mouth. "My love," he whispered, and Erik let out a shuddering breath.

Anything Charles wanted, Charles got.

…

"What the hell is taking so long?" Erik grumbled as he paced the tiny room, opening the door and looking down the hallway (every few minutes). "I swear they do this shit on purpose." He closed the door and turned to face Charles. "He's making us wait because he's an ass. I'm telling you, that's what it is, Charles."

From the exam table, Charles just let out a sigh. "Erik, he's not making us wait because he's an ass; he's making us wait because he has other patients before us."

"Well it's bullshit," Erik snapped as he came back over to his omega's side. "They tell you to drink 32 ounces of water at home and then they make you wait in here for nearly thirty minutes. I know you can't be comfortable." (Ten minutes, thirty minutes: same thing, Erik was losing patience.)

Well Charles wasn't going to deny the uncomfortable part, having a full bladder was starting to

feel a bit unbearable. He really, really needed to pee. "I don't think he's making us wait on purpose, love, and I already told you: a full bladder is the only way to see the baby properly." He then smiled. "You do want to know the sex, yes?"

Some of Erik's harden features softened; he looked to Charles with fondness. "Of course I do, Charles," he said with love, taking his omega's hand in his. "I want to know more than anything (Charles smiled at his sweetness). I just wish that asshole of a doctor would get in here and do the damn sonogram already so my omega can relieve himself!" He of course, yelled the last part as loud as he could, hoping that that bastard Logan—who was probably on a "cigar break" in the next room over, laughing at them—heard him.

Charles flopped back down on the table, sighing up at the ceiling. This was going to be a long (and tragic) exam, he could just feel it.

…

The second Dr. Howlett walked through the door, Erik attacked.

With words this time, thankfully.

"Alright, listen here, bub, I don't like you and you don't like me, but that's no reason to keep us waiting for your entertainment. My omega has been sitting here for the last forty minutes (fifteen) having to go to the bathroom. That can't be good for his kidneys!"

The doctor just looked at Erik, and then: "I like you." A shrug. "Never said I didn't." He next turned his attention on Charles, smiling now. "Good afternoon, Mr. Xavier, how are we do-"

"Lehnsherr," Erik put in quickly, eyeing Logan with all sorts of hate and loathing and words that haven't even been invented yet to describe how he feels about the man. God he hated him!

Logan blinked, looking back down at his chart. "Oh, I didn't know you two got married." He looked back up. "Congratulations."

"We didn't," Charles said, shooting Erik a look. Although sometimes it feels like it.

Erik narrowed his eyes. "We might as well be," he said with steel in his tone, "he is carrying my child, he is my omega, my lover." Great, Erik was wearing his possessiveness on his sleeve again. Now Charles' eyes narrowed, to near slits. "I am not property, Erik, and we've been over the marriage part already."

"I never said you were property, but I really think you should at least reconsider my marriage proposal," Erik growled at him. Damn it, he will get a ring on Charles' finger one day.

"Should I come back later?" Logan asked as he took a step back.

"No," both Erik and Charles said at the same time, looking back at their doctor before he could flee the scene. They were doing it again, making people around them uncomfortable. Charles sighed, shaking his head. He gave Erik a we'll talk about this later look before turning his gaze on the doctor once more. "Sorry, please don't leave; I'd really like you to do the exam now, so I can go pee." A pause, where he gave a sheepish grin. "My bladder's really starting to hurt." Explode, was more like it. It would not be pretty.

Logan nodded, coming back closer to the two of them. "Okay then, let's get started."

Dr. Howlett applied a cool gel to Charles' stomach and ran his transducer probe over it, looking at his screen. He'd type a few things on his keyboard then move the probe to another area. "Very

good," he muttered, typing more. After what seemed like an eternity (Erik's words), Logan finally smiled up at both men. "So, you guys want to know the sex?" he asked.

"Yes," Erik nearly snapped at the man, his knuckles going white from him gripping the exam table too tightly. Of course they wanted to know the sex. It's why they were there, wasn't it? This was the most exciting part, and of course, Dr. Howlett was going to turn it to torture.

The doctor's smile widened. "Did you bring me any chocolate?"

Erik was already reaching for the cord…

Charles let out a laugh. "Sorry, I suppose we left the chocolate at home, perhaps the next visit?" Logan smiled at him, all teeth. "Deal," he said and then moved the probe lower on Charles' stomach. His smile grew. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" He looked at both men. "Any guesses?"

Erik's eye twitched and Charles just smiled until his cheeks hurt. "I don't know, just tell us." He'd never been this excited before, it was surreal. He never thought something so simple, such as finding out the sex of their child, would be so exciting. He wondered what was going through Erik's mind right now. He glanced up at his Alpha.

Right, murder, what else was new?

Charles looked back to their doctor. "What is it?" he near whispered.

Logan turned the screen to face both of them (not that they knew what they were looking at), and declared: "Meet your new baby girl."

Any thoughts of homicide vanished the second Erik heard those words. His face softened (as did his death grip) as his eyes found the screen. "A girl?" he breathed, trying to make sense of what he was seeing.

He still had no fucking clue.

"Yep," Dr. Howlett said, pointing at the screen now. "Right there, see the lack of penis? That's how we know."

Erik deadpanned. He wanted to choke the man, badly, but Charles was sitting up more, looking at the screen now. He grabbed Erik's hand and brought him closer. "A girl," he said softly, like he still couldn't believe it, still couldn't believe this was all real. When Erik looked over he noticed the wetness in his omega's eyes. It tugged at his heart, seeing Charles this happy. He placed a kiss to Charles' temple. "I know," he replied, "I can't believe it either."

Looking up at his Alpha, Charles just smiled as he said: "Well believe it, because you did it… dad."

TBC

Future Interlude

Chapter Notes

This is for PurpleShells, who asked if I would do a one shot about Erik and Charles' daughter in her teenage years, with a boyfriend, and Erik getting all protective and possessive.

Although, unlike my "Shopping Interlude", this never happens in the real timeline of the story, because if it did, we've have to do some major handwaving and ignore who I picked to be her boyfriend. I couldn't help it, I just thought to myself: who would be the best candidate to play her date AND majorly irk Erik? Why Alex Summers of course.

The doorbell rang.

"Oh my god, I'm so not ready yet," Wanda said in a tizzy, running back upstairs to check her hair for what Erik believed would be the one hundredth time now.

He sighed. Why do sixteen year old girls care so much about their hair? It's just hair. He just didn't get it.

"Dad, get the door please," she hollered down as she retreated up the stairs. "Just tell him I'll be another minute or so."

Erik smiled wickedly. Get the door? With pleasure.

"And be nice!"

Damn it. Erik frowned as he stalked to their front door, ready to slam it shut again the second his daughter's "date" did or said something he didn't like.

There were a lot of possibilities too.

Erik may have made a list.

He swung the door open, glare already on his face, and looked down.

The kid— no; punk— looked up at him. "Um, is Wanda home?"

Erik debated just saying "no" (or, wrong house) and slamming the door shut, because, what a stupid question that was. He instantly disliked the look of this guy; he had "trouble" written all over him. How many times had this kid been arrested?

"What's your name?" Erik asked instead of answering him, not opening the door any further or making any attempt to let him in.

He was going to do a background check, as soon as he could.

"Um, Alex." Oh good, the kid looked scared, and let that be a lesson to anyone else who thinks they're going to take his daughter out. Erik will frighten you.

"Alex what?" Erik pressed on. He needed a last name if he was going to do a proper background check.

The kid swallowed. "Summers."

Erik stared at him for a moment, before speaking again. "How old are you, Alex Summers?"

"Sixteen."

"Sixteen?" Erik questioned, taking a step out onto his front porch to intimidate the boy. "You look twenty-one. You wouldn't happen to be lying about your age, now would you? Because if I find out you're older than you say you are-" here, Erik narrowed his eyes, "-I'll hurt you."

Alex's eyes widened, fear shining bright. "N-no sir, I'm not twenty-one, I'm s-sixteen." He took a step back. Holy crap. Wanda never said anything about her dad being a mob boss. Alex debated fleeing from the scene altogether.

Erik eyed him for another second, and then: "All right, if you say so." He'd somehow have to obtain the kid's driver's license to check and see for himself if he was really how old he said he was. Erik still didn't believe him. He looked at least nineteen.

And even that was too old for his little girl.

Hell, Erik didn't even think she should be dating in the first place. Sixteen was way too young. Leave it to Charles to be on her side about the whole "dating" issue. Darn him and his "She's a young lady now, Erik, we need to treat her as such. She's no longer a baby that we have to coddle and look after her every move."

Bullshit. Wanda will always be his little baby girl whom he has to coddle.

He looked at Alex.

Because this guy sure as hell won't be "coddling" her.

"Have you ever been to jail?" was Erik's next question, and yes: he was fucking serious.

The teen on his doorstep just looked dumbfounded. "Um… n-no, Sir."

"Are you sure?" Erik persisted. "Because I have a cop buddy (lie; that was a lie) and the second you leave here I'm going to have him look up your information. So if you have anything you need to say to me now, I'd suggest you-"

"Alex," rang out Charles' overly happy voice as he pulled Erik back into the house, by his arm. He shot his husband a disapproving look before smiling back at the frightened young man. "So nice to finally meet you, Wanda has told us so much about you."

"She has?" Erik asked dryly, not once remembering said conversations.

"Yes, Erik, she has," Charles said with a little bite to it. He eyed the taller man. Perhaps if Erik paid more—or any—attention to their daughter when she was going on about the boy in her math class she liked…

Oh, right, Erik had vague memory of this now: some douche in one of her classes who she had a crush on. Erik tuned it all out in hopes that it wouldn't be true if he didn't listen.

But of course, now said douche was on their front porch, in hopes of taking her out.

He'll have to get through Erik first.

"Come in, come, in," Charles was saying, opening the door and practically pulling the boy in by the arm. Charles knew that look on his face, the look that said: Run. Wanda would never forgive her dad if he was the one responsible for chasing her date off.

And Erik would, quickly.

Speaking of Erik…

No! Don't let him in! Erik could've groaned and covered his face. How was he supposed to slam the door in his face now? Now this trouble-maker will take Wanda out for sure. He eyed Charles, hoping his husband could see the traitor written all over his face.

"Wanda will just be a few more minutes," Charles said, leading the young man to the kitchen. "Care for some tea?"

This time Erik did groan. God, don't make him tea, he'll think that he's welcome. Erik then got an idea, a no-good smile appearing over his face. "Tea? Come on, Charles, I think he'd much rather prefer a beer." He turned to the blond. "What do you say, Alex? You want to try a German beer?"

Looking a little more at ease—probably because he was still alive—Alex just shook his head. "No sir, I'm not old enough to drink beer." He then turned to Charles. "Tea would be fine, thank you."

Damn it. So he passed that test. Also: stupid polite kid, Erik disliked him even more.

"That and, I don't drink and drive, it's not safe." Alex added, taking a seat.

Okay, now Erik disliked him even more. Now the kid was just plain sucking up. Erik wanted to choke him.

And of course, Charles fell for it like the giant sap that he was.

"Very responsible of you, Alex," he beamed, placing the kettle on the stove. "Your parents must have taught you well."

Erik snorted. Kid's father was probably in jail. And his mother was probably a hooker!

…okay, that last one was a bit harsh, maybe he should take it down a notch.

"Yes, sir, they have," Alex replied, still looking stiff as a board.

"Oh nonsense now with that "sir" business," Charles said as he took a seat opposite to the boy. "You can call me Charles, I insist." He then looked to his husband. "And he's Erik."

"I prefer sir," Erik noted, seriously. He crossed his arms and glared at the boy. Sir, may I take your daughter out, sir?

No.

Alex swallowed again, eyes staying on Charles. At least one of them was nice.

"I'll be right back," Erik said, making to leave the kitchen. He had something he wanted to show Alex.

As if Charles could read his husband's mind—and the verdict's still out on that one—Charles was

up and across the room in an instant, catching Erik in the hallway.

That's when the stern, hushed voices began.

Too bad Alex heard every word.

"If you get the gun I will divorce you, I will divorce you."

"I just want him to see it, I just want him to know about its existence."

"No Erik, I forbid it."

"Just one glimpse."

"Are you trying to ruin our daughter's night?"

"No, I'm trying to make sure that boy doesn't try anything funny."

"He's not going to try anything funny."

"How do you know?"

"How do you know he is?"

"Because he's a sixteen year old boy; I remember that age."

"What are you trying to say? That when you were that age all you had on your mind was sex?"

"Yes!"

There was a pause, in which Charles was probably covering his face as he shook his head. "He probably went out the bloody back door by now—I'm sure he heard all that."

Charles' face popped back in the kitchen, smile on it. "Hey, don't go anywhere, we'll be right back in, I promise. I just need to take care of something."

Alex, who was just staring straight ahead at the wall, couldn't move. Well, okay, his hands were trembling a bit, but that was normal, right?

Charles gave one last smile before disappearing again.

"Look," he said to Erik as he covered half his face, sighing, "just stop trying to scare the kid. Do you really want to do that to Wanda? Ruin her night?" He looked straight at his husband. "If you don't trust him, you at least trust her, right?"

Damn it. Charles had him there. Erik sighed. "I suppose…"

"And if anything does go wrong—not that I think anything will—she has her cell phone. She knows how to use it." He placed his hand on Erik's chest. "She will call us if anything goes wrong, you know that, Erik."

Again, Charles was right.

Not that Erik would ever admit that out loud or anything. He'd never hear the end of it.

"Fine," he bit out, tearing his gaze away from Charles and into the kitchen. He looked back at Charles after a moment. "Can I at least sharpen the knives while I'm in there?"

Charles just narrowed his eyes.

"Well what? They're all pretty dull; they could use a good sharpening." Right in front of Alex's face, too.

"I'm ignoring you now," Charles said as he retreated back into the kitchen, the kettle on the stove whistling.

…

Erik started to head upstairs—not to get his gun (Charles never said anything about his saber)— when he met his daughter on the stairwell.

"Hell no."

Wanda looked at her dad, hand going to her hip. "What?"

Patience, Erik tried to have patience here. His gritted his teeth together for a moment, before: "No. I forbid you to wear that." He looked down at her— god —mini skirt.

He thought he hid that the other day, in the trash.

"Why not?" Wanda asked, like wearing something so short was normal for a sixteen year old.

Erik resisted the urge to ground his daughter until she was thirty.

No, make that thirty-five.

"You are not going out of the house wearing that." Erik said, end of discussion.

Who even allowed her to buy that? It's not even clothing! Clothes are supposed to cover your body, that does not cover a body.

"Father said I could wear it," she shot back at him. "He helped pick it out."

Erik nearly punched the wall. Of course; Charles was behind this. He was going to have a stern talking to his husband, later on.

Possibly in bed.

"Well I'm telling you no," Erik got out between clenched teeth, looking as serious as a shark attack.

"God. You can be such a jerk sometimes," Wanda huffed out as she stomped back up the stairs. "If you and father ever get divorced, I'm going to live with him. I hate you," she yelled, the door to her room slamming shut moments later.

Erik sighed.

What happened to his little princess who used to play with dolls and thought boys were yucky?

…

"Is everything all right?" Charles said the second Erik came back into the kitchen (sans any weapons, he figured Wanda was already angry enough with him, no point in making it worse). "I heard Wanda shouting." Charles put his tea cup down, shooting Erik a knowing look. "Did you do something to upset her?"

She's sixteen! What doesn't upset her?

"No," Erik said heavily. He glanced at Alex, whose hand was trembling around his tea cup. Good, he's still afraid of Erik's presence, let that be known to all. He looked back to Charles. "All I did was tell her she couldn't wear this… skirt, of sorts." A quick pause. "You should've seen it, Charles, it wasn't even clothes!"

"I didn't think it was that short," Charles said quietly before taking a sip.

Erik deadpanned. "Yes, that's right; Wanda said you had something to do with it." He was going to burn it, the second he got his hands on it.

"Oh come on now, Erik, you're being ridiculous," Charles said as he set his cup down.

"I'm being ridiculous?" Erik shot at him. "I don't think you're being ridiculous enough!"

"That doesn't even make any sense," Charles said with a face.

"At least I'm the one who's concerned with our daughter's wellbeing here," Erik went on, ignoring Charles' snark. "Who knows what could go wrong tonight."

"Sitting right here," Alex said, finally sounded miffed.

Before Erik could snap at the boy to zip it, Wanda came strutting into the kitchen—wearing pants thank god—and sighed. "There-" she looked right at her dad, "-better?" she asked with teenage sass.

Erik looked at her.

No. She was still going on a date, it won't be 'better' until she's safe at home and this guy at their kitchen table was six feet under.

Erik swore to god, if he laid one finger on her-

"You look marvelous, darling," Charles said with the world's biggest smile. He got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks, father," Wanda said, making a face, because, come on; her boyfriend was right there. How embarrassing. She then looked to Alex, and smiled. "Hi."

Finally rising from his seat—and hopefully escaping this hell—Alex found his words. "Hey." He blinked. "You look beautiful," he said truthfully.

Wanda smiled and ducked her head as Charles just stood there beaming with pride. He was so proud of his little girl. She had turned into such a woman.

Erik… Erik was not impressed. He still wanted to choke the kid.

"Have a wonderful night, darling," Charles was saying as he walked them to the door—and if Alex walked any faster he would've sworn the kid was trying to run out of there.

Charles didn't blame him, actually.

"Good night, dad; goodnight father, I'll be home later on." Wanda said as she went through the front door, her date practically dragging her.

"You'll be home at midnight," Erik said sternly, making sure Alex heard it. If he returned her at 12:01, heads were going to roll.

"Yes sir," Alex got out, looking straight at the terrifying man. He knew that last one was directed at him.

With the last goodbyes the door finally shut, Erik and Charles on the inside and their little girl out there; on her first date.

Erik felt the sudden urge to cry.

Charles just sighed, happy look on his face. "They grow up so fast," he said dreamily.

Yeah. Too fast, if you asked Erik. He turned and headed up the stairs.

"What are you doing?" Charles called after him, but Erik was already gone.

Not two minutes later, the man returned, grabbing his car keys from the table by the door.

"Erik," Charles said, confused. "Where are you going?"

"To the store," he replied gruffly, "there are a couple of things I need."

"Wearing all black?" Charles asked dubiously, taking in his husband's black shirt, dark pants and leather jacket. "And are those binoculars I see in your coat?"

Erik just opened the door to leave.

"I know what you're doing," Charles hollered after him.

The front door shut.

Charles sighed. He looked down at his belly, which was just starting to show, and placed a hand on it. "I hope for your sake and mine, you're a boy," he muttered.

Chapter 27

When Erik opened his front door— expecting the midwife he hired— instead, he got the equivalence of a punch to the throat.

Because, what the fuck?

"Morning cupcake," Tony—mother fucking Tony Stark—said as he brushed past Erik, like he owned the joint, and made his way into the living room.

No really, what the serious fuck. Erik's eye twitched.

"You're not my midwife," said Erik, hand still on the door handle (door still open because Tony was NOT staying).

But more importantly, "Why are you at my house?" and how soon until Erik can slam the door in his face?

"What?" The dark haired man said, waving the flowers—flowers? Why does he have flowers?— in his hand around. "Your partner can't just stop by because?"

Twitching. His eye was definitely twitching. "We are NOT partners," Erik said, hand tightening on the door handle. Speaking of handles, Erik was about to fly off his. "We have a contract together, that does not make us partners." He was going to strangle Tony Stark—genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist, home invader—in his living room. It was going to make all the papers.

Tony just shrugged. "Same thing," he said absently, now wandering into Erik's sitting room.

Where the hell did the man think he was going? Also, how does he know Erik's house so well?

Finally slamming the door shut, Erik made his way (quickly) after the flower carrying lunatic…

…just in time to find him next to Charles, handing the omega (who was on the couch) the bouquet of flowers.

Good news: Erik's eye was no longer twitching. Bad news: but now the vein in his forehead was throbbing. He wondered what his sentence would be for murdering Tony Stark…

"My god, look at you," Tony exclaimed, eyeing a very pregnant Charles (six months along now), "you look ready to pop!"

Charles laughed, all smiles and friendliness towards the other man. Erik was already reaching for a candlestick…

"Tony, what a pleasant (Erik snorted) surprise," returned Charles, bringing the bouquet of flowers to his chest. "And you brought flowers, you shouldn't have." He smiled down at the arrangement with fondness.

"Only the best for such a lovely omega," Tony said with a wink.

Erik swore to god, it was as if the universe was out to get him. It just kept sending good looking, dark haired, older men into Charles' life. Why? Why did god hate him? Erik dragged a tired hand down his face, groaning under his breath. Tony was staying now, that much was clear, now that

Charles had seen him. Might as well put on a kettle of tea.

Now where did he keep the rat poisoning…

"I'm just going to start some tea," Erik said, half mumbling, half still contemplating murder. What else was the universe going to throw at him today?

"Oh, while you're in there, could you bring back some of those little cookies I like so much?" Charles asked after his Alpha, batting his ridiculously blue eyes at the man. Erik stopped in the doorway and looked back (also just in time to see Stark sit next to his omega and sling an arm around his shoulders—yep; rat poisoning was definitely in order here).

"Nilla Wafers?" he asked, eyes still on Tony's arm. He was trying to keep his cool, for Charles' sake, but it was becoming increasingly harder not to run over and break the man's arm in half.

Charles smiled. "Yes, those," he said sweetly. "Thank you, love." Erik's heart instantly melted. That look, that look Charles was giving him. It was almost enough to make Erik forget that Tony Stark—jackass billionaire, home wrecker, misanthropist (see what Erik did there?)— was sitting next to his omega, arm around his shoulders like it belonged there.

Erik deflated a little bit. "No problem," he replied, giving Charles his own loving look. His eyes then shot over to Tony. They narrowed. "No funny business," he warned, completely and utterly serious.

"Me?" Tony said innocently (ha!). He removed his arm from around Charles, sitting up more. "I'm hurt, Lehnsherr, really. I can't believe you would actually think I would do anything "funny" (air quotes) with your lovely pregnant omega." He looked to Charles. "You know I would never try anything funny, don't you, Charles? I'm an honest guy. Good hearted. Caring and-"

"Tony," Charles cut in dryly, "Erik's already left the room."

Tony's head snapped over to the vacant doorway where Erik once was. "Oh," he said, "I see." Then back over to Charles. "So-" he smiled, "-up for some hanky-panky?"

Charles sighed.

Once Erik returned with the tea (sans poison, killing Stark wasn't worth jail time, he concluded) and Nilla Wafers (for Charles of course), he now found Tony with his head down by Charles' stomach and… oh god, was he talking to their baby?

"… and in about twenty years, you can come visit your Uncle Tony, but you don't have to call me uncle if you don't want, because that might be awkward, especially if-"

"Stark!" Erik snapped, setting the tray down a little more forceful than necessary.

Tony snapped back up, a bit startled. "Oh, you're back," he said, as if he wasn't just hitting on Erik's unborn baby girl. Jesus Christ. What the living hell was wrong with that man? "Oh, and you brought cookies." He smiled, reaching out to grab one. He held it up to Charles' mouth.

"Open up, darling, I can tell you want one."

Ten murder scenarios ran through Erik's head, but before he had the chance to properly act upon any of them, the doorbell rang.

Finally, that must be their midwife, maybe this could be his excuse to get Stark out of their home. No sense in him being there while Charles and Erik met with the woman. Erik left the room, ignoring the slow blush that crept on Charles' face as Tony fed him the cookie (he'll choke Stark

later) and made his way to the front door.

He opened the door…

…and then prompted wanted to bang his head against it.

The universe, it hated him. He was sure of it now. Because there, in his doorway, stood a very muscular, very blond, blue eyed, gorgeous man.

This had to be some sort of cosmic joke.

"Who," Erik said between gritted teeth, "are you?"

"Steve Rodgers," the polite, good looking, and well-mannered man said. Damn it. Erik instantly hated him. "I believe I spoke with your sister, Raven? I'm your midwife."

Of course. This is what Erik gets for letting Raven pick out their midwife, big surprise. He filed away a mental note to ship her and Stark off to a deserted island somewhere, in the not too distant future. He eyed 'Steve' up and down. Damn. Possibly this guy too.

Erik sighed. "Erik Lehnsherr," he said, defeated, sticking his hand out for the other man to shake. Fuck it, he was already here, might as well let him come in and get to know him before slamming the door on his face. Erik took a deep (but discreet) inhale. Good, a beta, no harm there at least.

He stepped aside and let the man in, leading him to the sitting room where Charles and that bastard were.

Maybe now Stark will leave, once he realizes that they have important business to tend to.

No such luck, Erik discovered upon reentry to the room. Tony, who was still feeding Charles cookies (at least Charles had the decency to look a bit uncomfortable now, thank god) just stilled, eyes landing on the blond man.

His lips turned up into a smile. "Oh, hello there."

Steve, looking a bit uncomfortable himself (it's not every day that you walk in on some random person feeding a pregnant omega cookies when you're pretty positive his Alpha was standing right next to you), just gave the dark haired man a nod. "Hi."

Tony was up and off the couch before the "i" in "hi" landed, grabbing Charles' bouquet and handing them to Steve now. "Hey," Charles protested, but was ignored as Tony smiled brightly up at the muscular god of a man. "Tony Stark," he said, "I'm a billionaire. I own lots of things. If you could have anything in the world, what would it be? I'll buy it for you."

Erik buried his face in his hands, groaning painfully to himself. That was Stark's pickup line? Dear god, why?

"Umm," Steve said, unease written all over his face. "I don't know…?" He looked down at the flowers in his hand. Was this part of the interview?

"Stark, leave the man alone," Erik barked at him. How was this even happening?

"What's your name? At least tell me your name," Tony said quickly as he stepped around the taller man, knowing full well that Erik was about to toss him out. "God you're gorgeous." He eyed Steve up and down.

"Um, Steve," the blond said as he followed the odd man with his eyes. He then looked to Erik. "Is

this some sort of test?" Surely this was not how normal people behaved.

"No," Erik said as he stepped forward, plucking the flowers from Steve's hand. He then thrust them at Tony's chest. "Tony, be a dear and go put these in some water, we wouldn't want them to die."

"Why do I feel like that threat was directed towards me?" Tony said as he started towards the kitchen, walking backwards. He caught eyes with tall blond and handsome. "Don't go anywhere," he mouthed before disappearing into the other room.

This… this day was not real. Erik shook his head before looking back at Steve. "Steve, this is Charles, my omega." He motioned to the pregnant man on the couch. "Charles, this is Steve Rodgers." A pause, in which Erik's voice became a teensy bit drier. "Raven hired him."

Charles absolutely beamed with joy. "Oh, Raven hired you? (He glanced at Erik for a moment, his eyes laughing at him) That's marvelous. It's a pleasure to meet you, Steve. I would get up and shake your hand, but-" he looked down, "-as you see, I'm quite fat and incapable of getting up at the moment."

Steve chuckled, good naturedly, as he shook his head. "You're not fat, Charles, you're pregnant, and you look very healthy." He made his way closer, so he could speak to Charles properly. "So, exactly how far along are you…"

Erik shook his head as he let his mind wander, letting Charles and Steve get to know each other better. After all, it was mainly Charles' decision who his midwife should be; he was the one having the baby, not Erik. He should be the one to decide who was delivering their baby.

Just about the time that Erik started to wonder what Stark was up to—probably placing tiny cameras all around his home; the basted—Erik's doorbell rang yet again.

Jesus Christ, who now?

He swore to god, if Thor, son of Odin, was at his doorstep…

Erik flung his door open.

"Raven?"

"Yeah, hi, why doesn't my key work?" The blonde said as she brushed past Erik, as if she owned the joint now. Christ, Erik was five seconds away from just stepping outside and closing the door on himself, leaving all the chaos inside. To hell with it all.

No actually, Erik would never do that, not without grabbing Charles first. Like hell he was going to leave his omega in a room with an Alpha hell bent on sleeping with every omega (and beta) in the country, Captain good-looking, and now his bad influence of a sister.

Nothing good could come out of that.

He closed the door, not ready to face his sister yet. This day just couldn't get any better.

"Seriously, why doesn't my key work?" Raven said, holding up said key. She jingled it. "I've been out there for like, five minutes, trying to get in. What the hell? Did you change the locks or something?"

Definitely not "or something".

Erik sighed, turning to face his sister. "Raven, what are you doing here?" And how soon until she leaves? "I kind of have company at the moment." Company that won't be staying long either.

"Yeah, I noticed. Whose jag?" She cocked an eyebrow. "Also, there's a Prius out there, too. What the hell, Erik? Who all do you have over?"

Everyone, now, the three ringed circus is complete.

"Just, don't worry about it, Raven. Could you come back later?" Erik tried, hand still on the doorknob. He wanted to open the door, badly, but feared Logan would be standing there next, big smile on his face, because clearly the universe was having a go at him today.

"Umm, Erik?" Oh god, that was Charles—Charles was up and walking. This must be serious. Erik whipped his head around to find his very pregnant lover, worried look on his face. "Darling, I think you need to come back, Tony's about to scare off our midwife, and I really like him." He gave a sad look, one hand holding his bulging belly. "Steve has that "going to go out the window" look on his face. Please come intervene."

God damn Tony Stark. Erik gritted his teeth. Time to take out the trash, but first: "Raven," he said as he turned back to his sister, "could you please come back later? I have a lot to deal with right now." And how does one get Tony Stark out of their house? There should be a book on it out there, somewhere.

"Oh," Raven said as she started into the other room, "I'm not going anywhere." The smile never left her face.

Deserted island, seriously.

Erik braced himself before moving too, following Raven and now Charles back into the room from hell.

"…seriously, any car you want, just tell me and I'll take you for a drive. Anywhere you want too, just name a location." Tony was saying, tucking a lock of hair— that wasn't actually a lock because Steve's hair wasn't that long— behind his ear. Erik blinked, taking this all in. So really, Tony was just being creepy and running his hand through the blond's hair.

Steve caught eyes with Erik, uneasy look on his face. "I don't think I want the job this bad."

"No," Erik said, putting his hand up (if Charles wanted Steve damn it, Charles got Steve, despite the fact that the man was sex on legs). "Tony's not part of the job, you'll never have to see him again."

At this, Tony turned and stuck his bottom lip out at Erik. "Aw, come on, don't be like that. I'll play nice." He then turned back to Steve. "Also; Never say never," he said, and then winked.

"Out, Stark," Erik snapped at the same time Raven took a seat, smile on her face growing as she said: "This is better than Jerry Springer." Erik's gaze flashed over to her next. "You too, Raven, out."

Charles just sighed in the background, covering his face. Every. Single. Day.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere this time," Raven said, crossing her arms and sitting back. No way, she's already missed enough.

Tony must have caught sight of Raven, for now he was making his way over to her (Steve let out a sigh of relief), but not before nabbing the flowers from the table and handing them to Raven

now.

"Um, thanks," she said as she awkwardly looked at the bouquet.

"Indian giver," Charles muttered to himself with an eyeroll. And then thought about this. "Twice removed."

"My god you're beautiful, what's your favorite car?" Tony said, coming even closer.

Erik snapped. "That's it Stark, you're out of here." He grabbed the man by the upper arm, dragging him to the door.

"I'll call you later," he mouthed to Steve, who just looked confused.

"I never gave you my number," he replied, still debating if the job was worth it. No amount of money was worth this much drama.

"It's okay, I have it. I hijacked your phone when you weren't looking and got the data I needed. You'll be receiving a call from my secretary in about three to four business days," Tony said as Erik removed him from the room. "We'll make a date!" he hollered.

Next Erik came back for Raven, hauling her from the room as well, all while she protested. Erik managed to get her to the front door as well, where Tony Stark still was, looking like his ego had taken a hit.

He smiled when he saw Raven.

Wait.

Erik slammed the door shut on Tony's face and—wow that was extremely satisfying—turned to Raven. "Wait five minutes before you leave, you got me?"

Tony Stark was NOT going to date his sister. End of story.

"Fine," Raven huffed as she pulled out of her brother's grasp, crossing her arms. "And you used to be fun."

Yeah, and that was before he had a pregnant omega to attend to. Charles was his life now; nothing else mattered now but him and his safety. He would do anything and everything—including bodily harming bastard billionaires—to keep his omega, and unborn child, safe.

"Raven, I love you, I really do, but right now I have something I need to take care of." Erik looked down at his only sister. "Could you please come back later?"

Sighing herself, Raven gave Erik her own defeated look. "Yeah, I understand," she said, "I just wanted to stop by and see if the guy I picked out for you two was going to work out." She cocked her head. "Was that him in there? I only talked to him over the phone; he seemed like a real great guy."

"Yes, Raven, that was him. I think Charles likes him too. But we need to get to know him a little better before we make our decision. We're going to talk to him more, you know; get a feel for him." Especially now that Stark was gone. No more distractions thank god.

"Okay," Raven said as she reached out and squeezed Erik's arm, "let me know how he works out. I only want the best for you and Charles." And it was almost perfect, until she smiled and added: "By the way (a low whistle) damn, he's stacked. I definitely wouldn't throw him out of bed."

So bad did Erik want to slam the door in her face, but he found her being on the inside prevented that. Instead, he grinded his teeth together as he counted to ten in his head.

Yes, because he needed to be reminded how good-looking Steve Rodgers was, thanks. Erik has eyes you know.

"Goodbye, Raven," he said as he opened the door (good, no Stark in sight), his little sister sauntering out with a no-good smile on her face, the bitch.

He finally closed the door.

"Gone," he muttered to himself, hand running down his face.

Wow, this afternoon really got away from him.

…

"Maybe if we… no… damn it. Wait, hold on, let me just… no, that's not going to work either. Damn it."

"Charles, it's okay-"

"No, it's not okay! I'm like a goddamn beached whale here."

A sigh. "Charles, you're not a beached whale..."

"Says the skinny man who can't find the proper way to penetrate his lover!"

Erik sat down heavily on the bed, another sigh leaving him. "Darling, you're making a bigger deal out of this than necessary." He ran a hand down Charles' side. "Sex is not impossible at this stage… just a bit tricky."

"Because I'm a beached whale."

Erik buried his face. And okay, maybe it was because every time Charles said "beached whale", Erik couldn't help but smile. Charles was very dramatic in his third trimester. It was cute. He dropped his hands and look at his lover. "You want me to get the book?"

"Sod the book." A pause. "Fine, get the book," Charles muttered. He rolled onto his back. "I already know we can't have sex like this," he said as Erik crossed the room.

The Alpha looked back just in time to snap at his lover. "Get off your back, now," he said as he picked the book up off the dresser. Charles just rolled his eyes.

"Yes, as I was going to say: we can't have sex with me on my back because Dr. Howlett said the increased weight of my uterus presses on the major vein that returns blood from my legs to my heart." He sighed, rolling onto his side. "And like this I just feel like a big fat slob."

"I thought it was beached whale," Erik muttered absently, nose in the book.

"I would flip you the bird but I don't even have the energy to lift my hand."

"Love you too," Erik said, still deeply focused on the book What to Expect When Expecting; The Omega Edition. He finally looked up to his lover. "What chapter was the sex chapter?"

Charles attempted to roll onto his stomach, soon realizing what a loss cause that was, before

settling on pushing himself up to a half leaning, half sitting position. "I think chapter 23, I don't remember, I just sort of breezed past that one." He pushed himself up all the way. "I didn't think this would be a problem," he muttered.

And by 'this' he of course meant sex. Damn pregnancy. Damn Alpha. Charles narrowed his eyes at the man.

Coming back over to the bed, Erik sat down next to his omega, placing a hand on his thigh. Charles instantly banished any hateful thoughts towards the other man and curled into him, resting his head on the taller man's shoulder. Erik let out a little chuckle.

"What?" Charles questioned, bringing his head up and placing his chin on the man's shoulder now. "What'd you read?"

Looking over at his lover, Erik just smiled. "You might not like what the book says."

Charles swore to god…

If it said not to have sex, he'll burn it.

"The best position for the state you're in (-fat as all holy fuck, Charles' mind supplied-) is doggy-style."

Charles frowned. "Doggy -style? Really?" He came off Erik's shoulder, looking over it now at the book. "It really says that? Doggy-style?"

That seemed so very high schoolish.

Erik chuckled, snapping the book shut. "No, not in that exact context, but close." He set the book on the nightstand before reaching out to run a hand through his omega's hair. "It said on all fours is the best way in this state, something about relieving the pressure from your back." He smiled softly at Charles, the side of his mouth curling up just so. "We don't have to if you don't want…"

"No, no-no, I want to," Charles said as he grabbed for Erik's retreating hand. He brought it to his mouth for a kiss. "I'm so very horny; please don't leave me like this. On all fours is fine." Impersonal, but fine. Whatever got the cock in the hole.

And as long as the cock belonged to Erik.

After some shifting and repositioning, Charles sighed as he stared at the headboard.

"So this is how it feels to be a rhinoceros."

Now Erik sighed. "Charles," he said with exasperation, one hand on the omega's asscheek, the other sticky with lube, "if you can't refrain from referring to yourself as random large animals, I don't think I'm going to be able to do this." His hand fell to his side. "It's doing nothing to turn me on." Great, now Erik had images of bestiality running through his head, wonderful. Looks like the moment's over.

"Sorry, I'm sorry," Charles said as he tried to glance back at his lover, sheepish look on his face. "I know I'm not helping. I just feel so… ick."

Erik placed a kiss to Charles' back. "I think you look amazing," he murmured against his omega's skin. "Never thought you looked more beautiful." Another kiss, then he was coming up again, looking Charles in the eyes. "In fact, I can't wait until we get you pregnant again."

Charles' face fell. "What?"

"Shh, we'll talk about it later," Erik said as he poked two fingers into Charles' waiting hole, instantly killing the more-than-likely threating and or hostile words on the omega's lips. Charles keened out as his face returned forward again, eyes closing as Erik worked his slicked up fingers in.

"You're darn right we'll talk about it later," Charles moaned out as he kneed his legs apart, granting Erik further access. And by 'talk' he of course means giving his Alpha a solid no.

Erik worked a third finger in, his other hand digging bruises into the omega's flesh as he spread the cheek gently, exposing him even more. "God you're so perfect," he mutterer before leaning down and placing a small lick next to his hole, fingers still working.

Charles shivered, a small convulsion running through his body. "Do that again," he whispered, shamelessly. Erik smirked – a filthy smirk— before sending another wet stripe next to his lover's entrance, causing yet another lovely sound to come from the man below.

"Next time," Erik said as he pulled his fingers free, placing a sloppy kiss to Charles' cheek now, "I'm going to lick you so good we won't even need lube."

A broken moan came from Charles as he buried his face into the pillows below.

Please, please be a promise.

Erik came up on his knees, pushing Charles' lower back down to just the right height, before he lined his cock up perfectly, his left hand still gripping the omega's soft skin. "You ready?" he whispered.

Charles just whimpered.

He plunged in.

Fucking Charles was amazing. Like nothing else Erik had ever experienced before. He wasn't sure if it was the pregnancy or just that Charles and he were more used to each other by this point, but the omega seemed more and more comfortable every time they fucked. He liked trying new things and was always so very enthusiastic during.

Erik slammed his hips into Charles' ass, fucking with purpose as he found that perfect rhythm— fast and brutal—and both men loved every second of it.

"You all right, Charles?" Erik rasped out as he covered the smaller man's body, his breath hot and heavy against Charles' ear. He pulled back and placed a kiss to his omega's neck.

"Yes," Charles got out— a guttural sound— tipping his head back so Erik could place a messy kiss to his jaw. Erik straightened up again— coming off Charles' back— and began slamming into his omega once more; fucking Charles like he knew the omega wanted it.

"Harder," Charles moaned, curving his back inward as much as he could —and oh, it did feel good; let out some of the tension in his back—before reaching under himself to grab for his swollen cock.

It was a bit awkward, trying to fist himself around his growing belly, but luckily Erik took pity on him and reached under, smacking Charles' hand away, and took over for him. "I got you, darling," he said as he worked Charles' cock and ass, both with quickness.

Charles bit down on his bottom lip, feeling Erik's cock nail that spot that drove him to utter madness, and cried out as he spilled hot and sticky on the bed, the sheets be damned. Sod them anyways, Charles never liked them. Egyptian cotton his ass.

And also, who buys magenta colored sheets anyway?

Erik only needed a few more powerful thrusts before he too was falling over the edge, coming heavy and messy deep inside his omega's tight heat. He let out a low groan before slowing his hips down, near exhausted, and slumped over Charles' body. Fuck that was intense.

"Um, Erik love?" Charles said as his arms started to wobble. "Would you mind terribly getting off me now? I already have enough extra weight added to my body as is; anymore and I fear I may collapse."

Erik chuckled softly before placing a quick kiss to Charles' shoulder. He came up and off his lover's back—pulling out delicately— and flopped down on the bed, patting the spot next to him. "Come here, Charles, come lay next to me."

Charles thought about this for a moment, still on all fours, and looked to Erik. "No," he said with a smile, "actually, the book was right, this does feel good on my back." He wiggled side to side. "It takes a lot of the tension out of my lower back." Gravity, or some shit like that. Erik rolled his eyes.

"Just get your sexy ass down here," he tried again, "I want my omega by my side." He then reached out and grabbed Charles, forcing the man down and next to him.

"Hey," Charles complained, but still with a smile. He arched an eyebrow at his lover. "Barbaric."

"Shut up," Erik muttered. He pulled Charles even closer, making sure the pregnant man was on his side— not his back— and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Sleep now."

Charles laid there for a moment, and then blinked. "We're lying in come stained sheets, you know. Are you really okay with that?" He looked over to Erik, who already had his eyes closed. The Alpha shrugged.

"Don't care, too tired. Change em' later." Great, Erik was already converting to non-sentences; the man really must be tired. Well, a day involving Tony Stark dropping by unexpectedly will do that.

Charles sighed as he snuggled down deeper into Erik, resting his head on the older man's chest. He traced a finger up his Alpha's stomach, envious of its flatness.

"So," Charles said after a moment, "about this 'wanting to have another baby'…"

Erik just let out one loud—fake—snore, and turned his head to the side, away from Charles (probably to hide the smile, the jerk) and acted like he was already asleep.

Charles sighed. "Right, perhaps another day," he muttered before closing his own eyes.

TBC

Chapter 28

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Something… wasn't right. This was wrong.

Erik held Charles' arms above his head, pounding into the omega with brutal force. Charles cried, cried out, cried for Erik to stop. Begged him. Erik just tightened his hold, gritting his teeth together as he fucked Charles harder.

"Stop it, Erik, please."

Something was off… not right.

Erik used one hand to hold Charles' arms above his head now, his grip relentless around the smaller man's fragile wrists. He could feel the tiny bones, like he was going to break them, one by one under his strong hold. His other hand came down to Charles' thigh, holding that just as tight, hoping for bruises.

Something was different. Charles' stomach was… flat…was that right? Was something missing? Different?

"Stop it, Erik, stop it now," Charles cried out again, tears streaming down his face as he tried to hide it. He then brought his face back up to look Erik in the eyes, his features turning to stone. "You're a monster."

A backhand to the face shut that up. Erik didn't need that shit right now, not when he was fucking so violently. Fucking Charles like he deserved to be. Omega slut.

"I hate you," came Charles' weak voice, tears a streaming mess down his cheeks. He looked so lovely, so perfect. "Hate you…"

"Shut the fuck up, Charles," Erik growled, plowing into his property harder. Fucking tear him, tear him in half. Show him who's in charge. Claim him.

Erik snapped his hips harder; harder and harder and harder and-

A real slap to the face, Erik's face, woke him up. He bolted upright, breath coming out in strains and sweat covering his body. He was hot all over, so fucking hot, like the sun was right there burning his flesh.

Charles' voice came to him in increments, sounding further away and getting closer.

"Erik… Erik… Erik."

He finally snapped to, his head whipping over to meet familiar, blue eyes. "Charles," he gasped, wanting to say more— something, anything— but Charles had already pulled him into his arms, forcing Erik's face to his chest.

"It was just a dream," he said, holding Erik tighter than he'd ever before. "It was just a dream."

Instantly, Erik's hand found his omega's stomach, touching the bump, making sure it was there, that this was real. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Their child. He drew in a shaky breath, and,

what was this? He felt wetness on his face. Tears? He exhaled that breath, face still buried against his lover's soft chest.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed, listening to the thrum-thump, thrum-thump, thrum-thump of Charles' heart, which was also racing. "I'm so sorry," he said again, his voice hoarse and sounding foreign to his own ears. Was… was he crying?

"I'm so sorry, Charles," he sobbed, not even caring anymore.

"Shh, it was just a dream," Charles said again, soothing away all of his Alpha's fears. "Just a dream." He looked ahead, eyes burning into the darkness as he held Erik to his chest, rocking slightly.

Just a dream.

…

Erik watched, in anticipated horror, as Charles laid a flour tortilla down on the kitchen counter, layered it with about four slices of hot pepper cheese, then reached up and opened the cabinet, got out a near empty bag of Lay's potato chips—looked in the bag—and then smashed them up into crumbs before dumping them on top his tortilla concoction.

But oh no! He wasn't done yet. Erik then witnessed as Charles made his way over to the fridge, opened it, and grabbed his every so present bottle of hot sauce before making his way (slowly; Charles was kind of wobbling these days) back to the counter.

Erik made a mental note to really stop letting Charles purchase the stuff in bulk, at this rate their child would be born flaming red.

Charles treated the stuff like ketchup as he shook it on, not satisfied until nearly half the bottle was covering his… odd cheese and chip burrito of sorts. What the hell would one even call that? It surely wasn't a sandwich.

Charles wrapped his concoction up and smiled at it before turning around finally, where he noticed his Alpha for the first time, just standing there in the doorway with a perplexed, and maybe even pained, look on his face.

"Oh, hello, darling. Care to join me for lunch?" He held his… food, up, smiling more. "I have enough for two of these."

No, no-no, there probably wasn't enough hot sauce left; Erik wouldn't want to intrude on that. God-for-bid they run out and Charles gets a spicy craving in the middle of the night. He'd be yelling at Erik about finishing off the last of his hot sauce and demand that he go out and get some more, 3am be damned.

And Erik, the ever loving fool that he was, would do it.

"Um, no, that's okay; I was just going to make a sandwich or something." Something that didn't involve strange stuff all crammed together in a burrito shell, like they belonged there. Erik smiled at his silly lover as he made his way to the fridge, kissing Charles on the cheek as he passed.

"Suit yourself," Charles said before taking a bite. God, Erik could hear the crunching from where he was. He also swore he heard the poor chips cry out in pain as the hot sauce engulfed them.

Poor chips, they never stood a chance. Death by spiciness.

Erik shook his head. The hell…?

"Oh, by the way," Charles said as he wobbled over to the kitchen table, pulling a chair out before flopping down. Felt so good to get off his feet these days. "I really liked Steve." He kicked the other chair out, just enough to prop his feet up, and then looked over to Erik. "Did you?"

Ah, Steve: Captain I spend all my spare time at the gym, when I'm not helping others, and, Captain I have fabulous hair and dress stylish, and, Captain I'm sex on legs, don't leave me around your omega for too long, or they might fall in love with me. Yeah, Erik had plenty more of those, too, stocked up in his head. He tightened his grip on the fridge handle before yanking it open with more force than necessary.

"I like him if you like him," he muttered, eyeing their food with more hate than the situation called for. He swore he saw an onion tremble. He pulled his head back out and caught Charles' eye. "How much did you like him?"

Charles sighed, placing his almost finished wrap down before giving Erik a look of exasperation only a pregnant omega in his situation could. "Not as much as Tony did," he said matter-factly, with a side of annoyance, "if that's what you're going for." He shook his head. "I swear, Erik, sometimes I don't know what's gotten into you. You're awfully concerned about other people lately. Do you not trust me? Or more realistically, do you really think that people are finding me attractive in this-" he motioned to his body with one hand, "- state of fatness?" Jesus Christ, people weren't exactly lining up to hit on Charles as of late. What the hell was wrong with his Alpha?

"Hank did," Erik grumbled, closing the fridge and deciding his appetite just flew south. He then turned to face Charles—who did not have an amused look on his face—and sighed. "I find you attractive, Charles." Erik said as he kneeled down by his lover's chair, taking his hand. "I've never found you more beautiful than now; carry my baby. Our baby." He shook his head, swallowing. "I can't even describe to you how it makes me feel to see you like this, all swelled up and with child. It simply takes my breath away."

Charles… wanted to roll his eyes, but damn it, Erik had to go and put so much heart and soul behind his words. The big jerk. He was making Charles want to tear up again, bloody hormones.

"Oh stop it," Charles said as he pulled out of the other man's grasp, practically shooing him away (so Erik wouldn't see the tears in his eyes, he still had his pride damn it). "I do not look beautiful."

"You look more then beautiful, you look breathtaking."

"I look fat," Charles said with a huff, looking away. Damn tears, you can go away now, thanks.

Erik reached out and touched his omega's stomach. "You look healthy, like you're carrying our child." A smile came on his face. "Our baby girl."

A short laugh came from Charles, he looked back at Erik as one traitorous tear slid down his face (Erik simply wiped it away without a word). "We are having a girl, aren't we?" Erik just nodded, hand still a warm presence on Charles' belly.

"Have you put any thought into a name yet?" he asked Charles as he took a seat next to the pregnant man, shifting Charles' feet to his lap now. Charles just exhaled a long breath, letting his body go lax as Erik began rubbing his feet.

"Not really," the omega admitted, "I was going to see if you had any input on the matter first. You got any names bouncing around in that head of yours?"

A shrug. "Not so much. But I do know what names I don't want," Erik said, in all seriousness, his

face going to business mode instantaneously.

And of course, of course the crazy man would have a list of names he didn't want—reject names, if you will— that was just so very Erik like. Charles resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"All right, let's hear em' then," he said. Might as well get it over with.

"Well for starters, I don't want to name her anything ridiculous, like names that aren't actually names. You know, names like: apple, or cocoa, or flower."

Charles frowned. "Flower? I think you mean Daisy."

"No, Flower."

"Rose?"

"Flower."

"All right fine, 'Flower'." Charles was pretty sure no one's ever named their child Flower, but whatever, who was he to argue? "Although I do agree, no silly non-names, I just don't get those either." He met eyes with Erik.

"Thank you," the older man said, bringing Charles' feet more into his lap. "And no "top ten" baby names, I don't want her to be one of seven Bellas—or whatever the hell name is so popular this year—in her class. Also, no names that are spelled stupidly, and you know what I mean, so don't even act like you don't." A pause. "And no animal names."

"Your sister's named after a bird," Charles pointed out softly.

"Exactly."

Charles sighed. "Her name's not that bad."

"Moving along, no celebrity names, or names that can't be pronounced without help." He cocked an eyebrow at Charles. "And don't say a thing about my last name; I could hardly help that." Charles just hid a snicker behind his hand. "I think that's it," Erik said absently, going over in his head if there was anything else he wanted to add to the non-name list. He looked at Charles. "Okay?"

Thinking about this, Charles had a sudden look of Ah Ha! He looked up at Erik with eagerness. "I have the perfect name!"

Erik's eyebrows shot up as Charles closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

"Weeping Willow Sophia Krista spelled with a C and a Y Hippo Bird Beak Angelina Lehnsherr." He opened his eyes, smile plastered on his face.

Erik had already left the room.

And probably somewhere between "Hippo" and "Angelina", if Charles were to suspect.

…

Next time Erik found Charles, a few days later, he was eating (big surprise)…

Oh dear lord.

"Are you dipping your fries in jelly?"

Charles sighed, not even looking up from his plate. "It has been nearly eight months of me eating like this," he said with the most long suffering tone ever, "are you really still surprised?" Charles finally turned his face around to look at his Alpha, at his judging Alpha.

"It still gets me every time," Erik muttered, taking a seat next to his lover. He reached over and swiped one of Charles' fries, then dipped it in the jelly before taking a bite.

"Tastes like crap," Erik concluded, after said bite. How does Charles eat this? It was almost worse than the garlic and honey incident.

Almost.

"If you don't like it then don't eat it," Charles said a little defensively, pulling his plate O' fries (good lord, did he cook the whole bag?) closer to him, and away from his Alpha.

A smirk appeared over Erik's face. "What's wrong, love? Did you run out of hot sauce or something?"

"No," Charles retorted, still slowly curling in on his food. Erik was eyeing his fries and he didn't like it.

Also, Charles totally ran out of hot sauce, like, a few days ago (it was probably the chip and cheese burrito), and Erik knows damn well that was the case. Jerk refuses to buy Charles more and Raven won't do it unless she gets a price. Charles knew she worked for her brother. Damn Lehnsherrs.

"Well, then you must have a secret stash somewhere, because I thought we ran out nearly three days ago," Erik said as he snatched another fry, sans jelly this time. What was it? Grape?

Charles could've slapped his forehead. A secret stash! Why didn't he think of that? Really could've saved him a lot of grief right about now. Damn it.

"Erik, unless you came by to do sometime besides taunt me and my lack of hot sauce—which you know I'm craving more than sex—I'd suggest you leave now." A pause. "Before I throw this plate at you." Charles glanced down at said plate. "After I eat all these fries of course." Wouldn't want them to go to waste.

Erik tried so hard not to laugh, so very hard.

Charles' head whipped back up, murderous look on his face (oh look, Erik's rubbing off on him).

"I'm sorry," the older man said, bringing his hand up to cover his smile (because everyone knows that smiling whilst apologizing is pretty much a contradiction), "I really am, it's just… you're so cute when you're moody sometimes."

Moody?

Charles will show him moody. He was already tightening his hold on the plate. He was going to throw it, like a Frisbee, right at Erik's face. Sans the fries of course.

No point in wasting good food.

"Hey," Erik said, placing his hand over Charles'. Boy Charles was tense all of a sudden. "I think I have the perfect name for our little girl," he said. Charles' eyes shot over to Erik, thoughts of harm

by Fine China dissipating.

"Really? What?" He asked, interest peeked.

Erik brought his omega's hand up to his mouth, for a quick kiss. "What do you think about the name Sharon?"

Charles deadpanned, then shook his hand free from Erik's grasp. "Sharon was my mother's name," he said bitterly, looking anywhere but his Alpha.

"Oh." Erik blinked.

"Yeah."

Well, this was certainly awkward. Charles cleared his throat before looking down to his plate. So many fries were going to go to waste now. He sighed.

"I'm sorry," Erik said, "I didn't know." He desperately tried to remember if Charles had ever told him his mother's name, because if he did, he sure as hell didn't remember.

Waving his hand— as if to wave the subject off— Charles just shook his head. "It's fine; no big deal." He finally looked right at Erik. "I'm just going to have to veto that name." He managed to give a weak smile, which Erik returned.

"I don't suppose you put any more thought into the name, since the last time?" Erik asked. Since Hippo Bird Beak Angelina. Jesus.

Charles just shook his head.

"No, not really. I'm no good at picking names. I remember when I was younger and playing with my GI Joes, I would start to name them all, but only get about five names in before they all just became… Joe." A pause. "God that was embarrassing, I can't believe I just said that out loud."

Erik chuckled. "No, Charles," he said as he gave a fond look, "it would only be embarrassing if you were like, twelve, when you did that."

Charles winced.

"Oh god, I'm in love with a geek."

"Hey!" Charles reached out to swat at the other man, but only succeeded in smacking Erik on the bicep… with his fingers. "Damn it," he muttered, "getting too fat to move properly." Oh well, no point in trying to move too fast anymore, bed rest would be next.

"You are not fat," Erik said, for what had to be the millionth time since Charles started to show. Christ, when will the omega get it through his thick skull that he is pregnant, not fat? He was healthy damn it. Healthy and carrying Erik's child. He'd never thought Charles looked better.

In fact, Erik couldn't wait to impregnate him again, preferably as soon as possible, after Charles gave birth.

A sigh from Charles. "I know, I know: I'm not fat, I'm pregnant," Charles said, as if it was the millionth time since he started to show.

He swore to god, the second this baby was born, that was it. Never again!

"Oh, don't forget," Charles said, his head snapping up and eye catching Erik's. "Steve's coming by

later on, to talk to us about of birthing options. (Erik made a face of absolute disinterest) You know, whether we want to do a water birth or-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Ah, looks like Erik's finally interested. "Water birth? What the hell is that?"

Jesus Erik, read a pregnancy book or two. Charles just looked at him. "You know; a water birth? Where one gives birth in water?" Did Charles need to draw a picture or something? How much more clear could that get?

"Like, in the bathtub?"

"Well…yes, I suppose," Charles said, hoping the look on Erik's face was due to him thinking about the huge mess a water birth would leave behind in their tub and not Charles giving birth.

He briefly wondered if it was too late to exclude Erik, from the birthing process, all together.

"Although most omegas choose to use a small pool of sorts," Charles went on, "and fill it with warm water so when the baby emerges it's not such a shock to the system-"

"Wait," Erik said, as if the whole reality of the situation just came crashing down on him, "how exactly… are you going to-" he made frantic hands gestures, "-give birth?"

Charles wasn't sure if he cared for the sheer look of terror on his Alpha's face (seriously Erik, pick up a fucking book or two), but regardless, he answered (slowly). "How do you think, Erik? How normal people give birth…"

It hit Erik.

"Oh god! Are you serious?"

"Well what?" Charles snapped. "What did you expect? How else am I supposed to get this baby out of me?" A book Erik, read a book.

"Well I didn't think that way," Erik shot back, the look of terror never leaving his face. Dear lord, how was that way even possible? Erik had the sudden urge to cross his legs and clench his ass together. "How…? I thought…maybe… surgery?" Clearly Erik was at a loss for words here, the poor dumb, clueless man. Charles took pity on him.

"Well yes," the brunet said, "surgery is an option, but that's only if… complications, arise." A pause. "Should the natural birthing process go wrong."

Erik paled. "Complications?" he near squeaked.

Charles nodded his head. "Yes, such as… oh let's say, the baby decides she wants to come out feet first (Erik clenched), or not at all, or she gets tangled up in the umbilical cord, or-"

"Stop," Erik said, looking a bit sweaty in the forehead, "just stop. Please." A head shake. "I don't-I don't think I can take anymore." He had no idea pregnancy involved this many horrors. He suddenly had a whole new respect for omegas everywhere.

"Erik, darling." Charles reached across the table and took Erik's hand again. "How did you think this was going to go down?" He gave a small smile. (Erik still looked like he was going to pass out.) "If the world created a way for males to get pregnant, there had to be a way for them to give birth, naturally. It's just the order of things."

Finally, Erik found words, be them a bit choppy. "But.. I just…I didn't think… oh god."

Suddenly, that joke Tony Stark made a while back about "the world's biggest dump", made sense. That absolute bastard.

Taking in a deep breath, because breathing was key to living, Erik looked at his omega, fear still in his eyes. "But…but how? How does the baby…fit?" Jesus Christ. Watermelon, meet pea!

Charles gave another small chuckle (oh lord, Erik thinks the baby's actually going to travel down the large intestine, doesn't he? No, no, the uterus has its own "secret" opening— a short cut if you will— to the exit). He rubbed a smooth circle with his thumb across Erik's skin. Yeah, he was totally going to make sure Erik was nowhere near when he gave birth. "Well darling, as you know, same with when females go into labor, I'll dilate as well. And don't worry, I'll shrink back to normal size, so you can just wipe that look off your face right now," Charles added, matter-factly. Fucking Alphas.

"But…but what if-"

"Although," Charles said absently, thinking about this for a moment, "Steve will more than likely have to make a small incision, from the anus to the perineum, to help-"

Erik passed out.

…

"Hey, welcome back," someone said as Erik opened his eyes, and since when was he in his bed? Last he remembered he was at the kitchen table, talking to Charles.

But more importantly:

What the fuck was Tony Stark doing in their home?

And how soon until he leaves?

"Why are you here?" Erik demanded as he sat up, going a bit lightheaded from the sudden change in altitude.

"Charles called me, he seemed very concerned."

Looking around the room, Erik finally spotted his omega, right as he was coming through the door.

"Oh thank god you're up, I was starting to worry," Charles said as he hurried over, as fast as his body would allow, one hand holding his tummy. He reached Erik's bed and ran his other hand down the man's face. "Erik, darling, you gave me such a fright; thank god you're all right."

So many questions shot through Erik's head. He settled on: "Why did you call him?" His eyes found the other brunet, and narrowed.

"I'm sorry, dear, I didn't know what else to do, I know how you feel about hospitals and tabloids —mainly tabloids— and lord knows what story they would fabricate upon hearing you were found passed out, face first, on your kitchen table, pregnant omega left unattended. We all know they'd have a field day with that. I just…I wasn't sure. You were still breathing, which was good, so I called Tony." Charles looked to said man, who was smiling, like his help was greatly appreciated and he should receive an award for his heroic bravery. "He rushed right over."

Erik's face remained flat. Although he was secretly happy that Charles did not call an ambulance. 1)Hospitals do indeed give him the willies, and 2)the tabloids absolutely would have a field day

with that story. Erik could see the headlines now: Alpha Erik Lehnsherr, CEO of Lehnsherr Corporations, passes out at thought of his omega giving birth to their child; not man enough to be a dad?

He shuddered. Yeah, it would go exactly like that. Oh the angry phone calls he would receive.

Starting with Raven.

"Erik?" Charles asked, bringing the man out of his woolgathering. "Are you all right, love? Can I get you anything?"

Yeah, Tony Stark out of his house.

"No, I'm fine," he said as he dragged a hand down his face. God his head hurt. How hard did he hit the table? He looked to Charles. "I'm all right, thank you."

"You got quite the goose egg on your forehead," Tony stated, coming closer. He poked it.

"Ow. The fuck?" Erik reeled back, giving the man a look. "What the hell, Tony?"

Like he really had to ask.

"Just wanted to make sure you knew where it was." Tony said with a smile.

Erik's fist was already balling up…

The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is that?" Erik asked, looking to his omega. "Who else did you call?" Oh god, please don't be Raven. He'd never hear the end of this.

Charles sighed. "I told you Steve was coming over."

Tony, who had just got done telling Erik he wasn't going to leave his side until he was feeling better (Erik had strong objections to this), dropped the man's hand and made a sharp turn, facing Charles now. "Steve's here?"

Erik groaned from behind him and Charles just gave a weak smile. "Perhaps I should reschedule," he muttered to himself. But Tony was already crossing the room to the nearest mirror and fixing his hair.

"I'll get the door," he said, looking at both men through the large mirror, "if you don't mind." He flashed one last quick smile before disappearing.

Oh, Erik minded, but there was nothing either of them could do. Charles would've never caught up in time and Erik was still too disorientated to stop the man, not to mention his head was killing him.

Steve was doomed.

Slowly, Charles turned to face his Alpha, beseeching look on his face. He gave a smile. "I didn't plan this, I swear."

Erik deadpanned. "I hate you."

…

Steve made his way into the room, perplexed look on his face. Charles was beginning to realize that the man probably didn't believe his claim that Tony wouldn't be around all the time. He sighed. Steve was going to quit, he could just feel it.

"Charles," the blond said, nodding at him. He then looked to Erik. "Erik, good day." He then held out a bottle of hot sauce, turning back to Charles. "I, uh, brought this like you asked." He looked at the bottle, then Charles. "What exactly was the emergency with needing it?"

Erik shot Charles a look, eyes narrowing in disbelief, as Charles just sheepishly made his way over and plucked the bottle from Steve's hand and—oh good, extra hot— muttered a quiet "thanks," before refusing to look back at his Alpha.

Tony snorted a laugh.

"Did you really call Steve and ask him to bring you hot sauce?" Erik asked, his headache suddenly becoming more intense. Tony caught his eye. And rising.

"Well it was before you passed out," Charles snapped in his defense. He needed to get his hot sauce to the refrigerator, or someplace safe. Preferably someplace safe, and away from the hot sauce hating man known as his Alpha.

"You passed out?" Steve said, all concerned and caring, as such a man as himself would. He made his way over to Erik. "Are you all right? How long were you out for?" He looked to Tony. "Was it stress induced?"

"I'm fine," Erik said, holding a hand up. "Just a little bump on the head was all I suffered." And now the world's greatest headache. "I merely got overwhelmed when Charles starting… going into detail about the birthing process." He winced. "I had no idea."

"Jesus, Lehnsherr, you ever heard of reading a birthing book or two?" Tony piped up, unhelpfully. "You got to read the omega books, they'll tell you everything." He looked to Steve, for approval.

The blond just suppressed the urge to roll his eyes—because that wouldn't be nice, no matter how much of a nuisance Tony Stark was— and turned back to Erik. "Still, I'd advise that you avoid sleep for a few hours, just in case. You may have a concussion."

"I do not have a concussion," Erik said, making his way to his feet. Wow, this day really got away from him. He found Tony. "Stark," he said, "thank you for coming over, now if you don't mind…?"

It was the nicest Erik was going to get at the moment; next step would be just hauling the man out by his shirt and tossing him out the door. Tony had his options.

Luckily, Tony seemed to get the hint. "Right, I absolutely understand." He looked to Steve. "Let's leave these two alone. How to you feel about lunch? It's on me. In fact, if there's anything you want, on me, just ask. I personally wouldn't mind having you, on me."

"Stark." Right, never mind, looks like Tony's going with option number two. Erik was already walking across the room.

"Whoa, easy there, big fella," Tony was saying. He took a step back, hands up. "I was only joking." He met eyes with Steve. "I totally wasn't joking," he stage whispered.

Steve just blushed—to Tony's great pleasure—and looked down.

"Goodbye, Tony. Thanks again for coming over," Charles said sincerely to the man as his Alpha practically frog-marched him out of the room. He liked Tony, he really did.

Tony just flashed Charles a smile before looking to Steve, holding his hand up to his ear like a phone. "I'll call you," he mouthed, and then, as mysteriously as he appeared, disappeared.

Hmm. What a strange feeling of déjà vu Charles just experienced.

TBC

Chapter End Notes

The views expressed in this chapter were not that of the author, and were just used for the characters. In other words, I have no personal problems with any of the names stated above.

Okay, maybe Bird Beak.

Chapter 29

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

"Are you serious? Like, passed out passed out?"

"Passed out like, his head landed right on the table, yes."

Raven made a face.

"It's okay Raven, you can laugh. He's fine." Charles said.

"Oh thank god," Raven got out around a huge smile, her hand coming up to cover it. She choked back a laugh. "God Charles, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing!" Charles said in his defense. It's not his fault Erik doesn't know how to read . "All I did was start discussing my birthing options. I had no idea your brother was so ignorant to male omega child birth. Christ, you should've seen how fast his face went from tan to white. It was almost comical."

Well, okay: it was.

Raven's face softened. She looked away, biting one side of her lip into her mouth before speaking. "Well… to be fair, Charles-" she glanced back at him, "-Erik didn't have the best education growing up. Our uncle homeschooled him, so you can imagine how bad that went." She looked away again, in thought. "I still wonder sometimes about what our uncle taught him. I have a feeling it was not…correct."

Yeah. Charles can attest to that. He sighed. No, he wasn't going to inform Raven of the horrors he suffered firsthand from Erik's "teachings", no good would come from that. He looked to the girl, a small smile on his face. "Well you know, even with all the wrong that Erik was taught, he still managed to rise up and make something of himself." Jobwise, that is. His smile widened. "I'd say he became the better man, if I had to guess."

Better, but not the best.

Raven snorted. "Anyone's better than our uncle," she muttered, then looked back at Charles, her own smile forming. "You're right though, Erik did make something of himself." She then reached over and placed her hand over Charles'. "And he has a wonderful family now, too." She looked down at Charles' stomach. "I've never been more happy for him."

He'd be lying, if he said he didn't notice the hint of envy in Raven's tone. He placed his other hand over Raven's, the one covering his. "Raven dear, I can't believe I never asked you this before, but, are you not an Alpha? Do you not have an omega?" How has he never inquired about this before? Was he that wrapped up in his own self-pity to ask?

A chuckle from Raven, as if she could see what he was thinking. She shook her head and looked back up at the pregnant man. "Oh no, if I was an Alpha, do you think Tony Stark would have been sniffing around me like he was?"

They both thought about this for a moment.

"Yes," they both said, in unison, laughing afterwards.

"Sorry," Charles said, shaking his head as the last chuckles left him. "That was a silly question. Of course you don't have an omega, I'm sure you would have mentioned him or her by now." His eyes met hers. "So a beta then?" He doubted she was an omega, she would've been claimed by now for sure.

Possibly by Tony Stark, the omega loving whore that he is.

Raven nodded her head. "Just a beta," she said wistfully.

Just a beta. Charles thought he loved a beta once. He thought a lot of things once, actually. "Nothing wrong with being a beta," he told her, moving her hand to his belly right as the baby was moving. "The way I see it is: you get the best of both worlds. You can either shack up with an Alpha or an omega." Or both; stranger things have happened. Charles frowned. "Although, I don't really recommend an omega, because if their Alpha comes calling, that could get messy." And he would know, firsthand. He thought for another moment. "Or well, an Alpha either, really. If they find their true omega, where would that leave you?" His frown deepened. "Good god, I just made things worse, didn't I?"

Raven laughed, shaking her head. She pressed her hand down on Charles' stomach, feeling what had to be a tiny foot press against her palm, "It's okay, Charles. I know the risks of hooking up with either an Alpha or omega." She gave him a knowing look. "I prefer other betas; less complicated."

Of course, that makes since. You don't have to worry about your lover being up and ripped away from you. Charles shifted his weight on the couch, trying to get feeling back in his butt. God, could he get anymore pregnant? Almost nine bloody months now, he was so ready for this baby to get out of him.

That reminded Charles: he had an appointment with Dr. Howlett coming up soon. He cringed. Would it be rude to ask Erik not to come along to this one? The man was becoming more and more possessive the further along Charles got. It was as if he was going into major, over-overprotective, if you look at my omega's belly wrong I'll kill you mode.

It was frightening, at best.

Once, while they were out, a lady came up to Charles, all smiles and niceness, and tried to ask him how far along he was.

That…that was her first mistake, coming up to Charles.

Then, when she reached her hand out- -presumably to touch Charles' belly (her second, and most dire, mistake)- -Erik lunged. And he would've broken her hand, right there in the clothing store, had Charles not shoved Erik into the nearest dressing room, locked the door and pressed his body up against Erik's. "Nothing gets me more worked up than seeing you all possessive and protective over me," he'd breathed against the taller man's mouth, "and our baby," and then sealed their lips together.

Yeah, Charles diffused that situation rather quickly. He's kind of proud of that one, too.

Also, a quick afternoon snog in a dressing room, not bad.

Charles smiled at the memory— recalling the way Erik had whimpered helplessly against his mouth as the kiss intensified—until Raven poked him in the stomach.

"Hey," she said, bringing him back to, "what's got you all goofy looking? You look like a fool in

love."

Still smiling, Charles just sighed, happily. "Your brother," he replied.

…

"Oh hey, by the way, Raven put in her vote on what the baby's name should be," Charles said to Erik, after the man came home from work that day. And he wasn't rubbing his temples and reaching for the Advil so it must have been a Tony Stark free day. Good. "But I already vetoed it."

Erik looked to his omega. "That bad?" he questioned, taking off his suit jacket. Charles' eyes lingered on his Alpha's trim waist—and no he wasn't at all envious—before he looked back to Erik's face.

He deadpanned. "She thinks we should name the baby after her."

A snort. "Right, like that would ever happen." Erik hanged his coat up before crossing the room to Charles, who was on the bed; book in hand… well, on his chest now, as he leaned against the headboard, about three pillows being used as support. "I'd rather call the baby "Bird Beak" than name her after Raven."

Charles snorted a laugh, swatting at Erik with his hand. "You're terrible," he said with a smile.

"You're the one who came up with that ridiculous name," Erik returned, leaning down to place a kiss to Charles' lips.

The kiss lingered, Charles' hand coming up to wrap around Erik's neck, holding him in place. He moaned softly against his Alpha's lips.

When Erik finally did manage to pull away, with lust blown eyes, he stayed close to his omega; their lips only inches away. "And how is our baby doing today?" he murmured, his hand instantly going to Charles' stomach.

Charles smiled, blinking in that bashful way that made Erik's heart skip a beat. "Moving around a lot," he replied, his hand covering Erik's. "I think she's seriously debating coming out soon."

Erik kissed him again, passionate vibes rolling off of him.

"Here, I have something I want to show you," the Alpha said after pulling away; Charles chasing after the kiss. He took Charles' hand, helping him up, "It's in the other room."

A flat look. "Of course it is," Charles grumbled, only half serious. Getting up was difficult these days. He allowed Erik to help pull him up. God, he couldn't even see his feet anymore. He hoped they were still there. "What is it, darling?" he asked, wobbling behind the Alpha.

"A surprise."

How cryptic.

"Is it food?" Charles asked with hope. Maybe Erik had a change of heart and bought him the biggest bottle of hot sauce ever. God, he would suck Erik's cock all day long if he did.

A chuckle from the older man. "No Charles, it's not food." He glanced back at his omega. "Or hot sauce," he added, probably a bit drier than the conversation called for. Well.

Charles blinked. How did he…?

"Right in here," Erik said softly, opening a door that led to what Charles thought was just an old —and probably haunted— closed off room.

Boy was he wrong.

"Erik," he gasped, looking around the…the-

"It's a nursery," Erik said.

Charles turned to his Alpha—tears definitely not in his eyes; nope, not at all—and looked at him in awe. "It's beautiful," he breathed. He glanced back around the room once more, taking it all in.

And leave it to Erik to not just paint the room pink and call it a day, oh no, it was much better than that. It was yellow, pastel yellow Charles does believe, with pinks and greens and purples (and was that a little butterfly painted on the wall?) and it was just perfect. Utterly perfect. There was a crib in one corner, a basinet in the other, a changing table, a dresser, and even one of those ridiculously cute little mobiles hanging over the crib with ducks on it. Oh god, Charles was going to cry, wasn't he?

"I… I can't believe you did all this," he said, definitely not wiping a tear away. Bloody hormones. "I love it, Erik, I-I love you."

Erik wrapped his arms around his omega, drawing him close. And nothing else in that moment mattered. The world could end and Erik wouldn't care. Wouldn't even blink an eye. "I love you too," he breathed, burying his nose into chestnut hair.

After what had to be the world's sappiest moment, Charles pulled back, wiping the damn tear— fine, he'll admit it; just one though—from his face, and smiled up at Erik. "But… when? How?" He shook his head. "How did you find time to do all this?" And without Charles ever knowing? Erik must have slipped the crib in the window, piece by piece.

Erik chuckled again, placing a quick kiss to Charles' forehead before his hand cupped the brunet's cheek; forcing blue eyes up. They were still a little moist. "Remember all those many naps you took?" Some lasting up to five hours.

Charles nodded. Of course he remembered, especially in his second trimester. He was constantly tired. Sleep was his best friend.

"There were also… a couple of nights that I found sleep wouldn't come to me," Erik went on, brushing his thumb over a stray tear on Charles' face. "It's amazing how much work you can get accomplished when you can't sleep." When you have shit on your mind. He looked over to the crib, his face going a little flat. (Wait, was that resentment Charles detected?) "And it's also amazing how difficult some things can be to assemble."

Ah, resentment indeed. Now Charles chuckled, ducking his head. Oh how he would've loved to see Erik vs. The Crib. He's surprised the poor thing didn't end up a heap of broken pieces, possibly next to the bonfire for a good burning. That'll show it.

"It's amazing, Erik; everything is." A smile and a head shake. "How can I ever thank you?"

Erik tipped Charles' head up more, his hand still on the omega's face. Their eyes met. "You already have. You've given me a family (his other hand went to Charles' belly), a family I never thought I deserved."

Charles wanted to say something about Raven, knowing full well that Erik would just roll his eyes and say you know what I meant, but found that his Alpha's mouth pressed firmly to his prevented that.

Oh well, sometimes it's best to just roll with the punches.

Whatever the hell that means.

…

"Ow." Charles' hand instantly went to his stomach, a pained look on his face.

Erik was up from his desk, his pen nearly flung halfway across the room (and into a potted plant), and over by his omega's side in a flash. "What is it, Charles? Are you all right?" What can he do to make it better? Who does he have to kill? Is this somehow Tony Stark's fault?

"I'm fine," Charles got out, a little more painful sounding than Erik cared for. He set his book down, trying to push himself up to a more comfortable position. "I'm fine, Erik. Really," he tried again, giving a weak smile. "Just false contractions I do believe, I heard they're quite common this time of year."

The joke didn't land.

"Should I call Steve?" Erik asked, still looking way too concerned for this type of situation. Charles sighed.

"No dear, I'm fine. I promise." Perhaps he should read in the other room. Every time he so much as makes a noise, or even a cough, Erik is up and across the room, acting like D-day is at their doorsteps.

Or well, B-day.

"Are you sure?"

As sure as Erik was paranoid. Charles managed a smile. "Yes, darling." He patted his Alpha's cheek. Ooh, soft. "I'm sure."

Erik looked at him for a second, trying to read his omega's face. If Charles was in any pain—any pain at all— he wanted to know about it. So he could make it better. "Okay," he said after a moment. "But if you need anything—anything—you call me."

Well… now that Erik was up…

"Um, since you're up…" Charles started slowly. A smile crept over his face. He twirled his hand in the sleeve of Erik's shirt. Tee shirt today; dark grey, very sexy. "Do you think you could get me a snack?"

Erik's eyebrow rose. "A snack?"

A smile. "Just a snack."

Erik braced himself, for said "snack". He winced. "And what would this snack-" really, he feels like there should be air quotes here, "-consist of?"

"Oh nothing like that," Charles said with a smack to his Alpha's arm. "I think the odd cravings are over," he said with a hint of sadness, and perhaps even longing, behind it. Jesus. Of course he

would miss the cravings. Erik gave him a look, still waiting for said snack to reveal itself.

He could hardly wait.

"I was thinking… a sandwich?"

Oh. Okay: a sandwich; Erik could do that. He smiled at his omega. "You want me to make you a sandwich?" That was simple enough.

Charles bit in his bottom lip, looking impossibly cute. "Well, actually…"

Okay, NOW here it came. An inward sigh. Erik knew it was too good to be true. Weird cravings over his ass.

"I was more of hoping (thinking) you could run out and get me one." A pause. "From that deli I like."

That deli he likes? More like that deli that likes him. Raven told Erik all about how they ate there for a month straight— sometimes twice a day— when Charles was in his sixth month. He probably paid for half the employees' salaries alone.

"Of course," Erik replied, running a hand through chestnut hair, "and what would my little omega like?" Pastrami on rye? Turkey and avocado? Ham and Swiss? The possibilities were endless.

The "little" (ha!) omega smiled at Erik. "Just tell them it's for Charles; they'll know what to make." Another smile.

Erik deadpanned.

Of course. Why doesn't this surprise Erik? No matters. He got up, about to leave the room for his coat, when Charles stopped him.

"Oh, and also…"

Erik turned back, questioning look on his face.

"…maybe you could…stop by that ice cream shop that I'm so fond of?"

Erik just stared at him, hand still on the doorframe.

"They'll know my order, too."

He blinked.

"Tell em' it's for Charles."

Right… Erik started to move again, sure Charles was done.

"Oh, and Erik?"

He stopped again, turning to face his omega once more.

This goes on?

"You know those little maple covered peanut candies I like so much? The ones we get from the food mart?" His eyes flashed down to his stomach, where his hand was idly tracing patterns. "I could really go for those too," he said softly, eyes coming back up to meet Erik's.

Erik just looked at him. "Anything else," he said flatly, "for your "snack"?"

Charles shook his head, the smile never leaving (and if possible; growing even wider). "Oh no: that would be all, thank you."

An eyebrow arched. "Are you sure?" Because he can make a list.

"No, no: that's all dear. Thank you. I don't want to eat too much." Wouldn't want to spoil his dinner. Whatever that may be.

After a couple more eye blinks, Erik left the room, probably muttering something sarcastic and quite uncalled for.

"Love you," Charles hollered after him, smiling happily before picking his book back up to start reading again.

Now where was he?

…

Erik's cell phone rang, the second he stepped out of the food mark. He fished it out of his pocket, looking at the screen and-

Right.

"Yes, Charles?"

"Oh good, I caught you in time," came Charles' voice.

Erik looked around. In time for what? And how does he know Erik's not in the car, driving, or on the front porch for that matter? "What's wrong, Charles?"

"Oh. Nothing's wrong, dear. But I was wondering if you made it by the food mart yet? You haven't left yet, have you?" And Erik swore he could hear Charles twisting the hem of his shirt with his fingers.

He looked back at the doors, then to the sidewalk he was standing on.

A sigh.

He could always lie; lie and tell Charles he just got the ice cream and was on his way home with it, in hopes that it wouldn't melt.

"No," he said, defeated. Who was he kidding? He loved Charles. Anything his omega wanted, his omega got. Hell, in all reality—if you really want to get down to it— Erik could've been on his way home, ice cream just purchased, and had Charles called then to say he needed something else, Erik would've turned around, got it, and then gone back for a new ice cream.

The ever loving fool that he was.

"Oh good," Charles said, bringing Erik out of his thoughts, "I was hoping you could also get me some of those stuffed olives I got that one time. They were ever so delicious."

Now Erik swore he could hear Charles rubbing his belly.

"Stuffed olives?" he parroted back, wishing desperately he had a free hand to pinch the bridge of

his nose. Who invents this stuff? "Stuffed with what?" Erik vaguely remembers Charles bringing home a hoard of them, all stuffed with various and semi-nauseating stuff.

Pickled onion. Erik shuddered.

"Oh, it doesn't matter which one… well, actually, no; don't get the blue cheese stuffed ones: they had a strange taste. I think it was the cheese," he said absently. "Oh! And not the onion stuffed ones (Erik said a silent "thanks you"), those were no good… or the anchovy stuffed ones; those were too salty," a pause. "Oh, and not the jalapeno ones either, I didn't like those. Not spicy enough."

Erik just blinked. Waiting (and for what, he wasn't even really sure).

"You know what," Charles said, very obviously deep in thought about this grand olive decision, "I don't think I cared for the garlic ones either; they weren't as good as I'd hoped."

At some point, Erik had migrated over to a bench. Probably put there for this exact purpose. "So then, that leaves…? What?"

A laugh from Charles' end. "I guess nothing," he replied. "Just get me a jar of regular olives, then. Please."

Erik blinked. "Is that all?"

"Yes love, that's all. I promise."

"Are you sure?" Erik said, standing. "Because I can get a cart," or two.

"No, no; that's all," a quick pause. Erik imagined Charles biting his lip, looking down. Damn him for being so cute. "But I'll call, if anything else comes to mind."

And it will, more than likely.

Erik wanted to drop his phone to the ground and smash it with his boot, preferably into itty bitty pieces, but:

"Erik?" another pause, "I love you."

And then the Alpha forgot all about why he was having homicidal tendencies towards his mobile. He ducked his head, a smile forming.

"I love you too, Charles."

…

Erik watched—and why does he always watch? He could just look away—as Charles opened the jar of olives, picked one out, and then-

Oh!

Erik did look away, this time, closing his eyes. Dear lord why? But something compelled him to glance back, and just in time to see his omega place yet another olive on his spoonful of ice cream and bring it to his-

"Charles, why?" he said in a pained voice, face to match. "I thought you said the odd cravings were over?"

Looking at his ice cream (vanilla) and olive (green) concoction, Charles just shrugged. "Guess I was wrong." He took the bite.

Erik shielded his eyes again. How can that even taste good?

Perhaps he should rethink his want (need) to impregnate Charles again as soon as possible. These cravings were starting to become too much for his stomach to handle. If Charles went for the garlic again, that was it: Erik was done having kids.

…

"Beautiful," Erik murmured as he kissed Charles' bare belly, his lips soft against the firm skin.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to lie on my back," Charles said as he looked down —well, tried to; he kind of had to look around his stomach—at Erik. "Remember? Blood flow to heart?"

Erik came up off his lover's body. "You're right," he said, "let's get you propped up."

After some awkward shuffling, Erik managed to get the pregnant man propped up against the headboard, about three pillows helping him out. "Comfortable?"

"Very, thank you," Charles replied, smiling at his Alpha. He then grabbed the man and brought him closer, their lips just barely touching: a promise of what was to come. "Dad."

The word sent a surge of pride through his body, Erik smiled. "I'm not a dad yet," he said before pressing their mouths together for a short, but meaningful kiss. He looked fondly at Charles after. "But I can't wait." And he was going to be the best dad ever, too. So much better than his-

"Oh." Charles' hand instantly went to his stomach, a pained look on his face. His eyes screwed shut. "You might not have to," he got out, holding his stomach more. Blue eyes flew open.

"I think I'm going into labor."

Terrified, excited, scared, nervous, anxious, worried, ecstatic. Put all these words in a blender and mix them together and you'd get the look on Erik's face.

"Wha- now?" He asked, like Charles had a say in the matter.

And he wanted to groan, Charles did, from the look on Erik's face. Goddamn it, it was up to the baby when it was time to come out, not Charles.

"Call Steve," Charles managed to get out, trying to sit up more. God this was like a pain he'd never experienced in his life. He'd like it to go away now, thanks.

Erik, who of course had gone into full blown panic mode (right, because that always helps), starting freaking out when he couldn't find his cell phone, like Charles' life depended on its existence. "My phone, I can't find my phone! What the hell?" Why can you never find the damn thing when you need it most? He needed to call Steve now.

"Where the hell is my cell phone?"

"Erik," Charles practically shouted, really wishing his Alpha would take it down a notch, "it's in your damn hand." Erik stilled, looking over at his hand and, yep, sure as shit, there was his cell phone; being gripped to death by his right hand.

Right, maybe he should take it down a notch.

Just as he was going through his contacts for Steve's number—and why didn't he have him on speed dial damn it?—Charles spoke.

"Wait." Erik looked up at him, panic still on his face. "I think… it passed."

It passed? Erik frowned, his hand falling. "What?" How did it pass?

Now Charles just plain looked sheepish. "Um." He bit his bottom lip. "Never mind. I think it was just another false contraction." Erik's face fell completely. "Sorry," Charles said as he rubbed his belly. His eyes flashed back up to Erik's. "But this probably means that we're getting closer." He smiled. "To the big day."

Erik sat down heavily next to his omega, sighing. "Charles," he said in almost exasperation, no wait, maybe he was exasperated. "You're going to give a heart attack one of these days (if Tony Stark doesn't). Please don't tell me you're going into labor unless you're absolutely positive you are," a pause. "Going into labor."

Was that asking too much?

It would appear, because:

Looking a bit exasperated himself…no, actually, that look was more like annoyance, Charles just furrowed his brows. "Well excuse me. I've never had a child before. Sorry that I couldn't tell the difference from labor and false labor. What the hell was I thinking?"

Hell, Charles would've even gotten up and walked away, dramatically, had he not already known that his slow departure would've been less than dramatic and more of… sad.

No more stalking out of rooms angrily for Charles these days.

Erik sighed. "I'm sorry, Charles, I didn't mean it like that." He reached out and pushed a lock of hair behind his omega's ear. (Charles huffed and looked away.) "I just worry about you is all. You know that." His hand fell and he looked ahead, absently. "Lord knows what I'm going to do the day you really go into labor."

Yes, Charles wanted to talk to him about that…

"However." Erik turned back to Charles. "I think maybe it's best if we kept you on bed rest from here on out; no more overtaxing yourself. I don't want you to really go into labor early." He patted Charles' stomach. "Our baby's not done cooking yet."

Couple of things Charles wanted to address here. First:

"Bed rest?" He glanced around at his current situation. "I'm already in bed."

And second:

"Our baby's not done 'cooking' yet?" He made a face. "What does that even mean?"

A chuckle from the Alpha. "You have a bun in the oven, darling, that's what I mean."

A bun in the…?

What was this: the 50's? Charles shook his head. "Three weeks to go," he muttered.

Three long, tedious, Erik panicking weeks. Joy.

Although...maybe he can milk them for all they're worth.

TBC

Chapter End Notes

As some of you may have noticed- -and really: is anyone even still reading this!?- - my updates have been not as frequent. I blame the weather. So with that being said: now that Spring is among us, you can expect my updates to come in a bit slower.

Instead of once a week, it's probably going to be like every few weeks. Sorry. It's just, I love getting outside, and so does my four year old. Anyways! I just wanted to add this note so you all didn't start to think that I was going to abandon this, I promise that will never happen, but I do think I'll be wrapping this one up soon.

Chapter 30

Chapter Notes

This is for GreenGoblin, who asked if I would do a chapter on pregnant Charles, from Charles' POV. It might not be a very long chapter because I suck at staying in one person's POV.

Hope you enjoy!

Charles looked over at his tea— which was so very far away on the end table— and then to Erik, who was sitting at his desk, presumably working (though he hadn't slammed the phone down yet today, so it appeared that Tony Stark was busy), and looked quite good in doing so, if Charles did say so himself.

He glanced back to his tea, sitting there, mocking him with its warmth and aroma. He really wanted a sip, but it was so far away.

He could always get up…

Or.

"Oh," Charles' hand flew to his stomach.

And it really should be getting old by now, but it seemed to do the trick every time. Erik was up and across the room in no time. And Charles had a feeling, had he been on the phone—Tony Stark or anyone—Erik would've slammed the phone down, business be damned.

"Are you all right, Charles?" he questioned, concern written all over his handsome face. "What's wrong?" His Alpha's hand covered his; the one on his stomach. "Do you want me to call Steve?"

Steve. Hell, Steve should probably be living with them at this rate.

That…that would be a distraction, actually.

Oh, right. Back to Erik.

"No darling, I'm fine," Charles bit out, eyes closed and pained look on his face. He was very convincing too. Perhaps he should be an actor. He exhaled a fake breath, leaning back against the couch cushions. He looked to Erik. "I'm fine, thank you for your concern," he said with a fond smile. Erik smiled back, the worry washing from his features.

"Okay," his Alpha said, running a hand down Charles' face. "Let me know if I can get you anything."

Yes, about that.

"Um, actually," Charles started softly; bottom lip going to his teeth like it belonged there. Well what? It did. (He knew it got Erik every time.) "Do you think you could…hand me my tea?" A little bit of eyelash batting never hurt anyone.

Erik blinked, then looked over to said tea on the table. He glanced back to his omega. "Yeah, sure."

Once Charles had his tea in hand again, smile on face, he breathed in its lovely aroma. Ah. Chamomile. So relaxing. "I love you," he said quietly, a soft murmur on his lips.

"I'm going to act like that was directed towards me," Erik said flatly as he retreated back to his desk, not even bothering to look back.

Charles made a sheepish face. "Of course, darling, I would never tell an inanimate object that I loved it." He looked down to his tea and shook his head. "You know I don't mean that," he muttered softly.

Erik shot Charles a look the second he was back behind his desk, face screaming that he didn't quite believe him.

Well that's fair. Charles can hardly blame his suspicions.

Well what? It's tea.

He took a sip, and then smiled. Tea indeed.

…

Opening up the fridge, Charles knew two things. One: he was hungry (yes, big surprise, insert fat jokes here, ha-ha), and two: he had no idea what he wanted to eat.

It was a bit of a pickle.

Ooh, pickles; that sounds good. He reached in and grabbed the jar. But what else to go with them? Can't just eat pickles alone, that's boring.

And no, he's not going for the ice cream, however cliché that may be, Charles never once craved that.

Olives and ice cream though, that…that was a different story.

A look of concentration on his face, Charles scanned the fridge for something else—anything else —that would go with his pickles.

All this thinking was making him even hungrier. Maybe he should get a snack while he decides what else would go with his pickles. He set the jar down on the counter and opened up the cabinet doors, searching in there now for something to eat.

A gasp.

More Nilla wafers! Erik does love him. He grabbed the box down, planning on eating the whole thing in one go. Sod what Dr. Howlett said about eating too much, he's not pregnant, he doesn't understand the importance of-

Charles' eyes widened.

Is that… cream cheese flavored frosting? In a can?

Charles was pretty sure this is what heaven feels like.

He grabbed the can before it disappeared, in case this was some cruel illusion, and smacked it

down on the counter, smile on his face eerily wide. (And everyone says Erik's the one with the big creepy smile. Ha! They haven't seen a pregnant Charles around food.) He was going to suck Erik's cock so hard that night; he just knew that that man was behind all this. Nilla wafers, cream cheese frosting, yeah, Erik's cock was getting the sucking of its life.

He started dipping the cookies in the frosting, loving every sweet, creamy bite, before he glanced over at his abandon pickles.

Then to the frosting.

Then to the pickles again.

Then Frosting.

Then Pickles.

Frosting.

Pickles.

Frosted pickles?

He shrugged. Why the hell not?

The lid was off the pickle jar and he was dipping a pickle in the frosting, getting it as deep in there as he could, before he took a large bite.

He made a face.

It.

Was.

Delicious.

About halfway through his second pickle—which was still as delicious as his first— Erik made his way in. And of course he did, it's not like the man ever walks in on Charles when he's eating something normal.

He thought about this for a moment. And really, has he eaten anything normal? Since he found out he was pregnant?

Erik made a face. "Really?"

A sigh.

"Yes Erik, really," Charles said as he moved the frosting closer to him. Just in case. "And I assure you it's delicious, so you can just wipe that look off your face." To prove this he dipped the pickle back in the can and stuck nearly the whole thing in his mouth, dragging it out slowly as he hummed his appreciation for cream cheese flavored frosting. "Mmm, so good," he moaned afterwards.

Erik's eyes never left his omega's mouth, but his breathing did become a little shallower. Hm. Interesting. Charles licked a broad stripe up it next, eyes heavy on his Alpha.

The taller man made a strangled sort of sound.

Ooh. Fun.

Charles smiled, making another pass at his kosher dill, licking his lips afterwards. "Mmm, salty," he murmured. His eyes flickered down to-

Oh. Well. That's… that's quite the erection, his Alpha has there.

Quick, too.

"Charles," Erik choked out, eyes still zeroed in on his mouth. "If you don't stop licking that pickle, I'm going to knock it out of your hand and replace it with my cock."

Oh. Was that… was that supposed to be a threat? Or a promise?

Smirking, Charles refused to lower the pickle, eyes still on Erik.

He licked it.

Next thing Charles knew Erik was pushing him up against the counter, the pickle in his hand mysteriously gone, and his Alpha's lips were on his, blazing hot.

Oh yes, definitely a promise.

"On your knees, Charles," Erik growled out as he placed a strong hand on the omega's shoulder; pushing him down.

Charles wondered, briefly, if it was too late to grab the frosting.

"If you're going to tease me like a slut, I'm going to treat you like a slut," Erik said as he held Charles' head still with one hand, the other working on pulling his swollen cock out.

Oh, role playing, huh? Charles loves when they do this. So Erik wants him to be his dirty little cock whore today, hm? He can do that.

He can do that well.

"Want your cock," Charles said, looking up at his Alpha with wanton eyes. The taller man just ran his hand over his cock a few times, turning Charles' head to the perfect angle.

"Say please."

Charles licked his lips. "Please."

"Tell me what a slut you are for my cock." Erik started pumping faster, his breath hitching.

"I love your cock, and only your cock. It's such a big, thick cock. I'm such a dirty little slut for it. Please Erik; put it in my mouth, I want to suck it until-"

An undignified sound came from Erik's throat, kind of a half whimper, half moan. He had to slow his hand down. "Christ Charles," he rasped out; squeezing the base of his cock.

Oops. Too far with the dirty talk. Charles smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, love."

He totally wasn't sorry.

"Just, open your mouth, Charles," Erik got out, guiding his cock with one hand and moving Charles' head closer with the other. "Show me what a good little cock sucker you are."

Oh, with pleasure.

Charles took Erik into his mouth, and swallowed him down. He hummed around his cock as he pulled back, slowly, making sure to keep his eyes blazing on his Alpha above.

He knew Erik liked eye contact.

"Such a good boy," Erik muttered as he looked down, hand now tangled in soft brunet hair. He rocked his hips back and forth gently. "Suck my cock, baby."

Charles picked up the pace now, knowing Erik was already on edge. He bobbed his head back and forth eagerly, making sure to run his tongue, wet and slick, underneath the man's thick, perfect cock.

That pickle had nothing on him.

"Yes, Charles." Erik was now moving Charles' head back and forth with him, hand still in his hair, and moaned deep in his throat. "So good."

Good? Charles will show him good. He knows just how to rip the orgasm from his Alpha's body, and with his mouth alone.

He opened his throat up as wide as he could, and took Erik in, sucking and humming around his thick member, looking up at him with tantalizing blue eyes like this was all he could do: suck Erik's cock all day long and-

Just like that, the show was over. Charles was pretty sure he didn't even register the come hitting the back of his throat; he just swallowed it all down, moaning out himself.

"Oh my god, Charles," Erik rasped, slipping his cock out. It was still plump and heavy, not quite ready to go into submission yet. "Best blowjob ever," he muttered.

Charles was helped to his feet by the other man, where he was rewarded with a kiss; deep and lustful.

"Love you," Erik murmured against his neck, after, placing a kiss there next. Charles smiled.

Right. Now that that was out of the way…

Charles turned back to the counter as Erik zipped up. "I'm going to finish my snack now," he said, giving his Alpha a fond look, "if that's okay with you." And really, it didn't matter what his Alpha said, he was going to eat regardless. Thanks.

A chuckle from Erik. "Of course, darling, anything you want." He placed a kiss to Charles' temple.

"Love you too," Charles said around a mouthful, as Erik was leaving.

What an interesting morning.

…

If Charles learned one thing about being pregnant—besides the fact that he had a whole new appreciation for food—was that, while in his third trimester, he was very, very horny.

Like, super horny.

The shower water sprayed down on him from overhead, soaking his body completely. One hand was braced against the wall, the other… well, the other was working his cock like the horny little omega he was.

And sure, this had nothing on when he was in heat—god, heat: that seemed liked ages ago—but it was damn close.

Charles jerked himself off, eyes closed and bottom lip between his teeth in concentration. Perhaps he should have made Erik return the favor from earlier. He did kind of just give the man a blowjob and then left it at that.

But then again, Charles was hungry. He needed to keep his priorities in order here. Food before sex.

Although, right now all he seemed to care about was getting the release he needed.

After though… after, he may be hungry again. He always seems to build up quite the appetite after-

"Charles?"

Oh bloody hell. Can't a man jackoff in the shower in peace anymore?

Charles remained silent, in hopes that maybe Erik would think he wasn't in there.

"I know you're in there, Charles," Erik said, and Charles didn't much care for the dry tone he was using. "The shower's on."

Oh. Right. Kind of a dead giveaway, huh?

Bloody fuck.

"What?" Charles bit out. He slowed his hand movements down, not enough to kill the moment, but just enough to stall the inevitable outcome.

Of come.

"I… I can smell you," Erik said now, his voice sounding desperate.

Silence.

Goddamn Alpha.

Charles' hand—the one that was on the shower wall—balled up into a fist. Of course. Of course he smelled him. Charles looked down at the cock in his fist. He moved his hand a little bit faster now. "And?"

More silence. Charles imagined Erik swallowing.

"I… (a sharp inhale) do you need any help?"

"Yeah," Charles said as his lips pulled up into a smile, "you could wash my hair while I do this. Cut my shower time in half."

Charles swore he heard Erik growl. "You know what I meant, Charles."

Yes; yes he did.

Speeding his hand once again, Charles just inhaled a sharp breath himself. "No darling, I think I got it from here." A strangled noise. "I'm almost there," he said with a breathy moan.

Almost there indeed. Charles closed his eyes as his hand on the wall flattened out again, nearly slapping the wet tile as he worked his cock faster. Just a few more pumps really. Erik was a good distraction, but now it was time to get back to-

"Erik," Charles cried out, the second he realized his Alpha had pulled the shower curtain back and stepped in.

Fully clothed, mind you.

"What in the blazes do you think you're doing?" Charles asked. He thought about covering himself but that would just be ridiculous. Erik came up behind him— seriously; still wearing his clothes— and placed a hand on the omega's hip. His mouth found Charles' ear, his breath warm against it.

"Did you really think that I was just going to stand there, knowing that my omega was in here doing this, and be okay with it?" A lick to Charles' ear (Charles shivered). "I could smell the arousal pouring off you." Erik's other hand then snaked around, finding Charles' cock, and took over for the younger man.

"Y-your shirt's going to get ruined," Charles rasped out, his head tipping back and resting on his Alpha's firm shoulder.

"Don't care," Erik murmured, his breath hot and moist against the omega's ear. He sped his hand up, the other gripping Charles' hip tighter.

Some sort of strangled noise came from Charles, which he'd like to say for the record was not his fault, as he screwed his eyes shut tighter. He felt Erik's hand—the one that was on his hip— migrate to his belly, holding that now.

"Love your pregnant body," he muttered against Charles' neck, placing a kiss there. "So sexy."

Now normally, Charles would snort here, but found that Erik touching him just the way that he liked it—and of course his Alpha would know just how he liked it—prevented this. Instead, Charles tipped his head further back and moaned, his breath catching in his throat.

Erik mouthed Charles' jaw; as the omega gasped, and then twisted his hand, causing Charles to come all over the shower floor, spurt after spurt of hot come.

Charles let out a shuddering breath, after, and found the will to open his eyes again. He heard his Alpha chuckle, a deep rumbling sound from his chest, and then felt a kiss pressed to his shoulder.

"All better?"

Instead of answering, Charles just twisted his head around and smashed his lips to Erik's, hoping to wipe the smug look off his Alpha's face.

And something told Charles— and maybe it was his Alpha's deep groan— that it worked.

Well then, victory.

TBC

Author's note

Hey guys. I'm sorry to say I have some bad news(and that this isn't an actual chapter). I know I promised I would never abandon a story, and trust me: I feel like complete shit for this, but I'm afraid I'm done. But instead of just ducking out and never returning, I figured I'd at least do the decent thing and explain why I'm no longer writing this. There are three main factors as to why I won't be finishing this, 1) plain and simple: I've lost my drive 100%, and not just for this story, but for fanfiction all together. The fun is...just not there anymore. 2) and the MAIN reason why I feel as if I can't do this anymore is b/c of medical issues. I have been to three doctors over the last two weeks and NONE of them can tell me what's wrong with me. Without going into too many details, it's to the point that my main doctors thinks it might be neurological. Meaning I might have a brain tumor. And the third reason why I'm just done, is because a few days ago-right after I found out I might have neurological problems-I get THIS lovely comment in my inbox:

"Spelling and other errors scattered throughout. Not to mention silly little statements like: "Another inaudible sound came from Charles." How the hell can an inaudible sound come from anything? Inaudible means YOU CAN'T HEAR IT. Judging by the kudos I can safely say the art is dying. Seems all you need to do is attach a RAPE/NON-CON and M rating and that's all you need..."

Now let me clarify: that comment was NOT the reason why I'm done, but it literally was the straw that broke the camel's back. Right now my number one priority is trying to figure out what's wrong with me. So that is why I am stepping away from fanfiction. I'm just not having fun writing anymore and snippy little comments and me not feeling well is just not helping. I am truly sorry to anyone that I have disappointed by this. I know I swore I'd never abandon a story, but I just don't have the drive to do this anymore feeling the way that I do.

If it's any constellation, the next chapter and half of what would've been the last is done. I just have zero drive to proof read/finish them. If anyone what's to give it a go (and possibly finish the last chapter for me), please, let me know. Then I'll post it/them.

I'm sorry again, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with this from the start!

-JacAvoy

*Edit: I have someone who is willing to proof read and finish my last chapter!

Chapter 32

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Erik's eyes narrowed, then looked away. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting out an irritated huff.

He glanced back.

God damn it.

He looked away again. Seriously? How long does this take? Another irritated sound as his teeth gritted together (and really, he should stop doing that; it's not good for the headache he already has). Erik looked back. This has got to be highly unnecessary.

Charles made a sound, like: the smallest sound ever, from the back of his throat. And it could've been pleasure—which would've been worse than pain—it could've been discomfort, hell; it could've even just been him trying to stifle a cough.

It didn't matter, Erik went into attack mode.

"Jesus Howlett, don't you think that's enough?" Erik barked at the man. "Here, just let me do it," he said as he tried to come between their doctor and his omega.

Charles' head thumped back against the exam table. This…this is why he knew he should've left Erik at home.

A snort from the doctor, followed by an arched eyebrow. He looked up at Erik. "Do you even know what I'm doing?"

No.

"Of course," Erik snapped. "You're feeling up my omega, and I'm about tired of watching it." He was about to break Dr. Howlett's fingers off, one by bone crunching one, was what he really was.

Logan said, with a laugh mind you, "Feeling him up?" at the same time Charles groaned out, "He's just seeing if I'm dilated," still looking up at the ceiling. Why? Why did he let his Alpha come with? He should've just let Tony take him, like the man offered.

Wait. That would've been worse, yes?

Back to Erik…

Finally, finally, (like, ten freaking minutes later), Dr. Howlett removed his finger. (Erik made a mental note to make sure Charles showered, the instant they got home).

The doctor glanced up at the pregnant man. "Four centimeters," he announced, smiling. He looked to Erik now.

"What are you trying to say," Erik replied, eyes narrowed and voice deathly calm.

Charles let out another sigh. Oh for the love of…

"Erik," he said, pushing himself up as much as his plump state would allow. "He's not implying

anything." You raging psycho. "He's simply stating that I've dilated since the last time we were here."

Which was also as tragic as this visit. A sigh from Charles. Oh well, at least no holes ended up in the wall this time, or 'diplomas' ripped off the wall and threats of "taking this to see if it's real" were thrown around.

That last visit, that…that was a doozy.

How has Dr. Howlett not pressed charges yet?

Speaking of the doctor, then man just looked up at Erik, stupid smile never leaving his face. (Erik imagined if the man had a cigar, this would be the point in time in which he'd take it out of his mouth after taking a puff.) "What I'm trying to say is: your omega's getting closer to delivery day. I'd say you two have about two weeks left. Tops." His attention found Charles again. "I'd recommend bed rest as much as possible and (now, Erik swears the man looked back at him before the next sentence left his smug mouth) avoid stressful situations." A dubious pause. "If he can."

Charles nodded. Right, check into a hotel, got it.

Erik could've sworn he got his eye twitching problem under control. It appeared not.

"If we're done here," he said, nearly, okay: completely, throwing Charles his pants. "I'd like to leave."

Putting his hands up in defeat (hey, man's just trying to do his job), Dr. Howlett stood from his chair. "He's all yours," he responded. Then flashed a no good smile. "But remember," he said as he opened the door to give the other two men their privacy, "I get him once more, before he pops."

The door closed.

Never had Charles ever seen a box of rubber gloves explode in quite the frenzy as the ones that smashed into the door, and right after it shut too.

It was amazing, how many gloves were crammed in that box.

…

"Calm your mind, dear," Charles said as he worked his fingers into his Alpha's tense back. "Just forget all about your worries." He massaged Erik; the older man face down as Charles straddled his hips. "Just take in deep, relaxing breaths."

Erik sighed, his eyes closed, face pointing to the side.

Wait. Shouldn't this be the other way around?

"Charles?" he said, eyes opening. "You don't have to do this you know. I'm fine." Just a little stressed. "I should be pampering you, not the other way around."

Yes, Charles knew this, but;

"I know, dear. I just want to make sure that you're as stress free as possible." A soft pause, where Charles dug his fingers into flesh a little more. "Before tonight," he added as an afterthought, or perhaps a mumble, maybe hoping his Alpha wouldn't hear.

Oh, his Alpha heard.

"What," Erik started between his teeth, glancing back at his omega, "is happening tonight?"

Charles swallowed, heavy. "You know what? I think I'd really like to suck your cock right about now." He climbed (rolled) off Erik's back. "Let me suck your cock, Erik."

A glare. "Charles," he said, not showing any indication that he was about to let his omega do such a thing, "what, is happening tonight?" He sat up, facing the smaller man completely.

The omega's hand instantly flew to his stomach. "Oh. I think I'm going into labor." He glanced up at Erik, pained look on his face.

Erik just stared at him, a flat look if Charles ever saw one. "What," he said again, very slowly, "is happening. Tonight?"

Charles bit his bottom lip in. Bugger. There was no getting out of this one, was there? He batted his eyes, trying to look as innocent as possible; a small sheepish smile forming over his face. "I...I may have…invited Steve and Tony over for dinner."

A pause, in which Charles was pretty sure his Alpha debated killing him, and then;

"You what?" And it was really eerie how calm Erik was being about all of-

"You what?"

Never mind.

"Erik, love, calm down," Charles tried, reaching down to weave his fingers between Erik's. "Remember, Dr. Howlett said to avoid stress, and right now you're starting to stress me out."

Taking in a deep, deep, breath, Erik tried not to murder the nearest lamp. His eyes flashed back open and found Charles. "Why," he said with all the strength in his body, "did you invite Steve and Tony to dinner?" And how much was he charging for tickets?

"To thank them for everything they've done for us?"

How…how was that a question? Erik covered his face. "You're trying to set them up, aren't you?"

A head shake. "Oh heavens no," Charles replied. "I wouldn't have invited Raven, too, if I was doing that."

Slowly, Erik's face reemerged from his hands.

Oh. Charles said that out loud, didn't he? Oops.

"Did you say… that Raven, was also coming?"

Charles just nodded his head, sheepish look working overtime.

Erik's eye twitched.

"Well I couldn't very well not invite her," Charles countered, moving closer to his lover. "She is family."

Looking around room, Erik tried to decide which lamp was least valuable. He looked back to Charles. "Jesus Charles, seriously, how much are you going to charge people to come watch this

freak show?"

The Greatest Show on Earth, right here under the Lehnsherr roof. Christ.

"It's free to get in, but twenty dollars to leave," Charles tried, quietly.

Erik was not amused. He got up from the bed, stalking over to the window. He wondered if it was too late to go buy a sniper rifle. "God Charles, next you'll be telling me you invited Dr. Howlett over as well."

Charles winced.

Slowly— because Erik could sense the tension in the air— Erik turned to face his omega; face as serious as a shark having a heart attack.

"Charles," he said steadily, "what have you done?"

Apparently ruined Erik's day. Charles swallowed, still going for sheepish innocents. A smile? Erik just glared at him.

Perhaps…perhaps Charles should charge fifty dollars, to get out.

…

"How much thought have you put into tonight?" Erik asked as he made his way into the living room, where Charles was stationed. The brunet just glanced up at him. "I just got kicked out of my own kitchen," a pause. "By people that I hired." Another pause. "By the way, since when do my employees no longer fear me?"

A smile. "I told them what a cuddly teddy bear you were."

Erik dug his hand into his thigh, squeezing, as to NOT lash out at his pregnant—and apparently ready to pop—omega. He didn't want to yell at Charles, he really didn't.

He did however, want to smash something valuable. Again.

"My kitchen staff likes you better than me," Erik grumbled as he ran a tired hand down his face. Not that this surprised Erik, really, because:

"You were the one who was just complaining about how they didn't "fear" you anymore," Charles pointed out. "Of course they like me better." He then rolled up more, into a sitting position, hand on belly. "As the old saying goes: you'll catch more flies with honey than-"

"Shit. Yeah; I got it," Erik muttered. Charles frowned.

"I was going to say 'vinegar'," he replied. "But whatever, shit works too." He made his way to his feet, sighing. "Erik, darling. Could you just stay out of the kitchen until tonight? They're very busy working on the menu I planned." He gave a smile. "It's very elegant."

A flat look from Erik (Charles was getting very used to these looks). "Why?" he asked. "It's just Tony, Steve and Raven." Christ, it's not like the Pope himself was coming over or anything, and even then, Erik doubted he'd be breaking out the fine china.

What? This is Erik we're talking about.

"You forgot about Dr. Howlett," Charles added, sheepishly.

"No," Erik said as he crossed the room, presumably to leave, "no I did not."

If there was a metal for the most longsuffering sigh ever, Charles would've just taken home gold. "Erik," he said, "I've already invited him," and Charles left out the part where Dr. Howlett waggled his eyebrows suggestively and said: It's a date, "what are you going to do? Close the door on his face the second he gets here?"

"No," Erik replied. Because that would imply that the door was ever even opened. Why would it even get that far? He glanced back at his omega. "Would you be terribly upset if I didn't attend this…dinner?" Dinner from Hell.

Deciding to challenge this notion, Charles simply stated, "Fine. By all means; don't come." A shrug. "I don't care." He turned himself, to leave the room, probably. "I was wanting to spend some alone time Dr. Howlett anyway." He looked back over his shoulder, right at Erik. "He wanted to show me pictures of his motorcycle, and I know how you feel about those dreadful things. Deathtraps on wheels as you call them. He was even hoping after I gave birth he'd be able to take me out on-"

"Okay, okay," Erik said, frustrated as all living hell. Christ. He got it: Charles called his bluff. Well played. "I'll be here."

Charles absolutely smiled with glee. He would've kissed Erik had the man not been so far away. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed.

Erik just glowered.

Yeah. Wonderful indeed.

…

Dinner was, as Erik expected, chaotic.

Tony was busy trying to work his way into Steve's good graces, or pants; whatever, and Raven was slowly getting drunker on wine and talking up Charles so much that Erik didn't even have a chance to intervene.

Wait. Were they talking about baby names again? Actually, Erik didn't want anything to do with that.

Logan, who was on the other side of Raven at the table, was "helpfully" picking out names as well. Erik frowned at his latest "suggestion". James? That was a boy's name. Why would he even suggest that? That was awful. He sighed, and then looked down at his own glass of not getting him drunk enough wine. Maybe he should switch to whisky.

"Erik, Erik!" That was Charles, and by the sound of his voice he was very excited. Erik glanced up, abandoning his quest to go find something that would slowly kill his liver. "Erik darling, what do you think about the name Wanda?"

Wanda, huh? Not bad. Erik liked the ring to it. It was a good, strong name. He could see a Politian being named Wanda.

"Dr. Howlett suggested it," Charles added; the doctor himself having a smug smile on his face after.

No, actually, on second thought that was a terrible name. Erik instantly disliked it. There will never be a President Wanda. That name sucked. It just got vetoed.

But:

"I really like the name, Erik," Charles just had to go and say, with those big, soul crushingly blue eyes. Erik felt his heart go all mushy. "What do you think? Is Wanda okay?" Damn it. Charles even stuck his bottom lip out a bit. Not too much though—he knows the fine art of seducing Erik Lehnsherr—but just enough to make Erik's heart melt more.

God. Damn it.

Erik gritted his teeth, but kept his face impassable. "Do you really like the name?" he asked, trying his damnist NOT to look at the jackass doctor—who Erik just knew was smiling too wide for his own good—as his eyes found Charles.

His omega nodded. "I love it."

"You could always call her Raven," Raven interjected, smiling widely as she held onto her wineglass.

This, it would appear, got Tony's attention. He removed his hand from Steve's hair (oh goodie, more creepy hair petting. How is Steve even still here?) and looked down the table. "Oh, are we discussing what to name the baby? Because I have loads of names we could-"

"No," Erik said firmly. "Wanda's just fine." He looked to Charles again, and— damn that smile; Erik's heart can only melt so much—sighed. "If you want to name her Wanda, that's fine with me."

The brightest smile shone across the table, practically slapping Erik in the face. Dear lord where's his sunglasses when he needs them? "Oh Erik, I'd get up and kiss you, if it wasn't so very far away… and I was able to get up."

Erik finally smiled, shaking his head as he looked down. Charles was so silly sometimes.

"You can kiss me, instead," Tony Stark just had to go and say. And then smiled like the bastard he was. Erik's head whipped back up, murder on his face—and he was going to act like he didn't notice the slightly jealous look on Steve's face. God, how did Charles know?—and growled.

All the silverware on the table started to rattle.

"Neat trick," Logan said, observing as the table shook in fear, presumably from the death glare on Erik's face. He was just happy it wasn't directed at him this time. It's fun to be on the other side for once.

But, just as soon as the rattling started, it stopped; Charles having shot Erik a "calm your mind" look. He smiled softly at his lover, and Erik removed his hands from under the table; where they had been gripping it relentlessly. He sighed, and then met eyes with his omega, where they communicated with their eyes.

I love you, calm down; he was only joking, Charles' eyes had told him. Erik narrowed his, hoping Charles got the I know, but I don't care; just the thought of anyone—let alone Tony Stark— touching you drives me mad with jealousy.

A soft smile on Charles' lips; he got it. He mouthed, "I love you," across the table to Erik, as the voices started up around them again.

Erik relaxed, sinking down into his chair more. Perhaps this evening won't be a complete loss.

"Hey," Logan said out of nowhere—not that the man needed an opening or anything—looking right at Charles, "I think I'm going to have a shirt made, since I did after all pick out your daughter's name, that says: "Uncle Logan", and wear it at her birth."

Erik looked back to his glass of wine, and drained it in one go.

Yep. Time for something stronger.

…

One bottle of whisky later—not that Erik had drank the bottle; he just grabbed it and set in down on the table in front of him—Erik smiled as he eyed his lover; Charles' eyes having grown wide at the sight.

"Erik, darling," he said as he found his lover's face, which was difficult seeing how it was practically hidden behind the large bottle of whisky, "I didn't know we were going for "smashed" tonight." But his eyes said: are you okay?

Oh, Erik was okay, or at least he was going to be. He smiled. "It's a party, Charles," he said, removing the cap and taking a swig straight from the bottle. Charles frowned. He looked like he had something else to say, but Tony—who also does not need an opening—just raised his own glass, looking right at Erik.

"That's the spirit," he cheered, and where his other hand was (probably Steve's thigh), nobody knew. He took a drink of his wine, draining it as well, and then handed it over to Erik. "Fill her up please, partner."

Erik, who probably should've cared that Tony wanted his whisky, not to mention called him "partner", just found that he didn't. He grabbed Stark's glass and filled it to the brim, ignoring Steve's near silent—and right in Tony's ear—"take it easy, you don't want to get too drunk."

Raven tipped her glass back as well, finishing off the small amount that was left, before handing her glass to her brother too. "Don't leave me out, bro." She smiled.

Hell! Whisky for everyone! Erik filled her glass as well, looking over to Logan because: why the hell not?

The doctor smiled, shrugged, then finished his wine before surrendering his glass over to Erik.

Steve was already shaking his head no, although he was smiling, as Erik eyed him next. And where HIS hand was, Erik really didn't want to know either.

How did Tony do it?

Shaking his head, Charles sighed. He suddenly really missed being able to drink. Damn pregnancy. Still, he was happy that Erik—and everyone—were having a good time. He looked around the table, taking note of all the happy faces. Raven and Logan were laughing at something —he probably didn't want to know what—as they leaned in closer to each other, and Tony was… dear lord; of course. He was whispering something, something filthy no doubt, into Steve's ear, causing the blond man to blush.

He then looked to Erik, who was already looking at him. They both smiled. Charles gave his Alpha a look; a look that said: it turned out pretty well, huh? Erik just shrugged, look on his face that said: yeah, okay, you were right. This was fun.

Charles' eyebrow cocked, suggestively, hoping Erik got the: oh, you haven't seen 'fun', yet, that

read on his face.

Erik's cock twitched to life. He had to clear his throat and adjust himself better in his seat.

Victory then; Charles smirked proudly, taking a drink of his water. Victory indeed.

Later, after everyone had left—and Erik was going to act like he didn't see Steve get into Tony's jag and… Jesus Christ, is Raven getting into Logan's car?!

In a flash, Erik was over by his sister and intervening, pulling Raven away by her arm, away from the man's car, and hissing at her, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What, Erik?" she said, giving her brother the back off look. Erik didn't very much care for it. "I'm drunk, do you really want me to drive home?"

Damn it. She had Erik there. Of course he didn't want her to drink and drive. And he also didn't want her to crash the night at his house; he had "plans" with Charles. Plans that involved fucking on every available surface in their home.

Starting with the dining room table.

Oh, and Erik doesn't care if that's gross.

He looked over to Logan, still not sure about this idea, and then sighed. "What about you? I saw you drink the whisky too. How are you not drunk?"

Smirking around his cigar, and— where the hell did that materialize from?— Logan just shrugged. "I'm immune to the shit; I don't even think I can get drunk anymore if I wanted to." He took a puff, blowing out the offensive smoke. "I'll take good care of her."

So many things (threats) Erik wanted to say to that, but the sight of Tony and Steve making out in his jag like a pair of horny teenagers made Erik's face twist into something terrible. Good god. This night…this night was not real. He looked back to Charles, who just gave him a I told you so look, with a shrug, referring to Tony and Steve.

Right. It was time to leave this freak show behind. He turned his attention, be it a bit freighting, on Logan. "You are to take her straight home, and then leave; no funny business. You got that, Howlett?"

The joke about the "Uncle Logan" shirt was bad enough; he didn't need the man making good with his words.

Logan and Raven, will not be marrying, ever.

Erik didn't feel like attending a wedding and a funeral in the same day.

"Bugger off, Erik," Raven said as she pulled out of her brother's grip. "I'm an adult, I can do what I want."

So many things Erik wanted to say to that, but yet AGAIN, Tony Stark had to go and draw Erik's attention away and to him.

"Good night, Lehnsherr," he hollered out his car window, Steve still by his side. Okay, so it would appear they were going home together. Splendid. "Great night! I hope we can do this again soon sometime."

Yeah…probably not.

Erik just shook his head, and looked back to Raven, who-

Oh, that little bitch!

Raven slammed the passenger's side door shut and smiled at her brother through the window, whilst flipping him the bird of course.

Fine. Whatever. If she wants to sleep with Dr. Howlett, then that's her loss. He shook his head as he watched them pull out of his driveway and leave, Tony's jag already on the road.

Good riddance to them all.

A hand slipped into his, turning his attention to the one and only person he truly cared about. (Okay, he cares about Raven, but not like he does his omega.)

"Charles," he said softly, smiling at his omega.

Returning that smile, Charles simply pressed his body closer. "Take me inside?"

Like he had to ask.

…

"Charles," Erik rasped, breath heavy with strain. He thrust his hips upwards, pushing his omega up against the wall more.

A small moan from Charles, and then: "Erik," he looked down into his Alpha's eyes; blown full of lust. "This isn't going to work," he got out, his own breath ragged.

Erik, who had his pants around his ankles (Charles' long gone and probably on the front porch— well what? Let the mailman find em', he doesn't give a damn), just hummed deep in his throat before thrusting up into his lover again, causing yet another lovely moan to tumble from his omega's lips. "Seems to be working just fine for me." He snapped his hips a little harder, proving this.

"I know, darling," the brunet keened out, his head tipping back in pleasure. Damn it, how does Erik know just how to fuck him? "But I mean-" a ragged breath, "-you can't possibly hold me up like this for long; I'm too heavy."

"Are not," Erik breathed, wrapping his arms around his lover more, hitching him up and against the wall more as he thrust into him again, and again, and once more after that.

Charles' head thumped against the wall, defeated, probably, and closed his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, and then moaned. Erik sealed their lips together, swallowing every sexy sound the other man had to give him.

Next, Erik carried Charles over to the table—yes; the very table they were all just at—and placed him on his back, fucking into his ruthlessly, and yet still, Charles couldn't help but comment:

"Wow, this table got cleared off fast," as his Alpha drove into him.

"I may have threatened my staff," Erik said around a huff, wishing Charles would just shut up and enjoy the fucking he was receiving. Erik didn't want to think about anything but his lover below him.

"Why am I not surprised," MAY have been muttered, but was soon replaced but a sharp cry of pleasure as Erik canted his hips and hit a certain spot deep inside Charles.

"Oh my god, right there," Charles keened out, coming up and off the table a bit. He grabbed Erik by his shirt and slammed their mouths together, kissing him almost to the point violent.

It got Erik excited.

He pulled away, breath working overtime, and looked down at his lover. "God Charles," he growled, then rocked his hips harder into the other man.

"Yes yes yes, right there," Charles cried out. God he hoped Erik's kitchen staff couldn't hear him.

They could. (And Erik took pleasure in this, driving his cock into Charles deeper, just to hear that sweet, sweet sound that only his omega could pull off.)

Oh well, sod them if they could. They know where the back door is and how to use it. Charles thrashed his head to the side, moaning in ecstasy as Erik brought him to pieces.

Pieces. Reese's Pieces. God Charles could really go for some chocolate right now.

"Charles."

"What?" he snapped, not meaning to sound so guilty, as Erik brought him out of his candy thoughts. Good god, was he really just thinking about candy? How pregnant was he?

"I love you," Erik said. He brought their bodies closer, kissing his omega with depth. Charles melted —no candy jokes— into the kiss, and hummed against the other man's lips.

It was the perfect ending to a lovely evening.

…

Erik was typing an e-mail furiously on his laptop, the next day, wondering what the HELL Tony Stark was thinking, when Charles wandered into the room, holding his stomach.

"Erik, darling, I do believe I've gone into labor."

Yeah that's nice, Charles went into labor. What the hell did Tony think he was doing? There was no way this was in their contract. He swore, if he had to go down there himself and-

Wait. He looked up at his omega. "What did you say?" he breathed.

"Labor," Charles said, and quite pained too, around a harsh breath. "I think I'm really in labor this time."

TBC

Chapter End Notes

If there are any errors please feel free to point them out. I did a rush job on editing this. Next chapter is the last.

END

Chapter Notes

See the end of the chapter for notes

Erik just blinked; froze up apparently. He should've known he'd be useless here.

"My water just broke." A pause. "All over that couch you really like." Charles bit his lip. "The leather one."

Still, Erik just blinked, staring.

"I think it's ruined now."

Jesus Christ, what the hell was Charles going on about his couch for? Erik couldn't give two shits about that right now. Shakily, he stood, eyes still burning hot on his omega.

His omega, who had just gone into labor.

Labor. Charles was going to have their child now. Like, right now. Erik was going to be a dad. Oh god.

He was going to be a dad!

The lightheadedness set in, Erik having to lean against his desk for support. A dad; he was just hours away from being a dad. Charles was in labor and-

Wait. Charles was in labor! What the hell was he going on about? Do something for fuck's sake! Don't just stand there!

"Steve, have you called Steve?" Erik managed to get out, still leaning against his desk as if it was the only thing keeping him up.

It was.

Charles nodded his head. "Yes, he's on his way," he replied, and he decided to leave out the part where Tony answered Steve's phone. No need to stress Erik out any more than he already was, if the death grip the man had on his desk were any indication. Jesus Erik, let go of the mahogany!

Erik landed back into his chair heavily, a sigh leaving his mouth. Good god, this was really happening, wasn't it? Just take in a deep, calming breath. Everything will be-

"Charles!" Erik said as he shot straight up from his desk. Jesus Christ, again, what the hell was he going on about? Charles was the one in labor, not him. "Come here, take a seat; sit down," the Alpha said as he rushed to his omega's side. He took Charles by the arm and led him over to a chair.

"Sorry about the couch," Charles said timidly, giving Erik a sheepish look as he sat down.

"I don't give a damn about the couch," Erik replied as he helped Charles down all the way. "I care about you. What can I do to make this better? Are you in pain? (Charles just narrowed his eyes at him.) Should I be boiling water or tearing up sheets or something?"

By this point, Charles had completely covered his face with his hands, shaking his head.

"Tell me what to do, Charles, I don't know!" Erik practically shouted. But not AT him, just to him. Panic had set in, this much was apparent.

Removing his hands, Charles just made a pained face. "There is one thing you can do to help," he said softly.

"Anything," Erik replied, and by golly; he meant it.

"You can go into the other room while I give birth," Charles said very, very quietly, like, to the point that Erik had to ask:

"What?"

But before Charles could repeat himself, a loud booming voice echoed up the hall and practically slapped the two men in the face.

"Never fear, help is here!"

Slowly, ever so slowly, Erik turned to face Charles again. "Is that…Tony's voice I hear?"

Charles sunk down into the couch cushions. "About what I said just a moment ago…"

Erik wanted to punch something, or well; someone (preferably the man about to enter the room). He felt his blood boil. Why the everliving fuck was Tony Stark in their home and thinking that he was wel-

"We're here, we're here," Steve said as he made his way quickly into the room, and it's a good thing Erik decided against just outright sucker-punching the first person through the door (he really thought it would be Stark), because that would have been tragic.

That would have left no one but either himself or Tony to deliver the baby.

Erik shuddered at the thought: Tony Stark delivering their child.

"How far apart are your contractions?" Steve asked, going straight to Charles. Tony strolled in a second later, as if he was causally checking the place out. Erik's hand balled up into a fist. He was just itching to-

Wait. How did they get there so fast? Charles just came in his office not but a few minutes ago. He knows Stark's car is fast, but come on, it's not that fast.

Did they take his jet?

"How the hell did you get here so fast?" Erik inquired, eyes zeroing in on Tony.

The man just looked at Erik. "What are you talking about? It took us nearly twenty minutes to get here, and I was speeding! Damn traffic lights, Steve wouldn't let me run them."

Erik's eye twitched. He then looked to Charles. "Precisely when did you go into labor, dear?"

Charles, who was lying back due to Steve's instructions, winced. "About an hour ago?"

Erik's other eye twitched.

What the fuck?

"Erik," Steve said, as if he was a mind reader, "I need you to keep calm and try not to stress

Charles out, please."

Erik blinked.

"In other words: leave," Tony pointed out every so helpfully, smug smile on his face.

Erik was about five seconds away from punching that face.

"Oh my god the contractions are getting closer together," Charles bit out, his head tipping back as he started to breathe heavy. He grabbed Steve by the shirt collar and pulled him closer (and Erik was going to act like he did not see Tony cock his head in intrest, with a smile that had some sort of sick and twisted arousal laced in it). "Please, I need something for the pain! For the love of god give me something to take the bloody edge off!"

Steve's head whipped up. "Tony, my bag," he instructed.

Wait, since when was Tony part of this?

Tossing a brown duffle bag Steve's way, Tony finally made his way more into the room. Erik had to turn away for a good minute and just breathe. He was really, really trying hard not to do anything that might stress out Charles more. He glanced back to Tony, who was running a finger across a very expensive painting.

It was...the most difficult thing Erik's ever done.

While Steve gave something to Charles for the pain, Erik ran a hand over his face, catching a stray sentence of Steve's.

"..should be on his way soon, I called him not but a minute after you phoned me."

Wait.

"Who," Erik said as his hand dropped, him turning to face all three men, "is on his way?"

Charles said,"Erik, remember what Steve said about stressing me out." At the same time Steve replied, "Dr. Howlett," like he didn't see what the big deal was.

Oh, there was a deal, and it was big.

Now Erik gritted his teeth together, and really: he was trying very, very hard not to strangle something. He looked to the nearest lamp, which would've shook in fear, if capable.

"Why," Erik asked through said gritted teeth, "is HE coming?"

Now Steve just outright frowned while Charles thumped his head back on the armrest. "Why wouldn't he come? He's your guys' doctor. I-" he looked to Charles, who had his eyes closed at this point and was shaking his head. Steve looked back to Erik. "I thought- I thought you'd want him to be here."

Erik swore the lamp scooted a good couple of inches away from him, but that was probably because his hand was slowly reaching for it. And seriously; when did Erik go insane?

"We exchanged numbers at dinner the other night (Erik knew that had been a bad idea: dinner)," Steve stupidly went on. And why the hell was Tony in the background trying not to laugh? "He told me-" Steve looked back at Tony and shot him a disapproving look before finding Erik's gaze again, "-he told me to ring him when Charles went into labor." A pause. "So he could be here

too."

Erik swore to god, if that man showed up wearing a custom made shirt…

"Erik, please try not to kill the man when he gets here," Charles got out around a harsh breath.

Great, even in labor Charles defends the man. Erik huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

Also: he made no promises.

"Okay," Steve said to Charles, pressing a hand to the omega's forehead (Erik's eyes narrowed), "are we doing a water birth? We can still get you to the tub if you want, Tony and I-"

"No," Charles cut in with a pained voice. He panted a few times before locking eyes with Steve. "We don't have time." Another harsh breath. "The baby's coming now."

"Well you'd better tell that baby to wait!" came Raven's voice from down the hall-

Wait, Raven?

Erik's head whipped over to the doorway, just in time to see his sister barrel in, Dr. Howell in tow.

What the everliving fuck was-

Wait. Why was Dr. Howlett "in tow" with his sister?

Erik's other hand balled up. He glanced over to the table where the lamp was and...hm, it was gone. Interesting.

"Raven, dear," Charles said, all smiles and happiness (and really, Erik could've sworn the man was just in labor). He reached out and pulled her into a hug. "You made it."

"Of course I made it," she replied, pulling back and giving the omega a fond look. "Like hell I would miss the birth of my niece."

"I'm so glad you could be here," Charles said, and then, "Oh, I think I feel another contraction coming on."

"Okay," Steve said as he gently pulled Raven out of the way, "I'm going to need everyone except for Erik out of the room, please."

Tony pouted.

A sigh from Steve. "It's up to Charles."

Tony turned his pout on Charles now, who just made a sheepish face. "Perhaps…perhaps Tony can stay, and Erik can leave?"

Surprisingly, Erik didn't actually have a problem with this.

No really: he REALLY did not want to watch Charles give birth. Sorry, but it was the truth.

Tony fist pumped silently as Erik pointed to the door. "I'll just…be in the other room." A pause, in which he looked directed at Steve. "If anything, and I mean anything, goes wrong, you are to come and get me immediately. Got that?" So help him god, he'll murder the man if he doesn't.

Steve nodded. "I'll send Tony."

A flat look from Erik.

He'll send Tony.

Wonderful.

Whatever.

Erik left the room, Raven and Logan in tow, and no, he hasn't yet forgotten the fact that those two showed up together. Don't think he's going to let that one slide.

"Erik," Charles called out before the man could leave the room completely. Erik turned to face his omega, hand on the doorframe. Charles smiled. "I love you."

A little bit of tension left Erik's body. "I love you too."

…

Tony popped his head out. Erik whipped his up from the wall he was leaning against, panic and fear in his eyes.

The bastard had the audacity to smile. "Just wanted to let you know he's still doing fine," he told Erik.

"You said that the last time you stuck your head out here," Erik gritted out through his teeth, "not but ten minutes ago. And then you swore you wouldn't come out here again unless there was something wrong." Trying, Erik was trying very hard not to throw something.

"Oh." Tony thought this over. "I suppose I forgot." He flashed another award winning smile. "Okay then, carry on. I'll only come out again if something seriously is wrong next time."

The door closed, Erik almost chucking a vase at it.

…

The next time the door opened, about twenty minutes later, Erik already had his hand wrapped around a picture frame—a pointy one, too—and was ready to hurl at will.

"Erik," said Steve, looking out.

Oh god, it was Steve; Steve was at the door, not Tony. Erik's heart was hammering in his chest, his whole body thrumming with sensation. Was something wrong? Did something happen to Charles? The baby? Was their baby okay? Or dear god let their baby be okay!

"Would you like to come in?"

Erik wasn't sure if he could walk if he tried. He couldn't feel his legs. Was it normal to not be able to feel his legs? Raven, who was at his side in an instant, just gripped his arm tightly, her own eyes wide as she looked to Steve as well.

"Charles," Erik choked out, not even really aware that he was talking, "is Charles okay?" Because if he wasn't; that was it: Erik was done. He couldn't go on living without Charles, without his omega. Life just wouldn't be-

Steve made a face. "Do I look like Tony?" was his response.

It got a chuckle from Raven at least. Even Dr. Howlett gave a snort around his cigar.

Erik was not amused.

But somehow—and probably by the grace of God—Erik found himself walking to the door and followed Steve in.

...

The sight before him, well, nothing that Erik could describe in beauty could ever pale in comparison. No portrait, no landscape, no sunset, could ever hold the beauty that he saw when he saw what he-

"Tony, get the fuck out of the way," Erik growled after a second, when Tony decided to get in between Erik and this said beautiful sight.

Which was of course Charles; Charles and their baby girl.

"Charles," Erik breathed as he sunk down to his knees, right beside Charles, who was on the couch now—and where exactly he gave birth, he didn't want to know. He reached out a shaky hand. "Can I- can I touch her?"

A laugh from Charles, "Of course you can touch her. You are the father."

"There's no proof of that," Tony Stark may or may not have whispered a little too loudly, resulting in Steve nudging him in the side with an elbow.

Erik's head whipped over, "death" his favorite glare for this man. "Stark, get out," he growled.

Instantly, Tony's hand went up; defense mode. "Hey, I was merely stating a fact." Another elbow landed into his side and he huffed, before looking over at Steve with a why? look. They may or may not have argued via facial expressions, resulting in Tony looking back to Erik and saying, "What I meant to say was: I was joking."

Erik narrowed his eyes at the man but otherwise stopped caring. He had more important things to tend to than that boob of a man right now. He looked fondly back to Charles and their tiny infant baby. He placed his hand on her head and—dear lord! He could cover her whole head with it! He gave Charles a look of pure love. "I can't believe you did it," he said softly.

Charles' face went flat. "If you're referring to-"

"I didn't mean that," Erik said quickly, waving his other hand, at the same time Tony let out a "Ha!"

That's it: time for Tony to see the exit.

"Stark, out," Erik growled, right as Steve landed another elbow—this one seeming more violent than the last—into the man's side.

Tony just smiled like the cheeky bastard that he was, addressing Steve first as he rubbed his ribs. "Oh baby, you know I like it rough." He then turned to Erik, as Steve was rolling his eyes and said, "I'll behave."

Right. Like anyone in that room believed that, including Tony. Erik just sighed and turned back to Charles, who looked damn good for a man who just gave birth. He placed his hand on what

remained of Charles' belly. "I think I miss you being pregnant already."

Again, Charles' face went flat. "Would YOU like to try," was his response. Erik just chuckled, looking at their little girl, who was of course sleeping like the angel that she was. He leaned down and placed a kiss to her head.

"No," Erik said, very softly. He met eyes with his lover. "But I can't wait until we get you pregnant again."

Charles made a face. "Um, about that-"

"Hey guys," Logan said suddenly, sticking his head in the room, "I can't hold her back any longer. Is it all right if Raven comes in? She's starting to threaten my man parts." A pause. "And I take those threats quite seriously."

Charles chuckled. "Of course she can come in."

As if hearing the words herself (which she did), Raven came bursting into the room, nearly knocking Logan, the brick wall of a man he was, down.

"Charles," she choked on a sob. She pushed Erik out of her way, because apparently he was less important here, and looked fondly at the baby girl in Charles' arms. She glanced back up to meet blue eyes. "I'm so proud of you."

A throat was cleared. "What about me?" Erik asked, still offended that his own flesh and blood pushed him out of the way.

Raven's head snapped over. "What about you?" She gave her brother a look only a sister could. "What? You want a standing ovation or something? Charles did all the work."

"I helped make the baby!"

That…was probably not the best thing to say at a time like this, and he realized his blunder the second Tony had to leave the room due to uncontrollable laughter. Steve sighed and followed, grabbing Logan, who was smiling like a lunatic in the doorway, and forced him out of the room as well.

A twisted look appeared over Raven's face. "Yeah, that's what I needed to be reminded of: you impregnating Charles, thanks." She scrubbed her eyes with her palms before glancing back to her brother. "You didn't do the hard part; Charles did. You did nothing!"

"Hey! I didn't do nothing! I'll have you know I ran out three times in one day to get Charles-"

"Enough," Charles said stern, yet quietly. He gave pointed looks to both Raven and Erik, then glanced down at their daughter, who was miraculously still asleep after all that. "You'll wake Wanda."

Both Erik and Raven mumbled their apologies, heads bowed.

One second of blissful silence, until:

"Also, I'll have you know I went to every doctor's appointment Charles had," Erik said, a bit softer this time, "even the boring ones! The ones where all Dr. Howlett did was feel Charles up and declare "2 centimeters" while smiling at me like I was supposed to know what the hell that had meant. That jackass, I still don't even think he's a real doctor!"

A "hey" came from the hallway, but Erik paid this no heed.

"Oh," Raven said with mockery in her tone, "like going to a few doctor appointments is considered work. You trying squeezing a baby out of your-"

Charles' head hit the back of the couch. "I cannot believe I'm going to marry into this family," he muttered.

"Hey!" Erik said, "Do you think I enjoyed going to those? You know what a tool that doctor is." A pause. "Or maybe not; you do seem to be dating-"

Wait.

Erik's head whipped over to his omega, hand instantly flying up to stop Raven and whatever the hell she was going to say in regards to dating Logan, because:

"What did you say?" he whispered to Charles.

A sigh, "I said: I can't believe I'm going to marry-" was as far as Charles got; Erik having attacked his lips with his own (careful to mind the baby of course).

Raven smiled as she sat back on her hunches; her too on the floor by the couch.

When Erik pulled back, breathlessly, he looked straight into Charles' eyes. "Do you mean that?"

Charles nodded, smiling.

Erik crushed their mouths together again.

"I'm just going to-" Raven pointed over her shoulder to the door, "-leave you two alone."

Once the door closed and it was just Charles, Erik and Wanda, both men glanced down at their child.

"She's beautiful," Erik commented.

"I know." Charles looked up and met eyes with the man he grew to love.

"I love you," Erik said.

Charles smiled. "I know," he replied again.

...

Epilogue.

"I know what you did," Charles said the instant his husband walked through their front door.

Erik froze, guilty expression on his face. "What? I just went to get some things from the store, like I said."

Charles cocked an eyebrow. "And where, are said "things"?" He looked the taller man up and down.

Damn it. Erik started to walk past his pregnant husband. "I forgot my wallet," he muttered lamely, trying to get away from Charles and his accusing stare, but the brunet just slapped at Erik's leather jacket, knocking loose the pair of binoculars he had hidden in there.

They hit the floor with a clatter and Erik froze.

Charles just looked at his husband.

"I…it's not…I was just…"

Still, Charles stared at the man, arms crossed over his chest and partially resting on his bulging belly.

Finally, Erik exploded. "She's only sixteen! She's way too young to being dating, and especially douche bags like that Alex character!"

A long, long suffering sigh came from Charles. "Erik," he said gently as he placed a hand to his husband's shoulder. He looked him lovingly in the eyes. "If this next baby is a girl, I'm divorcing you."

"If the next baby's a girl, I'm going to chain her to her bed every night until she turns thirty," Erik mumbled, looking away.

"Erik." Charles pulled the crazy man into a hug. "It will be all right, I promise you." He pulled back and pressed up on his toes to place a quick kiss to Erik's nose. "Wanda is a strong, smart woman-"

"Girl."

"-who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She'll be just fine."

She'd better be fine, because if not, that Alex punk won't be.

Finally, Erik relaxed a fraction. "Yeah, okay. Okay, you're right." He looked down at Charles, placing his hand on the man's belly. "You were joking though, right? About divorcing me if it's a girl?" He smiled.

Charles' face went serious. "Oh," he said as he took a step away from his lover, "I was totally not joking."

He then headed up the stairs.

The smile never left Erik's face. "Charles," he called out to his pregnant omega, "come on now. Don't be like that." He followed after his lover. "I'm not that bad with Wanda, am I?"

A snort was all he got in response.

Which was exactly what he had expected.

The End

Chapter End Notes

If anyone was wondering about the lamp scene, no it wasn't really moving on its own, nor did it jump off the table and make a run for it. That was all Tony. He saw the way Erik was eyeing it so he decided to spare the poor thing.

Also, Please excuse all the many spelling/grammar and punctuation errors that are sure to be in this chapter, and well, the whole blasted story for that matter. Sorry that it was un-Beta'd. Fanfiction was just supposed to be a fun hobby that I did in my spare time, I never realized how not having a beta could get some people all riled up and feel the need to tell me my stories suck. And just to clarify, in case someone decides they want to get into it with me, I'm not JUST talking about that one comment I got that I put in my author's note. I have over 30 stories to my name and have received quite a few nasty comments about my writing, style, and lack of beta. Some were so rude and hurtful, I deleted them right away.

Don't get me wrong, I never started fanfiction with the unrealistic expectation of "oh, everyone will love all my stories and I'll never get a nasty comment!" I just didn't expect the comments to be so…hurtful. I can take constructive criticism, but when I get comments like— and now this one STILL gets me to this day— " Oh JacAvoy, are you still trying?", and "I wish there was an UN-kudos button, for I would give you one", I just want to throw in the towel.

I always told myself, the second fanfiction stops being fun, I stop writing. And no, I'm not looking for pity, or for people to go: Oh, poor JacAvoy85 and the mean comments she received. I don't need/want anyone's pity. I'm just explaining why I'm done. Plain and simple: rude comments made fanficton stop being fun.

Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and cheered me on along the way, and all the nice comments and kudos. They really mean a lot to me.

Sorry to say this will be my last story. I'm done with fanficton. (But hey! I finished, despite my author's note, so props to that, right?)

Also, feel free to leave comments and what not, but sorry ahead of time if I don't respond.

Also, also (as if this author's note isn't bloody long enough) there will be a second, or alternative, ending coming soon. Back when I was sick I asked if anyone would be willing to finish this story for me, and someone did volunteer. Then— after much medication and physical therapy— I started to feel like my old self again, so I went ahead and finished this story. So if you're interested, stick around for another ending! Think of it as a "choose your own adventure", or just an alternate ending.

-JacAvoy85

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
